You Can't Run Away From Yourself
by LuckyLoveableDork
Summary: "'You can't run away from yourself' they told me, but I refused to listen." Nobody can escape their past. Like a chained bird whose wings are cropped, in a cold cage. It can only cry its name out, begging to be set free. I don't own One Piece. Has a little bit of humor and Adventure. Zoro/OC
1. Water 7

**"Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, **

**but it's the middle that counts. **

**You have to remember this when you find yourself at the beginning."**

**~ Sandra Bullock ~**

* * *

**Arriving Water 7.**

Ayame is the crew's magician. She joined the crew in Logue Town; 'the beginning and the end' town people says. Like the Great Pirate King Gold Roger; born and died. It was Usopp who recommend her to join. At first she didn't want to mix her life in a Pirate's life. So, in a way, she was saying: "A pirate's life just isn't for me". No sir! She was quite contempt with her life as a novice blacksmith - it may not be her dream but she had to get money somehow.

But, like most of the crew members, they have been persuaded and never thought they would be.

That Luffy is quite the silver-tongued devil.

Ayame's pale pink hair glistened in the sunshine. Of course it's not her _real _hair colour. She's just trying to be different in a very odd way. The reason Luffy recruited her, was he heard about her being a magician. She remembered how she joined the crew and how she refused, only to be defeated by . It was windy all of a sudden and the skies got rough on everyone, Smoker was there, Alvida too, Buggy and their lackies. At least she _thinks_ that skinny woman was Alvida.

But right now, the crew arrived in Water 7, a seemingly well-known travelling place. Ayame couldn't deny its captivating appearance. Who wouldn't? It's like a cute little water fountain - but times the size by 50 or so and add humans and stuff. It was like paradise here.

She had the sudden urge to explore this unknown territory and talk to other magicians. **If** there was any. She was from Syrup Village, like Usopp. But not a native to that village - like him. Ayame had a part time job as a blacksmith. She was an apprentice of only 3 stars (out of 5; Average). It was only for the money though. Her magic tricks couldn't have worked because there was critics she couldn't run away from. To have the nerve to say it was 'fake' or an 'illusion'. Magic is real as well as uncertainty and mystery. Such as Devil Fruit powers, they're magical and yet, they are mysterious.

Ayame joined because she was told to do whatever she liked; and it was magic tricks and being a Magician. It gave her a sense of freedom to do something she liked. And she liked to amuse people with such talent. Even if there was this one person named Roronoa Zoro, who doesn't believe in magic.

* * *

**Going Merry. 11:12AM. **

_**Right after Nami, Luffy and Usopp left...**_

"Well, I'm going to have a look around. See you guys," Ayame smiled and swung her shoulder bag around herself, which is a mahogany-brown leather bag with a lot of pockets.

"See you!" Chopper shouted and waved with a large smile.

"Take care, Miss Magician," Robin waved and smiled.

As Ayame passed by the sleeping beauty, she ruffled his head. "Bye 'Moss head'." She said to his sleeping form and climbed down the ladder. His response amused her; a loud snore and grumble of how he'll destroy Sanji's kitchen for some reason.

Ayame walked to the place where she last saw Nami, Usopp, and Luffy.

_It's so clean and beautiful- WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?! _

The magician gaped at the odd-looking creatures in the water. Her face was blank. All of the things in the water quickly came towards Ayame and 'nay'-ed, smiling weirdly. _They remind me of - of... Jagger... And magical horses.  
_

Let's introduce this man.

Jagger is a Marine Captain of 111th branch. A man who is quite indulged with Ayame; he fell in love with her a couple of years back. Because she saved him from drowning in the ocean. He gave her his 'undying love' and literally screamed at everyone's faces that he is Ayame's beau.

Of course that was when she _wasn't_ a pirate yet.

Though, Jagger is a man of his words, and his looks, however, isn't very appealing to some people. Thick brows, short dark hair, fairly large nose, the traditional white japanese martial artist garb, high cheek bones and dark eyes with visible lashes. But despite that, he is a well-known martial artist; Jagger the Beast. Or what he prefers; Jagger the Handsome Devil of the Seas.

Yeah, _right_! But still, Ayame is lucky to be his imaginary girlfriend... OK, maybe he is a bit attractive with his powerful bamboo stick and serious way, that can be quite funny. But sometimes... he's a pain.

* * *

_**16-year-old Ayame. 5:45PM, Syrup Village **_

Ayame popped out of the shadows, right behind Jagger. "Marine Captain Jagger. What are you doing in front of Usopp's house?" she whispered in a creepy way.

"EE!" Jagger jumped with his bamboo stick at the ready. "Oh, my dear fiancée~!" he grovelled at her feet. _'fiancée'?!_ She irked, _All this, just by saving him yesterday?!_ "Please don't scare me like that, my dear!" Jagger hugged her waist and she mentally sulked. _Scare you? I was standing here for a few minutes wondering what the hell you're doing... No doubt you are looking for something._ She thought as if she was talking to him.

_A grown man and a martial artist... I'm surprise of this behaviour._ Ayame thought, she was working for the Blacksmith. A 3 star Blacksmith, she is. "Well, your Lieutenant was looking you and I figured you'd be here..." She said as his Lieutenant went beside her with a creepy smile.

Jagger jumped back in horror. "AYAME!" He shouted with his bamboo in defense mode, "IF YOU DON'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU'LL GET PREGNANT!" He yelled seriously. Jagger was and is familiar with his Lt. because he is a Casanova. A well-known Casanova in his ship. "AND DIE!" he added.

"Now, Captain..." the Lieutenant started. "Don't scare your 'fiancée' like that-"

Being naïve, Ayame looked at the Casanova in horror. "EH!? PREGNANT?!" she frantically ran to Usopp's door and opened it with the keys, locking the door. _Even Captain Jagger is afraid of being near his Lt. _She thought, _I'm safe in here._

"Er... Ayame? What's wrong?" Usopp questioned as he made some weird things.

"Nothing." she answered. "Nothing at all." Ayame said a bit too quickly.

_"O-oi! Stay away!"_

_"But Captain. I don't have that type ability on a man."_

_"LIES!" He screamed off to the sunset, to his ship, then to his quarters._

* * *

**Present. Water 7.**

"Well, hello there, girlie~" Ayame heard someone cooed and turned around, horrified. Robin told her about these scandalous men. "Looks like they have a good eye on you." He chuckled and she sighed, Ayame noticed the playful look and mistook it as a child's game of 'Pretend'.

But was it really?

She smiled fondly, "What are they?" The magician started a conversation and petted one on the head. Not realizing the hearts around the sea creature's head and eyes. She guessed this one was a closet pervert, but didn't mind. As long as it doesn't actually hide in closets—now that was something she doesn't want.

"They're Yagaras, creatures originally from here. I guess you're one of the teenager's friend that just passed by here, huh?" I nodded, "Well, in this case... It's free! Just because of that face of yours! Just like the other gorgeous lady!" He smiled and had hearts around his head too.

"Thank you!" Ayame smiled greatly and slightly bowed respectfully. _I __**LOVE**__ this place! Free stuff!_ she smiled and took the green one which was smiling at her like a Cheshire cat. _Creepy... _"Come here, you odd, yet cute thing." she smiled and the man went to grab the boat for me.

* * *

**Town.**

"Now... where to go first..." She muttered to herself as she scanned over the map. "What do you think Yagara? Where should I go first? And where the Hell am I anyways?" Ayame twisted and turned the map in her hands. Silently demanding it to tell her where she is.

"HEY SEXY!" Ayame heard a yell from a building and her face fell as she froze. _What the... _"You lost, darling? Because I got lost in your eyes. So let's get lost together. Huh huh~"

Another voice came up, but it was female; probably his mother. "Oh, not again...!" Then heard crashing and punches. "Sorry, my dear! All men acts like this here, it means 'hello' in their language! So, beware of them!" A woman in her late 40's smiled to the pink haired magician as she smiled back, not wanting to be rude.

"I'll take your word for it, ma'am!" Ayame told her politely, smiling.

"Take care, the world is vicious with these men running around!" _You're telling me._ Ayame thought and remembered Sanji. The old woman waved as Ayame drifted off, shopping here and there. Until it was around 1 PM; she knew something was wrong because of all the panicked people.

"Yagara, can you take care of my stuff if I'm gone?" She questioned, he smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you. Now, where did that man go...?" She pondered to herself and focused carefully, trying to find any evidence of Luffy. Or Nami. Or Usopp.

"Hey! Quick there's a kid bleeding! He needs help!" She heard the locals.

_'Kid'? I hope Luffy didn't do that..._

"Excuse me!" The magician shouted at the man and he turned to look at her, only to trip. "Can you tell me where is this bleeding boy is, sir?" She asked smoothly as soon as he got up, recovered.

"Yeah... straight ahead... with another gorgeous lady." He mumbled lovesick like and his face reddened. "Gorgeous women~ Gorgeous women everywhere~!" he whispered to himself with hearts everywhere as he spotted another pretty lady.

"Thanks mister!" Ayame yelled to him and the Yagara went to the direction he pointed and the man fainted right after she left. "Take care of my stuff, Yagara!" She shouted to him and ran into the crowd and saw a glimpse of the man on the ground. _That shoe... _Fear struck her like lightning, she was and is familiar with that shoe.

Ayame shoved her way through and gasped. _Usopp_... she saw him bleeding from everywhere—he was beaten up badly. The magician turned to Nami, who was there before her. "Nami! What happened?" she questioned quickly, "Usopp, hang in there..." Ayame whispered and put his head on her lap. He's unconscious.

Nami looked at her friend with worry, "I... I don't know. I think it was the thugs who wanted our money!" She cried, then Usopp started moving. _Thugs? Who in their right mind would do this?! _"Usopp..! Who did this?! Was it the Franky Family?!"

"'Franky Family'?" Ayame questioned and Nami nodded.

"They wanted to steal our money!"

"So they're crooks." She muttered lowly, instantly having a deadly grudge against them.

Usopp opened one of his eyes, weakly. "... Nami?...Ayame?" He started coughing out blood.

"Careful, Usopp... Take it easy..." The magician said gently and looked at him like he is a kicked puppy, almost mistaken as love but really, he's like a brother to the sickly looking Ayame. She met him before she knew the others in the crew.

"What happened?" Nami questioned softly as she restraint herself from crying as Usopp started breathing deeply. "Was it the Franky Family?" She questioned again. He groaned in pain as the magician looked over all his injuries. He would've been killed.

"Usopp..." Ayame whispered, eyebrows drawn to a 'v' shape as her eyes held pity.

"...Yes... Because I'm too weak..." The sniper whispered, sounding like he couldn't breathe. It's just then Usopp's long time friend noticed how badly he was feeling internally. To feel useless, weak and a burden.

_Who are the Franky Family? _That thought ate her deeply. She looked back at her friend again, "They took...all the money..." He started crying. "Nami... Ayame... How can I face the others now-" The magician looked at him blankly as Nami looked at him shock. Only realizing that he felt so shameful about losing the money that he wanted to protect for Merry. "-Right when we... could finally repair Merry...? I'm so ashamed... Dammit!"

"Usopp. I understand. It's all about the money. We'll get it back, together." Nami said and Ayame nods her to go and tell the others. Nami nodded back, "Usopp. I'll let Ayame take care of you. I'll hurry back and tell the others for help!" The navigator told him, "Don't worry about the money. It seems that their hideout is near here somewhere! Just-" She glanced at the residents who lived here. "HEY! DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF SHOW?!" She yelled at the people around us, and the locals started to run away in fear. "Don't worry Usopp!" She started running off, but before that, Ayame looked closely into her eyes.

Purging into her very soul, trying to detect something off. The magician knew she was hiding something, and she wanted to know.

If it was about Merry, which Ayame knew it might be about, then she guessed one possibility. Merry can't go no longer. Ayame knew he was terribly damaged and they had no shipwright, so Usopp was usually fixing poor Merry. But if her assumption is correct... She looked over to Usopp; it would break his heart.

"Usopp, I'm sorry for leaving you, but I have to decrease your bleeding. Stay. **Here**." His old friend ordered strictly to him as if she were ordering a militia, and went off to a different direction.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know there was some changes than the original story from Quizilla. But I didn't want to make another 'Mary Sue' character. To which I found out that a Mary Sue character is 'perfect'. **

**I honestly did not know. :P**

**I was all like, damn! How can I make Ayame imperfect?! Also. Don't refer to my odd version in Quizilla. I'm currently making a re-make version.  
**

**Also...**

**Sorry it took me so long for my Zoro fans in Quizilla. But I had to make it in Water 7-reasons that I shall only know~ *Winks***

**Oh, and Kevin the fox will not be in the story anymore. Because I decided that Kevin should have a friend in Skypeia. I believe Conis' pet Su needs a friend and voila~ Kevin and Su are friends. **

***Note***

**I am currently making a re-make version of my Quizilla YCRAFY.**

**PLEASE do not refer to my old story as Ayame's and Zoro's past! It's horrible! I made Ayame into some sort of Mary-Sue! UHHHH! I can't believe I realized just now! ****But it will be more One Piece realistic. Thank God I chose to look at my old work. ****Also, when I'm done making a re-make. This title is going to change. (Well, not really)**

**It's going to be:**

**You Can't Run Away From Yourself pt. II**

**...**

**Stay Fabulous~!**


	2. The Past

**"Your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you."**

**~Sarah Dessen, ****_What Happened To Goodbye_**

* * *

"Uso-...?" Ayame stopped at looked around. "Usopp?" she called out, carrying the bandage and sighed. _I knew I should have taped him up against the wall! That fool!_ "Dammit..!" she cursed out quietly while putting the things in her bag.

"Ayame?" She heard a gruff, familiar voice.

The Magician turned around, "Zoro, Sanji, Chopper!" she shouted surprised. "Did you guys see Usopp around here?!" she questioned frantically, a serious look masked her face.

"No, we just got here. Why? What happened Ayame, my dear?" Sanji questioned without a care as she still looked around. Ayame felt ill about Usopp's condition; like she wanted to faint. But didn't know why. That's really unlike her.

"I left him here so I could get some bandages to decrease his bleeding-" Something caught her eyes, she saw something odd and red. _Blood...?_ she thought and followed the trail of blood with her trained eyes. "Usopp!" she exclaimed quietly, knowing that must be the direction of Franky's house.

"Ayame? What is it?" Chopper questioned as she face palmed with an irk mark.

"Usopp probably went to Franky's house... What the hell is he thinking?" Ayame questioned herself.

The cook scoffed. "That idiot. What is he trying to prove?" Sanji questioned dully, then out of nowhere he kicked Zoro along with Chopper off the Yagara and gestured the only female on sight. "I saved a spot for you, Ayame-hime~!"

Ayame sweat drop.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU, YOU DAMN LOVE COOK!?" Zoro questioned him incredulously, as the Magician looked at the two grown men with irritation.

"Will you two please take this seriously?" she shouted over their yelling. But to no avail. "Boys!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !"

They heard something as they froze, wondering what the Hell is it.

"What the hell?" Ayame is the first to say something as they saw a glimpse of something, the sunlight blocking her eyes as well as the others. She guessed. "... Luffy?" she questioned absently to herself in disbelief as the thing hit the wall, then bounced to the ground and then into the water. The Magician shield her face with her arm so the water wouldn't get in to her eyes.

They watched this thing for a moment. Luffy shot his head out of the water and drowned. But kept trying to get out of the water.

"LUFFY!" Chopper, Zoro and Sanji yelled together. Talk about slow reactions. Sanji went to grab Luffy out of the water just like in Alabasta and the times before.

"What the hell are you doing? Where'd you fall from?" Sanji started with a pissed off look, and Ayame waited impatiently for them to move along.

"From the Shipyard. I tried jumping around like that carpenter guy to look for Usopp." Luffy answered and breathed deeply and coughed. _Carpenter guy..? You mean the one I saw jumping around with a long squared nose? _Ayame thought, she didn't trust that man. No man could jump like that unless he worked for some sort of organization. But Ayame let that go, there is no time to think about that.

"Are you okay?" Chopper questioned softly and innocently.

"Yeah...- " Luffy answered, then immediately remembered. "I almost forgot! It's terrible!" He started shouting. "Usopp was taken with the money!"

"Yeah, we know." Sanji replied. "We're about to head to that hideout. Usopp was beaten up and the money was stolen." Luffy made a look that said 'I'll kick their asses!'

"Okay, men. Can we leave now?" Ayame questioned very impatiently.

* * *

_Usopp..!_ The old friend thought and she looked at him, worried. Ayame's eyes held sincerity and sadness.

He looked in worse-r conditions.

"Dammit Usopp! I told you to stay still!" The Magician shouted at his unconscious body, but she didn't dare touch him—even if a slap would satisfy her anger. She felt a rough hand on her shoulder, gripping her, Ayame looked at Zoro silently. She toughen up, Ayame didn't want to show any weakness. But her glossy eyes gave her away.

* * *

Zoro lifted Ayame up and slowly, retreated his hands off of her. No doubt she was stirring unimportant feelings within him. It's been, what? 7 months? 8? Since he has been with her. The crew noted that he and Ayame worked well together as partners. Mainly because Ayame knows the directions a little more than Zoro, and Zoro is well-known for his sharp instinct and in-human strength. Ayame relied on Zoro as much as he relied on her.

If Ayame needed help from dealing with tough men to outrageous monsters; he'd come in and help her. Because, without a doubt, Ayame has become very necessary to him. Though he had promise to never let anything bother him, but Ayame was impossible to ignore. She simply sways in his heart and placed herself in there. Also, he felt he could relate to her as both spared with each other every other day.

Zoro mentally smirked in this dull and painful day. Ayame would usually win in their spares because of her dirty tricks. But it helped him learn that not all people play fair. But Zoro would easily become irritated when Ayame didn't give her all and let him win.

He could recall one moment he started falling for her. The time he actually cared for her. Zoro could only wonder about Ayame's feelings. Does she know how much he cares for her?

* * *

_**Flashback... Skypiea: 8:32AM... Trapped on God's Land  
**_

"_You sure this is safe Robin?" Ayame looked at the vine to the cloud sea then back to the vines. "I would like to remind you all that I love living. But I'd never see myself like Tarzan." Zoro knew she was uneasy about the vine and she had little faith in Nature._

_Zoro smirked behind her as Robin smiled, watching her fidget and glared at the vine in her small, translucent hands. _

"_I assure you, Ms. Magician, it is safe." Robin let out a little womanly giggle._

_Ayame pouted as she looked at them while holding on to the vine. "Easy said than done! What if nature decides to play with my fate and – EH!?" _

_Zoro wrapped his muscular arm around Ayame's waist and smirked evilly at her. "You better hold tight... scared-y cat 'Jane'." He smirked the most evilest smirk in the world, Ayame's eyes grew wide in fear. That was her nickname from now on; Jane. Whenever 'Jane' is scared, Zoro as Tarzan, will save her. Like the fairytale he heard from other kids when he was young; Tarzan and Jane._

_She looked at him, angrily. "__Zoro. Don't. You. Dare -" Zoro inched closer to the edge. Frightened, Ayame clung on his neck with a horror-stricken face. He knew about how she abandon nature because of the large bugs and animals that taunted her during their time finding the South Bird. He remember how frightened she was as if it was yesterday; he chuckled evilly._

"_Zoro is kowai!" Chopper hid behind Nami, as she too, is frighten by his evil look._

_He cleared his throat. _

"_Zoro! Wait! I'm not ready!" Ayame panicked, but it was too late. _

"_Aaaah~Aaaah~Aahh~Ahh~Ahhh~ahhhhhhh!" Zoro let out a Tarzan reference yell. Ayame cling tightly on to his neck as her eyes shut close as she screamed. His grip on her sculpted waist tightened as they swung to the large island._

"_ZORO IF I DIE, I'LL KILL YOU!" She re-quoted his saying nearly perfectly from Little Garden. He mentally applaud that she remembered a quote without any mistakes. Besides the 'I', instead of 'you'. It still worked.  
_

_With a thud, Zoro landed perfectly on the land. "Oi! Robin, heads up!" He threw the vine back to the woman. But Ayame refused to let go of Zoro, burying her head to his neck and her slender legs wrapped around his waist. Without a doubt, she is frighten to let go. His heart melted at the weak side of Ayame. Her weakness made him feel that he should protect at all times. "Oi. We're safe. Let go." _

_He silently promised this; Ayame will be under his protection - no matter what the circumstances._

_She shook her head as Robin came by and threw the vine to Nami. _

"_Nami, you're next." The mysterious woman gave out a womanly giggle again just by looking at Ayame's cute gesture. Zoro flushed, her tight grip gave him the access to feel those small womanly mounds. "A perfect Tarzan and Jane reference, Mr. Swordsman." She commented._

"_Oi! Let go, you're embarrassing me!" Zoro tried to pry her off. But her tight grip on him won't budge._

"_No!" she shouted angrily, "I'll stay like this whether you like it or not!" Ayame bonk his head._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Zoro looked at Ayame's disheartened face, it almost made him want to feel like that as well. But his manly pride covered that like a mask.

"How is he, Chopper?" Luffy questioned in a deadly serious tone.

"He's out cold... " Chopper trailed off as Zoro glared at Franky's house at the distance. "But he's not dead. It's all right, he'll be okay." Chopper said and hid his eyes with his hat. Zoro could tell, if they weren't here in time... Usopp would've died in a slow, and painful death.

As they were about to head to Franky's house, Luffy told us to wait. "Usopp.." He trailed as Sanji got a new smoke, Zoro tied up his bandana, Chopper growled, Ayame had a straight, emotionless face, and Luffy cracked his knuckles with a really intimidating look. "We'll blow up that weird house now." We walked towards the odd house.

_Sounds like they're having a party... bastards..._ Ayame thought as she held on to her katana tightly. _Doing this to my best friend... No... the first friend who gave me __**more **__friends in return. _They walked to the house of Franky, silently thinking and remembering their time with Usopp.

**Flashback: 15-year-old Ayame**

_It was the rising sun that woke Ayame. She was washed up in shore. Where am I? She thought carefully, using her eyes to navigate around, too weak to move. She still had that mysterious mask to cover her face._

_"EVERYONE! PIRATES ARE ON SHORE! PIRATES!" Ayame heard a scream and tensed. _

_Pirates..? That was the last thing Ayame wanted to deal with._

_"THERE'S PIRATES! PIRATES, I TELL YOU-" Whoever was screaming stopped. "Hey... are you alright -" He was about to touch her. Ayame, with the last amount of force in her body, instinctively grabbed her katana, the infamous Kusanagi, and draw it towards the young boy's throat as she hovered him. _

_Without bottling her anger, she snapped. "Who do you think you are?! Shouting such things like that in the morning - the __**MORNING **__goddamnit!" She shouted at him and he looked at Ayame, frightened and sad. Ayame really did not mean to snap at him like that. But it was too late. _

_Ayame saw his sadness almost instantly. She sheathed her weapon from his neck and fell down, fatigued. Laying right beside the long-nosed boy. The young teenage girl was almost sure she would die in the ocean. Or a painfully slow death on a deserted island. _

_Awkwardly, she started talking to the now mute boy. "Sorry. I... just woke up... I'm no morning person..." Ayame muttered to him, coldly and gripped her wound on her stomach. "Now, go... and let me die." she croaked and winced._

_He looked at her, oddly. "What?! You want to die?! Here?!" He shouted at Ayame as she irked._

_"Yes, __**here**__! __So don't bother helping me. You don't even know me! Nor do I know you! And I don't want you to!" She narrowed her eyes at him. Ayame instantly disliked him and his silly nose and his outrageous lies and his... his..._

_She didn't know what to think anymore. He was just plain annoying._

_He cleared his throat. "I... AM CAPTAIN USOPP! THE BRAVEST MAN IN THE SEAS!" He- No, Usopp shouted as Ayame looked at him shock, **nearly** believing him. "I HAVE A MILLION MEN BEHIND THOSE WALLS! I'LL USE THEM TO PERSUADE YOU INTO LIVING AGAIN!" _

_A million? She thought. Who does he think he is? "Touching. But that's an obvious lie. The island is too small for a million men plus their women and children." Ayame said bluntly, causing him to anime fall. "You're attitude though... It's quite impressive for such a coward." she closed her eyes, drifting off to the darkness. "Oh... The light..." she mumbled, feeling the warmth of the sun._

_Usopp took this the wrong way. "HEY! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" He shouted and Ayame fell into a dark abyss. The last thing she felt was him dragging her to the shade, because of the coldness._

_..._

_Ayame awoke in a bed as she heard and smelled food. She figured it was that boy; Usopp. But twas wrong, it was a man with sheep like hair and he had a goofy yet bright smile. Who is he? Ayame thought to herself cautiously, her mind screamed 'do not trust him' and she complied. She felt restraint and her weapons are nowhere to be found._

_"I see you're awake. Now, what's a young lady doing with so many weapons?" She could tell he was suspicious but masked it away. Good thing she was prepared for something like this._

_With a calm voice, she answered. "I'm an apprentice of a blacksmith. My Sensei and I were travelling in a ship to go to Logues town, to deliver made and found weapons. But... these pirates came right at us along with a Marine ship... There was a battle between the two. They destroyed our ship and took most of the weapons." Ayame paused, and mustered up a false sad expression. "I'm sorry for making you do this for me. I should have died with the ship... and my Sensei..." she tried to get up but a young girl came up and pushed her back down. Ayame didn't see her before, so the girl must have came in._

_This mansion had everything. Now, that Ayame thought of it. A kitchen with a white sofa. Strange yet luxurious. _

_"Don't say that. You're lucky to be alive. Just stay and eat some soup," She said softly and Ayame relaxed her tense muscles. For a record, she didn't like being touched by people. But she knew she has to restrict herself. "You're lucky Usopp came around and helped you. He's always so lonely." She looked down, which caused her to be curious of Usopp's past. _

_"Now, now, Kaya. You shouldn't spread more troubling stories to people we don't know." The sheep guy told her gently. "Especially if she's our guest. You wouldn't want to burden her some more."_

_"Okay, I'm sorry Merry. Miss..." _

"_Ayame." She answered. The truth is, the ship and blacksmith thing was a lie. She just ended up in this island for some reason. Ayame didn't really remember how she got washed up._

_Then a moment of silence passed by. In the corner of Ayame's eyes she saw this familiar looking man in front of the doorway. _

_That man... _

_They continued staring at each other as minutes passed by. Soon that stare of hers turned into a slight glare. It's him. What's __**he **__doing here? Ayame thought. It's that Pirate Cat. Or whatever his name is!_

_"Uh... is there something wrong?" Merry questioned Ayame and that cat guy. _

_"Nothing. I was just wondering if... I could work with the blacksmith or something around here before I leave. I need to earn some money... I do not want to burden you anymore." She told him kindly and he smiled._

_"Most certainly! But you don't have to work, I could just give you some of my allowance -" Ayame cut Merry off._

_"Thank you, but I am sorry. It's just my Sensei, who taught me, said earning is more honourable. And I want to respect his wishes." Ayame lied as she looked down. Honestly, she just wanted to stick around a bit longer.  
_

_Merry smiled, "I'll let Ricky know you'll be working with him. He's a splendid man with a good heart."_

_Ayame nodded, "Thank you." she got up and left, after eating._

_..._

_Ayame heard a familiar voice as she wandered around. She decided to go there for a moment to see what's up. _

_"That's it! I've had it with that boy!" These men were crooks, they weren't from around here, judging by their clothes. But perhaps they've been here for about 2 years or so. But this was Ayame's assumption, she knew that this island is good. But crooks, on this good island?_

_"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" Ayame heard Usopp. She sweat drop... What the hell? Am I missing something here? She thought, Ayame was now really confused. But her mask hid that. "HEY! LET GO OF ME!" That shout snapped her out of her thoughts._

_"Come on men! Let's beat this bastard up!" One of them yelled and the others laughed._

_"Just like last time!" _

_'Last ti-'... LAST TIME?! They were beating up this defenceless boy?! Those- I'll show them a piece of my mind! Ayame thought, her anger was now flourishing once again. _

_Ayame walked out of the trees and bushes. She went in front the large hut in the forest. They were rich, she noted. But Ayame knew these were pirates because of that pirate flag hidden in the flower pot. Probably to make this house look like it was innocent. Ayame kicked the door open and held her reverse blade sword on her shoulder._

_"I don't think it's going to happen like 'last time'." She walked in, angrily, as stood in front of the men._

_..._

"_Are you alright?" Ayame questioned, seeing his shock face and his newly formed black eye. He nodded quickly. The girl punched his head hard, "Are you crazy?! Why would you not tell anyone about these scums?! Do you want to die?!" she raged, a bit tough on the boy._

_Usopp looked down. "I want to prove myself strong. I thought I could scare them off. I thought... I could be somebody." he cried silently._

_Ayame frowned and looked everywhere. It really was uncomfortable with a boy crying. "Just... shut up with your whining!" she shouted at him, causing him to cry harder. "You __**ARE**__ somebody from now on! You're going to be my friend—whether you like it or not!" Ayame demanded straightforwardly._

_He was shock, and he, eventually, stopped crying with his mouth is wide open._

"_C'mon!" She dragged him, in pure rage. "Let's go eat and play cards or something!" she shouted angrily._

_Usopp, without a care, started laughing at her serious demeanor. "And let's continue lying that pirates are here-"_

"_Hell no!"_

_**End of flashback.**_

"I'll take the back. I don't want **_any_** of them escaping." Ayame told them and Luffy nodded, agreeing.

* * *

**Translations:  
**

**Kowai: Scary.  
**

**Sensei: Teacher.  
**

**Eh (not the the Canadian way): Huh.  
**

**You just experienced a bit of Ayame's anger issues. ;) **

**Flaw #1:  
**

**Temperamental: _Moody, irritable or sensitive._**


	3. Guilty

**"The funniest people are the saddest ones."**

**~ Confucious ~  
**

* * *

"I'll take the back. I don't want any of them escaping." Ayame told them and Luffy nodded.

She walked over to the back door and heard the front door open with a bang. Her Que wasn't until she hears foot steps running towards this back door. Ayame already disabled the fools (from a distance of course) who are camping just outside the door when the others are inside making a racket.

Ah, how did she managed it? Defeating 5 metal fiends?

Well, it is simple. She used her magic techniques and her blacksmith skills; a twist with both. Like an assassin, she grabbed them one by one with a simple teleportation technique. Cloaking the victim in a black blanket, then they vanish to a hidden area where another black blanket is hanging. The blanket was only 5 metres away from the strange house.

An easy way to eliminate the enemy. Because a living teleportation can cause the living to faint for 30 minutes or have their heart stop for a good 5 minutes. It was a 25% chance though, for the second one.

The Magician knew that she had to eliminate them as quickly as possible. As much as she wanted to kick these bastards, she couldn't do it. So she tied the metal men up with strong ropes and tape over their mouths. If she couldn't hurt them like they hurt Usopp, she'll **_humiliate _**them. She grabbed a marker and her make up palette.

She was glad that the fools were only 5, or she'd be in a disadvantage.

There is shouting and things being damage inside. Then Ayame heard someone coming through the door she has come to watched as she switched her weapon to her mighty Kusanagi; the blade that cuts; the blade that is a python. The snake blade.

The door opened as Ayame pointed her katana at her enemy's throat. Her eyes glowered with hatred; hatred because she was torn between killing and hurting. If she kills, she'll taint her soul once again and then the others will know that she is capable of destroying a life. She didn't want to kill anymore. No more. No more!

"I hope you thought over what you've done." The Magician glared venomously at the men. With one powerful kick and slice, they were knocked over to other side of the strange house. But not dead.

_Damn! What kind of metal do they use?! _Ayame ignored her aching foot. Because nothing can compare to almost losing her first friend. Ever since he forced her to live, she couldn't help but feel some sort of bond with Usopp.

After everything that's been done, they left as the house crumbled in pieces. Like a sandcastle, it was bound to fall apart anyways. It just needed the type of people to kick it down.

* * *

**At the Merry-Go. 6:37PM**

"Think things before you act." Zoro advised right beside Ayame as Usopp awoken from his devastating state. Only Luffy and Ayame were sitting on the bench, the others stood around Usopp; who is sitting on the 5 minute made bed on the floor.

Ayame let out a shaky sigh, thankfully he was up and awake.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Sanji shot back, causing Luffy to laugh whole heartedly. Nami shook her at the boys while the Magician looked around.

Robin was missing and there was no trace of her either; it bothered Ayame greatly. She was familiar with these things and couldn't help but conclude that Robin may be a doublecrosser. It is quite normal for this to happen, because it is the Grand Line – anything could happen.

"I've been nothing but a burden." Usopp admitted, then looked up at his crew mates. "I'm sorry! I really am!" he said sincerely. "I'm so ashamed!" He run over to Zoro.

Usopp grabbed on to Zoro's pants, nearly pulling them down as he sobbed on his pants. Her face went from relief to blank.

"O-oi! L-Let go!" Zoro moved around, pulling his pants up before it nearly falls down.

Ayame's in a very unfortunate spot. Zoro is right in front of her as she cringed of the thought Zoro's pants should fall down in front of her. But nevertheless, the saucy Magician blushed. So she moved to stand beside Nami, near the door. She walked so casually next to Nami, and they watched the scene play out.

"W-We needed that money and I... I..." Usopp continued to sob.

"Calm down!" Zoro shouted, trying to be sincere. But it didn't help when Usopp is sobbing on his pants.

"But..." Usopp cried so much, it almost sounds like he's crying a river.

"Okay, just let me go!"

"We had so much money!" Usopp cried.

After Luffy hinting about the new ship, everything got out of hand.

* * *

**7:01PM**

Watching the two fight is just too much for the Nami, Chopper and Ayame. The crew is slowing breaking up. First Merry isn't going to make it, Robin is missing, and now, Usopp; with his fragile heart is breaking.

"Break it up you two!" Nami shouted at Luffy and Usopp. She turned to Ayame for help, but she only looked away. "Ayame, do something!" the Navigator whispered, but really, there wasn't anything the Magician could do. "Anything!"

Ayame sighed, "This is a pointless argue. I can't do anything, Nami..." she muttered lowly, "I'm out." Ayame walked to the door.

"Ayame!" Nami whispered, disheartened that the girl she considers a sister is avoiding this. But Ayame is quite wise about her choice. Because she knew Luffy; observed him as well. Once his mind is set on something, there is just no way she can changed his mind.

"Nami." Zoro called, his arms crossed with a serious demeanor. "Ayame choose a wise option. There is no way in changing Luffy's mind." he said next to her as he watch the argument unfold.

Ayame walked out of the room and shut the door. _I have nothing to say in this... I can't do anything to prevent this. _She thought to herself and leaned against the railings, trying hard to ignore the crashing in the room. Her hands covered her ears.

The door opened, storming out a furious Usopp as he slammed the door. "Goodbye, Ayame." he muttered.

"Are you sure...?" She questioned so suddenly.

Usopp stopped walking and turned to look at her, confused. "... What?"

Ayame gather up her courage and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this?" the short girl questioned softly. He didn't give her an answer. "Nothing is going to last forever. The only thing to do, is keep moving on. Merry would want-"

The door opened and the others came out as well.

"Are you going to lecture me as well?!" he slapped Ayame's hand away. She gave him a disheartened look. "Merry is going to make it! Why do you have less faith on him?!"

"Usopp, Merry isn't going to make it in these waters. I tried to tell you before when we were in Worship Island. Merry is meant for the calm seas other than the Grand Line, Redline, Calm Belt, and the New World sea. This is too much for him." She tried to reason him.

"Just drop it, Ayame." Zoro muttered and huffed. "It's no use talking sense to hard-headed people. I thought you figured that out since you left the room."

"But-" The Magician is torn and troubled. She felt so guilty. If only she was there with Usopp, they could have ran off with her vanishing magic trick. If only she was with Nami, Luffy and Usopp earlier... Dammit! Ayame felt just as useless as Usopp. All she did was run and fight a bit. But that was no use! She barely did anything for them except for entertaining them with silly magic tricks that were soon going to be last month's joke.

What if... What if they don't need _**her**_? What if they found a new person to entertain them with new tricks?

_Don't be silly Ayame! They need you – You're a Blacksmith! _

_**But what's the benefit in that? Ayame. Must I remind you that, you, are **__**your **__**only trustworthy friend?**_

_But I want – _

_**But you are not allowed to have it. Anything you want, you cannot have. This is your destiny. **_

_But why? _

_**Friendship. You will get bored with it. Then you'll leave**__ – _

_No I won't! _

_**Ah, but you will eventually... They're looking for you. No, they already found you. **_

_You're lying! Why can't you leave me alone!?  
_

_**Because I'm you. A grateful conscience just waiting for the most tragic moment. **_

_I don't want to hear you anymore! _

_**As a conscience, I know what will happen. You're a walking, living tragedy Ayame. Always has been. **_

_The only tragic one here is you! Because if I am what you say is tragic, then you are too! I don't even feel sorry for you. _

_**Don't be. I am the one whose sorry. **  
_

That was the last she heard from her conscience. _Sorry? Sorry for what?_ Her conscience did not answer her._ Well, damn you too!_

"Luffy." Usopp muttered. "I want to fight you." he suddenly said, taking most of them off guard.

Ayame knew Usopp is trying to prove himself. If he was a worthy crew member. He's trying to prove if he was strong enough to even be allowed to be in the crew. But Luffy? He's the captain!

Luffy agreed as Chopper and Nami disagreed.

"Meet me at 10 o'clock here!" Usopp shouted and marched away as Chopper and Nami protested, trying to chase him. Only to be stopped by Sanji and Zoro.

Ayame only looked away. "I'll be... getting my groceries from today." she whispered as she climbed down.

"Ayame! Tell Usopp to come back!" cried Chopper, tears running down his face. She couldn't stand the sight of tears. Too much memories, too much for this soul. "Wait! Ayame, let me come with you!"

"Chopper. Leave her." Zoro told him, knowing that Ayame was too 'fascinated' with the ground than listening. "She's not listening."

* * *

"But Zoro..." Chopper sobbed as they watched Ayame go get her groceries. For the first time, they saw a solemn look in her usually happy-to-go face. "did you see her face? It's so hurtful to look at!" the reindeer lowered his hat and bit his bottom lip. Tears of sadness rolled down his cheeks. "I've never seen her that sad! Why can't I come with her!?"

"Chopper." Sanji gritted his teeth, forcing the tears in. "We have to be strong. We're a crew. We need to be strong."

Zoro watched as Ayame disappeared, he knew that she'll probably spy on Usopp and check if he's okay. _That baka. _The tough first mate shook his head and turned away. She needs some time on her own.

* * *

**9:10PM**

It has been about 2 hours since Ayame left. Zoro, Sanji and Luffy knew she was watching over Usopp from a distance. It was because Ayame has always been an observant person, someone they could trust to never stir up something unless told to. The Magician has and will always be obedient and kind and happy. But right now, Luffy had his doubts.

He knew the great friendship they had. He wouldn't be surprised if Ayame left the crew as well. But that hurt his pride, it was all because of his big mouth that it tore him and Usopp's friendship. And now it was severing Ayame's friendship. Torn between staying loyal to Usopp and her loyalty to the Straw Hat's.

Luffy didn't want her in that type of position - he _**never **_wanted to give that option to any of his crew members. He felt guilty and saddened. But his pride got in the way.

Zoro casually looked up the starry sky, with his arms crossed behind his head as he waited for Ayame's return from her spying and getting her groceries. He irked, knowing her loyalty is being torn.

_That baka... _He repeated in his mind and tensed up. "How long is that baka going to come back?"

He felt a familiar punch on his head, but it was lighter than usual. "Oo!" he let out a very Japanese 'shock' noise. Ayame kind of liked it when he did that, she found it hilarious.

Zoro looked up to see a familiar smile, but it was overly bright in his opinion. "Who are you calling 'baka', baka-Tarzan?"

"Tch." He relaxed and went back to glazing the stars, unable to fall asleep.

"He's okay, you know." It was very unnecessary to say so as she referred about Usopp. Without knowing, Ayame sat down as well, glazing the stars and moon. There was 1 feet space between them, like there always should be. She refused to look at his eyes.

There was a question he wanted to ask, but the first mate couldn't bring to say it. He knew that would be rude to ask, but it was eating him alive. The question... Will she leave as well? He stared longingly at her eyes and noticed the familiar gleam in her eyes.

Like the stars above, they didn't move. But he witness one right now, it fell from Ayame's dark lashes to her pale cheeks. Zoro didn't dare move. She wiped her cheek, apparently she was asking herself the same question. She bottled her tears in. Ayame knew she had a chance to cry alone when she was away from them. But she was numb. Reality and guilt flooded her. Should she drown in that pool? And never feel those tears run down again? That's the last thing she wanted; crying.

Silence came over as he continued to glazed at the stars, acting like nothing happened. Life was full of chances and turn of events. If he wiped that tear away, would she understand his feelings? Or turn away? Ayame have never shown anything affection to anyone. But for her pet, Kevin, who actually turned out to be a male - not a female. Ayame was right about that. She loved that fox more than anything, Zoro knew, because he saw it.

The Magician cried for 3 nights, but it was happy tears even if 'Goodbye' was presented. She wanted Kevin to be friends with one of his own. Zoro remembered how annoying it was for her to sob on his shirt. No matter how many times he told her to go in Sanji's arms, she'd say something incoherent. So he became her 'shoulder to cry on'. He still found that annoying, but he... cared too much. Right now... he wouldn't let her cry like that.

Ayame would feel too ashamed to cry in front of many people. So she covered her face. Now, he understood her. It was shameful for Ayame and Zoro was the only one to see her cry before anyone.

The swordsman mentally growled. He grabbed her cold hand and tugged her over. Almost instantly, she sobbed on his chest as he kept a straight face, barely glancing down her face. That would break his resolve. He is a friend and that should stay like that. His captain's goal is his first priority, his goals are second, and should there be a third... then maybe. Maybe he will give what his heart desires. But until then.

"Zoro..." Ayame let out a shaky breath as she gripped on to his shirt for support. "I feel guilty... so guilty... for everything." she whispered. "I should have went with Luffy in the beginning... I should have been with Usopp. If only I..."

"Baka-Jane." he whispered her nickname and looked else where when she looked up to see his eye. "Just continue crying."

And so she did.

But what she hid from the Straw Hats was her own problem. She is more than_ just_ guilty.

* * *

**Oh, my God. I tried so hard in making this chapter. **

**I'm not very proud of it, but like Tom (One Piece; Franky and Iceburg's father figure/mentor) said;  
**

**"One must always love his[/her] own creation, no matter what [they've done]"  
**

**Translations (just in case):  
**

**Baka: Stupid.  
**

**Kusanagi: 'Grass Cutter Sword'. Or 'Sword of the Snake'.  
**

**Please review or criticize!  
**


	4. Assassins

**Happy New Year everyone!  
**

**My gift to you~  
**

* * *

_**"I am afraid to think what I have done; Look on't again I dare not."**_

_**~ Macbeth, 2.2, Shakespeare ~  
**_

* * *

**Earlier that day... 7:14PM**

Ayame walked back to the Going Merry, but was suddenly interrupted by that familiar vulture blocking her way. "Move it, you damn omen." she seethed at the large bird, standing 4 feet fall. It opened its beak and hissed threateningly at her.

"Now, now..." A dark entity muttered. His deep voice laced with malice and evil.

Ayame froze. The familiarity, the memories of the damned, the coldness, the sins, that voice... and those eyes. The eyes of an iguana; it watches, and avoids emotions. The emptiness. She didn't have to see to know. Her memory of his face is like a curse.

The Magician took a shaky gulp, her nerves reacting like a chemical reaction. Slowly she turned, looking down at first. Hesitantly, she looked up to meet those cursed and damned eyes of his.

He smiled maliciously down at her small form. "It's been awhile, my dear." he caressed her smooth cheek with his gloved finger. She flinched at the foreign touch, "Why so frighten? I thought you miss me?"

She felt weak under his piercing stare. Ayame thought she could escape from them, well, **_him _** more importantly.

"Brother, you are scaring her. Have some kindness in your tone." a languid voice rang right behind her.

She turned quickly to see the other brother of the first guy. She didn't sense another one!

The one with a languid tone looked down at her. "My, you've grown so much cuter and your pink hair... so rich and pale." He gently took a handful of her always tied up hair and tugged the tie loose. Her short hair and fringes fell graciously to adorn her pretty face. The fringe made her eyes more sophisticated and glowing.

He leaned down and smelled her hair. "As always... You smell like fruits and Watermelon. I envy your taste and smell. No doubt, men are probably after you. It," he gripped her hair and is careful not to hurt her. "makes me feel wrathful."

She felt so uncomfortable with them around her. Ayame felt the malicious intent around them and it wasn't helping that they were in a dark alley, away from civilization.

"You're not talking." The man #1 smirked devilishly. "Oh, why? Oh, why is that?"

"W-what do you want?" the Magician questioned as she frowned. She looked at the vulture who went to 'watch' duty. _Why isn't anyone coming by here?_ She thought, a bit confused. There should be people coming this way to go home.

The second man chuckled, obviously reading the body posture she gave out. "The Vulture, my dear."

Right. Vultures, damn vultures. They're a sign of bad omen and everyone must avoid it since bad luck happens quick when you come across one. The bird of death. "Let me guess." Ayame said with a bit of confidence. "I'm going to have bad luck right after this." she feared the two brothers, so badly. Why?

They are the most notorious **assassins** in the world.

"Bravo!" they both smirked in a devilish way; they were mocking her. The shadows made it hard for Ayame to make out any details of them. Only their eyes and gleaming teeth. The first man has cat-like blue eyes as the other on has green.

"Now... answer my question." she whispered, fearing that they may do they unthinkable. Right here, right now. Their unfeeling eyes haunts her every time she slumbers. Ayame always took the first shift in look out at night. But knew it wouldn't work.

The Magician only saw their smirks and eyes in the dark alley.

"Oh, my." the green-eyed one mocked, "It's more like '**_who_**'."

"Guess." The other played along.

Ayame twitched in anger. She wasn't stupid. "I AM NOT COMING WITH YOU!" she boomed in blind wrath. But froze and gasped in her own fatal mistake. She's facing with the World's **_notorious_** assassins! She doesn't want a death wish on herself or on any of the straw hats!

To her surprise, they laughed; humorlessly and mockingly. "Why are you laughing?" she dared herself to question their rights.

"Simple." The blue-eyed man with an attitude said. Ayame wished she could see their faces. "Because you are frighten."

Such an odd answer. But it gave her chills.

"Don't act coy on this matter. We've sent you letters - notes even." the green-eyed laid back one muttered lowly with a slight smirk.

Ah, the letters. Ayame remembered getting them... those vapid and cruel notes and... she dared not to think of it. But the guilt of once being in the organization. _**Their**_ organization. And she was carrying...

_**The assassination of Monkey D. Luffy's Crew.**_

"You know you can do it." the laid back one cooed as Ayame glared at the exact same paper that was given to her. The first one was burnt and lost, but here it is, back in her hands. A goddamn copy.

Ayame wanted to rip it to shreds. Instead, she paced around ranting at how much she resented it. This is why she ran off and ended up in Syrup Village. To get away from this!

"What say you?" The attitude man said, his blue eyes forever glowing.

Her back was towards them. Severing her friendship or a quick death with a scheme of false betrayal? Funny, she had another choice earlier. Loyalty to Usopp or loyalty to the Straw Hats. Without thinking, she said: "No, I... refuse!" She turned around to shoved the paper back to the assassins. "Take it back! I don't... want... it..."

They were gone without her knowing.

Wait, that's it? No silent, painless death?

No 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT' ?

...

She turned to look everywhere. Paranoia creeps in the shadows and in her black heart.

Ayame needed to get out of there, the alley was suffocating her with its plague of darkness. She shoved the official assassination letter in her pocket and went to head back to the others - or what's left of them.

* * *

Walking out of the dark place, Ayame thought otherwise. She grabbed the paper and cringed at the thought of assassinating the crew.

No, what she was going to do first is to burn this evidence. The Straw Hats don't need to know about her past. It's all ancient history.

The Magician went back in the alley and grabbed a garbage can near by, and started a fire. Today is the day she'll erase everything about her past. For once she wants to have what she always wanted. Friendship, bonds and the good life.

She grabbed a thick manila envelope, full of their letters and secrets. Ayame is going to burn it all and regret nothing. She'll try to avoid the Assassins as much as possible. "This is good-bye old me." One by one she'll watch them burn, that's what she's going to do.

About to add oil, which was an essential oil since that was all she had. Who would carry a jug of olive oil around?

But is interrupted by that damn vulture, who by the way, EXTINGUISHED her fire!

Her anger rose, "You bloody bird! Get out of here before I kill you!" she seethed as lowly as she can, not wanting any bystanders to hear.

It gave Ayame an evil glare and shoved a blood-red envelope with its beak. _Of course... there was a damn catch._ She thought bitterly and got ready to rip it apart. Only to have the large bird to shove her another thing - a note this time.

_'Read it or we'll bomb the area. Also, I advise you to keep those letters.' _

Ayame scoffed and looked at the bird. "What makes you think I care about these people? Bombs away then!" she dared.

The vulture started to search for another note and shoved it to her hands.

_'The ship is included. As well as this "Usopp".'_

The angered but terrified Magician was once again at their mercy. Always working well with partners. Kind of reminds her of Alasbasta. All that, 'Mr.1' and 'Miss All Sunday' and stuff.

She followed orders and kept them. Shakily, she opened the sealed letter with the vulture watching her every move. Ayame read the letter. Again and again and again. She couldn't believe it and cursed everything.

This wasn't what she wanted.

* * *

**10:01PM, back at the Ship**

By now Zoro and the others waited anxiously for Usopp's arrival and inside, they hoped he was joking about the fight. But alas, it Usopp was speaking the truth. Ayame sat in the background, watching them with a blank stare. Was she even focusing?

Usopp fought back with tricks and pranks, he admitted that that was how he fights - always. Ayame knew he had the potential, remembering that time when he was practicing the canons.

The battle ended quickly as predicted. Usopp laid motionless as Luffy walked back. Zoro saying it was a captain's burden. Ayame looked else where but bared no evil intentions to Luffy. He was trying to make it less painful.

Ayame couldn't help but place blames on everyone and herself. They all were the problem, but too proud to admit.

Nami noticed how uncomfortable Ayame looked. "Are you okay, Ayame?" The quiet girl didn't hear her. So Nami approached again and touched her shoulder. "Are you OK?"

Ayame woke up from day dreaming, "Uh..." She put on an overly bright smile and a shaky thumps up. "Mm!" she hummed, not wanting to trust her voice and headed to go get her other belongings.

"Ayame. Take a break my dear." Sanji told her as he looked over to Chopper, he gave Usopp some medical supplies. "Let me take your luggage. Just remember to don't leave anything." He told Nami, Luffy and Zoro.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Good night everyone." She headed to the hotel Nami booked for everyone.

Zoro scoffed and crossed his arms, she was pretty good at acting 'I'm okay'. He shook his head and left to go to the hotel as the others followed. Luffy lingered behind as Ayame picked Chopper up as he cried on her shoulder, whimpering to her.

He saw her gave Chopper a small smile.

Probably saying 'everything's going to be alright'.

Will it really?

* * *

**9:45AM, The search for Robin and abandon ship**

Nobody slept. Nobody touched the foreing beds. At first it was Ayame who went up to the roof and star glazed. Then Zoro came saying he couldn't sleep as well, then Nami, Chopper, Sanji and lastly, Luffy.

For a while now, Sanji and Chopper went to find Robin. Soon the others left, only leaving Zoro and Ayame in silence.

He just napped as Ayame sighed. _That Tarzan... sleeping in a beautiful day like this..._ She irked and shook her head. To pass up the time Ayame took a quick shower then decided to take a bath. She wrapped the towel around her first as the water started filling up.

She looked at the bath oils. _Hm... Rose? Orchid? Green tea with lemon and honey? Watermelon?_

...

Watermelon, definitely - and Oo~ fruit punch.

_I bought these?! Hallelujah!_ She practically dumped a bunch in. She smelled the outcome. _Oh, my God... it's beautiful._

She took her towel off and dove in. She needed to take a break from this for a moment. She needed this.

* * *

Zoro stretched and yawned, at first unaware that Ayame was missing. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"EH?!" he got up and looked everywhere including over the railings. "Where'd that Baka-Jane go?" he grumbled and irked. That damn girl had to be watch 24/7. She's such a clutz. Even, he admits, Ayame is better at directions than him, she tends to walk into things.

"Tch. If she injures herself. It's her fault." Zoro muttered and headed to the washroom to do... you know... boy stuff.

He yawned once again and opened the door which smelled oddly like Ayame. He didn't care as his sleepy eyes looked over to the toilet.

* * *

Ayame had her eyes closed as she silently thought to herself and started thinking about what the future brings.

But a certain scent allured her and she saw a familiar person in the washroom. "Zoro?" she questioned far too casual for her liking. Her slow reaction catching up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both screamed at each other.

* * *

**I know this is short! But I tried! I wanted to give you something in New Year!  
**

**Oh! And... Please Review~!  
**

**Stay classic and be you~**


	5. Hunted, Chased and Abandoned

_**"I dream of a better tomorrow, where chickens can cross the road and not be questioned about their motives."**_

_**~ Unknown ~**_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both shouted at each other with eyes wide open. Both of them tried to cover themself. But Ayame is too exposed and grabbed the curtains.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" She yelled at him as Zoro froze.

Both are quite red and embarrassed.

Zoro, not knowing what to do, marched off and went to the other washroom. "TCH! YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR!

"THERE'S NO LOCK!"

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Ayame bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something smart. But couldn't. "... YOU DIDN'T CLOSE MY DOOR!"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS WOMAN!"

"**YOU WANT TO DIE?!**"

"HA. HA. HA. THAT'S FUNNY, I NEARLY **_BELIEVED_** YOU!"

The other washroom door slammed shut.

_ARGH! _Ayame got out of the tub, wrapped a white robe and close the door. "Just one of these days..." she mumbled, secretly wishing him a death threat. "One of these days Roronoa Zoro..."

* * *

_Hm... I wonder how is Iceburg-san. _Ayame thought, laying alone on a couch eating her 3rd bag of chips. _Also... Is Robin found yet?_ The magician sucked her fingers clean, licking away any cheese-y goodness.

Her mind drifted back to Zoro, her blood boil in embarrassment and rage. She had never let any man see her naked, and she had never seen a man's... delicacy before.

The Magician shivered as the thought of his 'man parts' burned in her brain. _Oh, my God. I need to walk around. And I hope Zoro doesn't come by and remind me of his... thingy. _She looked at her stomach and poked it. _Fat and proud._ She smiled to herself, distracting herself.

"Oi. I'm going for a walk."

Ayame irked as Zoro stared at her, she was still poking her stomach. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I WAS TRYING TO FORGET THE IMAGE OF YOUR..." She froze and blushed. She said too much.

Zoro looked unwavering, but deep down he was flushed as well. "Get a hold of yourself. I already forgot about that incident." Then he smirked in a prideful way.

Ayame stopped poking her stomach and scoffed lightly, sitting up. "Don't _'Get a hold of yourself. I already forgot about that incident'_ me, you closet pervert!" she accused and pointed.

"Whatever." With that he turned to leave.

"Eh?" she questioned and got up, "Where are you going?" the Magician questioned, her tone changed from anger to a confused one.

He gave her one last smirk. "Why would you want to know?"

"I knew you were a pervert." She said simply, causing him to face palm.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE!"

"NO, **_YOU_**!"

"I'M GOING, BAKA-JANE!" He marched out.

"HAREM-TARZAN!" Ayame shouted behind his back and sat down, grabbing her bag of chips and munched the cheese-y chip. _That's right... That's right._ She nodded to herself and laid back down. _Now, time to get fat. _She then thought of something unintelligent and out of character.

_Here comes Harem-Tarzan~! _

Ayame snickered like a drunk.

It must be the cheese...

* * *

Zoro marched off, blushing furiously. _'Harem-Tarzan'?! 'HAREM-TARZAN'?! That baka... _He growled animatistic, and a man tossed around flyers and newspapers about the unconscious Iceburg.

He read it and grunted.

_'Attempt assassination of Iceburg'_

Walking just around the hotel, thinking to himself. _Ayame seemed edgy about something. Just what the Hell is going on with her? ... Hmph, I don't want to know sometimes..._

Then a loud siren sound on the public DPA was heard while everyone was bustling around about Iceburg. Now they were talking about this 'Aqua Laguna'.

_"An Aqua Laguna warning is now in effect for all districts. Landfall at Water 7 will occur at half past midnight."_

"What's this about 'Aqua Laguna'?" Zoro pondered to himself and shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle." He said ignorantly.

_**A couple of hours later...**_

"Have you heard? Iceburg has regain conscious!" A random citizen yelled as Zoro drank a bottle of rum in the corner.

_That fast? I thought he was in a coma. Tch. _

Then there was a series of gun shots in the Galley-La Dock 1.

"Eh, that must be Luffy and Franky fighting." A citizen shouted and Zoro turned to look at them.

"Really?" the man's friend questioned.

"Yeah, man." the citizen nodded, "I think the Galley-La is dealing with them. Considering the racket they're making."

_Hmph. That's Luffy for you. Doesn't know when to stop._

"Everyone!" A woman yelled, she had a vengeful look. "We now the perpetrators are! They were just beneath our noses!" she continued.

Suddenly, Zoro felt ill about this. He drowned the rum till the last drop, recycled it and hid in the shadows.

"Who is it?" the citizen questioned.

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates!"

_Dammit Luffy, what did you do?!_

Zoro went to run off, but turned back. "Ayame..." he whispered and ran back to the hotel.

* * *

Zoro burst through the door as she shoved the last chip in her mouth casually.

She chewed on the chip and shallowed. "What took you so long - Oi! Wait a minute! Where are you dragging me?!" the Magician is being pulled by the wrist by the swordsman.

"No time to explain!"

_MY ASS! _

"... Seriously?" Ayame gave him the look and frowned.

They ran down the stairs and out the back door, hiding in an alley.

"Tell me what is going on!" she whispered to Zoro as he went to look for any citizens.

"Where is the Straw Hats?! I swear to my mama's grave, I'll make them pay for what they did to Iceburg!" Yelled an angered man.

"What does he mean?" she questioned again. "Zoro, please tell me!"

Zoro grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to the wall, away from the light and into the dark.

"Z-Zoro?"

"Luffy might have done something to upset the Galley-La." he whispered, staring directly at her dull gold-green eyes. "We have to stay hidden."

"Luffy? But what did he do to upset them...?" Ayame pondered to herself and sighed. "Whatever. Let's just try to find the others."

Zoro stared at her.

"What?"

He leaned in closer.

"E-eh? Zoro, what are you doing?!"

* * *

Sanji and Chopper hid in the rocky side, near Merry-Go. They both were looking for Usopp to tell him about the Aqua Laguna storm.

"I don't see him." Sanji whispered, looking at the ship's deck.

Chopper nodded, agreeing with the cook. "He might not be able to move yet."

"But we can't risk it. We can't go closer." The blonde said wisely.

Chopper agreed once again.

Both duck behind the giant rock and whispered among themselves.

"Chopper, are you ready?" Sanji questioned.

"Hm-mm," Chopper nodded.

Then they both shot out of the rock. The plan has started.

Sanji took a deep breath. "OI! OI! AQUA LAGUNA STORM IS COMING!" he yelled. It didn't really sound 'real' but it worked.

"YEAH! YEAH! THE WHOLE CITY WILL BE UNDER GROUND TONIGHT!" Chopper shouted in his Walk Point. "THIS COASTLINE WILL BE COMPLETELY _FLOODED_!"

"IT'S _DANGEROUS_!" Sanji yelled, "STAYING HERE WOULD BE _SUICIDE_!"

"YEAH! YEAH! _SUICIDE_!" The reindeer repeated.

"WE'VE GOT TO FIND _HIGHER GROUND_ AND _SHELTER_!" Sanji bumped his nose to Chopper's blue ones.

"YEAH! YEAH! HIGHER SHELTER!"

"SHELTER! SHELTER!"

"SHELTER! SHELTER!"

Both mustered up their voices and shouted louder and together: "**_SHELTER! SHELTER!_**"

The two stayed like that together, waiting for any movement in the ship. But backed away from each other and gasp some air into their lungs.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until, they heard some scrambling inside.

"Time to split!" Sanji yelled to Chopper and both ran as fast as they can. "Make sure to find shelter!" Sanji said breathlessly.

"Find shelter, Usopp!" Chopper, too, said breathlessly.

* * *

"OI! Get your face away from mine!" Ayame shouted and pushed his face back.

But he moved her hand away and pointed at her face.

"What is it?!"

"How many bags of chips did you eat?" he questioned dully and lowered his eyelids at her.

"Um... 5?" she questioned, Ayame saw the look he gave her. "Got a problem with that?" she irked.

He scoffed. "You got cheese on your face."

Ayame blushed and rubbed her face viciously. "You could have told me earlier!"

"Tch."

"Extra! Extra! Buy your Mizu-Mizu newspaper!" The man yelled, that could be heard in a long distance. "The criminals are called the Straw Hat Pirates! Their profiles and pictures are in it!"

_They're after **all** of us? _

"Man, where could those pirates be?!" A man opened the door in the alley. It was the hotel manager. He gaped at them and pointed. "PIRATES! PIRATES!" he screamed.

A bunch of bounty hunters shoved their way in the door. "LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!"

Zoro grabbed Ayame's wrist and dragged her. "We need to find a different place!"

"You think I don't know that?!" She questioned and ran.

He grunted. "Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question!" The magician yelled, being dragged to series of alley ways and losing the bounty hunters.

The swordsman pushed Ayame against the wall as he leaned back as well. The bounty hunters stopped right outside the alley way.

"Where'd they go?" The leader questioned in a gruff and macho way.

"I'm sure they went that way!"

"They gotta be somewhere nearby!"

"Yosh, you guys lead the way. One pale pink hair and a marimo." Then they left, running away from the alley they hid.

Ayame bit back a chuckle and held Zoro back. He went berserk when he heard that.

"Woman, let go of me!" Zoro whispered harshly.

She held his arm, refusing him to do something stupid. "Just let it go. We have to find the others!" she whispered back with a slight grin.

He growled and freed his arm from Ayame's grip and went to the other way of the alley. Zoro peaked out, looking for any more citizen or bounty hunters. It was clear.

"C'mon." Zoro ordered and stepped outside of the alley. But because of the strong winds, a newspaper engulfed his head.

Ayame burst out laughing and tried to keep it down. He was just so serious and mature, and seeing him like that made him look like a fool.

Zoro was forced back in the alley, the newspaper wasn't giving him any air to swordsman grabbed to newspaper out of his face and breathed in some air. He heard Ayame's chuckle behind him. He glared at Ayame for a second then looked at the updated newspaper.

Ayame leaned in to look at it as well. A grin still presented on her face.

The newspaper only showed Luffy, Robin and Zoro's pictures. The others are missing - Ayame was thankful for that. And the reasons why they're after them.

"Is this why they're after us?" He looked at the bounties. "'A crew of assassins'?" he read some more.

Ayame froze at the word 'assassins' and suddenly, her hands started to pale up. She knew that if her hands became pale, her face must have been pale as well.

_I hope this isn't a part of **their** plan._

She remembered those two men that threatened her. She cursed them silently.

Zoro looked over to Ayame, who had her eyes fixed on a word. "Something wrong?" he questioned her as she shook her head.

"No." she answered.

"Oi. Who's back there?!" A chubby man shouted behind them as the two glanced at him.

"Over here! There's two suspicious people here!"

_It just a girl and a boy in an alley way. What's wrong with... Oh._ Ayame mentally cringed. Nami's inner pervert rubbed on to Ayame's head. The Magician kept a poker face as well as Zoro.

The citizen saw the two and took it the wrong way. "Oh! S-sorry! I didn't know this alley was occupied for you two... Heh hehehehe. Please continue." He went to leave.

Zoro cringed at the man's thoughts, but blushed, embarrassed.

But the man stopped. "Hey, wait a minute!" He looked at the newspaper then at the two. "YOU'RE THAT RORONOA ZORO," the man pointed then looked over Ayame, "AND YOU'RE THAT MAGICIAN!"

Both of the crew members irked.

"I'll take this way." Zoro said and nodded to his right, holding his katanas.

"Then I'll take that way." She took the left. Ayame put on her black finger-less gloves.

Zoro smirked evilly at the men that piled up in front of them. "Ready?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. The usual?"

He smirked, signalling 'go'.

Both of them barged through. Ayame, who had to be flexible to be a magician, moved in nearly flawlessly. Because of the tight space in the alley. She had Zoro beside her, so she doesn't have to worry about any back stabs any time soon.

Zoro, however, made sure they both make it out in one piece and made extra sure Ayame gets out first. Mainly because she didn't bring any of her weapons when he dragged her out of the hotel.

Ayame kicked the enemy's stomach, bringing him to bend over, and she instantly jumped on his back like a balance beam. She balance to the mid back, wasting no time, she jumped and landed on his back. Causing him to sprawl on his front as she flipped backwards and land behind him.

"Brutal." Zoro muttered, trying to hide a smirk.

"Look who's talking." She looked over to the moaning and mildly bleeding men that he injured.

"Tch. Let's find the others." He looked up to see how far the roof is to the ground.

Ayame knew that look, and chuckled humorlessly, "Oh, Hell no. You are not tossing me up there." She gave him the look, only to be given an evil smirk. "I'm going to find the stairs." She marched off.

But Zoro didn't let her. He grabbed her waist. "Life's too short to find stairs at desperate measures." he leaned down and whispered to her ear, causing her to blush. "Ready?"

"No."

"At least you're honest."

"You calling me a liar -"

Zoro jumped from wall to wall, causing her to cling on to his neck.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T READY!" She shouted him as he made it up to the roof with agile.

He scoffed. "You never are."

She gave him a death glare. Ayame was so tempted to kick him off the terrace and claim victory.

"OI! THEY'RE UP THERE!"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Ayame shouted at them, "PERSISTENT BASTARDS!" She lifted her fist at them. The door opened in the terrace.

Zoro knew Ayame would probably kick them off the terrace, but the men had guns. They were out-numbered as well. He tossed Ayame over his shoulder - despite her protests. He jumped down to the second level house, then down to the ground.

"I can run on my own you know!" Ayame said as he ran aimlessly. "Eh?" She turned to her left, seeing Luffy and Nami running but no herd of bounty hunters and angry civilians.

"Zoro to my right!" Ayame ordered, but he went to the other direction. "NO! My other right! We need to lose them! I saw Luffy just a while ago."

"Tch! Make your directions more accurate!" he shot back, but they found Luffy and Nami.

They lost the angry mob... for now.

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nami yelled at Zoro as they ran for their life once again.

"Why did you expose yourself like that?!" Ayame bonked his head, he irked at her.

"I couldn't help it!" Zoro shouted back. "He was in the way!"

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" The mob yelled.

Ayame irked and turned around, sticking out her tongue at them, mocking them. Ayame was lucky she wore her black leggings instead of jeans, and she wasn't wearing any heels, but instead her black combat boots. One person could easily say she looked like a biker.

If bikers existed in this world...

"This way!" Luffy turned to the right with Nami following.

Ayame saw Zoro running away from the alley, so she grabbed his scruff and dragged him in the alley.

"Quick! Under the bridge!" Nami pointed and Luffy knew what she meant by that. He used his Gomu-Gomu powers as he used himself as an extra bridge underneath the real one.

"Smart." Commented Ayame an dragged Zoro by his t-shirt.

"Oi, woman! I can walk!" He growled.

* * *

"Huh?" The man who was chasing them questioned and looked around. "Where are they?"

"Look everywhere!" one yelled.

They searched...

And searched.

But they couldn't find the four Straw Hats.

"What about the alley!?"

"Maybe they climbed a building?"

Ayame saw Luffy struggling and hoped that he could carry them in a few more minutes.

"Did they double-back?!"

"No, they definitely went this way!" the man yelled back at his buddy.

"Let's go back and check!" The leader announce.

"Aye!" They ran off.

"Is the coast clear?" Luffy whispered, shakily. But there was still footsteps heard from above.

"Not yet." Zoro said and focused on the footsteps that are soon subsiding.

Luffy was struggling.

_Not good..._ Ayame thought.

"Just a little longer." Nami whispered.

The footsteps subsided and it was empty.

"The coast is clear -" Ayame stopped as Chopper's head startled Luffy, causing the Gum-Gum captain to let go.

"EH?!" The girls shouted.

"Oo!" The boys shouted as well.

The four fell in the water. Ayame's hair tie fell loose and her long fringes covered her eyes. Nami shrieked and groaned about getting wet. Zoro had to save Luffy from drowning.

"Chopper, it's been a while. Where's Sanji?" Ayame questioned casually as she got out of the water, slicking her wet short hair up.

"Let's talk about this else where." Nami said and took most of the water out of her clothes.

* * *

The five of them sat on the roof, far from the angry mobs and near the Galley-La Company.

Most of them were dry because of the sun and warm wind. Nami fixed the Magician's hair since the Navigator always has her handy hair kit in wherever she hides it.

"Looks like things has finally settled down." Zoro said, watching Nami fix the Magician's hair to the infamous pompadour hairstyle with a signature curl on the sides of Ayame's face. She had naturally curly/wavy hair.

Nami scoffed behind Ayame, "'Settled down'?!" she repeated, pinning Ayame's fringes into place. "You're the one who let those shipwrights see you!" she fluffed Ayame's hair to perfection. "We got caught up into your mess!" She used the comb to point at Zoro.

"I told you, I couldn't help it." Zoro said casually and shut his eyes.

Ayame sighed, the usual bickering never ends. She sat cross-legged.

"By the way, Chopper how'd you find us?" Luffy questioned the reindeer.

"Your scents." The cute animal answered simply.

"Oh, right!" Luffy said, remembering that Chopper has many talents in both worlds. "So, where's Sanji?"

"About that..." Chopper trailed as Nami sat down beside Ayame. He told every one of Robin's betrayal and her words of leaving the crew.

"Robin said that?!" Luffy questioned, nearly unbelievingly.

Chopper nodded with a solemn look.

_So... I was right... Robin really is an assassin. _Ayame frowned, she didn't want to be right. But because of the evidence that there wasn't any. It could only leave to one thing. Betrayal.

Zoro knew in the beginning that Robin wasn't a trustworthy person. "We should have been prepared for this." he said and held Yubashiri, the curse sword from Loguestown.

The remaining crew turned to look at the Swordsman. He then switched his sword to Wado Ichimonji, Kuina's sword. And pointed it to the ground. "We let Robin aboard even though she was originally our enemy. If she suddenly decides things were too dangerous and run away, there's nothing we can do."

Chopper nodded, knowing it was true.

Ayame looked down. Her problem was like Robin's. Just one of these days, those assassins will come back and they will take her back.

"I guess it's time to settle this." Zoro said in a serious way, his eyes weren't the same. It was more... evil looking. "Is that woman our enemy... or our nakama?"

* * *

_"This situation will only get worst. After today, we will never see each other again." _

Chopper repeated what Robin had told him and Sanji.

"Did Robin really said that Chopper?" Zoro questioned, and Chopper nodded. "'After today, we will never see each other again'." he quoted. "From that statement we can infer that something's going to happen today."

Nami saw the troubled look on Ayame's face and she gave the Magician a sisterly pat on the back.

"The whole town is in an uproar over the attempted assassination of their mayor. If she wants to make things worst... that can only mean one thing." Zoro said.

"The continuation of the assassination..." Ayame answered softly.

"That's the most logical assumption." Zoro told her. "However, we know they're trying to blame us. This could be trap to lure us into the crime scene."

"A trap?" Chopper questioned, innocently.

"If we showed up in the scene of murder..." Zoro continued, "The blame would easily end up falling on us."

"Hold on a sec!" Nami shouted, "You're talking like Robin _is _our enemy!"

"I'm just saying it's a possibility." Zoro shot back, only more calmer. "I'm not making any judgements. When you let yourself believe or disbelieve... and the truth turns out to be the opposite of what you thought, your reactions become sluggish."

Everyone was processing Zoro's words.

"Whatever they're planning will happen tonight. So what's the decision?" Zoro questioned Luffy.

"We're going." He said without a second thought. It was silent at first, but Nami broke it.

Nami shut her eyes, "I don't have anything against going... but there is a problem. Sanji said he saw Robin walking with somebody else. Iceburg said the same thing. She was with a man wearing a mask. Whoever he is, he isn't one of us." she continued, "That man is the reason for Robin's behaviour."

"CP9...?" Ayame questioned to herself quietly. _It could be. They're the rivaling assassins against the ones I used to work with. Except the CP9 works for the Government. While the notorious assassins works for anyone with the money._

"He probably forced Robin to do those bad things!" Chopper added.

"That's the best case scenario." Zoro said. "The worst case, Robin is actually in league with him."

"The thing is, we have no real leads on this masked man." Nami told them, "It's going to be a problem."

"So, what's our goal then?" Ayame questioned quietly.

"To get Robin." Luffy answered almost immediately.

The crew looked at him, shock.

"That's the only way to get to the bottom of this." Luffy added.

That answer nearly shocked Ayame. Never in her life have she heard of such loyalty.

"In 20 years, the World Government wasn't be able to catch her, how can _we_ do it?" Zoro lifted his eyebrow.

"But there's no other way to find the truth." Nami stated. They all started to get up.

"Yosh! I'll do my best to find Robin!" Chopper announced.

Zoro reluctantly got up.

Ayame gave them a small smile. "Wherever you go, I'll go too."

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy told them.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Marimo: Moss-head.  
**

**Mizu-Mizu: Water-Water  
**

**Yosh: Yes, OK, etc.  
**

**Nakama: circle of friends, fellow, friends, etc... (Thank you Guest for correcting me! My, God. My Japanese is horrible. But that's what I get for only taking it for a year. **

**Turns out, if you wanna live in Japan, you can't be a citizen. Because... you just can't. Unless you are born in Japan. So, I've heard at least.)  
**

**Oh, my God. I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. I have exams in 2 weeks and I might die or whimper during the finals. But I made it up by making this chapter long!  
**

**:)  
**

**Thank you for reading~!  
**

**Review~! Review~! Or something~  
**


	6. Black Panther

**I'm back, baby~!**

**Just finished my exam! **

**WHOO! I'm back to making stories!**

* * *

**"Don't let your mind wander - It's far too small to be let out on its own. "**

**~ Unknown ~**

* * *

Chopper, Nami, Zoro and Ayame jumped over the fence. Luffy was missing. Because he had to go on ahead and leave everyone behind.

They walked - well, _**jumped**_- into a trap once they were over the fence that lead to Iceberg's mansion.

Want to know how Luffy left?

Well, right after the explosion in front of iceberg's mansion, everyone was focused on the explosion, and once Chopper had found out he was missing, turns out Luffy went his own way.

Want to know something else?

The remaining of the Straw Hats thought Luffy made himself as a 'distraction' since he always stirs up trouble, and thought that if they went in now, they would escape the Galley-La shipwrights...

But they miscalculated.

Ayame was the first to say something, and do something as well. She laughed humourlessly, "That's the last time I'm jumping over a fence."

The shipwrights were just standing there. They looked like a medieval army of... witch hunters. Or something like that.

"WHY ARE THEY STILL HERE?!" The other three crew members yelled, their plan didn't work.

"I don't know." Ayame answered them dully, as she lifted her hands up as guns were pointed at them.

"HEY! IT'S HIM!" One of the shipwrights shouted and pointed at the gruff man beside Ayame.

The four of the Straw Hats started running, as the Galley-La started shooting.

"IT'S RORONOA ZORO!"

"HE FINALLY SHOWED HIMSELF!"

"I SAW THAT WOMAN EARLIER TOO!" One yelled at pointed at Nami.

"GET THEM!"

Nami irked and yelled: "WHY ISN'T LUFFY HERE?!"

"Why are you even asking?! He's unpredictable!" Ayame reasoned.

"Words can never be so true." Zoro grunted under his breath. "After all, we aren't his babysitter!"

Ayame turned to glare at him. "And you! Why do you have to be so famous?!" She smack his head. It was unreasonable. But... she didn't really know why she hit him. Maybe to relieve her anger? Or she just wanted to hit something or someone.

It's more likely the first suggestion.

Chopper in his Walking Point, which wasn't really 'walking' in a time like this, was running on his hind legs. A reindeer running on two legs. Something you don't ever see. Unless it was Chopper, of course.

"So, what now!" Nami questioned.

"Hell if I know! We've been caught red-handed!" Zoro answered. "There's only one way to handle this!"

"And what's that?" Ayame questioned with a skeptical look.

"Watch." he grunted and turned around, katanas in his hands.

Nami, Chopper and Ayame stopped to watch Zoro.

"Don't tell me..." Ayame eyed him and his unsheathed katanas.

"What is it?" Nami questioned.

"Running around the mansion won't get us anywhere." Zoro glowered at the Galley-La like a fierce Bengal tiger. "We're going to charge right in the front door and find Robin."

Ayame got chills just by looking at his ferocity. Then suddenly, a weird feeling fluttered in her stomach. She never felt this before she met the Straw Hats.

But one thing she did know, she liked him like this.

"But those are shipwrights! They're not our enemies!" Chopper shouted at the stubborn Swordsman.

"Don't worry. I'll use the blunt edges of my swords."

The Magician cringed, knowing that he can't control his strength. Remembering one time they had a spare. God, he was rough and strong. She nearly went overboard.

"Out of the way!" Zoro charged into the shock group of shipwrights and knocked them out in a brutal way.

Nami and Chopper cringed at his assault. Ayame rolled her eyes at him and face palmed. Shipwrights were tossed to the air, ground, and at each other.

"Those blows are still deadly!" Chopper, Nami and Ayame shouted after him.

* * *

**_Else where..._**

"NYEHHHHH!" Luffy screeched, squished between two buildings, trying to get closer to the exit. He moved his rubber head, inching to the exit of the two buildings. And finally, he was out. Letting out a sigh of relief.

"OK! Here I go!" he said, grabbing on to a pole on the top of the building, determined to find Robin and out of the squishy buildings. The Captain used all his strength to get out, and once he was out, his head hit the pole. Like Zoro, Luffy can't control his strength as well.

He got up, looking at Galley-La. "I'm finally free! Yosh, I'll get it right this time!" referring to his landings and aim. "I need to get to Robin!"

"Gomu Gomu no..." He stretched his arm and grabbed on to Iceberg's mansion. "ROCKET!" He flew to the wall.

_NOT AGAIN! _ Luffy thought and panicked, hitting his hard head to the wall. He shut his eyes and struggled in the hole he had made.

"I'm stuck!" he cried. "Shit! I'm stuck again! Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh!"

But within the room, there was three other people; a bull masked man, a skull masked man and a familiar face of Shipwright Paulie. They stared at the Devil Fruit user with mixed emotions.

Paulie gained new-found hope, and regret.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Luffy shouted to himself, unaware of other presences.

"Straw Hat." muttered Paulie as he looked at the damaged wall.

"Eh? Oh, Rope Guy!" Luffy looked at him, "What's going on? Are you okay? You're all bloody!" The Captain didn't look at the two strange characters. "You're so rash!"

Paulie irked. "Same goes for you!" he said angrily. Even when damaged, he still had fire in his soul. "This is the third floor!"

"Straw Hat Luffy. Did you drop by to take the blame?" The one with the bull mask questioned.

Slowly. Very slowly, Luffy took in their appearances and got angry. "MASKS!" he burst. "THOSE ARE MASKS!"

Only naturally someone would think 'of course it is Captain Obvious' were not for the serious tension.

"Then that means you're the guys who messed with Robin!" Luffy accused at the strangers. "GIVE ROBIN BACK, YOU JERKS!"

The strangers stayed silent, to Luffy's frustration.

"Oi, say something, dammit!" The Captain yelled, viciously.

"_**Rankyaku**_." The skull masked one muttered. It meant 'Leg Tempest'. The mysterious man kicked the air, forming a plus sign.

Luffy panicked and quickly struggled free from the attack - which damaged the wall completely, including the windows. _He cut the wall with his kick! _

"Straw Hat!" warned Paulie.

The bull masked man was behind Luffy and in a blink of an eye, that man performed a powerful round kick. His foot smashed Luffy's face on to the cold floor. Then the bull instantly had bars, pinning Luffy in less than 3 seconds.

Luffy struggled once again. "What... What are these?"

"A contingency measure." the bull answered, there was no trace of emotion. The voice was and is empty. "We don't have time to deal with you."

"I can't move!"

"Oi, immobilize him too. This is no time to fight." The bull instructed the skull about Paulie.

The skull man agreed and trapped Paulie as well.

The strange men left.

"Are you... okay?" Paulie questioned, struggling to talk because of the bar around his neck. It was a bit too tight.

"This was nothing!" Luffy answered, reassuringly. But coughed here and there.

"I see." He trailed, "Straw Hat, why'd you come here? Everyone thinks you and your crew are criminals! ... Sorry. It's our fault for believing them-"

"We're used to being chased." Luffy said, "What matters is that those masked guys took one of my nakama. I came to get her back." he had a determined look.

Paulie couldn't help the anger in his body. She did, after all, hurt Iceberg-san. "You mean Nico Robin." He turned to look up at the ceiling. "You were pretty strong when I fought you-"

"Yeah, I'm strong!" Luffy interrupted.

"... Can you beat those guys?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said determinedly, and held on to those words strongly.

"Then, will you fight with me?" Paulie questioned, "I want to beat them too!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Of course!" Paulie shouted, "Why should Iceberg-san die at the hands of those masked bastards?! This isn't a game!" He took some breaths. "What are those guys?! What's this secret organization crap?!" The shipwright coughed due to the lack of air.

Luffy turned to the determined shipwright and respected him silently.

Paulie's eyes consume his tears, refusing for it to fall. "That man... was my mentor!" he talked about Iceberg. "He turned me into a real shipwright! Who would do this to him?!"

"But you're pretty beat up..." Luffy looked over at him, knowing that Paulie wanted to fight so badly.

"I wanna kick their asses! I don't care what happens to me!" Paulie then started shouting, forcing his body to remove the metal bars. "I'm gonna fight with every ounce of my strength! DAMMIT! BREAK FREE!"

"YOSH! BREAK FREE!" Luffy joined.

* * *

"Go away." Iceberg wheezed out at the gang of CP9. New ones appeared just out of nowhere and surrounded him. "I have nothing to give you." He glared at them.

"How troublesome." The bull muttered.

Another masked figure came by; this time from the windows. It was a tall woman, judging by the clothes and a black panther mask. She greeted the other CP9 members. "Hey there, ho there~ Sorry I'm late. I saw a very interesting lady as I passed by~"

A familiar pigeon flew in and landed on the bull's shoulder. _That bird..._ Iceberg thought. _It can't be..._

"Where should I start?" The bull started, slowly taking off his mask. "You, who are about to die... have disappointed me." He put on his top hat.

"Lucci!" Iceberg exclaimed, his jaw drops open.

"You're in the wrong, you know." Another voice perked up as Iceberg turned to the skull man. "It's only come to this because you refused when the government asked nicely."

"Kaku!"

"We tried our best to leave you and the city unharmed." Another, which was the first female that was here.

"Califa!"

The panther masked woman took off her mask. "You probably don't remember me. But it doesn't matter~ I love watching the show instead of acting in it."

"I remember you - Ruka, wife of Blueno!" Ruka; an attractive woman with tan skin, green eyes, burgundy lips and red hair. Tall as Nico Robin.

"Yeah... not really~" she said playfully.

"You're as stubborn as your master was." The man who once wore the bear mask said.

"Blueno, from the bar!" It was too much for Iceberg. All these betrayals. "You guys... were with the government all along?" he whispered almost painfully.

"That's right." Lucci answered coldly. "Blending in was no problem for us. Not that you were very prudent. So, Iceberg-san. Before anymore people get hurt, tell us the location of the ancient weapon, Pluton!"

Ruka giggled at Iceberg's expression. "I guess we need to investigate where the real Pluton is, and we have suspects~! And I'm guessing it is... **_Cutty_** **_Flam_**~"

* * *

Zoro finished the last of them. Behind him was two scowling women and an amazed reindeer. The tan Japanese swordsman drew in some breath and exhaled. He sensed his female Nakamas' concerns and scowls. "Calm down." He spoke with his price sword in front of him, "I used the blunt edge of my swords."

Ayame was just laying down on her front, drawing Chopper in his 'amazed' mood on the dirt. It didn't turn out so well. A light scowl on her face. "Still lethal..." she muttered lowly. She got up from the dirty ground and dusted herself off.

"Why'd you clobber all the shipwright?!" She yelled in frustration. If looks could kill... They'd all be 6 feet under.

"Wow, Zoro's so strong~!" Chopper cooed. Cute.

"He is, isn't he?" Ayame smirked and looked at the unconscious shipwrights. _I'm lucky that I know self-defense and magic tricks..._

"Well, whatever. Let's hurry!" Nami went on ahead. Ayame followed.

Chopper nodded, "This way Zoro!" he shouted at the swordsman.

"Yeah."

"NO! I SAID _THIS _WAY!" Chopper shouted as Zoro went to the other direction.

"HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO GET CONFUSED WHEN WE'RE LEADING THE WAY?!" Nami shouted as Ayame turned her head to see him going else where. "A MIRACLE?!" She questioned sarcastically.

"Was it this way?" Zoro questioned himself.

"WHAT?! HE'S GONE!" Chopper yelled.

"IT REALLY _IS _A MIRACLE!" Nami shouted.

"Oh, please you two. He couldn't have gone _that _far." Ayame said calmly and turned to go find him. "Don't worry, I got this-" the moment the Magician turned, she crashed into a wall.

"YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Nami shouted at Ayame and the imaginary Zoro.

"Ow! Who put this here?!" Ayame shouted at the wall angrily.

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Chopper yelled as Ayame got up.

By the time she got up, a shadow lurked around. She got a closer look and gasped. _What is that stupid vulture doing here?! And why... _She eyed the red scarf around its neck. This wasn't the same vulture but she knew who it belongs to. _What the Hell is she doing here...? Me and bad luck!_

"Hey, Ayame what are you looking at?" Nami walked closer to Ayame and the vulture with a red scarf.

Ayame jumped and rushed over to Nami, pushing her away. "You better not go there! I just saw a vulture! Bad omen! Bad omen!" Ayame panicked.

"EH?!" Chopper shrieked. Then paused. "What's a vulture and a 'bad omen'?"

"Er... I tell you later! Right now, let's just get away from it!" Ayame rushed and dragged them far away.

Once they were running, Ayame bumped into another object, they crashed on the floor. "HEY! WATCH IT! I'M-..."

"Zoro!" Everyone exclaimed.

Nami punched him on the head and started her violent lecture as Ayame rubbed her sore head. Damn, she hated being short.

"Where were you?!" Chopper shouted as well.

"Hey...!" Ayame called. "Isn't there someone we are trying to find?"

Nami sighed, "You're right. Let's go." She turned to Zoro. "And you! You better follow this time!"

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" Ayame smirked at Zoro, teasing him.

He scoffed. "Tch."

They went off running, keeping a close eye on Zoro as well as other shipwrights.

After 20 minutes or so, they turn to many halls and went up stairs.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Zoro questioned.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Nami shouted angrily.

Ayame looked at Zoro, taking the phrase literally. Soon, the Magician felt she shouldn't have look. "I'm confused. Was that a rhetorical question?"

Nami sighed. "Just... keep on look out." _This crew is just unbelievable..._ The Navigator thought.

"Ok-" Ayame tripped over some bodies of wounded shipwrights on the stairs. "Uh... _Why_?!" _STUPID VULTURE! GIVING ME HORRIBLE LUCK! _She thought and got up.

Zoro snickered at her.

"Shut your face!" She hissed at him and continued running up the stairs.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You're right! You_ don't _think!"

"I don't mean it that way!"

"_Riiiight!_"

"Ugh.. you two." Nami mumbled and face palmed. Then up on the 3rd floor, Nami spotted a grand door. She knew that that door is Iceberg's bedroom. "There! There's no mistaking that door!"

Ayame felt ill about what was behind the door. It was possible Nico Robin could be there and the other masked people. But she didn't want to think about that _woman_. She was once from the Assassin Organization but switched to work with the World Government.

Maybe that's why those two Assassins visited me. They always have another reason - another catch. And Ruka... God damn, that woman can pack a fight. _If I had to face her... I better find a miracle. Because there's no way in Hell I'm fighting with that sadomasochist!_

"There are lots of casualties there too!" Chopper shouted right in front of Zoro and Ayame.

Soon as both Zoro and Ayame ran, they noticed Nami and Chopper's speed is decreasing. "Eh?" Both the Swordsman and Magician looked confusingly at the two.

"Alright! It's straight ahead! Go!" Nami shouted at Zoro, her face looked... passive. For some odd reason.

"Charge in!" Both Nami and Chopper pointed at the door.

Zoro immediately knew that that was the reason. "Don't order me around!"

"Take it as a compliment. You're the strongest out of all of us." Ayame coaxed, slightly decreasing her speed as well.

"Tch!"

* * *

"OI! STRAW HAT!" the freed Paulie shouted at the crazy Captain who burst into the wrong room, mistaking the large doors as Iceberg's bedroom door.

"AHHH!" Luffy yelled in all his glory.

"That's the wrong room, dumbass!" The shipwright pointed over to the correct way. "It's the one next door!"

"Oh, next door?" Luffy panted and realized.

They exit that place.

* * *

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Lucci said. They finished their investigation by using the heart beat method. The CP9 had found out the Franky is Cutty Flam. "It's been a very hectic night. It's only natural for you not to be able to conceal your trembling with your blood rushing as it is."

"You've been really good to us up until today." Kaku added. "You're just not needed anymore."

Something familiar pulsed in Ruka's veins, she smirk grew as she licked her burgundy lips. _She's here. On this floor. She's so close. I can almost taste her blood_. _And I sense... fear. Puuurfect. _The sly panther thought.

"Let's hurry and find Franky." Califa pushed up her glasses.

Lucci stared down at Iceberg, his eyes were full of nothing.

"You bastards..." Iceberg grumbled out with so much hate.

Ruka's blood pumped instinctively. _Two is coming through the walls - None who is Ayame at all. However, at the door... four is there. And Ayame, dear sweet Ayame, is here._

And just as the woman dressed in a panther suit expected. A breaking sound on the wall made its way to the CP9's ears as well as Iceberg's, and another, a door being sliced open.

_This is going to be fun. _Ruka lick her lips again and placed her hand on her strange weapon - made for Ayame. And Ayame only.

Both Luffy and Zoro charged in.

"WHERE'S ROBIN!?" Luffy shouted at everyone - not caring who.

Robin's eyes widen and turned around, "Luffy!" she exclaimed shock.

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned, seeing his Captain well.

"You're interrupting." Lucci muttered deadly.

Ayame quickly looked at everyone in the room. Her eyes landed on the familiar red-head. She hoped it wasn't her.

Ruka's smirk widened even more - if possible. The older woman turned around ever-so slowly. "Why, hello there~!"

Ayame's eyes widened. _No. Anyone but this animal!  
_

* * *

**Ha ha ha~  
**

**This Ruka kind of reminds me of Cat Woman only that Ruka is twisted and ... well, mad.  
**

**In the next chapter, it will make sense. And if you read my Original story in Quizilla. You might find something out... Or not. I don't expect anyone to figure it out. :)  
**

**I enjoyed writing the 'Nyeh!' part in reminds me of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Parody in Youtube. I miss anime parodies...**

**And I'm really sorry for being away for far too long. School tends to take you for hostage. But school comes first (sadly). Lucky for me though, I have Family Day on Monday, so 2nd semester starts on Tuesday.  
**

**My courses are pretty hard. And I should NOT have picked Computers. Damn.  
**

**Computers, Biology, Math, and Art. They only thing I'm looking forward for is Art. I had the same Art teacher 4 times. Well, 5 times when I go back to school. That teacher always give me 100% . She's so nice~ ... unlike so other Art teachers.  
**

**Anyways, I'm going to put up my 'Thank you' message or just message (with a secret thank you) to my lovely reviewers~! I love you guys so much!  
**

**_Guest _: Thank you for correcting me~ You're awesome~!  
**

**_KEEler 21 _: 'Someone's going to die', huh~? Let's see about that~ *Cheshire grin and inserts secret thank you*  
**

**_inali the black fox_ : I remember you~! You commented on my other story! Thank you for saying it's awesome~! You're awesome as well~!  
**

_**Purple Dragon Ranger** _**: Thank you for saying my story is good~ I thought it was a horrible idea to jump skip. But your reviews helped me to keep going~!**

**AND LAST BUT NO LEAST!  
**

**_Kihlala Sisters _: You. YOU BEAUTIFUL REVIEWER~! For writing reviews in each of my chapters! I would kiss you, but I'm afraid I might get your... whoever it is (Girlfriend/ boyfriend/etc/etc), Jealous! Just... Thank you~! Thank you so much~! **

**asdfghjkl;  
**

**...  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! INCLUDING THOSE WHO DID NOT REVIEW!  
**

**STAY FABULOUS ALL OF YOU! I KNOW YOU ALL WILL!  
**


	7. Nakama

**Warning: There is a STRONG use of swear words! Paulie is a potty mouth~! **

**ACTUALLY I'M CHANGING IT TO RATED M! _SWEAR WORDS_! **

**WARNING! WARNING! **

**Like the really BAD swear words. So, 16+ ! (mission abort if younger!) Or...  
**

**Viewers discretion advised.**

**...**

**OC Character info, just to reboot the mind:**

**Her hair is always tied up along with her bangs. Usually wears loose clothes of shades. **

**Grey T-shirt, black leggings, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black jacket.**

* * *

**"It is not my job to be jumping on and off of buses, I don't do that, I am not Carl Lewis!"**

******~ Carter , ****_Rush Hour ~_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Robin! I finally found you!" Luffy shouted, unaware about Zoro and the group's presence.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called, "Where the Hell have you been?!" He questioned, a bit angry.

"Robin!" Chopper declared. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Hold on a sec..." Nami trailed, looking at everyone. Iceberg on the ground with the Galley-La shipwrights in the room - including the secretary. _But their clothes..._ Nami thought. "What's going on here?"

Beads of cold sweat ran down Ayame's forehead. Just staring at Ruka's eyes made the Magician sick to the very core. Her eyes are as cold as ever.

"Hello there, kittens~!" Ruka greeted the newcomers. Her smirk; bloodthirsty.

"My, my." Lucci spoke causing Paulie to gasp.

"Straw Hat...!" exclaimed a weakened Iceberg. His weak vision went over to his apprentice. "Paulie...!"

"I-Iceberg-san...!" Paulie exclaimed, stepping over the debris/cement. "What the Hell... WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Paulie shouted.

Ayame forced herself back to reality when she heard Paulie shout. "You've been hoodwinked." The Magician whispered softly.

"Paulie... Why didn't you escape?!" Iceberg questioned.

The man didn't respond. "What the Hell is going on?!" Paulie looked at the masks on the floor and their attire. "The only explanation is that _they're _the ones trying to assassinate you!" He pointed at the people he thought were friends.

Paulie screamed in frustration. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO PULL?!" He questioned them, "Califa! Blueno! Ruka! Kaku! Lucci! Cut the bullshit already!"

Luffy stood just as confuse as Nami. Since the Navigator, Luffy and Usopp were the ones who met with the Galley-La first. "Hm..." He looked at the familiar faces. "Oh, right! They're the shipwrights you were working with! Right?"

"I remember that square nose." Zoro muttered.

"There were assassins inside the Company?" Nami pondered in utter shock.

"Huh? What's going on?" Chopper questioned. He hadn't met any of them.

Ayame cut on. "Apparently these guys worked as Shipwrights or... something. And betrayed... them." She whispered to him. _Safe to say that this... Lucci and square nose guy worked as shipwrights considering the looks this Paulie is giving them. As for Ruka and the other two... I'm not sure._

"Paulie." Lucci said. "The truth is, we are undercover Government agents. Well, I expect that you'll accept our apologies." Paulie grew angrier by the second. "We are nakama who laboured in ship building together. If this is too much for you to believe... would you like to see me trample on Iceberg's face?"

"This is a load of shit! I've heard enough! You're barking at me with the exact same voice... as that bull mask!" Paulie growled, "Dammit, you son of a bitch... So, you do talk after all!" The angered Shipwright continued, "You wanna make a fool out of me?!"

Ayame felt sick. _What if they found out about me? How are they going to react? _

Ruka saw Ayame's facial expression and smirked. _That's right. Feel guilty, my dear. _The panther's white, sharp teeth gleamed.

Paulie started charging at Lucci.

"STOP, PAULIE!" His mentor shouted, worried about his trusted apprentice.

"Pipe Hitoh Knive!" Paulie brought out a rope with knives tangled in, aiming it at Lucci.

Even though, Ayame was an assassin, her eye sight on Lucci was a blur. She could barely see him dodge and move. It had been more than a couple of years since she had practiced and honed her skills. But it was too late for trying. If only she knew beforehand.

The Straw Hats were flabbergasted when Lucci stuck his index finger in Paulie's chest. His finger acted like iron, easily piercing the flesh of a human body.

If Ayame could get any paler than she originally is, she would. Because the Magician is quite familiar with this 'Government Assassin techniques' called the 'Rokushiki'. The only technique that could rival that deadly Rokushiki was if someone is from the Assassins' Guild who have surpassed all trainings. Sadly, Ayame didn't get the chance of practicing the secret technique. She was just too young that time.

She cursed herself for it. **_If_** Ruka knew **_both _**techniques, Ayame is screwed. Because Ruka would be the best in both entirely different worlds. The Government and The Independent Assassins' Guild.

**_You could run for it._ **That dull and lifeless voice echoed in her mind. She despised her conscience. The closest thing to where she belonged.

_And leave them behind?!_

**_Well... yes. Survival to the fullest._  
**

_Get out of my head! _

"You still have not learned." Lucci muttered coldly to Paulie.

Paulie could barely stand when Lucci took his bloodied finger out of the Shipwright's chest. Deadly, but surely.

Chills flooded Ayame's cold body. Fear coursed in her veins. Her mind and body and instincts are telling her to run away - away from danger. But her black heart told her to stay. But not because of staying with the crew, but for the strive for danger. Ayame could never understand herself - probably never will.

Zoro looked over to Ayame and nudged her with his arm. He woke her from her muse. His brooding look gazed over Ayame's face. She looked up at him and saw in his eyes, he was telling her to focus.

Silently, she nodded and turned away.

"Hey! Rope Guy!"

"Why... are all of you..." Paulie gasped out in pain.

Lucci's cold glaze looked down on the blonde Shipwright. He had the eyes of a Professional Assassin. "Don't waste your strength in resisting." He stood in power. "We have achieved beyond the limits of human strength." He went on about how powerful they were.

Ayame wished that Zoro and Luffy knew how strong they were. But no, they were determined to fight with all they've got.

The Magician looked over at Robin, pitying her silently. She understood the Archeologist's position. _What if that was me? What if they come and get me? What if they kill the Straw Hats themselves? How can I avoid them? Where will I hide Luffy and the others?_

Somewhere in Ayame's mind, a new and foreign feeling encouraged her to save Robin with all she got. But this time her heart disagreed, it didn't want to trouble itself with foreign things. Ayame is just an incomplete puzzle with the important pieces purposely eliminated.

Paulie got up, refusing to give up. "Why..."

He was interrupted by Lucci. The man with a top hat grabbed his shoulder, like an eagle to its prey - hard and unwavering.

"Nevermind that. We have to kill you." Lucci raised his free hand, "This saddens me, my friend." Funny, it didn't sound like sadness to Paulie's ears.

"Lucci - you bastard!" Iceberg tried to raise his voice, but failed.

Luffy stepped in before Lucci could kill Paulie. "STOP, YOU JERK!" The Captain stretched his leg and went to kick Lucci's face hard.

But Lucci caught his foot with ease, causing Luffy to look shock. Luffy did not stop. He jumped and said: "Gomu Gomu no...-"

"**Tekkai**." Lucci let go of Luffy's foot and stand in position.

"- Gatling Gun!" The boy Captain landed a shower of punches on Lucci.

It did not affect the cold man.

Ayame wanted to scream at Luffy to don't fight him. But couldn't even find her voice. She was scared. Not because of the CP9 or Ruka. But for herself and her secrets. If she said she knew about them, they'll assume she worked for the Government or something. The Magician admits she can be oblivious and stupid - but she was wise and clever not to say a thing. Another burden added to her shoulders.

"Huh? He didn't even budge!" Luffy said to himself, confused and shock.

"You... are a nuisance." Lucci muttered coldly and a bit irritated. "**Soru**!" In a blink of an eye, Lucci was missing.

Zoro only caught glimpses of Lucci's movements, but knew immediately that he should stay alert and so he kept his hands on his swords. In that exact moment, Lucci came out of nowhere and pierced his index finger on Luffy's neck, attempting to pierce a hole.

"**Shigan**!" Lucci exclaimed as Luffy was forced back.

Zoro looked at them in shock as well as Chopper and Nami. Ayame cringed at the thought of having a hole in her throat.

"Luffy!" the crew shouted - except for Robin, who had a straight, serious look. The Captain choked, gasping for air.

"Any normal person would have a hole in their neck, Rubberman." Lucci muttered.

Luffy ignored him, stretching his arm to grab the scruff of Paulie's clothes and bring him to a safer distance from Lucci.

"What are you doing Straw Hat?" Lucci questioned, his hopes of killing Paulie was interrupted.

"You jerk!" Luffy shot back. "You were going to kill him! You said you were nakama who laboured in shipbuilding together!"

Paulie tried to get up. Ayame saw him and went over to help. It was better than just standing there, watching Ruka to find her watching Ayame back.

"We have not met..." The Magician whispered, gently to the ruggedly handsome shipwright. "I am Ayame, the Straw Hat's Magician..." The reason she said that, was because she is trying to calm his mind. It's one of those tricks professional Marines do to distract people. "Please stay calm. Luffy will handle this. He... always does."

"The name's Paulie." he gritted his teeth in agony.

Unknowingly to Ayame, Zoro watched them in the corner of his eyes. He did not like the way she was too close to that shipwright. The Swordsman mentally growled, his eyes fiercely burned. He wanted to fight someone. His mind mentally disciplining his heart.

"We _were_." Lucci muttered coldly. "But not anymore."

"Are you really going to stab him in the back?!" Luffy shouted.

Ayame's eyes softened as she stared at the ground. _He's an assassin, Luffy. They're bound to strike you in the back. That's why they're assassins. They lurk in the dark abyss, play as different people, and they... eliminate one's existence._

Luffy didn't need an answer. "Fine then! Either way, I promised him... to find whoever's trying to kill Iceberg, and KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"Why would you want to fight alongside Paulie?" Kaku questioned, a bit bored.

"Because I have business with you too!" Luffy answered, looking over to Robin. "Oi, Robin! What are you doing with them?! If you want to leave, tell me why!"

Nico Robin did not answer. She was reluctant.

"Yeah! They work for the Government! Tell us!" Nami beckoned as Ayame stood up and stared at Robin's mysterious eyes.

Silence coated the room.

Robin's eye lids lowered as her brows arched a bit. "You don't know how to be rational. I already told Mr. Cook and Mr. Doctor that I was leaving." she said, using the 'stranger' way of talking about someone. She treated everyone like total strangers with the 'Mr' and 'Miss'. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Of course we did!" Chopper shouted. "But I can't accept this either! Why are you doing this, Robin?!"

"To make my dreams come true." She answered suddenly. "A wish that could never come true if I went with you."

Robin left the Crew confused. What type of dream did she have that did not include them? Why must she go alone? Why?

"If I can have it... then no sacrifice is too great!" Robin continued.

"Is that why you tried to frame your nakama as assassins?" Zoro's sudden question made Ruka smirk at Ayame, who froze out of fear. That smirk silently coded 'But you are an assassin'. "What is this wish that you're willing to leave the crew for?"

"I have no obligation to tell."

"No sane person would go this far!" Everyone turned to Iceberg. "You can't believe her! Are you seriously considering this, Nico Robin?!" He questioned. Whatever they talked about, it was very important. "Do you know what you're about to do?!"

"What are they talking about?" Chopper questioned.

Ayame looked over at them. "It's obviously they shared their secrets with each other..." she guessed and Nami nodded, agreeing.

"I believe you lost you're right to speak!" Robin argued back, and used her Devil Fruit powers to her advantage. Snapping something or knocking him out. "Now keep quiet!"

"ICEBERG-SAN!" Paulie shouted as the Straw Hats stood shock of her actions.

"I won't let anyone stop me!" Robin glared at the knocked out man.

"Oi, Robin!" Luffy shouted, "What are you doing?!" he asked, confused.

_Robin, don't do this... Don't do it... _Ayame thought, like she was speaking to Robin herself.

"Robin, what's wrong with you?!" Chopper questioned. "Are you really our enemy now?!" the reindeer questioned, but he didn't want that to happen. Chopper refused to lose a friend.

Lucci blocked the Straw Hats' view of Nico Robin. "I'm sorry, but I think we're done. We're about to look for someone important. And we are in a hurry. We have nothing to do here in this mansion... and no reason to see you again." His cold words echoed in everyone's ears. "Califa, how much time?"

The blonde woman pulled out an old fashioned pocket watch. "2 minutes."

_2 minutes? They act like they put a bomb in this mansion - Wait... _Ayame thought. _Oh... shit. I hope not._

Lucci turned to the Straw Hat's again. "This may sound sudden... But in 2 minutes, this mansion will be engulfed in flames."

Luffy and the others gaped in surprise. And he spoke for everyone, "What?!"

"We have to destroy the evidence, you see. A fire is a perfect pretense." Lucci answered. "If you don't want to be burned, leave immediately. But, it may not be easy." He crossed his arms as Califa, Kaku, Blueno and Ruka stood in front of him and Robin.

_Well, aren't they clever... destroying evidence with fire._

Nami got out her blue pole... from wherever she took it out from. She was ready to fight. As for Ayame, she couldn't say if she was. Her weapons are left in the hotel room, and the only thing she brought was her magic tricks.

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of us too." The Swordsman said. "And Nico Robin seems to be happy with them." Zoro told Ayame, who tightened her fingerless gloves. He turned to his captain. "Luffy... are you ready to let Robin leave the crew?"

Nami and Chopper looked over to Luffy, hoping that he says 'no'. Ayame stood emotionless, showing no interest in his answer. She didn't want to be discouraged when he says 'no'. One already left, Ayame didn't want to hear another one leaving.

"NO WAY!" Luffy shouted.

"There's no need to shout." Lucci said. "You will be framed here anyways. And they'll discover pirates here as well."

"You bastards!" Paulie shouted.

"You've got a lot of nerve, stealing masks to do whatever you please!" Nami told them.

"There's no harm in using masks that were already discarded." Blueno shot back in a mellow or computerized tone.

"Well, I'll go ahead." Robin put on her hood.

"Yes, you have completed you're assignment." Lucci agreed. "Good work."

"Wait, Robin! I won't accept this!" Luffy shouted.

She slightly turned her head. "Good-bye."

"Robin!" Nami and Chopper shouted, refusing to let her go.

Luffy charged on, running towards Blueno. "Where are you going?! We just found you!" Luffy shouted at his Nakama. Blueno blocked Luffy's way. "Move outta the way!" He went to kick Blueno's face.

"**Tekkai**!" Blueno said. The kick this not hurt the man.

"Why are their bodies so hard?!" Luffy questioned, dumbfounded that his powerful kick was useless.

"Our rigorous training has made us to harden our skin as if it were iron. However, taking hits is hardly a skill." Blueno mentioned.

"I told you to move!" Luffy yelled angrily, and went to punch viciously at Blueno.

"**Kamie**."

Luffy did his gatling punches, only to find Blueno impressively dodging the lethal punches like a paper flowing in air.

"He's so big, but he's dodging every single punch!" Chopper exclaimed. Truthfully, it was impossible to dodge those punches, but Blueno made it possible - like it was easy.

"He's swaying back and forth like he's made out of paper!" Nami exclaimed as well.

"I agree. And that's what I thought as well." Ayame muttered seriously. Then she looked at Robin's leaving form.

Luffy noticed as well, "Robin!" he stopped punching Blueno, "Wait!"

But Blueno blocked his way again.

"Why, you..." growled Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!"

"**Soru**!" Blueno said immediately, causing Luffy to miss.

"He disappeared again!" Luffy shouted, frustrated. But Blueno ended up behind Luffy. Luffy sensed this, "You jerk!"

"**Geppou**!" He jumped in the air and kicked it, floating in mid-air.

"Show off~!" Called Ruka.

_If I could remember this... There was Tekkai, Shigan, Kamie, Soru, and Geppou. That's 5... but what's the 6th one!? It isn't called Rokushiki for 5 moves! _ Ayame shouted in her head, it is valuable information to get it.

Just in case.

"Ah! He's flying! What's going on!?" Chopper questioned.

Ayame was frustrated how he wasn't going to show the 6th. "It's Rokushiki. We've encountered it before in Skypeia. But... I'm not quite sure if it's exactly the same." she answered quietly, careful not to say it out loud.

Zoro seemed astounded of Ayame's memory. "Yeah. I remember it. Good... at least we know what we're up against." He muttered as Paulie leaned up against the wall, panting.

Ayame mentally sighed. _I hope so..._

While Luffy was distracted, Califa and Kaku ran.

"**Rankyaku**!" the two said, kicking the air and Luffy.

Zoro's sharp instincts kicked in before the kick happened. _A cutting-wind attack! _He thought, and he quickly turned to his Nakama. "Get down!"

Ayame was about to, until she saw Paulie struggling to get down. She pulled him down next to her.

"Why?!" Nami questioned but it was answered by the sudden wind passing by above her head. Then the wall was cut.

It was powerful.

_So... Rankyaku is the 6th. Good. I know what I'm up against._

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted as he and the others recovered.

Ayame heard a groaned below her. "Eh? Oh, sorry." She sat up on Paulie's stomach - which caused him to groan in pain even more. "Sorry!" She whispered and got up. "Are you okay?"

He irked at the pink haired lady. "Peachy!" he seethed out, sarcastically.

"Do... you want me to help you up?" She questioned, a bit unsure.

Zoro looked over and glared at Paulie. "Ayame! Focus on the situation!"

The Magician irked. "I am. Paulie counts - as well as Iceberg." she shot back, and helped him up to a sitting position.

Califa smirked at Nami's questioning look over the cut walls. "Our kicks happen so fast, that they formed a blade out of wind." she said. "That's Rankyaku."

Zoro, out of anger, charged to them just as Luffy did earlier. "Why, you...!" he growled and went to attack Kaku.

Kaku sensed him and defended himself by grabbing a set of odd-looking swords to clash against Zoro's. The squared nosed man recognised Zoro instantly. "I met you on the ship, Roronoa."

Another clash was heard between the different swords.

"You're not really a shipwright." Zoro accused. "So what you told us at the ship..."

Kaku gave him a solemn look. "I'm sorry to say, but I gave you an accurate assessment."

Zoro pushed Kaku away with force, but Kaku back up flawlessly. Then they fought, barely giving the other any time to recover.

Robin was getting closer to the window.

Luffy sat up, his instincts telling him to. Blood dripped down his chin as Robin opened the window. "DON'T GO, ROBIN!" he yelled. "We're not done talking!"

"No. We are finished." Robin said, dull and lifeless. "We will never see each other again."

"Robin!" Nami and Chopper shouted together.

Zoro saw her about to leave and swung his swords powerfully, cutting Kaku's swords. "Luffy! Hurry up and grab Robin!"

Robin didn't waste any time as Luffy started running after her.

"Roronoa! You must be overly confident if you're letting yourself get distracted." Kaku said. "**Shigun**!" He jabbing holes into Zoro's chest and stomach. He collapsed into the floor.

"Zoro!" Chopper and Ayame exclaimed, she started to run to his side.

"Nuh uh uh~!" Ruka sang behind Ayame's back, Ayame barely got to Zoro. The pink haired Magician turned to meet cold eyes. Ayame felt cold.

Luffy was also interrupted by Lucci grabbing his face and being lifted up the ground. "You... Jerk... Let me go!" Luffy punched Lucci's face to no avail.

"Luffy can't break out of his grip!" Nami exclaimed.

"Go. Nico Robin!" Lucci beckoned.

She left. Disappeared just like a magic trick. Or an item that falls under the bed. Gone. Forever. But not lost.

Lucci got rid of Luffy by tossing him aside. Zoro got up.

"How can they be so strong?" Nami questioned.

Ayame gulped in some air - or at least, tried to.

"A-Ayame?" Chopper questioned unsurely. He smelled all types of different blood. But there was a different one, unfamiliar. He smelled poison and blood. He was confused.

Ayame's eyes only looked into Ruka's. The Magician struggled to stay awake.

Zoro looked over to see what's going on as well as everyone in the room. "Oi! Don't just stand there!" Zoro shouted at Ayame.

"Good night~!" Ruka sang and took out her strange weapon from Ayame's stomach that looked like a small, short lance the tip dripped out a purple substance and blood.

Ayame weakly stood on her own, grasping on to her wound. Her chest, heaving - gasping for air.

The crew and Paulie and Iceberg gasped in shock. Ruka was dangerous.

"AYAME!" The Straw Hats yelled as Luffy stood in shock.

Ruka giggled. "Funny~ I remembered I gave her that same wound waaaaaay back."

Ayame coughed out blood and fell to the floor. The poison felt like needles on her skin.

"Why did you do that?" Blueno questioned.

"I was bored!"

Nami remembered that time they found Ayame.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

The straw hat crew wandered around the coast as they were going to Logue Town. Which was a few more days from where they were. But something caught Nami's eye in the ocean of East Blue.

"What the-...?" She looked closer. Nami saw a boat with a person who look like he needed help... Badly! "Luffy!" She yelled, staring at the half-dead person and he immediately ran up to her followed by the others.

"What's wrong Nami, my love?! Is there something wrong?!" Sanji started and the young girl began to look nervous and worried.

"Yeah, what's with the commotion?" Zoro questioned and stared at her boringly.

"So... what is it?" Luffy questioned when Nami didn't say a word.

She hesitantly pointed at the wandering boat with the bloody man in it. He was still breathing, but it was slow and rasp. "He's still alive!" She shouted, "He needs help! ... Quick!" She yelled to Luffy and he immediately used his Gum-Gum power. Although, Nami couldn't help but thought the unknown man seemed utterly handsome... even with all that blood around him. She mentally blushed at the God with charm in front of her.

Nami had a thing for mysterious men. They'll be handsome no matter the looks - even if his face was scared, she found that sexy.

...

Even though he had his mask up, but she knew he was handsome. She just knew. It's a girl's intuition.

...

Nami looked closely at the stranger's strange-looking wound. A hole most would say, it was the size of a golf ball. Then she looked over to the weapons, thinking she should take them out.

...

"Just how many weapons does this guy has?" He questioned with a little irritation in his voice. Zoro, Luffy and Usopp came up.

"What's up with you guys?" Usopp questioned with a confused look and Nami pointed to the 2 buckets (Mop bucket sizes) of small weapons. The 3 guys' eyes popped out of their sockets and their mouths were wide open.

"What the hell?! That much weapons on him?!" Zoro questioned and Nami shook her head. "That's not all?!" She shook her head again and drank her water.

"We only took out the ones we could see. I only wonder why he has a lot of weapons." Nami told them and panted a bit.

"That's so... COOL!" Luffy burst out with those sparkly eyes, making his crew sweat drop with priceless expressions. "I'm going to let him to be apart of this crew! I wonder how he fights in battle! Or better, he could be one of those crew members we need!" Luffy smiled with excitement. Only to be hit on the head by Nami.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT HE CAN'T BE ONE OF THEM! HE'S OBVIOUSLY A BLACKSMITH! HE COULD BE WORKING FOR SOMEONE!" Nami screamed at him, but it wasn't enough to wake up the mysterious yet dark looking man.

...

"Morning." Nami greeted the stranger. "Glad you're awake." she smiled.

The stranger (Ayame hidden behind a mask and wig and is thought to be a boy) looked at Nami quietly. Ayame groaned in pain, clutching her wound on her stomach. A bandage was around her. She tried to sit up, only to cause pain all over her body.

"Hey! Take it easy, will you?! That was a BIG wound you had on the side of your stomach!" Nami told the stranger and Ayame seemed confused. "You're lucky to be awake today- let alone sit up!"

"A wound... in my stomach?" Ayame questioned slowly in confusion and Nami nodded as Ayame glanced at them.

"We seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound was slowly healing itself when we got you out of that boat." She started and Usopp nodded. "You got us worried!"

_**End of Flashback...** _

* * *

"Ooo~" Ruka cooed. "You saw it? Nasty, wasn't it?" she giggled, carrying an unconscious Ayame over her shoulder. "Do you want to know why her wound healed so fast?"

"You jerk!" Luffy screamed in anger. "That's my Nakama!"

"Ok, ok~! I'll tell you~ Jeez, you are SO impatient~!" Ruka waved him off. Her sinister smirk threatened the Straw Hats, dared them to come near. "Well~ I, um, put this _pill_, per say, in her wound - Because I couldn't make her open her mouth... Remember that stupid mask before, right? So, I had different plans. I shoved it in her stomach - don't do that, it's dangerous children~"

Nami covered her mouth, "You're sick! Disgusting as well!"

Zoro gripped his sword, but he was too fatigued to move. "Dammit! Let her go!" He growled viciously. "You are not going to take another one of us!"

"Let me finish~!" she smiled sickly. "So, as I was saying-"

"Ruka. We are wasting time." Califa said.

Something unexpected happened. "I SAID LET ME FINISH!" Ruka barked, angrily.

Califa sneered.

Her happy demeanor went back. "So~ As I was saying, I shoved it in where I have wounded her and - well, you see - it was a 50-50 percent chance of her surviving." Ruka continued, "I want her to live. I want to see how strong she has become and I want to fight her. So... I'm taking her and she's no longer apart of your crew... and, uh, bye~! I'll go on ahead! You show them your secret power alright~?"

With that she left with Ayame.

"AYAME!" Luffy, Chopper and Nami shouted, as the panther woman jumped over the window.

"Hmph. She could've said it better. But I will show you..." Lucci said, transforming into a large beast.

* * *

**All right! To the previous reviews I've received in the last chapter~!**

_**Marie : **_**Of course I won't stop~! And Ruka just might be one! Kind of creepy too.**

**_Purple Dragon Ranger : _Oh, I know~! It's just... Zoro is Zoro - he is such a difficult character. Sadly. But it's worth it, I mean, there is finally a connection going on between Zoro and Ayame~! And I knew the time skip wasn't entirely bad~!  
**

**_Kihlala Sisters : _Good to see you still love my story~! **

**_TheKennyquin : _I know, I know~ DRAMA, DRAMA EVERYWHERE! I did warn that in the summary~ And be warned, there will be more~! Mwahahaha.. HA!... hmm~... :)  
**

* * *

Now for the rest of you readers... Please do review / criticize or correct me (I honestly don't mind! My story depends on you my Fabulous Readers!) - and it can be anything! I mean it!

ANYTHING AT ALL! Like ;

"Hi, how's the weather over there in Canada?"

"I think Ayame should have less attention and give the other straw hats some attention!"

"I like cats."

"...Hi." (Please don't do this, I really don't know how to respond to it! Haha! I mean, what am I s'pposed to say? If I see this, I swear I'll just sit on the couch pondering on how to reply - it'll take hours for me! It's like one of those _AMAZING_ awkward silent moments~!)

"I'm special."

"Hakuna Matata~ It means 'no worries'~!"

"I like girls now."

I mean it. **Anything**.

Also, I don't mind if you don't review. But I will write this again **my story depends on you Fabulous Readers and viewers **- and even if you think you're not worth it. **You are. Because to me, you are important - NO MATTER LUMPING WHAT!**

_**So will you review? Criticize? Correct? Sing? Write? Etc? Etc?**_

"Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, **JUST SAY YES**!" ~ unknown.


	8. It starts with poison

**"It is an occupational hazard that anyone who has spent her life learning how to lie **

**eventually becomes bad at telling the truth."**

**~ Ally Carter , ****_Heist Society _~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The Straw Hats and the two Shipwrights were in utter shock. Both at the lost of a member - another nakama, and the beast Lucci became in front of them. Luffy and Zoro were furious, giving them another reason to go after Robin and defeating the CP9.

Ruka went too far. The pirates stayed quiet, thinking of their actions first. The woman had Ayame.

"What the Hell are you?!" Paulie shouted at Lucci.

The man that was once known as a Shipwright is now known as a CP9 agent. "It's called the Neko Neko Fruit. Model: Leopard." Lucci introduced. He liked informing people for an odd reason. Perhaps it was his job to inform people, or he wasn't paid to keep his mouth shut.

"A Leopardman?" Zoro questioned in shock, looking up at the monstrous specimen. But in his mind, he was thinking about Ayame's safety. And damn, he cursed and beat himself up for not protecting her properly. It was his duty... to protect Ayame no matter what.

And he failed.

He failed **her**.

_I'm sorry Ayame. If only I was stronger... I promise you. I will get stronger. For you, for Luffy, for everyone. _

"H-He's huge!" Luffy shouted, waking Zoro from his muse.

Chopper cried: "Ayame!" and "Robin!"

Nami was left speechless as she drops to her knees.

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Chopper. Don't worry. We'll get them back. Besides... I know Ayame. She can take care of herself." _I hope._

The reindeer sobbed, he didn't want to lose more friends - it was too much. He never had friends before he met Luffy and the others, just Doctrine. Now he depended on them, like a puppy and an owner.

By now, the smoke has started to come up. Fire and smoke was spreading, and Lucci's bird had begun coughing.

"We've run out of time anyways." Lucci sighed. "We have to dispose of you before we are engulfed in flames."

"Lucci, they're coming." Warned Califa about the other shipwrights.

"I see." He said, "**_Rankyaku_**." Lucci kicked the air just like Califa and Kaku did earlier. Except his was more powerful, as he aimed above the head. He wanted to bring down the roof, it seems.

Nami got up and ran to a safer area. But knew there wasn't any in her speed.

"Nami!" Chopper, in his Walking Point, he head-butts Nami's rear, pushing her out and into safety. But at a cost.

The Navigator groaned in pain, she looked back to see only rubble and breakage. Chopper was missing. Fear coursed in her body. "Chopper!" He was probably under the fallen roof. Another fallen nakama.

Paulie saw this as a good opportunity, though he did not notice the other's problem. Because he cared more about Iceberg. He ran to the injured man.

"Paulie, what are you doing?!" Iceberg questioned incredulously as his trusted shipwright supported him.

"I'm getting you out of here!"

"It's useless - You're hurt!" The mentor said.

This didn't go unnoticed at all. Califa stepped forward. "Let go of him Paulie."

Paulie stared at the four **strangers** and glared as they surround him and Iceberg. "Outta my way." He muttered dangerously. But he was at his limit. How far can he go? He could barely support himself. "How could you do this? I thought... I thought we were friends!" Torn was one way to put it. But betrayal, now that was different. It was more stronger.

Lucci spoke once again. "We don't share that feeling," he said coldly. The Leopardman marched his way to the tiny Paulie and Iceberg, compared to him.

Luffy, out of nowhere, punched the Leopard when he seemed 'unprepared'. The Captain charged, without thinking, but it was a fatal mistake. For when he did that, Lucci was prepared.

Lucci pierced his claws in to Luffy's stomach like how Ruka pierced in Ayame's. "**_Shigan._**" Luffy fell limp. A fatal and reckless blow for another fatal and accurate blow.

"Luffy!" Zoro exclaimed. He was re-living what had happened earlier. Now his Captain shared the same fate as Ayame. It made his stomach churn. First Robin, then Ayame, Chopper and now Luffy. Who else wanted to challenge the Swordsman? Because he dares. That was enough. No more people will be taken, not when he's there.

Lucci let go of Luffy, letting him stand. For now.

The remaining crew; Zoro and Nami, she could only watch in fear.

The Leopardman grabbed Luffy's head with his paw. "I'll throw you off this island." Lucci muttered dangerously. "Good riddance, Straw Hat." He threw Luffy powerfully on the wall and into the sky and then, to nowhere.

Straw Hat Luffy was eliminated and separated.

In full-out rage, Zoro charged. A foolish move. "You bastard!" He shouted at Lucci, grabbing his weapons.

"_**Tekkai**._"

The attack was blocked and in return, Zoro was kicked like a defenseless animal. And the kick was viciously harsh. He too, was eliminated and separated.

Only Nami was left alone, as the CP9 left. They spared the Navigator. She was weak to them, and it was time to leave anyways. She could only watch Ayame leave with those **creatures**.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

Zoro woke up, coughing out sea water, and landing on a roof. "This is bad... Stupid Leopard thing." he muttered, getting up. He was beginning to re-think about Ayame's and Luffy's position, as well as the others. The CP9 were strong. Very strong. But considering this, Zoro was an absolute maniac when it comes to a thrilling combat and opponents. Someone he can fight, and test how strong he could be.

"This'll be pay back." Zoro smirked an animalistic smirk.

He pushed aside the 'damsel in distress' for a bit - and well, he could say '**_his _**damsel' but he pushed that aside and went with 'damsel' and just that. Because it was a bit embarrassing and possessive - which isn't like him. Zoro jumped from house roof to house roof, heading back to the mansion.

_Huh... Where am I anyways? _he thought to himself.

...

"SHIT...!" a boy screeched. Luffy struggled.

He tried to move again. "I can't get free! Why does this happen to me?!"

...

By now, Chopper - who survived the falling ceiling - went to save the unconscious Nami. He carried Nami out first. Then Iceberg and Paulie - and let us not forget about Iceberg's pet mouse, Tyrannosaurus.

After all that work, Chopper have fainted due to fatigued and the damages in his body. Now that's what people call brave. The lower leveled shipwrights did not know what to do with the pirates, but they continued to shower the burning building with water.

Iceberg was the first to wake up. Next was Nami.

The Mayor decided to speak to Nami alone about Nico Robin's intentions.

By now, Nami had learned that Robin would do anything to keep them safe. Even if the world was set in flames, Robin would still pick the Straw Hats over the world. Giving Nami another reason to go get the Archeologist. To take back Robin, and Ayame - who has been taken away without Robin knowing.

_Don't worry everyone, I know the truth - and thank goodness! She didn't betray us at all!_

...

Without knowing, someone lurked in the shadows around the platforms of the Train. He lit up a cigar, calmly. "Bingo," he muttered as he spotted Robin. Sanji took his time watching the scene. There was a lot of Marines - even sly looking ones. He took a drag and exhaled.

"Robin~!" a happy-go-lucky voice echoed in his brain. "I knew I would catch up to you! Ya know, I thought ya might've ran for it~" His 'woman' radar picked up.

_A beautiful lady?! _

He quickly turned to see a bronze woman in black leather and fish net stockings with red hair and green eyes - never had he seen such beauty! Sanji restricted himself when he saw a familiar being on her shoulder. Familiar pale pink hair.

_Wait... who else has pale pink hair other than... _Sanji's eyes grew in the size of a wheel - he was sure he could have been seen. His jaws dropped, causing his cigar to fall off. Ayame was bleeding and was being treated like a sack of potatoes!

_AYAME, MA CHERI!_

Robin's eyes grew wide, shock. She saw Ayame bleeding. "Why...?"

Ruka smirked devilishly, putting her free hand in front of her. A finger went in front of her lips. "Secret~" She skipped around, jabbing Ayame's stomach with her bone-y shoulder. "Oops! Sorry Ayame, darling~ I forgot I was carrying you~" She sang to the unconscious Magician. "Robin, you head on first, doll~! You stay in the First class compartment for now. I'm borrowing the 2nd compartment for a while! Now, you stay outta there, ya hear?!"

...

Robin, being forced to move by the Government officials, she frowned and gave a sorry glance at Ayame. It wasn't the Archeologist's plan to get anyone hurt. _Not Ayame... she's innocent of this! _Robin thought.

...

_Stupid Marimo and Luffy! They should protect the girls at ALL TIMES! ... Wait... what about... _He gasped, _WHAT ABOUT MY NAMI-SWAN?! WHY ARE ALL MY LADIES SCATTERED EVERYWHERE?! SHITTY MARIMO AND LUFFY! I GOTTA DO EVERYTHING MYSELF! Aaa~ Je suis desolé, my ladies~_ He cried silently.

"Everyone move! The CP9 is here! Move outta the way!" A Government lackey yelled as Marines and Government people moved out. Standing amazed at the famous Rob Lucci and how he moves like a super model. A **sexy** super model. He was one of those guys who can make straight guys go... queer.

But not for Sanji. Nope. Nu-uh. He wasn't that close to being attracted to men. In fact, he sees himself as a God that all ladies would like to hang around him. (Which is seriously not true.)

"Let me go, dammit!" Franky yelled, his body wrapped in a bag. "Let -" He was punched on the head, knocking him out.

But, there was another one. "Where are you taking me?!" Usopp yelled, "You'll pay for this, you bastards! Just you wait - I have 10,000 followers and -" He too, was punched in the head.

"Usopp...?" Sanji questioned quietly. Not only did Sanji had to save Robin and Ayame, but now, Usopp. Another reason to go after CP9. They were taking 3 of their Nakamas. Something that boiled the blood of the French Cook.

* * *

_**The day they met... Flashback  
**_

_A man in a cloak and a long nose appeared on top of the table when Ayame had asked herself 'Who is that?' and unfortunately, the 'mystery' man heard. She awoke in an unknown ship. She remembered that she was on a dingy heading to Logues Town, but she ran into an unfortunate person: Ruka.  
_

_His voice was familiar. "I'm glad you asked!" His crew and Ayame - who was thought to be a boy because of her get-up, mask and wig - looked at the guy oddly. He had an 'Heroic' pose. Or an attempted one, at least. "I am the bravest of all the brave! The great Captain of the seas! The -"_

_The boy with the Straw Hat argued in the background saying **he **was captain. But he was ignored by the long nose. Ayame was oblivious, she still couldn't pin point who that is._

_"- daredevil of Hell!" He laughed like an idiot. _

_This didn't amused Ayame one bit. Her wound on her stomach hurt like Hell, and she's on a boat, and it's full of fools._

_The 'idiot' man with the cloak and long nose tore off his cloak in a blink of an eye. As the cloak was discarded, it landed on the man with green hair and tan skin. He sat on the floor with his swords in front of him. It was a defense body language. The green man tore off the cloak angrily. _

Hold on! I know him! He's -

_"Usopp!" he shouted proudly. _

_Ayame showed no emotions, but inside she was bursting. Shock, that he left Syrup Village. Happy, that she found him. And angry, that he did not wrote any letters to her about joining a crew. A pirate's crew. Because when she came back to Syrup Village - a week and a half ago - his little friends had told her that Usopp left to the sea. After getting her 3rd star in Blacksmithing in Logues Town. She admits that she had been away for... let's say, 3 months. But still, she wrote something to him. Instead of finding him, she continued to work. She needed money to support herself.  
_

_"Feast your eyes on -" He made his way to get down the table, but instead, he slipped and crashed his head on the floor. He quickly sat up, cross-legged, holding on his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He chanted._

_Ayame mentally sighed and closed her eyes. _

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STANDING ON THE TABLE, IDIOT!" a blonde yelled with a curly eyebrow. Ayame had never seen such thing. She wanted to poke it - to check if it was real - with a chop stick. Who knows, it could be alive. Curling itself like that and the next day, it's normal. Tame, in other words.  
_

_"Where are we?" Ayame questioned boldly. Which doesn't happen all the time. But she was tense and protective of her well-being._

_"Oh, c'mon! Aren't you at least concerned about **my** well-being?!" Usopp shouted. The crew was confused. _

_Ayame had a mask to masquerade her feelings. But her eyes were recognizable to Usopp. It was a pretty green-blue-teal colour with dark rims. It resembled the night of the glowing ocean consisting of whales with glowing plankton on it, and glowing jellyfishes swimming around. "Oh. Usopp. It's been awhile... How's that appendage of yours?" It sounded dull and plain to the long nose._

_"You -" Usopp stopped himself and sighed. "Could you **please** be more sympathetic?"_

_"... How's your head...?" _

_Usopp dead panned and his eye twitched. "Stubborn as always..."_

_"Likewise, friend. Likewise."_

_"EH?! YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!" The Crew yelled._

_"Hm?" Usopp turned to the other's incredulous looks. "Yeah, she's -"_

_"EH?! YOU'RE A GIRL TOO!?"  
_

_Usopp snickered. "Yeah! She was just wearing a wig." He took it off, making her short pale pink hair fall just around her shoulders. "It's not normal to see a female blacksmith, ya know?"_

_"A blacksmith?" the Straw Hat boy questioned a bit disappointed. "That's not what I wanted... Can you fight?" he questioned._

_Ayame gave a shrug. "When the occasion calls for it..." She answered quietly._

_"AH~!" A yell shocked everyone, the blonde kneeled in front of Ayame, grabbing her hand, caressing it. "Madamoiselle~! I knew it, from that voice I knew you were a girl! Aa~ I am Sanji, ma cheri~!" _

Wait a minute... Aren't these people from the Baratie incident a few days ago? Man... just who are these gangsters and why are they with Usopp? _Ayame thought suspiciously, eyeing them as she took her hand away from 'Sanji'. She looked over to the bucket full of small weapons, meant to be shipped to Logues Town. _

_"Alright! You can join my crew! What is a 'Blacksmith' anyway?" The Straw Hat questioned Ayame._

_"I don't want to join... I've got better things to do..."_

_Usopp frowned. "But Ayame this is a great way to escape!" _

Oh, no. Don't you dare say anything about my dreams Usopp! I'll kill you-

_"Luffy! Not only she's a blacksmith, but she's a magician as well!" Usopp shouted._

_Ayame face palmed. _

_"REALLLLLLLLY!?" Luffy shouted in amazement. "Show me! Show me! Show me! Show me! Show me!"  
_

_"NO!"_

_"WHY NOT?!"_

_"Well... Maybe she's a scam?" The green man suggested and yawned. Ayame growled.  
_

_"Zoro! Why'd you say that -" Usopp panicked._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Ayame shouted and bonk his head. _

_"Ah! What's with you woman?!" A fresh bump was added in that green head of Zoro's._

_"You want to see it?! Then I'll show you, you jerk!" She did her vanishing techniques with her handkerchief. It was only teleporting a small item to another hanging handkerchief.  
_

* * *

**_In the first Car out of 7 in Puffy Tom..._**

"Wake-y~! Wake-y~!"

Ayame heard a disfigured voice travelling its way to her ear tunnels. Her brain felt like mush. Her body felt sore and heavy. What had happened? Why did she have a memory of the Straw Hats? And where the Hell is she? The place smelled strangely fresh and... rich. She tried to open her eyes. But the light did no good, so her eyes stayed shut. But she was awake, and felt shackles around her wrists and ankles.

"Ya know. I always wonder what you dream of when you wake up from being poisoned." Ruka sat across from Ayame. They were in a train compartment, in a first class one. "My dead Momma always tell me that if you was 'dying', ya dream 'bout the best damn thing that ever happened to ya." She grinned in a sinister way. "So, whaddya dreamt about darling?"

The lights darkened. Ayame supposed that Ruka doused the lights.

The Magician opened her eyes weakly, leaning on the window, and gasping. "Nothing." she lied with a harsh tone.

Ruka giggled. "No use lyin', sweetheart. I know you were thinkin' about them pirates."

Ayame's eye widened and it looked into her piercing green eyes. Her burgundy lips was a twisted up frown. _How did she..._

"Oh~ How did I know! How did I know! Well," Ruka shouted, laughing like a maniac like she is. "Your expression says it all, darling! And here I thought you were good at hidin' things! Hidin' your feelings, hidin' your past and history, and hidin' your own... Oh~... I see what's goin' on~" she giggled, but Ayame was confused. "You poor girl... are you playin' around with your crew? Hidin' your true identity. Tsk Tsk Tsk. You're gonna be in trouble when they find out~!"

Ayame groaned in pain. "They won't ever find out..." she muttered out, glaring at Ruka. _I've hidden it for this long... I won't tell them. I will **never** tell them. Besides... it's not like I consider myself as a true friend. We're bound to drift apart anyways... even if I don't want to._

"Right." she said. "But..." she trailed, "What happens if **_I_** tell them?" Ruka dared.

_She wouldn't... _

"It could be fun. I'm always bored~ And besides," she leaned towards Ayame's ears. "you're gonna die soon. In my hands." she whispered and leaned back. "Tell me~... what's your relationship with that green headed beast. Yummy catch~"

"He's not food." she whispered.

Ruka sighed and face palmed. "I meant he's hot and spice-y. Deliciously smexy... ripe muscles and -"

"He isn't food." Ayame said more solidly.

Ruka pierced her lips together. For once that smiling face in gone. "Ah. You're still livin' under a rock, hun. You don't really understand too much about... well, ya know, hot men. He's one tough bloke, ya know? I wonder what he like in bed...?" she pondered.

Ayame clenched her jaws tightly. She did understand what Ruka meant, after all, Nami is somewhat of a saucy woman. It took a lot of Ayame's fiber not blush and cringe. She didn't like to picture Ruka and Zoro together. It felt forbidden. Ayame was usually with or near Zoro. Mainly because she always felt comfortable with him, and he understood her a little more - if not all - than the others. Imagining Rukae and him on a bed or somewhere, made the Magician's blood run cold. Yet, it always boils like lava. But eventually, lava turns thick once it erupts.

Ayame and Zoro were like sugar and spice - they made everything nice for God's sakes! With Ayame being sweet and Zoro being the spice. They help balance things out.

Like the Usopp incident. Zoro wasn't doing much to stop Luffy's and Usopp's argument. But when Usopp left the room, Ayame tried to sweet talk him into changing his mind.

Without a doubt, Ayame did not want Ruka near Zoro. Or the Straw Hats. And she didn't understand why. Perhaps she did live under a rock for too long. _Perhaps_ she didn't want to know. She had known that learning things had its own catch. Like her learning that she was an assassin before she could talk, and the reason she was treated like a slave. She didn't want that.

Ayame was worried. What happens if she grew tired of being a pirate? That very thought frightened her.

* * *

_**Search Party in Water 7...** _

"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!" Chopper yelled, and then he whispered: "Usopp, please come back...!" The cute reindeer turned to look at the other Shipwrights. "Come on! Help me!"

"Yosh! Let's help!" The leader said.

"LUFFY!" One shipwright yelled.

"ZORO!"

"SANJI!"

"Usopp, please come back...!" One of the shipwrights whispered as well.

"LET'S GO SAVE ROBIN AND AYAME!" Chopper yelled with all his might. "PLEASE COME OUT!"

...

"Gah, those jerks...!" Luffy said, being muffled between two walls again. He mentally groaned.

"I'm still stuck." he muttered.

...

"Dammit... I can't believe I lost my footing..." Zoro muttered, stuck in a chimney. He simply just jumped up on the chimney, thinking that he could see where he was going. Only that he tripped and fell in.

"I'm stuck." he muttered, cursing himself.

...

Sanji found some paint around the place and got an idea. _If Robin and Ayame are taken away. Then Nami-swan will still be here... I should leave a note. _

He used pink paint, mainly because it symbolizes love. He puffed out hearts just by writing/graffiti-ing on the wall. He drew a lot of hearts and wrote in big letters:

'*Heart* Nami-san, read this *Heart*'

Then in small letters, there's:

'Don't read this if you're not Nami-san... you're all jackasses.'

Then there was a big arrow pointing down to the floor, showing a note, a Baby Den Den Mushi and his paint bucket.

With that, he walked silently to the train. Sneaking on board was easy.

* * *

_**In the First Car.  
**_

Ayame sat up. Or at least tried to. She was put in the first car since the second was reserved for the CP9.

In the end of the compartment, there was a couple of tough-looking men, they were watching for anything suspicious. Ayame remembered something like this but it was with one of those one-sided mirrors. But she was annoyed by it. Alone with a couple of strangers. She hated strangers. No matter what. Even if it turns out she'll become friends with them. It just is. And it's natural to hate something you don't know.

She was facing them, as they faced her. She sat on the opposite end, so when she looked at the window, she would see - later on - that the train station would get smaller and smaller.

_Well... This is probably it. It's nearly 11PM... _Ayame thought, remembering that the time schedule for the train since the driver said it in the PDA. It was leaving exactly at 11PM. _But I don't doubt that Luffy and the others will let Robin go this easily. I know them, they'll fight for anything. I just hope that Ruka won't come in here and bother me -_

"Hey, darling~"

_Speak of the Devil..._

Ayame glared at her as Ruka pinched her cheeks.

"Aren't we so adorable today?" she said, and took a seat in front of Ayame. "What's the long face, doll? Hm, wait, wait, wait! Don't answer! I came here because I'd like to say -"

The train whistled.

"Aw... the train took it away..." She had a mocking frown. "Oh, well! It doesn't matter! What matters is, you! I've always wanted to fight you! Always thought that you were strong and ... well, strong~"

_Man, she's going to be pissed when she finds out how fake the rumors are. There's always a cover up. Just like CP9 assassins. Don't think that my previous occupation means that I'm strong. I really am not. At least... not anymore. I can never get back to my strongest. And I refuse to do so._

Ayame looked else where, showing her some silent treatment.

She sighed but a smile was still there. "Ya know... They're not really your friends."

The Magician looked at Ruka, catching her attention.

"Do you want to know why?"

"No." Ayame sneered. "They're my fri-"

"Yeah, right." she interrupted. "Friends are a hinderance, darling. They're only there 'til you don't want them there. Ya know, they're easy to erase." she started.

"Oh, please." Ayame said, unbelievingly. But her resolve was slowly breaking.

Ruka smirked. "Trust me - ... Okay, that came out wrong, but... it happens. Especially when you are an assassin~ Someone who belongs in the dark." She got up.

"What if I refused?"

"Well..." she trailed. "_You can't run away from yourself_, ya know?"

Ayame looked out the window again. Then she turned to the she-devil. "... Watch me."

"_**ROBIN**_!" a loud screech was heard.

Ayame looked at the window, seeing Nami too late to get on board. She was the one who shouted. The train already set and went ahead. "Nami...!" she whispered.

"Think over my suggestions. It could save you and your hopes."

"I've already thought it over." Ayame answered absently. "I want to stay with them."

"Yeah, yeah." she walked over to the door that leads to the other 2nd car. "Ya keep sayin' that like slicin' butter with a knife. But I know that head of yours, you are sayin' somethin' completely different. You will leave, I bet my life on it."

"Betting is a bad habit."

"So it is! So it is~" She stopped, "Just sayin', this Nami didn't call out your name. She called out Robin's. You are not top priority~ That's the sad thing." She looked over at the men beside her. "Get outta here. Robin will come back to her original placement in here, in the 1st car. OK?" They left and then Ruka left. Ayame looked down, thinking.

Robin came in quietly, barely glancing around and sat in the middle, looking out the window.

That thought destroyed something in Ayame. But what?

She didn't know. But it hurt.

* * *

**Ma cheri : My darling.  
**

**Je suis desolé: I am sorry.**

**Nakama: Friends.**

**Neko: Cat.**

**Marimo: Moss head.**

**...**

**Reviews:**

**_Marie _: Oh, I know. My story has a LOT of secrecies. It's sometimes hard to understand at first but I try to make things more easier to understand. Well, anyways~ thank you for the helpful review! **

**_KEEler 21 _: Heh. Heh. I have a sweater that says 'Trust me I'm a doctor'. And what can I say? I can be evil~ And be warned, there's more. MORE! AND A LOT MOAR!**

**_Purple Dragon Ranger _: OH, YOU~ Wanting me to post another chapter right away! Trust me, they'll show more 'feelings' in the next chapter. Because I'm improvising and taking notes from FABULOUS storytellers; 'always leave them hanging' and 'take your time'.**

**_Pesephone de nae _: Ah, I understand. My stories can be funky and odd and have to be read twice to understand. I hope this chapter makes Ayame's past more understanding~! Thank you for the review!**

**...**

**Facts: (From One Piece Wikia) **

**If the Straw Hats were real and from a country, they'd be:**

**Luffy = Brazilian, Brazil  
**

**Zoro = Japanese, Japan**

**Sanji = French, France  
**

**Nami = Swedish, Sweden**

**Robin = Russian, Russia**

**Usopp = African, Africa**

**Chopper = Canadian, Canada **

**Franky = American, America (he's based on Jim Carey, cool, right~?)**

**Brook = Austrian, Austria**

**...**

**I know I need a BETA reader. My mistakes are everywhere. **

**So, if ya wanna help... PLEASE DO!**

**Also...**

**Stay Fabulous~! And please review or criticize! **


	9. Unspoken words

**"People should not be afraid of their governments. **

**Governments should be afraid of their people."**

**~ V , _V for Vendetta_ ~**

**...**

**I'm skipping some things. So... it's going to be really 'choppy', but we all know what happens in Robin's arc! And, trust me, I have a surprise for you in the next chapter. Also this is a LONG chapter if ya haven't noticed, I'll try to keep it a bit shorter or around 4,500 words next time. Unless you like long chapters...  
**

**I'm just excited to write Zoro's *hint* "date" *hint hint*. **

**I'm posting the next chapter until I receive TWO reviews!**

**All I ask is TWO!**

* * *

**_Departure to Enies Lobby... _**

Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, Kokoro, Chimney and her pet; Gonbe, were already in the secret room where another Sea-train was. It was called 'Rocketman'. It had a shark face and rusty appearance. But it looked awesome and daring. Iceberg had fixed the engine. But Rocketman is said to be unpredictable.

"Hurry it up!" Nami shouted at the two train workers, who thought Nami was 'playing' around with Paulie.

"Wait up!" One of them yelled.

"Yeah! Why can't you just eat here?!" The other yelled... Oh. Right. Long-story short: They thought all the food they found was meant for Nami, so she could eat. Also, being in a country full of 'Love', they were hoping that Nami would hook up with Paulie and ditch Sanji (who is thought to be the legitimate 'boyfriend' of Nami's).

"AS IF I COULD EAT ALL THAT!" She barked at them as they trailed after her with a wooden wagon of food and alcohol. "Sorry I'm late!" Nami shouted as she barged in the room.

"Nami..." Zoro trailed but looked behind her and saw a big bag of something. _Late? That's not like her. It's usually... hm. _He stopped himself before he come say her name. Goddamnit, he missed her. He missed how she would bicker with Nami and then, it would end up with laughter. He missed her pink hair. Missed having conversations with her and when they sit beside each other in silence.

He swears when he finds her, he'll save her reckless ass then **maybe** he'll spend some time with her. To make it up for not saving her from that Panther woman. BUT JUST A DAY! His manly pride couldn't do more than that. Unfortunately.

"Oi! What were you doing?!" Luffy shouted angrily at his Navigator with his fist up threateningly. Being late was no exception when Robin and Ayame have been taken away. "Get on already, stupid!"

Luckily, Nami waved that insult off as she stared at the old sea-train. "Incredible..." she looked at it as the two Train workers stopped beside her, dropping the wagon.

Luffy watched Nami walked over to the strangely large bag as she untied it. "Oi, Nami! I thought you said we were late! And what's that?!" He pointed at the bag.

"Food and hard liquor." She answered when she opened it.

Both Luffy and Zoro were already grabbing what they wanted. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you!" Luffy said between each bite of meat as Zoro had begun drinking.

"All set." Kokoro said. "Oi! Iceberg, take care of Chimney and Gonbe, while I'm gone." The Mayor nodded. "They're somewhere in the back."

But by the time they were about to leave, an unexpected guest came by to join; The Franky Brothers... or at least what's left of them anyways. Luffy, reluctantly, agrees. The Franky Brothers joined in but they'll be using their King Bulls - a larger form of a Yagara. But the trusted Shipwrights (Paulie and the others) hid as well as Chimney and Gonbe.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted as the sea-train started moving. He sat in front - well, on the locomotive actually. "WE'RE STEALING EVERYONE BACK!"

* * *

_**Back with Ayame...**_

"Achoo!" The Magician sneezed, but after that she looked at her window, sadly. She felt ill.

Robin looked over to look at Ayame. The Magician wasn't in her happy-go-lucky mood anymore. Quite frankly, the Archeologist missed that kind and positive attitude. "'Achoo, someone's thinking of you'." Robin quoted Nami, in a gentle tone. But left out the 'a sexy someone's', in Nami's version is was: 'Achoo, a sexy someone is thinking of you'. She smiled a sad smile as Ayame looked up and smiled brightly. It made the Archeologist happy to see such a lovely girl smile like a child.

"I was thinking of that... But you corrected my mistake." Ayame said quietly, careful of not being loud. "I thought it was 'bless you, everyone's on to you'... which didn't make sense at all..." she muttered and pouted. "I can never quote someone perfectly."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Well... there was an attempt." Ayame whispered, but after a while... she thought she heard something from off the distance. It sounded like someone was singing; about Sogeking and Sharpshooter Island. "Did you hear anything?"

"No..." Robin trailed, looking at the Magician oddly. "Why?"

_Must be my imagination... _"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard singing... Did I mention I'm not a fan of train rides? No? Well... I think I'm getting motion sickness."

...

After some time in the quiet, there was a small knock on the window. Robin and Ayame turned to look at Robin's window. There it showed a man with an odd mask.

"Long nose-kun!" Robin exclaimed quietly, as Ayame tilted her head.

"'Long nose-kun'?" Ayame whispered strangely. _That's not Usopp... Is it? _That man gave the girls a peace sign and a cheese-y grin. The mask didn't cover most of that mystery man's face. His mouth still showed, but just a bit. He got in by the window.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" Robin questioned, angrily. Ayame just sat in the dark, wondering who the Hell that man was.

The man had a deeper voice than Usopp's. He chuckled, "You ask me so many questions, I cannot answer all of them." _Suave_, Ayame noted. "Calm down a bit. Here, let's have some coffee."

"Stop fooling around!" Robin said.

Ayame got up and hopped since her ankles were tied together. She went over to them. "I'm confused. Just who are you?" Ayame questioned, eyeing him. His clothes were familiar and that nose too. But she couldn't conclude anything about this man in front of her. He sat right across of Robin.

"Please sit." The mystery man beckoned, and Ayame, hesitantly sat beside him.

Robin inched forward a bit, keeping her voice low. "What are-"

"I am the Sharpshooter King, Sogeking. Pleased to meet you."

_Jeez... I didn't know I was dealing with a King... What kind of King leaves their Kingdom? And dresses like that? _Ayame thought, eyeing him. _Did he take fashion lessons from Usopp? He looks like... _The Magician frowned, missing her friend. _I wonder how is he..._

Sogeking continued. "I am here to save you both. But I'm not the only one. Sanji-kun and Franky the Hooligan are trashing the place. I took the advantage to come here." He glanced at the door, cautiously. "Luffy and the others are coming here in a second sea-train."

"How do you know all this?" Ayame questioned, suspiciously.

"Sanji contacted Nami through a Den Den Mushi." He answered. "Also, Luffy has a lot of allies with him. Let us go." Sogeking suddenly said. But Robin looked reluctant. "There's nothing to worrying about. We can escape without them noticing-"

"Wait." Robin said, causing Sogeking to become silent. "I left the crew. Why would you do this?"

Sogeking got up and faced away from them. "They know your reasons. It seems, Iceberg-san, had told them."

"He's... alive?" Robin questioned, but then she looked away. "Still... I can't go back."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" He burst out. "YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT PROTECTING THEM!"

"I don't want to be saved! I never want you guys to!" Robin stood up, angrily.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Lower down your voices!" Ayame whispered harshly. "You don't want **_them_** -" she suggested to the CP9's cart. "- to come in here! They have ears of a squawk!" Sogeking sweat dropped.

"It's 'hawk'."

"That's what I said."

But it was too late, there was someone going to come in.

"What are you yelling about, Nico Robin and Cotton Candy lady?" A man shouted from the behind the door.

"Who are you calling 'Cotton Candy'?!" Shouted Ayame as Usopp hid behind Robin as they went to sit back down.

The CP9 worker came in as Ayame glared at him. He mocked them and asked questions, but the way Sogeking used his arms pretending it to be Robin's arms, it was obvious there's something wrong. And Sogeking's mask was too big in Robin's cloak, giving it an odd appearance. Ayame sweat dropped as Sogeking used his arms and putting it in odd positions. But it worked, since the worker walked off. _Man, this Sogeking just doesn't know how to act natural..._

Although, the CP9 worker walked back to them, like he figured something out.

"Do something." Robin whispered to Sogeking.

The man came by and sniffed around Robin. Sogeking immediately made an 'x' with his arms in front of the Worker. Ayame looked at the man like he was crazy, wondering what the Hell he was doing.

"All government workers have extremely bad manners." Robin told Ayame who cringed at the thought.

"So, they're all perverts?"

"You can say that."

"I'm NOT a pervert." the man shouted. Then Sogeking made himself visible by getting out of the cloak and got out his sling shot, aiming it at the man. "Wait!"

"My name is Sogeking. The man from Sharp Shooter Island."

"Wait, you...- Do you think this changes anything?!" The man questioned angrily.

"Yes, don't take my resolve lightly."

The man started running for his life. "Lucci-san!" But Sogeking shoot him with something.

"Cool." Ayame mumbled. "Not bad, not bad."

"Oh, that's right!" Sogeking came up to Ayame and untied the ropes around her ankles. "Let's go!" He pulled her up and went to grab Robin. But Robin got up and walked to the 2nd cart, heading towards the CP9 and Ruka's placement. "Oi, wait Robin! Don't go in there!" Sogeking clinged on to Robin and dragged Ayame along.

"Hey! I'm not a grocery bag! You can't just drag me!" The Magician shouted, tripping ever so often.

Robin opened the door and was greeted by the CP9 and Sanji and some tall guy with blue hair and three chins.

"Oh, we're dead now." Usopp muttered.

"Hey, stop playing around with my pet~ Get your own~" Ruka told him from across the room.

"Robin-chwan! Ayame, ma cheri!" Sanji shouted in relief. "I'm just going to beat these guys up and then, we'll leave!"

"Sanji, you have to be careful! They're assassins who knows some deadly technique!" Ayame informed quickly.

Robin, however, threw Sogeking over to Sanji with her devil fruit powers.

"Robin!" Sanji exclaimed shock as Ayame stared at Robin, shock as well.

Lucci started laughing, knowing that Robin will never leave. Otherwise, the Straw Hats would have to die.

Sogeking pointed at the tall man with blue hair. "Franky, cut the 3rd cart loose!"

_Franky? ... Hey, isn't that...? HE'S THE ONE THAT HURT USOPP! What the Hell is he doing here?! _"Franky..." Ayame muttered, "Hey, you're that jerk who hurt our Pinocchio!" she shouted angrily and marched in front of him.

"Oi! I mean you no harm, Sister!" Franky tried to explain.

"Don't you 'Sister' me!"

"Ayame, ma cheri. I'll fill you in later. But..." Sanji looked over at Sogeking. "Why would we need to loosen the 3rd cart?"

"To escape! This'll be quick. You'll need to get ready. It'll happen in an instant."

Kaku turned to Blueno. "Get Franky. We need to apprehend him. We also need him." Blueno agreed.

"Sogeking Smoke Star!" Sogeking threw a smoke bomb on the floor. The smoke had an odd taste. Ayame felt someone carry her. Sogeking ran over to Robin and carried her to Sanji and Franky. "We're leaving with Robin! ... And Ayame!"

Ayame irked, "I'm an afterthought?!" she shouted from under Sanji's arm.

"RUN!" Sogeking shouted as they ran to the 3rd cart. By then, the carts have parted ways.

"Ya know, I never thought this could work." Sanji muttered. "But... this was _way_ too easy."

"I agree. They aren't small fries." Franky nodded and just then, Califa's thorned whips got a hold of the cart. Then Ruka came, by kicking the air and headed towards Ayame. The plan to get Robin and Ayame had failed. Now, CP9 had gotten Franky as well, leaving Sanji and Sogeking to the parted cart with no engine. They'll have to wait for the others and seek help.

* * *

_**The Land of Light... Arriving Enies Lobby...**_

"OI! Be careful! This one bites!" A marine soldier referred to Franky, who was trying to bite off another Marine's head.

"Show me some respect, Bro!" Franky said as the man who called her 'cotton candy' dragged Ayame out.

"Hurry it up, girlie!"

"Don't make me kick you."

"And how are ya gonna do-" Ayame kneed him where the sun don't shine. He bent over, groaning. "Oh! My-" The Magician landed another kick behind his neck, causing him to fall, then she kicked him in the lower regions again. "Aaaaaaaaaah! It hurts!"

"That's for insulting me earlier!"

"Now, now~!" Ruka hooked her arm around Ayame's, hurting her in process since her hands are tied from behind. "That ain't no reason to hurt anybody!" Looking around, and getting up the horribly long stairs, to Ayame's and Franky's shock. The place was surrounded in a waterfall. Enies Lobby was just a bridge away.

...

It seemed like ages. Was it wrong to say that Ayame was hungry at a time like this? Being in front of 'chief' Spandam - or what Franky refers 'Spanda'. Ruka introduced Ayame and demanded to keep the Magician under her. Spanda agreed reluctantly, thinking that Ayame was some sort of present. Ayame frowned and cringed of being his gift. She calmly replied that she was 'not interested in men 10 times' her age (so secretively, she called Spanda 'ancient'). Also adding that he was a 'jackass' and a 'loser'. Ruka giggled and said that Ayame was like a 'firecracker'.

All of a sudden there was 3 more CP9 people; one of them was 'suicidal' (for an odd reason), the other smelled like a dog (a wet dog), and the last one had a zipper for a mouth. The one with the zippered mouth went straight to Califa, she kick him to Ruka, to Blueno, to Kaku, then to Lucci. The zipper man's name is Fukurou, and it seemed like he was calculating their douriki (strength). The average men is around 10 douriki. However, in order the way it is listed starting Califa all the way to Lucci.

Their numbers; 630, 750, 820, 2200, and 4000.

_I'm screwed. _Ayame thought, but kept a straight face on. 750 is a big number... But Lucci's. 4000 was a nightmare. Then Fukurou yelled how everyone had gotten stronger.

After that, they told Robin and Franky to come in. Ayame came in first, only to be introduced and be given to Ruka. For Robin and Franky, they're lives are just as condemned as Ayame's.

...

Spanda finished beating Franky up, then he went to kick Robin. This enraged Ayame, being forced to watch 2 people get beat around, while she was forced to stay put by Ruka. Although, the Panther acknowledge Ayame anger and 'accidentally' let go of her.

"Coward..." Muttered Robin, and Spanda grabbed a fistful of her hair. But soon, he let her go. Because Ayame had successfully kicked his stomach with every fiber and nerve in her body. He stumbled to his desk painfully. Anyone who was angry always recklessly show their unknown strength. Ayame knew she didn't have that type of strength, but she still knew that she wasn't strong enough to beat Ruka.

"You jackass!" The Magician yelled, her eyes show ferocity and loath. Spanda coughed out his blood and landed on his front. She went to kick him one more time, only that Ruka came and grinned. "You're the lowest being I've ever met in my life! I could only wonder how scum like you manage to exist! This isn't justice, you son of a-"

"Sorry, my hand slipped Chief." she apologized but there no hint of sincerity and walked away, dragging Ayame. "C'mon, no need to be feisty."

...

"**_ROBIIIIIIN!_**" they heard from across. It was Luffy's voice. "**_AYAMEEE!_**"

"Oh, thank goodness, they're here. Could've been earlier though.." Ayame muttered. She, Robin and Franky were chained to the wall. Robin and Franky were going to go to the Gates of Justice as the Magician will be staying, to fight with Ruka. Ayame knew if she die, she'll be tossed to the waterfall. And if she doesn't die, she'll be glad that she's lucky.

Franky grinned, "He's here."

"**_I CAME TO BRING YOU BOTH__ BACK!_**"

Ayame tried to free her hands from the iron shackles. It was working, however, if only she could reach her essential oil in her back right pocket... Bingo! She got it. Now for that damn lid... Jeez, it was her favourite one; green tea and lemon. She those oils because it was part of a magic performance plus, it smelled delightful.

Franky got an idea in his head. "Don't worry, I'll take you two to Straw Hat."

Ah, the lid is off. She poured in one hand first, it slide out easily and she put it on the next hand. It's almost there. But she noticed something odd in the shadow. She turned to looked over at Franky. She jumped, moving away from him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY IS YOUR BUTT INFLATING!?"

It was true. It was the size of a giant's eyeball. Franky smirked down on her, "You better free yourself, I could only take one person with me... Sister." he whispered.

"I - Don't call me 'sister'!" Ayame shouted. Just then, Spanda came by and gaped.

"AAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" The Chief yelled.

Franky turned to look at Spanda. "Oh, Spanda. I decided to take my life and chose to self-destruct instead." Ayame irked at his bluff. No one's going to believe that...

"WHAT?!" Spanda yelled. Of course, Ayame wasn't always right. But it's a good thing he fell for it.

"At least, I'll take all of you down with me..." Franky continued with a serious look. By then, Ayame freed herself but pretended that she wasn't.

"WAIT STUPID!"

"With a giant explosion of 3 kilometre diameter, I'm gonna end my existence here... Don't you stop me!"

Spanda looked over at Ayame, who - unfortunately - had to play along. "He's telling the truth. I too, also want to end my life than be used as a punching bag." After saying that, Marines and Government employees started running for their life. Spanda went over the stairs, tumbling down.

"3... 2... 1." He grabbed Robin with his legs and said: "COUP DE BOO!" Both of them flew to the wall and made an opening. Ayame sweat dropped, but otherwise, ran after them. She saw them about to fall, but Franky saved himself and Robin.

_Now... for the thing I've always wanted to do... _Ayame thought, she went over and punched Franky on the head. "That's for hurting Pinocchio! And this," she punched him again, "For calling me 'sister' and nearly tossing Robin over the fence!"

"Ow!" he cried.

Ayame saw Luffy on the other side. "LUFFY!" she waved her hands around, catching his attention.

"AYAME! IS ROBIN THERE WITH YOU!?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she's safe! Hurry it up!"

"It looks far, but I think I'll make it! ... Gomu Gomu no -"

"WAIT!" Robin shouted, and Luffy stopped. "I've told you countless times... I won't come back! I never asked to be rescued! I only... I ONLY WANT TO DIE!"

Ayame turned to Robin, angrily. "We can't turn back now! You can't save us anymore, Ancient Spanda had shamelessly destroyed that deal!" she continued, her eyes watered. "It's... It's because your my friend! I can't allow you to die! After they have come this far - you... you are a friend Nico Robin! Don't forget that!"

_Unlike me, you were born in different circumstances. Yes, you were born under a criminal mother, but she was free. You have the ability to be freed from the cage - without a tracking device and without limits. Where as I, am chained to my destiny - and being tracked down without even knowing it. I am a bird, chained to a cold cage and my wings cropped, preventing me to fly. _Ayame thought, _For your sake... I want you to live. Because you could do so much better than me._

In the background, Spanda clapped, hearing Robin's outburst. He wasn't alone, CP9 and Ruka was there. "Interesting!"

Franky was mad as well. "What are you thinking!?" he continued, "They risked their lives here! Not only that, but they came to save Sis as well! Yet, you -"

"They can save her. But I won't come."

"Then that's a problem. I won't leave until you're coming with me!" Ayame told her, "Man, words are getting pretty useless these days! No one wants to listen!"

"Yeah and -" Franky was kicked by Kaku.

"You're in the way." he concluded and walked away.

Ayame glared at the square nose. "Hey, stupid! That's no way to treat people!" she shouted. "Apologize!" _Where the Hell did I get this attitude?_

**For a second, you sounded like Zoro.  
**

Ayame irked at her conscience.

Kaku turned and looked at her. He admits that she was pretty - despite the odd hair colour, but he had a thing for feisty women. "Too bad Ruka owns you. I would've taken you away from her if she wasn't so annoying." with that he walked away, leaving Ayame to cringe. How come she stirs up all types of trouble?

The rest of CP9 appeared with Ruka saundering through the halls. "Ah~ I love the renovation, a huge hole in the middle of nowhere~ Stylish~" She went by to Ayame and took hold of her. "Don't think about escapin', doll." The Panther looked over to see Blueno, defeated. "Oh dear~ He ain't so tough now!"

But right behind Luffy, there was an explosion. Out came Nami, Chopper and... some guy that looked like an executioner. But it was a fallen enemy, someone not worth to think about. However, Luffy was to busy picking his nose and talking nonsense to notice.

"NAMI! CHOPPER!" Ayame hollered from the top, wanting so badly to flail her hands around, to catch more attention. "I'm so glad you're all right! Where's Zoro?! Is he okay?!"

Nami mumbled so Ayame wouldn't hear. "You care for him more than me?" she sulked. Then Zoro climbed up, mumbling to himself.

Ayame was so happy to see him - not lost and hurt. Nami turned to yell at him. As usual.

Ruka gripped harder on to Ayame. "I knew there was somethin' goin' on between the two of you. You are just stubborn to admit~" Then there was Sanji, who kicked the roof.

"Sanji, you're okay as well!" Ayame shouted, catching his and Zoro's attention.

Sanji's eye grew huge, then tears swelled up. "AYAME, MA CHERIIIIIII! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I MISSED YOU AND YOU AS WELL, ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAN-"

"OI! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Zoro shouted angrily at Ayame. "UNGRATEFUL BAKA-YAME!"

"What about you?!" She shot back angrily. "You perv-... Eh?" Ayame saw Sogeking flying up from the back. Then he crashed on the roof.

"Pirates! There's so many of them!" Spanda shouted. Ayame grinned, knowing that they'll win this... she hopes at least.

...

Sogeking aimed at the flag and set it on fire. It was war. Ayame knew it would resort to this, but didn't think it would _actually_ happen. But anyways, Ayame secretly cheered. _Go Sogeking! _

"ROBIN! I STILL HAVEN'T HEARD IT FROM YOUR MOUTH! SAY 'I WANT TO LIVE'!" Luffy bellowed. Ayame turned to look at Robin, she was struggling to say the words.

"I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Robin shouted, tears flowing from her eyes. The other Straw Hats grinned.

Franky cried, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" he continued crying, "Dammit!" Ayame sweat dropped at him. She didn't expect him to be emotional. Ayame looked at the drawbridge, it was lowering.

"DON'T COME HERE!" Spanda yelled. But it halted mid way. Spanda grabbed Robin. "Someone grab hold of Cutty Flam!" He turned to see Franky. Ayame and Ruka was in between the two, at arm's length. Franky held blueprints from the looks of it. "Those are... That couldn't be... The blueprints of the ancient weapon, Pluton!"

"What are you doing?" Ayame questioned, shock. "Don't show it to them!"

"It's the real thing," Franky said with a maniac grin, ignoring Ayame. "Do you believe me?" He flipped the papers, "Lucci, Kaku. You guys can tell, right?" This caught their attention.

"You were hiding that in your body this whole time?" Kaku questioned, it was one of those questions that didn't need an answer.

"Is that... Is that real?" Spanda sputtered. "Give 'em here! Give me it!" Franky had other plans. He lit it on fire. Spanda stood, shock. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He let go of Robin. The Chief looked angrily at Franky and went to push him off.

Franky looked at Ayame and gave her a quick nod towards Robin. _WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T HE HINTED THAT SOONER?! _

The Magician quickly heeled Ruka foot, as she bent down, Ayame elbowed her chin. "Robin!" Ayame shot her hand out to grab her. Robin, however, couldn't reach her friend because of her cuffs.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky grabbed Ayame.

"DON'T GRAB ME - GRAB ROBIN!" But it was too late. They were falling. "AAHH!" Animated crocodile tears trailed Ayame's falling form. "You pervert, why'd you take me?!" She yelled down at Franky.

"I didn't have a choice! I thought you're gonna get her!"

"My arm doesn't extend _that_ far!"

"AHHHHH! AYAME!" The Straw Hat's yelled. All of a sudden, after a bell coming from a train, Luffy grabbed everyone and jumped. "DON'T WORRY, AYAME! WE'LL SAVE YOU!" Luffy yelled frantically.

"SHITTY CYBORG!" Sanji yelled.

"AH! I'm going to die!" Ayame shouted, closing her eyes with her hands. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain. "Eh?" She opened her eye to see... "Zoro!" Ayame shouted as she hugged his neck. He caught her and carried her bridal style. "You saved me!"

He grunted and looked away. "Yeah, yeah." After that, they crashed into the wall. _Great, back where I was earlier._

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy roared, sprouting out of the debris with an animated angry look. He turned to the rest of his crew, who were piled under the debris. "Hey, you guys! Hurry and get up! That was nothing!"

"Easy for you to say. We're not made of rubber, but blood and bones... Shitty captain..." Sanji muttered under the debris. But nevertheless, everyone - including Ayame - sprout out as well, with determined and anger looks. Plus they all screamed, like a war cry actually.

"Good. Everyone's okay." Luffy noted.

Franky crossed his arms together, "You're all strange." The nearly re-united crew ignored him.

"Everyone! Let's go and get Robin!" Luffy started off running, it took a while for the rest to follow.

...

"Dammit! I can't believe there's 5 keys - and only one of them can open Robin's cuffs! I hate Sea-Stone cuffs!" Ayame yelled in frustration. She was alone, they had all split up. And Ayame was weaponless. She was on the second floor, slamming doors open. "Dammit! No weapons here..." She walked to the grand looking one. "I might as well look... I mean, there can't be anything bad." The Magician opened the door, slowly and quietly. She used a pair of glasses - that she had found, to look around using it as a mirror.

The room looked Egyptian. Large statues of Pharaohs and Anubis and... one Seth. _Creepy. But there are weapons. _Ayame thought and cautiously walked in. Eyeing the human sized knights and Egyptian coffins. However, the door shut tight and the lights lit up like a soft sunset.

"What's this? Precious has come to my domain~"

_Aw, shit! _Ayame screamed in her head. But was surprised to see Ruka dumping a large barrel of weapons on the floor, and there was duplicates. The Magician eyed her enemy. "What's the meaning of this?"

Ruka smirked. "Just want to have a good fight." Out of nowhere, the Panther kicked two sais at Ayame. On instinct and luck she caught them. _Aiming a bit too high, I see... _Ayame thought and held the sais properly. "Better." Ruka grinned and picked up two sais as well. This cling and clatter went on, until Ruka was fed up with her weapon. She threw her sais at the Pharaohs' heart. It was a sign that she wanted to change weapons. Ayame threw her's as well, but aimed it too low and accidentally pierced the Pharaohs' 'royal' balls.

"Was that on purpose?"

"You could say that." Ayame answered. But it wasn't intentionally.

The fight continued with sword play, tricks, acrobats, and martial arts. Ayame tried her best, but she simply couldn't keep up with this damn Rokushiki technique! So, she resorted to cheating and using the shadows. This is what the Panther has been dying for. The Tigress is now desperate to hunt down the Panther.

Ayame hid in the shadows in the dim-lit room, watching Ruka as the she looked around, lost Ayame after blinking.

"Finally! You resort to your killing instincts! Just what I wanted! The assassin - the tigress within!" Ruka yelled maniacally.

_I've got no choice. No matter how many times I knock her down, she still looks perfectly untouched! What is this black magic?! _Ayame reached to her pocket, grabbing a little bottle consisting of poison. Home-made poison from Alabasta. _Sorry. But... I don't want Robin to die. So... in doing so... I have to kill. And I'll carry that burden once more... I just hope I can still do a few techniques.  
_

"Well?! I'm waitin'!" Ruka yelled from the open. _Well... I guess I **really **have no choice. _

Ayame swiftly ran to the lit candles on the walls and extinguished it. "We'll you've asked for it. I hope you aren't afraid of the dark." She grabbed a device eye gear from Sogeking who said it could be useful. _Embarrassing as it looks... I guess I'm lucky to have this. But still... _She wore it and instantly, it had night version. _Impressive. I'll have to thank Sogeking... If I survive..._

Ruka looked around frantically. She relied on her eyes. Always her eyes. "I thought we were goin' to play fair?"

"That depends on who you're asking." Ayame voice echoed in the air, constantly moving, aiming for her back. Both women were exhausted of their ongoing fight. "I'll ask this one more time. Do you have the key?"

"Why don't you find out?" She ran straight at Ayame.

Shock, Ayame quickly dodged and ran to a safer distance. _UNHOLY GOLDEN NUGGETS OF STEEL! DID SHE SEE - ... _Ayame stared at Ruka, who frantically punched and kicked the air. "On your left." Ayame gave her a false direction, toying her. THe Panther actually listened and started punching the right. "No, I mean, the other left."

"Oh, thanks darling -" she paused. "STOP PLAYIN' AROUND!" she screamed. At that time, Ayame had grabbed a spear, it wasn't well-designed, but it was okay for long distance. _Sorry. _The Magician aimed, taking her time, and she threw it. Landing on Ruka's back. She let out a piercing scream and shouted all types of different vulgar words.

"I had to resort to this." Ayame watched the woman in front of her fall to her knees. "I need to save Robin. For the Straw Hats' sake." She walked to the Panther.

Ruka let out a manical grin. "Maybe we should've fought back at the Mansion... instead of stabbing you."

Unknowingly, tears ran down Ayame's eyes. Those feelings so long ago. "Why...?"

"Why, what... doll?"

Ayame frowned at the older woman. "Why did you leave?!" She shouted. "I thought YOU were my friend!"

The Panther laughed, making a joke of that comment. "Friends? FRIENDS?! I merely _used_ you to get closer to the Assassin organization! Friends! What silly thoughts have you been consuming?! Assassins live as assassins; we have no sense of dignity, we follow rules, no friends allowed and duty **_always _**comes first." She scoffed.

"Even... though, your words hurt. Saying you're not my friend. And I had force myself to kill you to save my friends... But no matter what... I still consider you my friend." Ayame kneel down, taking the headgear off.

Ruka looked up at Ayame. "Why the shit and sentiments? Yes, I'm fuckin' dying. But I'm still awake."

Ayame ignored that question. "Because... like an assassin, duties comes first. If... only I knew the true meaning of friendship. I'd help you, and I wouldn't have to kill you."

"I don't fuckin' care, girl!" Ruka shouted, "I despise nearly everythin' - includin' them humans! I like money and fighting! That's final!" she continued, coldly. "And I suggest you burn that damn bridge you built to make them friends. And just steal that ship of Straw Hat's to get away! Save yourself!"

"No! The Straw Hats' have always been kind to me! No matter what!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"It's true! Why can't you understand-"

Ruka looked at Ayame, threateningly as she panted in pain. "It's because I refuse. Friends are worthless." Ruka took out the spear and tossed it aside, collapsing on the floor. "I like this bitter and cold reality. It's the only truth of this world. Ya know that saying about life and death, well, it goes like this -"

"'Life asked Death, 'Why do people love me but hate you?' Death responded, 'Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth.'" Ayame said automatically. It was the only quote she could remember properly. Life symbolized the World Government in citizen's perspective as Death is the Assassins. Of course, the pirates don't count in this.

"Correct. Assassins are meant to live in a choke hold position. And friends, they don't need an assassin who was born to kill." Ayame was about to cut in, but the Panther beaten her. "Robin doesn't count. She was born free, and you, you're bound to be in a leash. In... a... choke... hold... position..." She coughed, "Beat it. I want to die alone. Plus, I've got no key for ya." Ayame didn't move. "I SAID BEAT IT!"

...

Ruka saw Ayame leave and heard the door shut tight. _Huh... That stupid girl. _The Panther thought in a normal accent. _But... _Tears flooded in her eyes. _She called me 'friend'... After all I've done, she's still willing to call me 'friend'! _Sobs came out.

"She's called me 'friend'!" Ruka croaked, blood seeping out. She covered her eyes with her arm. "I'm sorry Ayame-chan! But... my duty comes first...! My duty for you to become an assassin again!" _You're gonna get hurt Ayame-chan... So painfully hurt... including that hunk, Zoro - if there's a relationship going on... _

"You... can't... run... away... from... yourself..." the Panther quoted. "You can never run from the past." With her dying breath, she closed her eyes and her heart shut down. _I'm so sorry... Aya-_

* * *

**A/N:  
**_I'm really sorry that it's long and Zoro-less. But it must be done and I have a treat for you on the next chapter! So REVIEW!  
_

**_Purple Dragon Ranger :_**_UHHHHHHHH! THOSE ADORABLE EYES! IT'S... GORGEOUS! You know, you're the main reason why I'm going to post another chapter RIGHT away! Because you (and those silent readers that doesn't leave a review) DESERVE something cute. And I present *hint* one day date with ZORO! *hint* MWAHAHAH! Everyone will be all like 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY LIFE IS COMPLETEEE!' _

_So get yo' butt on a comfortable seat and read... _

_But until next time..._

_**Review** for the date with ZORO!_

_I mean it, there is something special for you! _

_I want **2 REVIEWS OR MORE **then I'll post the next one right away!_


	10. The Planned Date

**"Relationships don't always make sense. Especially from the outside."**

**~ Sarah Dessen, ****_Along for the Ride _**

**_..._**

**_I skipped the Merry-Go's funeral because that's one helluva sad thing to write about. And saving Robin part.  
_**

* * *

_**Water 7... Everything's Okay... **_

It seemed like it was just yesterday, since they saved Robin. But it was actually 2 days ago. During that process, the crew had lost a good long time friend. The Going Merry. But here, in Water 7, everyone was helping each other with the damages of Aqua Laguna.

Zoro was off else where, looking at his rusted katana. The Katana Yubashiri was destroyed by a Devil Fruit user from the Marines. He had to get a new Katana.

Zoro looked up ahead in the ocean, there was a massive ship, and he recognized it. _Marines?! Already?! _He thought and quickly ran to find Luffy and the others. "Kuso! If we're found, how are we going to leave?! We've got no ship!" Zoro muttered to himself and somehow managed to find a few towns. "I have to let the others know - fast!" he turned to find the place he started. He figured he should go the other way.

But found no improvement. He ran in circles for quite some time. By then, the Marines have already docked and stepped on land.

"This land is messing with me..." Zoro muttered intimidating. Almost threatening to tear down the place to find the others. The Swordsman heard laughter behind him.

"What do we have here? Looks like we have an idiot." One of the two mocked. He was a pre-teen by the looks of it.

"What should we do?" the other one conversed and played along.

"Hey, Ossan! You don't look too familiar!" The first one said and brought out a flute and ruler, making it look like weapons, the way they held it.

"Show us your face."

Zoro turned to them, giving them the ultimate death glare. "What...?"

...

By then, the Marines have been known to be Garp and his Marines. They have passed the gate of Dock 1 and headed to the remaining Straw Hats (excluding Zoro and Ayame). The citizens had tried to stop the Marines from entering but to no avail.

As for Ayame, she was looking for something in the small stall for Magicians and 'wizards'. She constantly looked through everything thoroughly. Despite the loud noises of hard work.

"Oh?" Someone questioned staring at Ayame for quite some time. The blond finally realized it was the pretty and non-shameless woman of the Straw Hats. She was wearing a pale yellow high-low t-shirt from Galley-La (logo included in the shirt and a grey tank top) and grey jeggings. Her hair is always up in a pretty and simple pompadour style. He grinned, walking over. "Ayame, right?" Paulie questioned with a fat cigar in his mouth.

Ayame turned to see Paulie. "Yeah, and you're the famous Shipwright, Paulie."

...

It took only a couple of blows on the head for the pre-teens named 'Michael' and 'Hoichael'. Michael had freckles, and wears red. The other had odd teeth and a turquoise floral shirt.

"Now where is Iceberg's mansion?" Zoro glared at the two, who had fresh bumps on their heads.

"F-follow us, Zoro-san!" Michael said hesitantly and led the way.

Not within 5 minutes, Zoro saw Ayame from the distance. His sour day had become bright. He grinned, only to be shot down to a big frown again then it gradually turned into a sneer. Paulie was there.

Nothing is more worst than when there's another man near Ayame. ABOUT 5 FEET NEAR! But he's about less than 1!

**UNACCEPTABLE**!

...

"Don't you ever let your hair down?" Paulie questioned taking a drag as he leaned on the railings of the small bridge. He breathed out, careful not to let her breathed the smoke. "You'd look nice... kind of... like a tiger. A pretty one... Not that you look like an animal! And you don't have to change right away! You look pretty just the way you are! ... Er..." he looked away with a faint blush.

In the background, there was a bunch of women and girls of all ages crying and whimpering how they're jealous of Ayame and silently wishing her a death wish. But in the end, they accepted how they only wanted to see Paulie happy.

Ayame looked at him shock, oblivious to his infatuation. "R-really?" she questioned shock and thought it over. "I guess I should, huh? But I usually let Nami do my hair. It's kind of her hobby - messing around with my hair." She smiled nicely, trying to ignore the scary fangirls.

Paulie scoffed. "Nami..? Oh, you mean that Harlot woman."

Ayame sweat dropped at the odd nickname.

"OI!"

Ayame heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Zoro running frantically at her with a very anguished look. He had a new black t-shirt with the Galley-La logo.

"What the Hell are you doing?! There are Marines who are looking for us!" Zoro shouted and grabbed her wrist dragging her.

"Hey! Do you want help?" Paulie yelled.

"NO!" Zoro answered/barked for Ayame. "Dammit, Baka-yame-Jane! Couldn't you at least try to understand the situation!?"

Ayame glared at him then looked at the two pre-teens that were trailing them. "No, I don't!" she answered.

...

"Hey, is that Zoro-san's girlfriend?" Michael questioned his brother, whispering as they guided them to Iceberg's mansion.

"I don't know, bro. She was with Paulie-san. But maybe... since they're bickering. That's a normal sign that someone likes each other..." Hoichael trailed and his eyes grew wide. "As much as I respect Paulie-san - I don't want Zoro-aniki to fail at his chance at love! Zoro-aniki just went against the odds with the World Government! So, he's cooler than Paulie-san! Besides, Paulie has tons of girls..!"

"That's right...! Not to mention, he's kind of our sister's dream guy." Michael whispered, watching the two Pirates bicker back and forth. "We'll have to help them..."

"_**If**_ they survive Garp the Fist..." Hoichael said.

"'If'... 'If' is a good word."

* * *

_**Galley-La Mansion... Guest Quarters and Marines...**_

"There it is, Zoro-san, Ayame-san!" Michael shouted, pointing at the over-crowded mansion.

"Hey... how do you know my name?" Ayame started eyeing the two, but they couldn't answer when Ayame was dragged into the crowd. "Hey, Zoro! What - are - you - doing?!" she tugged back her arm.

"Stay behind me! I'll make way!"

Ayame shook her head as the Marines were brutally shoved, kicked and sliced. "Brutal." she mumbled and walked through as Marines in the side watched. Unfortunately, Ayame didn't see or find her swords. That's why she was looking at the magic stalls. There could be something that actually works. Like a crystal ball that could help her find her items.

"Who are you?!" A marine yelled at Ayame as she put her hands up.

"I'm actually his hostage." she said, "Want to help me out here so I won't get hurt?" she questioned nicely.

He bought it and took her away from the fight. Where this blond guy came to attack Zoro. "Oh, sorry! I should've known, ma'am! Someone dressed in a Galley-La shirt is ought to be innocent." The man glanced at each and every one of the Pirate crew. Slowly noting that they all had Galley-La shirts in different colours. "Hey, wait a minute -"

Ayame swiftly grabbed his shoulders, lowering him, and then she kneed his stomach. _Now... RUN AWAY, YOU DEFENSELESS GIRL! _She quickly dodged her way through the group of men advancing towards her. She was pretty good at running away, and dodging it in such cool ways and acrobatics - it made Sanji swoon.

"YEAH! THAT'S MA CHERI!" he cheered as Ayame was just 5 feet away to the room. The wall damaged for some odd reason. But it was purposely mashed.

"NANI!?" Zoro roared over the crowd, careful not to become too distracted. _She isn't yours, you damn ero-cook!_

"Oi, Zoro! Wait, there's no reason -" Luffy was kicked by the pinked hair boy. "What the -... Why you!" Luffy went to punch him. But the boy's whisper didn't go unnoticed.

"Soru!" He then came from behind.

But Luffy already foreseen this, he grabbed him and locked him on the ground. And at the exact time, Zoro had defeated the blonde with the butt chin and weird glasses - now that Ayame got a good look at him.

_What is going on here?!_ Ayame thought and irked.

"Hahaha, you really were no match!" Garp shouted with his loud voice. "Eh?" he stared at Ayame for a moment and she froze remembering that he was the Vice Admiral. He could know her past. "Do I know you?"

"Nope!" She quickly ran to the others, covering her face with a hand blocking his view.

Turns out, Luffy and Zoro knew the pink head, who was Coby. And the other, whom they knew but failed to remember was Helmeppo. Then, Garp told his subordinates to fix the wall he damaged. He also mentioned about Luffy's father. But Luffy didn't know. So... Ayame kind of burst it out. Monkey D. Dragon; the revolutionary leader.

Which made everyone looked at her, shock and fear. Everyone was astounded by that new info as Garp laughed at their expressions. But he continued to fix the wall.

"What..?" Ayame questioned, then realization punched her in the face as she covered her mouth. "I mean... Dinosaur... Yeah... Monkey D. Dinosaur... not what I said earlier... No. That's really wrong and out of the picture-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! YOU KNOW HIM?!" Nami yelled, animatedly. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

Ayame sweat drop and tried to put on an innocent smile. "W-well... If I told you, it would be shocking... like now." she continued as she scratched her head. "He was one of the clients in Loguetown. I delivered weapons from Rick the Blacksmith in Syrup village. And no... I don't really know him... I guess that slipped out of my mind... heh heh... heh."

Nami face palmed. "You and your memory... I should let you eat more peanut butter to get your head going..."

"I love peanut butter~" Ayame smiled brilliantly.

Garp continued laughing. "You took the words out of my mouth, little sheila." he continued as Ayame frowned at the word 'sheila' - _What the Hell does it mean? _she thought, but shrugged off. "I guess that was too much information... So forget all that."

Everyone gaped at the old man. How can you **_not_** forget that?! Luffy's family is ... well... DINOSAUR! If that made sense in a way. Dangerous, carnivores and ... Dinosaurs... _**Crazy** _dinosaurs...

* * *

_**The BIG party in Water 7...**_

"Hey, Ayame! Join us!" Nami shouted over at the Magician.

"Ayame-chan! Volley ball, volley ball!" Chimney shouted as Gonbe, her pet, cheered as well. They were playing volley ball in the pool.

The Magician shook her head. "No thanks. You three have fun," she smiled at them as Sanji served her those delicious mizu-mizu barbeque.

"Ne! Why onee-chan?!" Chimney questioned.

"I suck at Volley ball and sports." she answered truthfully.

"Nee-chan is boring! So boring!" the little girl said, "But she has awesome tricks! Do some tricks!" Gonbe agreed. Ayame couldn't pass up the offer for young ones.

"Hm.. what type of trick do you want? Or do you want a surprise?" The Magician got up from her chair and went over to the pool side. The kids came near.

"Surprise! Surprise!"

Ayame had a good idea. "You see this?" She held a napkin, just plain white and small, and laid it on her palmed, covering her hand. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Say a magic word. Any magic word."

Chimney pondered for the best one. "Abra Kadabra!"

The Magician grinned and covered the napkin with her other free hand and started to rub her hands together, making the napkin turn into a ball in her palm. She opened her hands, revealing the ball-shape napkin. "Open it."

And she did.

"AWESOME! AYAME NEE-CHAN IS SUGOI!" Chimney split her bubble gum and gave half to Gonbe, then shoved the gum in her mouth a melted in the flavour. "YUMMY! STRAWBERRY!"

By then, more and more people were coming.

"Ayame."

"Yes?" she turned around, smiling. But disappointed it wasn't who she wanted. _Ugh... stop thinking of him too much... God, I'm such a fool._

...

_Great... that Shipwright is bothering Ayame again. _Zoro glared at the distance to where that damn shipwright guided her to the chair. _How could Sanji not see that?! ... And he claims to have some sort of female radar._

"You know, you could just barge in there and take her away..." a whisper interrupted Zoro.

"What the?!" he turned to see the two pre-teens, hiding in a fake bush. "What are you two doing here, and what do you mean by that?!" he barked at them.

The boys rolled their eyes. "Maybe you should look at Ayame Nee-chan!"

Zoro looked at her, and just in time they held a mutual stare. Ayame smiled at him and waved as Paulie rambled on. Zoro looked away quickly, heart thumping louder than the music and fireworks. _Witch craft... definitely witch craft..._

"See~" the boys sang. "She likes you too!"

"Do you want to get punched again?" he muttered threateningly, causing the boys to run away.

...

"Boy, he's mad..." Hoichael muttered hiding from Zoro's view.

"Yeah, _madly in love with Ayame_..." his brother added, but Hoichael sweat dropped.

"Maybe not there... not yet at least."

Michael spotted Ayame being dragged away from Paulie.

"HEY! HARLOT GIRL, I WAS TALKING WITH HER!" The Shipwright yelled as Nami dragged Ayame and Robin to the modeling studio where the photographers wanted to take a picture of them.

"Shut up! We're earning money here!" Nami shouted back. It was 350 Berries for each picture. And Nami's going to make sure she get's most of their money.

"THE HARLOT WAY?!"

"NO!"

"Oh, Nami-swan~ Robin-Chwan~ And Ayame ma cheri~" Sanji swooned as he continued to cook with hearts around his atmosphere. "I would be your slaves if you pose in such ways that can make a man go straight to heaven~!"

Michael and Hoichael watched with flabbergasted expressions. "I thought it was just a love triangle!"

"Now it's a hexagon!" Hoichael whispered and frowned.

"Or octagon!" Michael suggested.

"It's messed up!" The two boys yelled, trying to figure out a plan with any girls or boys, other than Zoro and Ayame, interrupting.

...

Nami picked through the clothes, bathing suits and other revealing stuff. Shoving it to Robin and Ayame. "This is going to look great on the both of you!"

Zoro frowned at them. There was just no way Ayame would were something revealing. _She's not that into revealing clothes... is she? Dammit! I hope she doesn't wear anything TOO revealing! _He thought protectively, eyeing [glaring murderously at] Sanji, the Franky brothers, Galley-La shipwrights, a few citizens and Hell, even those pre-teens.

"Nami... I don't think I could wear this..." Ayame blushed at the bathing suit as Robin went in the changing room, wanting to do something fun.

Nami grinned, "Of course you can!" _Zoro, you better be watching this! I'm dressing Ayame for you! _The Navigator thought. "Now, go! Go and change!" Ayame sighed, knowing that there's no way to persuade Nami.

"I guess..." she went in and changed.

_Good. That white one piece bathing suit will look great on her since it's not that revealing. But the zipper in the front just teases that it could be revealing. And a pair of tropical shawls around her hips will make her amazing! _Nami though evilly, eyeing Zoro who glared at every man.

Robin came out, looking like a mature woman in those purple tankini. Men swooned around her as she made her space bubble noticed. No man dared to touch the mysterious woman.

"SHAMELESS!" Paulie boomed from the background.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN~!" Sanji swooned and danced around her while holding a glass of red wine. "For you, Madamoiselle~"

Nami nodded in approval. "Gorgeous as always!" then she turned to the changing room. "Are you decent?" she shouted.

"Not really..." Nami heard her mumble.

"Oh, c'mon on~ Strut it like you mean it, Ayame!" Nami beckoned and Ayame walked out of the tent. Ayame's zipper was a bit open.

"It feels weird..."

Nami saw it was no good with that zipper to high so, she lowered it.

"NOW, IT'S EVEN WEIRDER!" Ayame shouted, trying to zip it up.

"Zip it up and you owe me 10K. I'm serious!" Nami said. _This is for you and Zoro! _

...

Zoro blushed heatedly. _That bathing suit... _

"It's a tease right?" Michael whispered to Zoro again. The photographer took pictures of all three girls, making Paulie faint with a nose bleed after failing to hide them from Iceberg's view. By then Robin and Nami comforted Ayame, making her a bit more open and forgetting about the bathing suit.

They were having fun as Nami did a flirty pose and wink.

Ayame laughed when the photographer fainted. "Man down!" she said, chuckling. "Nami used attract and it worked!"

"I agree." Robin grinned as she giggle. Sogeking went up on the tall stadium, singing the song of his people.

Ayame cheered, bringing her non-alcoholic beverage up. "Go Sogeking!"

...

But in the distance, someone took a picture of Ayame.

"Perfect." The languid voice whispered as he stared at the picture. The Magician's face was slightly turned, her face looked peaceful. She was smiling with her hair down but the fringes were tied back. It was a starry night with stars and fire light and people dancing around. But they had a good photo shot. Apparently, Ayame was smiling with Robin. But they cropped Robin out.

"And what's this?" the other man with blue eyes looked closely at the picture, bringing out a magnifier. It was Zoro, who happened to be staring at Ayame. Only a magnifier could let you see it. "The Pirate Hunter..."

The languid brother with green eyes smiled, "This picture would do for her first bounty. Don't you think Brother?" He questioned his younger brother. Both had silver-grey hair, pale skin and odd futuristic cloaks. The languid brother had long hair, it reached to his lower back and the other was cut around the shoulders.

They both grinned at each other, taking their time to head back to their ship.

...

By that time, Ayame had changed to her non-revealing clothes. She laughed at how many pieces of meat Luffy fitted in his mouth.

"Ayame! Pass me your chopsticks!" Luffy muffled as she handed them. He shoved it in his nose then jabbed the ends in his mouth. "Nyeeehhhh!"

Chopper, Sogeking and Ayame burst out laughing, all three of them were holding on to each other for support.

"R-Robin, look at Luffy!" The Magician pointed at her Captain. "He kind of looks like a hamster!"

"Yeah, Robin!" Chopper repeated. "Look, look!"

"Robin, look!" Sogeking beckoned and she looked, smiling and giggling.

"Nyehh!" Luffy said. "Robin, try it too!"

Nami frowned, "No! Luffy, that's disgusting! Take it out!" she grabbed the chopsticks, Sanji helping her.

"Actually..." The crew looked at Robin, "I want to try."

"Eh, really?" Ayame stopped laughing and froze.

Robin nodded.

"NO! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji yelled.

"She hasn't done anything yet." Chopper sweat dropped.

...

"Plan A!" The boys yelled, it was beginning to hit midnight.

"This is a good idea, bro!" Hoichael said, as Michael wrote 'Team Zoro and Ayame!' on a board. "Hurry up I see him!"

"WHERE'S THE WEDDING?!" The two train workers yelled at the boys, who looked at them strangely.

"What wedding-" the two boys questioned, confused.

"What is Paulie doing with another girl?!"

"You mean Ayame?"

"'Ayame'?! She's stealing Paulie away from that orange haired girl!"

"Wait, what?"

"Paulie and the girl in the bikini are together!"

"So... Nami is interested in Paulie?" Michael questioned.

"YES!" the two men yelled in sync like always. "But cheating on Paulie by using Sanji!"

"That makes things a bit more interesting." Hoichael mumbled. "Quick! Grab a board and write 'Team Paulie and Nami!'"

The Train workers thought it was a great idea and did what they were told.

...

Ayame searched to find a certain green head. "Where is that Tarzan?" She looked high and low. She had a bottle of hard liquor that Paulie gave her. But Ayame couldn't handle liquor. She'd get tipsy with just one drop and drunk after a small sip.

"Hey, sister!" One of the two pre-teens popped out of nowhere.

"Oh... it's you two."

"Lookin' for Zoro?" They sang, to Ayame, it sounded like they were hiding something.

She looked away, blushing only a little. "Uh... sort of."

They cooed and teased her. To which, they earned a punch on the head. _Jeez, now I know why Zoro-Aniki likes her so much! _Michael thought and held on to his head. _She's almost like him._

"Just tell me where he is!"

They pointed over to the men who were drinking a large mug of hard alcohol. "He's there with those loud Galley-La workers."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked over there, lightly pushing people out of her way. "Hey Zoro! I finally found you!"

...

Zoro nearly spit his alcohol. "Ayame?!... What are you doing here?!" He saw the pre-teens holding boards saying 'Team Zoro and Ayame' with hearts all over. The Swordsman gaped, they were doing it behind her back.

"You act like you don't want to see me." Ayame frowned, a bit wounded.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU!" The Galley-La worker roared. To which Ayame and Zoro ignored.

Zoro sighed. "I didn't mean it that way... I meant the brats behind you." She turned around to see the boys acting innocently. They waved, but it the background there was odd signs saying 'Team Paulie and Nami!' and 'Team Single (for life)' and 'Team Sanji and all the ladies!'.

They all sweat dropped. "Well, I got something for you guys. Here," she handed them the alcohol. The Magician yawned. "I'm going to head back and take a break -"

"What! No!" The boys shouted and pushed her to sit next to Zoro. "Sit and uh, drink!" They shoved their apple juice to her and Ayame looked at them confused. "Stay here!"

"Oi... those two." Zoro muttered but then felt weight on his shoulder. His eyes shot wide as he turned to look at the source. Ayame was in deep sleep. He grunted, but smirked. "Baka-yame." He took a large gulp of alcohol.

In the end, he had to carry her to the crew's guest room.

...

Nami cried for the lost 100 million Berries that was wasted on the party. "I can't believe it... We wasted all that money for the party..." she sobbed as Robin patted her shoulder.

"Don't we have extra money from the photographers?" Ayame questioned, a bit confused.

Nami's eyes grew wide. "THAT'S RIGHT!" she shouted and she frantically ran to her safe, finding 350K and burst into tears. "We can actually buy furnitures and clothes for our new ship."

"'New ship'?" Ayame questioned.

Robin smiled. "You weren't here yesterday. Franky had promised to build a ship for us. A _**Dream Ship**_."

Ayame cheered and jumped. "A 'dream ship'?! How amazing!"

They left to do their shopping.

* * *

_**Lower area in Water 7... Plan B for Team Zoro and Ayame... **_

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR ANIKI!" Zoro ran for his life from Michael and Hoichael. Running up and down the stairs. But nothing worked. They knew where he went every time. The mighty Zoro lost to a couple of kids.

"You two..." The Swordsman mumbled in irritation. He bonk their heads. If he can't outrun them, then he might as well hurt them.

"That's rough, Aniki!" Michael yelled, and just in time, a big figure went to attack Zoro from behind. The Swordsman was quick though, he held the oversized whisks that was about to mash him.

"Who're you?!" Zoro said, glaring at the woman.

"Keep your hands off of my kids!" The big woman yelled, protectively.

"You're kids?" Zoro smirked threateningly at the woman. _But then... _He glanced at the two brats, their 'mother' grew angry and forced him back. "What strength...! What's with this old lady?!" he forced her right back.

She landed on her feet. "My, you're quite good, kid." She complimented. "In that case..." The woman went to attack Zoro one more time. Only that her sons interrupted, saying that Zoro wasn't a bad guy. A bunch of her 'kids' showed up. Her sons explained how they made him their aniki. "Oh? It's good that you've agreed to become their Aniki."

"I did not." Zoro said. After that, they introduced Zoro to their family. A family of orphans. The younger 'siblings' of Michael and Hoichael, instantly loved Zoro and held his hand, dragging him to their home (which needed repairs).

Once he arrived to their home, disasters came. The little toddlers kept going near dangerous stuff and he had saved them in an instant. Whether they were near sharp objects or dangerous places, he would save them. He was actually pretty good at it. Amazing 'Mother' and her 'kids'.

And so, Zoro became their babysitter. Right after the toddler peed on his shirt and 'mother' had given him a very odd shirt (to replace the soaked one). That seem too tight for him, it was yellow and it had 'ma ma' on it as well.

...

"We're going shopping!" Mother shouted, "Oi, you're coming too!" She looks at Zoro and made him carry the three babies in a home-made baby hammock. It was wrapped around his tan, strong neck. When they did went out to shop, everywhere Zoro looked, there was always someone familiar and he had to run away.

There was Sanji, Franky and his Family, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy. He avoided them as best he can. Embarrassment was the last thing he wanted. And his plans to look after Ayame was squashed. Today was not his day.

...

Robin and Ayame waited for Nami to finished 'discussing' the price for the clothes.

Ayame sighed, "That man must be very difficult..." she turned to the taller woman and questioned. "What do you think Nami will do?"

"Something very inappropriate, I guess." The Archeologist smiled.

Behind Robin, Ayame saw something unexpected. "Is that Zoro? What is he wearing?" Ayame spotted three babies in the baby-hammock-thing. Robin turned to see him and she giggled a bit. The Magician was a bit confused at the very skin-tight, small, yellow shirt he's wearing. Her eyes drifted lower, seeing his abs peeking out and his scar. She looked away blushing lightly. Despite his odd shirt, she still found that it showed his muscles in an attractive way. _Wow, okay. Just look away. Just look away... _She took a little peek again. _Oh, my gosh. He's... ugh...!_

...

Robin saw her friend's expression and smiled. _Eh, this won't do. I have to help Ayame to speak her feelings out... Zoro as well. _Robin thought, eyeing Ayame, and she had a plan. Zoro looked exhausted from running around.

"You look worn out." She said as Zoro nearly passed by Robin and Ayame.

...

"Yeah, whatever." he answered, unaware. "Why do I have to do something like this..." he turned to look at who was talking to him. Two girls. Two _very familiar _girls. "GAH! YOU?!" He looked at Robin, "AND YOU?!" he looked at Ayame. He pushed the two girls in the alley.

"Robin!" Nami shouted, looking for her. "Ayame!" she looked around. "Huh, I wonder where those two left to? I didn't take too long, did I?" she wandered else where.

Robin smiled. "Well, I'll leave Ayame with you. I bet she's bored shopping with us. You can entertain her. But be back until sunrise." she walked away, causing Ayame to gape at her. Apparently she had different plans, and she wanted to go to the Magic store. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. By the way," Robin turned to Zoro, "It suits you." She gestured the shirt. Zoro blushed even more in embarrassment. With that, she left with a knowing grin.

...

"Nami!" Robin called from behind, running to catch up to her.

The Navigator turned and looked for Ayame. "Robin!" she smiled, "Where's Ayame?"

"Oh, that..." the Archeologist had a secretive smile.

Nami caught on quickly, "Oooooh~! Robin, I didn't know you play 'wingwoman' as well~"

"I try," she giggled. "Besides, their relationship is hard to describe... Like it's unspoken; secretive. They both don't know that they like each other."

"Hmph. They better be back 'til midnight~ Heh heh heh~"

"How dirty." Robin said lightly, trying not to laugh.

...

The Magician turned to a gaping Zoro. "What?" she asked. He tried to say something, but couldn't find anything to say. "Well, come on. Let's go!" she grabbed his hand, careful not to go too fast. The triplets giggled, snorted, and gurgled. "By the way, nice t-shirt!" Ayame grinned from ear to ear. Her personality changed just for the sake of having no awkward silence moments.

Zoro blushed. It was her first time seeing that on such a serious character. Oh, hold on... he's not blushing. He's getting red in anger. And he's getting angry. "BAKA-YAME!" he roared.

"Oh, c'mon! Lighten up!" Ayame smiled, "I won't tell anyone and besides, I'll look out for anyone we know so you won't get embarrassed."

"TCH!"

...

Ayame held one of the babies up and smiled. "Aren't you adorable?" the baby giggled.

Zoro watched as she made the babies giggle and reach out for her. It's like she was a Goddess or something or someone they knew for a long time. Almost treated her like a mother. She looked like a natural with kids. So, Zoro decided to ask. "This your first time handling that thing?"

"Nope! And they're not a thing, oh no you're not." She smiled, rubbing her nose with the little one's. "It's lady luck, I suppose. My cousin has kids of his own. Besides, back in Syrup Village, I helped Usopp babysit."

Zoro smirked a bit. "You and your 'lady luck'." The Magician didn't pay attention as her attention is on the babies. But his attention went to a certain couple of people who spoke loud about them. But Ayame was too oblivious, switching baby to baby and leaned too close to the Swordsman.

"Aw, how adorable." A couple passed by, staring at Zoro and Ayame and 'their children' they assumed.

The woman looked at her hubby and irked, "Why can't you be like him?!" she questioned her hubby, walking away. But still in ear range.

"Why can't you have a body like hers after giving birth to **_one_ **baby and she had triplets!?" he shot back.

"What did you say?!" she pushed her husband off the ledge and into the water.

The husband shot up. "WIFE! WIFE, I'M SORRY! HELP ME, I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Save yourself! And you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Zoro smirked. They did look like a family of some sort. But he can't never imagine of being a father or seeing Ayame as a mother and wife. She was a bit of a child. No, he can't see her as woman. But a girl, she was just a girl.

"OI! ANIKI!" Hoichael shouted and waved his hands. Then he spotted Ayame, his eyes grew wide and then he grinned. "Ma, that's Ayame we were talking about!" Then he leaned to his adoptive mother's ear, whispering secrets. "Ma, that's Aniki's girlfriend... Isn't she pretty? Our family is going to get bigger before we know it!"

Mother grinned proudly. "Ah, my son has finally brought a woman!"

Ayame tilted her head. "You're Zoro's mother...?" She gasped and bowed, "It's nice to meet you!"

"I like her! Kind, well-mannered and pretty too!" Mother smiled broadly, "Please, don't bow too low! I'm not that important!" (In Japanese culture, bowing as low as you can go symbolizes high respect.)

Ayame got up. "Oh, on the contrary! You are!"

"Er... Ayame..." Zoro muttered, "She's not my mom. And I'm not their Aniki."

The Magician tilted her head once again, confused. "Do I want to know how this happened...?"

"No." Zoro answered and gave Mother back her children and groceries. "We're leaving." The Swordsman grabbed Ayame's wrist and dragged her away. "C'mon, let's go."

...

After a few minutes, Hoichael found Zoro and Ayame, asking for help because of the loan sharks. Zoro was about to decline until Ayame dragged his lazy butt to find Hoichael's mother and siblings. That's when the pre-teen said the Loan shark had brought more friends, which got Zoro to move more faster, eventually carrying both Ayame and Hoichael. Ayame was held under his arm - much to her dismay, and Hoichael in a piggy back ride.

"There they are, Aniki!" the boy pointed at the roof.

"Yosh!" Zoro replied, running as quick as he can to the destination. Once they have arrived, Zoro looked down at Ayame, "Protect the kids!"

_Jeez, he makes it sound like Ayame nee-chan is his wife... _Hoichael thought.

The fight was over the minute they got there. The loan sharks were just weaklings compared to Zoro.

Ayame frowned, she felt she wasn't doing much to help, even though her weapons were found by Nami this morning. Though, she did not bring them. forgetful, as always. But sometimes there was exceptions.

"Amazing! As expected from Aniki!" Michael applauded, "And he brought Ayame-chan too!"

"Yosh, as expected from my eldest son!" Mother praised her son.

"You're still saying that?" Zoro questioned. "Oi, auntie. I'm done with the talking. Listen, it's about time I -"

"Are the nakama you're waiting for, similar to the family in my house?" she questioned with a light smile.

Zoro smirked. "That's right. They're somewhat similar." he glanced at Ayame who seemed to be talking and entertaining the young ones. _Somewhat similar... but not really a family._

"Then... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" Mother shouted, angrily.

"I said it many times!" Zoro argued back.

The older woman sighed, "In any case," She glanced at Ayame and smiled brightly. "You better do something quick, she seems like the type to attract good men. Don't let her go." she advised, leaving Zoro confused.

...

Ayame watched them, smiling and envying. But she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Oi, Ayame, let's go!" Zoro walked over to her as she got up.

Mother winked at Hoichael and Michael, who grinned mischievously. As Zoro went to a good distance to Ayame, the boys...

Pushed.

Zoro.

And you know what happened?

Their lips collided.

"Ewww!" the young ones cringed.

"How romantic~!" the girl cooed.

"Mission accomplished!" The pre-teens hi-5-ed.

* * *

**A/N: **

Well, I guess you can say the romance is on. But danger awaits for the unspoken relationship. And the assassins are planning something very devious.

_**Sorry there's so many errors. I'll fix it when I finish writing the next chapter.**_

I'm writing the replies (to your reviews) in my next chapter.

_Translations:_

_Kuso: Shit. Crap. Damn._

_Ossan: 'Old man' / 'Middle-aged man'_

_Aniki: Brother. 'Bro'. But not always the relative-family type._

_Ma cheri: My darling._

_Nani: What. (Nande is also 'What')_

_Onee-chan / nee-chan: Sister. _

_Sugoi: Awesome. Cool. _


	11. Magicians never reveal secrets

**"It's like I'm thirteen again and he's my crush. **

**All I'm aware of in this entire roomful of people is him. **

**Where he is, what he's doing, who he's talking to."**

**~ Sophie Kinsella, _Remember Me?_ ~**

* * *

**_Guest Room in Galley-La...  
_**

"The log post is set!" Nami grinned.

"Does that mean we get to see the '_Dream Ship_'?" Ayame questioned childishly and smiled. "I wanna see it!" Her excitement couldn't be contained - as well as Luffy's. Chopper was too busy being angry at Zoro, for being a jerk for last night's argument about Usopp. Even if it's a matter of pride, and Usopp has to come to them if he really wants to be in the crew.

The two went to the door only that Robin used her powers to stop them.

"EH?! Robin, I wanna see it!" Luffy groaned and complained.

"Patience, my friends." Robin smiled. _It's strange... Ayame and Zoro aren't talking or bickering with each other... It must be something from yesterday... _The Archeologist thought deeply, remembering they were both blushing yesterday each time they look at each other. _I wonder what happened..._

"AW~ AYAME MA CHERI, IS SO ADORABLE WHEN SHE WANTS SOMETHING~" Sanji cooed. "AND ROBIN-CHWAN IS SO SISTERLY~!"

"That's right. It's a surprise, you two." Nami smiled, ignoring Sanji. "I wonder where we go to next... It's pointing a bit down."

Kokoro laughed her drunk laugh. "It's Merman Island."

Sanji grinned from ear to ear, "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MERMAN I-ISLAND?!" He shouted with a creepy look. "AT LAST~?!" Hearts surrounded him indefinitely.

"Merman Island...?" Nami frowned, remembering the horrid memories of Arlong.

"Anyways, look at this newspaper. You're bound to find something interesting." Kokoro said. It was about the Florian Triangle. 14 ships have disappeared. So wherever the Crew (minus Usopp) was going, it's going to be dangerous.

"STRAW HAT!" The door burst open, Kiwi and Mozu smiled. "The Dream Ship is ready!"

"YOSH! Let's GO!" Luffy shouted.

...

On their way to see the Dream Ship, the Franky brothers came, panicking. "Straw Hat, did you see the wanted posters?!"

"'Wanted posters'?"

"You have been given an unexpected bounty!" he said. "Everyone else have one!"

Sanji grinned, "Me too?!"

"Me as well?!" Nami questioned as well as Chopper and Ayame.

"Here, take a look!" The Franky brother, Zambai, put the wanted posters on the ground. "All eight of you have bounties!"

"Straw Hat" Luffy: 300,000,000 Beri.

"Pirate Hunter" Zoro: 120,000,000 Beri.

"Cat Burgler" Nami: 16,000,000 Beri.

"Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper: 50 Beri.

"The Devil's Child" Robin: 80,000,000 Beri.

Ayame: 60,000,000 Beri.

Sogeking: 30,000,000 Beri.

"Black Leg" Sanji: 77,000,000 Beri.

Ayame frowned. "No nickname?! Really?!" The Magician fell to her knees. "_I... will never... be happy... AGAIN!_" she said dramatically and sobbed.

Zoro rolled his eyes and shook his head. _All that for a nickname... Oi... Women. _"Better than nothing-... oh, hold on..."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" She shouted at him and threw a rock at him, missing him.

"Not as bad as 50 beri!" Chopper cried.

"16,000,000 beri?! I don't want a wanted poster!" Nami cried.

Zoro smirked proudly at his poster. "Not as bad as that guy." He pointed at Sanji's poster [failed attempt] picture. But still the 4 crew members were depress of it.

"Please wait! There's another thing we request!" Zambai yelled, showing "Cyborg" Franky's poster. (44,000,000 beri).

"That's terrible! Aniki has a bounty!" the two weird sisters exclaimed.

"I agree. That is bad. Franky would have to leave to not get caught..." Ayame said, recovering from her depress mood. But the other 3 weren't. The Franky Brothers looked and her and frowned. "... What?"

"That's... That's what we are requesting of you! We beg of you! Take Franky!" They bowed on their knees, quietly whimper.

Luffy nodded, knowingly. "Sure. I've considered to make him part of my crew."

"Seriously?! Everyone's fine with it?!" The Franky Brother questioned. The rest of the crew agreed. But there was a secretive mission for the Franky Brothers to get Franky to get on the ship.

(Get his spandex... panties, if you will)

...

"AMAZING!" Everyone yelled, staring at the large ship in front of them. It had a lion's face and mare and twice as big as Merry-Go.

"I thought you said you'll never be happy again?" Zoro questioned Ayame.

"I was until I saw this beauty!" Ayame cooed and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Oi! Slow down!" Zoro yelled, being dragged by the petite girl.

Sanji cried, "AYAME~ WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME~?" He chased after them.

"My, then who's going to take me?" Robin smiled, causing the blonde to run back with a presentable look. _Sorry, Sanji. Ayame is going with Zoro._

The Cook kneeled and grabbed her hand with care. "After you, Madamoiselle~"

**...**

To Ayame's shock, there was a swing, a lawn as deck, and a 'magic' room right across to it, and it said, 'For Ayame... (Sister)'. _But how did Franky know that I'm a Magician?... WHY THAT LITTLE_ - she read the 'Sister' part. _Oh well... I should thank him anyways. _She smiled.

(Yeah, in this, the ship is a bit longer. The Magician room is sandwiched between the foremast+spiral stairs and railing, infront of the swing. Also, behind the Magician room on the floor level is the Boys' room. The second level is Ayame's small indoor balcony that holds the bed. That level shares the same level as the Girls' room. I hope that makes sense. Or you can imagine a small room for Ayame.)

"I told him." Robin smiled from behind.

"Robin... you're so awesome." Ayame said and ran to her room.

She was surprised that the Magic room was on deck level. The room is of 20 feet x 22 feet. It had another level up, using half of the nearly perfect square room, seeing that it had a wooden balcony and wooden stairs. She went up to see a queen sized bed and a telescope. That's when she noticed the sun roof and the buttons on the wall to open lights and the blinds.

_Ooooo~ ... Buttons~_

She explored more and found the closet under the balcony. Ayame had never seen such design! It was small, but comfy!

"Ayame! You should check out the women's room! The beds are queen sized, and the room is huge!" she heard Nami shout from the other side.

"Really?!" The Magician shouted from her room, and ran there. It's true! It's huge! Twice as big as Ayame's room.

"Ayame! There's a slide too!" Chopper shouted.

Luffy rolled on the grass. "Roll with me on the grass, Chopper! It feels good!" Chopper joined, laughing.

* * *

_**Mission: Pass the Panties...**_

"OI! GIVE ME BACK MY BEST PANTS!" Franky yelled, chasing after his family. He was completely butt naked.

"HE'S CHASING US!" They screamed, "KEEP PASSING THE PANTS! AND SCATTER!"

"GET THE PANTS TO STRAW HAT LUFFY IN SCRAP ISLAND!" Zambai yelled and mention the lower part of Water 7.

"YOSH!"

Later on, Franky ran in the public of the city. The city turned into a mini battlefield.

"What is that?" a citizen questioned, looking at the falling houses.

"A PERVERT..!" A man yelled, running away from the damage. "FRANKY IS RAMPAGING!"

Just in time Franky ran and chased and hurt his family.

"He lost his decency!" A citizen yelled.

"Quick! Hide the kids!" A female shouted, shoving the children inside.

"AHH! I LOST MY VIRGINITY!" A male citizen yelled.

...

"Hm?" Ayame looked at Water 7. "Did you guys hear something?"

Robin and Nami looked at Ayame. "No. Why?"

"Really? Then it must be my imagination..." the Magician trailed. _I thought I heard someone said a 'pervert is rampaging'... _

"Eh? Luffy? Where are you going?" Nami questioned.

"To get Franky!" He jumped over the ledge and ran to the city of Water 7. "OI! ZORO! SANJI! CHOPPER! HURRY UP!" He called and they obediently left.

"I wonder what's going on...?" Robin questioned.

"Beats me." Ayame muttered, pissed off because Zoro didn't want to push her on the swing.

...

"HURRY! Put Aniki in the cannon! We have to get him to Scrap Island quick!" The Franky brothers shouted at Zoro and Sanji.

"Yosh!" they both said and dragged Franky in the cannon.

"Oi, what are you doing you bastards?!" Franky yelled but then, he was already shot to the sky.

"Why does it feel wrong to shoot him on the sky, naked?" Sanji questioned. He gasped, horrified. "ROBIN, NAMI AND AYAME WILL SEE 'IT'!" the Cook ran for his life. "DON'T WORRY, MY LADIES~! I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM HARM!"

Zoro scoffed. But felt uneasy about Ayame seeing a man's private part. "Kuso! Since when did I become like this?!" He ran for Ayame's sake.

"Shit! There's Marines!" Sanji yelled from up ahead after seeing them in the distance.

* * *

_**Back in Dream Ship...**_

A loud crashed was heard in Scrap Island.

"Look! A cocoon! A cocoon!" Chimney laughed and pointed at Franky's 'cocoon'. Her pet agreeing.

The three girls in the ship looked at each other. "A 'cocoon'?" Ayame questioned as Robin and Nami went out first.

"Oh, my." Robin exclaimed, and quickly covered Ayame's eyes once she went out with her devil fruit powers. "Sorry, Ayame, but... you shouldn't look at this."

"Look at what?!" Ayame exclaimed with her hands out. "I can't see anything!"

"Well, you shouldn't see Franky's dong..." Nami blushed at the sight.

"'Dong'?! What the Hell does that mean!?" the confused Magician shouted and slammed into the tree. "Ugh..."

Nami turned to see Luffy landing on the ship with Chopper, holding Franky's panties. "FRANKY!" the Cyborg turned to look at Luffy. "If you want these pants back, you'll have to become my nakama!"

"Don't think that even though you've got my pants I'll join you!" Franky shouted, and then exposed himself more by stretching. "What kind of man is that who, even naked, faces straight the countless waves as it would be a lion!" he said some sort of poetry. His pride shone with his 'manliness'.

"I took him too lightly!" Luffy shouted, realizing the man in front of him. "_He's a man inside a man_!"

Nami slapped the Captain upside the head, "He's just a pervert!" she yelled angrily.

"I guess we have no choice but be rough." Robin smiled evilly.

"I still can't see!" Ayame yelled in the background, bumping into many things.

"_**Dos fleur...**_" Robin said, and two arms sprouted on Franky's thighs. Every man who could see, were shock and horrified. Before the Cyborg could react, "**Grab**." she forced the hands over there to clutch his 'ping-pong balls' hard, hurting him. Nearly yanking and splitting them apart.

Luffy looked beyond horrified. "_**THEY HAVE BEEN GRABBED**_!" he screamed, watching Franky scream in pain.

"_**THEY'LL BE MASHED**_!" Chopper cringed in horror.

Horrified, Mozu and Kiwi yelled : "**_THEY'LL BE TORN OFF_**! ... _**JUST LIKE AN ORANGE**_!"

"AN ORANGE?!" Franky screamed, scared out of his wits as he jumped around in pain. Then he collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"OI, ROBIN! I STILL WANT HIM TO BE A MAN WHEN HE JOINS THE CREW!" Luffy shouted, angrily. "DON'T TAKE THEM OFF!"

"IT HURTS JUST BY LOOKING!" Chopper shouted.

* * *

"Luffy! We're in big trouble!" Sanji shouted with Zoro following behind. They seemed panicked.

"You're grandpa is back!" Zoro shouted. "He's at the opposite coast, making arrangements!"

"I thought he said he wasn't going to capture us!" Luffy replied, confused. But knew that it couldn't be helped. Garp was here with a ton of Marines.

"How should we know?! Hurry up and prepare to leave!" the Cook shouted, then he turned his head to see Franky without any pants. "Bastard, you're not wearing any pants yet?!"

Zoro went on board seeing Ayame blindfolded by Robin's hands. _Thank goodness... Her eyes are covered..._

Luffy heard and remembered that he still had it. "OI, FRANKY!" he called and threw his spandex to who it originally belonged. The Cyborg caught it. "Hurry up and get on board... on my ship."

Franky smirked and put his sunglasses on. "Don't get too cocky. You're lucky I'm one of the best shipwright who can repair this Dream Ship if it gets damaged." he continued. "It can't be helped. So your shipwright... will be the Great Franky!"

"YOSH! A NEW NAKAMA!" Luffy cheered as well as everyone else.

"Still can't see..." Ayame pouted, lying down on the lawn.

"OI! FRANKY, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" Sanji and Zoro yelled. Franky grinned and put it on.

Ayame could see again. "AH!" she cringed at the sudden light. "The light!"

"What are you? A vampire?" Nami giggled.

The Magician played along, smiling. She hissed like a _sassy_ Vampire, "The light~!" she said dramatically.

Nami then remembered. "Hey! Luffy!" she shouted. Chopper and then Ayame remembered. _We can't just leave... not without Usopp!_

"Yeah... I know." Luffy said.

"Are you sure? We're still waiting for one more person." Franky said, knowing about Usopp's departure.

Luffy had a fixed smile. Of course he still wanted Usopp to show up. Inside he was panicking. "I've waited... I heard it from Sanji." Sweat was dripping down the Captain's face, and he kept tapping his foot, impatiently. "Usopp's coming back. He was practicing his lines yesterday."

"I know... but what's taking him so long?" Ayame mumbled to herself. Remembering Last night's argument. But it was true. Luffy can't be stepped over, he's the Captain, he can't beg. The begging one should be Usopp - who left. That wasn't all. If Luffy went to get Usopp himself, Zoro would leave. You can never have a Captain that is willing to be stepped over after crew member left. It's a matter of pride. And a Captain's burden.

"We've waited for him the entire time...!" Luffy smiled, trying to be happy."But he didn't come! ... I think he's also pleased by this. It's not like he quit being a pirate, we'll run into him one day in the coming seas..." He tried to comfort himself by saying that.

Ayame could only question: 'Why is that?' in her mind. It's true that she didn't have that much understanding of friendship and only knew the darkness within people. That's what she was taught in the Assassin's Guild. That place was always isolated, cold and depressing. And it's rare to contact others since you are only allowed to stay in your own room. Admittedly, Ayame still didn't understand the concept of friendship. But inside, she felt a bit sad.

She thought that calling someone 'friend' was just a word and it held no meaning.

...

Usopp ran, making up his mind. "Yosh! I'm going back to my Nakama! The ship must be ready!" he shouted, running down Water 7. "Everyone is going to be there! This is the most natural way to go back to the ship!"

After babbling how the others were going to beg for him to come back. But what he didn't know... The ship has set sail.

Was he too late after all?

...

Chopper, Nami and Ayame looked back waiting for Usopp. All three were panicking.

"Luffy... can't we wait a little longer?" Nami questioned as Chopper sobbed. The Magician looked frantically, but tried not to look too obvious. Luffy refused to listen. "Hey, Luffy!"

But they were interrupted with a warning cannon ball shot. Everyone nearly lost their balanced.

"Dammit! The Marines have already found us!" Franky shouted. Luffy came around and cringed, it was his grandpa.

"OI! LUFFY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Garp shouted in the DPA Den Den Mushi. He's already loud, yet he's still seeking back up. "GRANDPA HERE! ANSWER IF YOU HEAR ME!"

Ayame had to shut her ears. "That man is one piece of work."

"OI, GRAMPS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Luffy yelled with all his might. "DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WEREN'T GOING TO CAPTURE US?!"

"WELL, A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED! I'M SORRY, BUT YOU'RE GONNA DIE IN THE SEA!" Garp yelled, causing Luffy to gape in horror. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU MYSELF!" He grabbed a cannon ball and aimed it at them. "**METEOR FIST!**" he threw another warning cannon.

"That man is mad!" Ayame shouted after being knocked on to something. She sat on Zoro's chest.

Zoro cringed at Ayame and Chopper on him. "Oi, you two! Get off me - are you trying to suffocate me?!" He sat up, taking Chopper off of his face. Then he stood, causing Ayame to fall hard on the lawn.

"Jerk!" Ayame shouted after him.

Nami backed up. "We've got no choice! We have to escape!"

"Full speed ahead!" Luffy ordered as the dream ship started moving faster and faster.

Sanji looked back. _Dammit... Is he really not coming? _

Chopper smelled the air. "HE'S HERE!" he yelled, "USOPP'S HERE!" the little reindeer ran up to the railings, looking for the Sniper.

"Really?" Robin questioned, looking for the long nose.

...

The Sniper gulped. He was getting close. "Move! Move! Move please!" Usopp barged through the crowd and finally made it through.

"Oi! Long nose-kun! What're you still doing here?!" Zambai questioned.

_Wait... then that means..._

Usopp looked up to see the magnificent ship drifting away and being bombarded by cannon balls. But the Sniper didn't see where the cannons came from. "What's going on?! The Marines haven't come yet, so why is it leaving?!"

"I was sure you were on that ship!" Zambai said.

The Sniper stood there shock. "What're you guys doing?! The great me is still here!" he shouted, "Why? _Why_?! Even after the quarrel, I was still fighting alongside with you!" He referred to the Enies Lobby and saving Robin together. But truthfully, that was Sogeking. Not Usopp.

"Wait..." Usopp whispered, each time he whispered that word, it got louder and louder until it was a scream.

...

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin and Ayame did their best to get the cannon balls away. Gum Gum power, Swords and strength, the Black Leg technique, Cyborg powers, the Hana Hana power and Magic performance/tricks.

Ayame used her black blanket and made it turn into a steal-like material when she threw it up in the air. After the cannon impacting the blanket, it rebound and the blanket turned back to its flow-y nature. Magic blankets are awesome. But it she were to carry that, it would be too heavy. That's why it would have to be tossed in the air. But the cons of it is waiting 10 seconds and then it could be tossed again...

Good thing she had two. But in honest truth, this was an item from the Assassin's Guild.

Chopper came around, "Luffy! Usopp's here!"

"PROTECT THE SHIP!" The Captain ordered, ignoring Chopper. Nami was steering as the others continued to fight with all they've got. Straw hat continued to protect the ship.

...

"EVERYONE, PLEASE WAIT!" Usopp yelled after running to Scrap Island.

Was he loud enough?

...

"Luffy! Usopp's calling for us!" The reindeer tried again.

"I don't hear him."

Chopper turned to the busy Swordsman. "Zoro!"

"I can't hear anything!" He refused.

"Liar! You can hear him!" The Doctor shouted.

...

Usopp choked back a sob. "S-stop joking." His mind was still on the fact that the others would beg him to come back. "Do you... really mean to leave without me...!?" he questioned, his shaking fist tightened to a ball. But he remembered all he said in that argument.

How Luffy didn't need weak crew members...

But they _invited_ Usopp in the crew. The Sniper didn't have much in the beginning.

_If... that's what you wanted... _Usopp thought as he fell to his knees. _I still have one more thing to say... _He looked up, imagining the ship drifting farther away. He didn't want that ship to sail away, even though Usopp, himself, had burned that bridge.

Tears flooded the Sniper's eyes.

"_**I'M SORRY!**_"

...

Ayame turned to see Usopp in Scrap Island, crying. No doubt about it. His cries were louder than ever.

Even Luffy stopped, hearing their 'stupid Long nose' or 'Pinocchio'.

"**_I'M SORRY FOR MY STUBBORNESS! I WAS WRONG!_**" Snot and tears consumed his tan face.

Everyone was silently glad for his arrival and apology.

Zoro saw Ayame turn away from everyone's view, he scoffed knowing that she was silently happy with happy tears flowing. She just didn't want to show it. The Swordsman himself was quite glad.

"**_Even though I was stubborn until now... Even though I said I was leaving the crew..._**" Usopp cried loudly, "_**I really want to change all that, but I can't!**_"

Luffy watched and listened to Usopp's pleas as the other's resumed protecting the ship.

"**_I CAN'T! SO I BEG OF YOU!_**" he continued, "**_PLEASE TAKE ME BACK WITH YOU GUYS! JUST ONE MORE TIME! LET ME BE YOUR NAKAMA!_**" Usopp begged.

Those last lines hit Luffy **hard**. He stretched his arm to reach Usopp.

The Sniper looked up to see Luffy's hand in front of him. "Luffy..."

The Captain looked up, crying just as hard as Usopp. Their faces... distorted from crying. "_**YOU IDIOT! HURRY UP AND GRAB ON!**_" He made an estranged noise. Usopp grabbed on. Luffy made 'weak' noises as they finally mended their friendship. He reeled Usopp in, and not knowing how to catch Usopp, their heads crashed together.

Sanji too, started crying, missing his friend. Even yelling: "Shitty long nose, what took you so long?!"

"WE'RE FINALLY COMPLETE!" Luffy yelled with snot and tears. "NOW LET'S... ESCAPE!"

...

"Do we really need to name the ship at this time?!" Sanji questioned as Franky nodded.

"It'll be useless to leave without a name."

"I got a name!" Luffy smiled childishly. "The Bear! The Polar Bear Lion!"

"That's a terrible name!" Usopp shouted and smacked his head.

"Then... The Tiger Wolf Lion!"

The Sniper smacked Luffy again. "Stop with the animals!"

"Squid! Octopus! Chimpanzee! Platypus!"

"You know... I think I like the name Platypus, but lets add 'The _Sorcerous_ Platypus - " Ayame was smacked on the head by Zoro. Then she attacked him by throwing whatever's in her hands, which happened to be Usopp. "You jerk! I have opinions too!"

"Bakaberg suggested 'Thousand Sunny'." Franky said. "But that's not what I wanted..." he rambled on.

"WHOOO! That's much better than 'The Dango Gorilla Lion' I just thought of!" Luffy said and grinned along with Chopper.

"That's even better than 'The Lionel Master' name I thought of." Zoro said.

"Way better than 'The Mischief Solrock'..." Ayame agreed with 'Thousand Sunny'.

"Better than my 'Being In the Darkness'..." Robin compared.

"And my 'Monsieur Sunflower'." Sanji said.

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS?!" Usopp questioned.

"A ship that can sail a thousand seas sounds nice." Robin explained. "So does the 'sunny' part."

"But wait! I," Franky said. "have a better name it will be 'The New Franky Lion Gang Champion'!"

"Let's stick with Ice-ossan's name!" Luffy's voice overpowered Franky's.

"That is a good name." the others agreed whilst Franky continued to suggest his names for the ship.

"Now, that our Ship is named, let's go." Zoro said as the Cyborg dropped his head and walked away, pouting. "Ne?"

"Right." Ayame nodded, smiling.

"GRAMPS! Coby and ...!" Luffy forgot Helmeppo's name, but continued. "I'm glad to see you after so long! ICE-OSSAN! THANKS FOR THE NAME FOR OUR SHIP!" The Captain shouted happily. "EVERYONE, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!"

...

After that, Garp held an oversized cannonball.

"FRANKY! HURRY UP!" Luffy shouted, the Cyborg wanted to try something.

The Marine, Garp, threw the cannonball and went to crush the newly built ship.

"_**COUP DE... BURST**_!" Franky yelled and just in time, the ship went flying in the air.

...

_**Back with the friends left behind...**_

"You're going to miss her, right?" Kokoro smiled at Paulie who stared at the flying ship.

He blushed. "Not really..."

"Horrible liar! Paulie Nii-chan is a liar! And he likes Ayame-chan! And Nami-chan!" Chimney ran around with Gonbe.

"I AM NOT!" The blonde shipwright shouted. _Just... be careful out there.. _He thought for his little crush on Ayame. _That Zoro better take care of you!_

* * *

_**Drifting in the ocean... After a small party...  
**_

Nami, Robin and Ayame were arranging and fixing the furnitures. That's when Nami spotted a weird large chest in chains. "Huh? What's this?" she questioned and walked up to it.

"AAHHH!" Ayame cut in, hugging the box before Nami could touch it. "No! Y-You shouldn't look at it!" she stuttered.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to know about my magic tricks!" Ayame shouted and pushed the heavy chest as Nami sweat drop.

"But can I just take a little peak-"

"**THE STARS ARE NOT IN POSITION**!"

"What...?"

"The _stars_!" Ayame shouted dramatically, causing a few eyes to watch and she pointed at the orange sky. "Can't do it! ... Not now!" she continued to drag it to her room and locked the doors.

"What's that all about?" Nami questioned. "All that just to protect her magic tricks."

Zoro shook his head at the crazy Magician and continued to sleep.

Robin giggled at the excuse Ayame made. "You know the saying, 'a magician never reveal his or her secrets'."

...

Ayame locked the doors and closed the blinds, lighting up the scented candles on the wall. "Whew... that was close..." she whispered and opened the lock, taking the chains off. _These are my old work papers... from the Assassin's guild. _But it wasn't lie when Ayame said it had magic-related items. The documents are underneath in a fake compartment. _I have to get another place to hide this... Nami is sure to look into this..._

The Magician looked around, trying to find a good place to hide it. _Under the bed? No... too mainstream._

_The desk? Nope._

_In the telescope? ... How could that fit, Genius?_

_The pillow case? ... If I like the sound of papers rustling..._

_The closet? ... Maybe, but that's too typical. But it would have to do..._

Ayame gasped and opened the closet, looking for the light switch. _Of course! _she thought grabbed the chair, glue, screw driver, paper, creamy wall paint and paint brush. Because in order to put a light bulb in the walk-in closet, there is bound to be a hole behind the light. She took the light out and there it was, a hole and a shoved the documents in there. Then she covered the documents with a piece of black paper, blending it in the dark.

She stared at the things disappearing right before her eyes. Ayame sighed and super glued the light and held it up there for a few seconds and then screw driving it the old fashion way.

"I really need to think of a good way of hiding this. But it's useless if the room is too small... And I hope no one finds this..." She mumbled and walked out of the closet. She went to get the chest and shoved it in. _I know! I'll make it messy! As always!_

Something from the door slide in. "What the..?" she looked at it, 'For Ayame, a gift from me to you~ Love, Nami'. The Magician pondered and grabbed the note. _I wonder she meant by that - WHAT IS THIS?! _She looked at the picture, blushing at his topless form, exercising with the large dumbbells. She placed it on the table. Ayame burst open the door.

"Ayame~! So, tell me what happened yesterday?"

"**_YOU_**!" She chased Nami as the Navigator giggled and ran away. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, you know~ The little awesome evening with you and your 'crush'!"

"NAMI, WHAT ARE YOU ON?!" the Magician yelled, flushed.

"OI! What's going on down there?!" Zoro shouted from the look out station, just when Ayame caught Nami.

Robin smiled. "Oh, it's nothing." She grabbed Ayame and Nami and took them to the girls' room.

...

Nami gave Ayame a notebook.

"Eh... Nami, What is this for?"

"Don't question me!" She barked, pacing around angrily. _I thought I was the__ angry__ one!_ Ayame thought, confused as ever. Ayame turned to Robin, who smiled gently, but gave no answer.

Nami was pacing around, muttering things to herself. "I can't believe you're so dense..! I thought for sure you guys are going to be an 'item'! How could my theory be wrong?!"

"Maybe you should give them a little push instead of a shove, Nami." Robin giggled, well aware about this situation.

Ayame tilted her head. "I... don't understand." she scratched the back of her head, confused. "Nami, are you trying to be a wingman?"

"Correction. 'Wing_woman_'," Robin corrected and sat down on the comfy armchair in the corner of the room. She drank her bittersweet coffee with a sly look.

"YOU!" Nami boomed and pointed directly at Ayame, causing the poor girl to jump and place her hand in front of her chest. "Grab a pen and take notes! I'm speeding this up! I rather shove than give you a little push!"

"Er... Nami..."

"Now! #1..."

"EH?! I don't have a pen yet – wait!"

"Here you go, Ayame." Robin handed her one.

Nami continued, "Firstly... we get him to -"

"Who?!" Ayame shouted, but frantically wrote the notes.

"- notice you. Clothes, make-up, ya know the stuff!"

The Magician looked over to Robin for help. But the older woman picked a book and read while drinking her coffee.

"Two – Ayame, write this down! It'll save your life! - Now, you wait for him to make the first move, but shoot him down and act difficult!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYBODY!" Ayame mistaken it with a gun, not a slang for 'turn down his offer'.

Robin looked up, "Ah, Nami. You've mistaken. Ayame is already difficult."

Nami nodded, "That's the good thing too! Three -"

"Nami, my fingers hurt!"

"Already?!"

"Yes..."

Nami sighed and face palmed. "But I didn't get to mention the best part yet!"

"Please fill us in, Nami." Robin beckoned.

Ayame's eye twitched. "Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know...?"

Nami grinned sinister-like, she gestured them to come closer. They did. She whispered, causing Robin to giggled and Ayame to blush. Furiously.

The Magician grabbed the pillow, "NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!" she shouted angrily and threw the pillow at the Navigator.

"Hey!" She shouted. "That hurts!"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING ACT LIKE THAT!"

Robin calmly went back to her seat and sipped her drink, watching the mini war between the Magician and the Navigator.

"AHH!" Ayame screamed, running away from Nami and her pillow, Ayame's arms were flailing everywhere. Nami aimed, and shoot, hitting Ayame square on the back of the head. The cotton pink hair collapsed on the ground.

Nami grinned in victory.

Out of nowhere, Robin held an extra pillow, and Ayame grabbed it.

"Robin! Who's side are _you _on?!" Nami shouted, off guard.

Ayame, about to whack Nami was interrupted mid way.

Someone burst through the door, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sanji shouted, worried.

"IS SOMEONE HURT!?" Chopper came in as well.

They saw the situation and Chopper sweat drop, muttering reliefs. "Oh, thank goodness they're okay..." he left while Sanji's mouth opened wide. His dreams of girls playing pillow fights was accomplished.

Robin decided to answer his answer. "Ah, they were having a pillow fight."

Sanji had hearts flowing around his head. "CAN I JOIN-"

Nami grabbed Ayame's pillow and threw it at him. Hard. "NO! GET OUT!"

Sanji flew across the ship.

Franky was by and had his 'super' pose in approval of the aim. "SUPAAAAR HIT!" he shouted, "Ow!" he added as well. Then he danced.

* * *

**A/N:**

We're finally progressing in Ayame's and Zoro's relationship! And... do you realize how many people wants to help out Ayame and Zoro? Lol. The orphans and their mother, Nami, and Robin.

_**Reviews**~_

_**mschriber67** : OH, MY JELLIES! Thank you for correcting me! I knew I was wrong! Oh, my God... Another person COMPLETES MY LIFE! -melts to the floor dramatically- I'm so complete~... I don't know what to do... I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!_

_**Purple Dragon Ranger** : DAT EYES! YOSH! I'LL CONTINUE TO WRITE IN A FASTER PACE! I'M COMMPPLLEEETTEEEEE ONCE AGAIN! -melts to the floor dramatically- Uggghhhh..._

_**KEEler21** :_ _A COOKIE?! ONCE MOAR, I AM COMPLETEEEEEEEEEE! ... Eeh. I hate doing homework as well. :)  
_

_**Guest (Chapter 10)** : Aw~! Thank you! And I'll always update more chapters when I get reviews~ It tells me that people still love my work! I am complete~~!  
_

_**Guest (Chapter 9)** : I'm sorry I missed you on the other Chapter! But yes, Ayame and Ruka we're "friends" (One-sided at least). Amazing how they are friends and such opposites! It's a bit sad in the ending how Ruka saw Ayame as her friend but kept it a secret. But anyways! Thank you for reviewing and keeping this story alive~! I'm even moar complete!  
_

_..._

_You guys complete me. Seriously. _

Thriller Bark is coming next! So stay tune and _**REVIEW**_!

Also I want you all to stay _**FABULOUS**_!

**_If you DON'T review, how am I supposed to know you like my story? _**

**_Plus it gives me motivation to write!_**

**_..._**

**_You don't want this:_**

**_You: ..._**

**_Me: ..._**

**_You: ..._**

**_Me: ... So, do you like my story? -gives a hopeful smile-_**

**_You: ..._**

**_Me: ..._**

**_You: ... (secrectly in love with it)_**

**_Me: ... I love y-_**

**_You: Oh, Hell nah! -leaves-_**

**_Me: I CAN CHANGE ! ! BABY COME BACK! -sings the song-_**

**_..._**

**_No._**

**_SO, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO, YOU'RE FOREVER FABULOUS!_**


	12. Drunken Sailor

**"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. **

**I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one."**

**~ John Lennon ~**

**Skipping the filler after Water 7... cause... Ain't nobody got time for that!**

* * *

_**Upcoming strange Island... 8:30AM...  
**_

"Oi!" Zoro spoke in the DPA, "There's an island up ahead!"

Ayame and the girls were just relaxing in the tub. Ayame was the only modest one to wear a white bathing dress as the other two were naked. The steam provided _some _privacy.

"Remember what I told you Ayame!" Nami grinned with an avocado face mask. It was hard for Ayame to look at her friend seriously with it on.

Robin just drank some red wine and smiled mysteriously. "Just act natural."

The Magician scoffed lightly, "How can I act natural with wearing that?" she looked over at the bikini bathing suit and summer dress. "What happens if a gust of wind blew the skirt up? My undies will show! Can't I wear shorts to cover it up?"

"That's the point~" The Navigator chuckled evilly, ignoring the shorts part. _My plan is to get you and Zoro together. But before that, you're going to get a tattoo. A sexy one~ Right on top of your right hip! That is ALWAYS a turn on for men! Once Zoro sees it... Heh Heh Heh... _Nami thought as if she was speaking to Ayame herself.

"Do you know what's good for her new addition?" Robin questioned, referring to the tattoo.

"Of course!" Nami boasted and stood up, showing all her glory.

Ayame covered her eyes, "Nami! That's not proper!" she screamed, blushing.

"Screw with being proper! Now, wear that pretty summer dress!"

"Not until you're decent!"

"Oh, my." Robin giggled, mature enough to not cower away from seeing another woman's anatomy. "I guess we have to do as we're told."

* * *

_**That white t-shirt we all love... 9:02PM...  
**_

Everyone left the ship. Apparently Franky knew the locals and an old friend of his decided to look after the ship. Because the Cyborg's friend lived near and was running a fishery. How convenient.

The Island looked a bit of Water 7. Perhaps a sister of it. But the place seemed more warm. Like a café island with an Mediterranean feeling to it. The colours were warm as well. Reds, browns, orange, creamy, sunset theme, etc.

Zoro continued to look for anything that had swords. He felt 'uneven' with 2 swords. Of course he could ask Ayame to make something. But she had told him that she could only do repairs and sharpening. Not actually making one. Because Ricky from Syrup Village hadn't taught her how, although, she had only done the designs. But she had promised him that one day she'll figure out how to do it properly.

"Dammit. Where's a Sword shop when you need one?" the tough Swordsman grumbled walking aimlessly around the beautiful and hot island. He wore his usual white t-shirt, only that it was clean. Thanks to Ayame. Since she did her laundry. But Zoro had to intervene, and [ordered] Ayame [around to] clean his favourite shirt as well. [Much to her dismay.]

Ah, he remembered that 'cherishing' memory.

...

_In the new ship Ayame went to the Laundry room, passing by Zoro who was working out on the lawn. It was simply too hot to be inside. _

_Zoro spotted Ayame with her small basket of clothes. He stared at his discarded shirt on the lawn, and thought it was a good idea to have it cleaned. "Oi, Ayame!" he called, causing the petite girl to stop and stare at him, beckoning him to go on. "Grab my shirt and clean it for me, will ya?"_

_The teenager's eye twitched in irritation. "No!" She shouted, "Why should I?!"_

_"Because I said so." _

_"Don't 'Because I said so' me!"_

_Zoro looked at her unfazed as he grabbed his shirt and tossed it to her, landing on the basket. "Just do it, besides it's in the basket already." He continued working out, leaving Ayame to glare at him. The Swordsman had a reason why he did that. It was a silent payback for what she did in the Big Party in Water 7.  
_

_"Stupid Swordsman... And Pervy Tarzan... And Marimo..." The Magician huffed and walked away. _

_"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"_

_"Nothing!" she ran off with Zoro trailing after her. The clever Magician remembered to close the door after her and locked it._

_"I can break this door, Baka-Ayame! Open it up!"_

_"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"_

_Sanji sensed this from a mile away as his Women Radar indicated a threat._ MY SANJI SENSES ARE TINGLING! _He thought with rage. The Cook burst through the kitchen door and saw Zoro about to cut the door down. __ "OI! SHITTY MARIMO! LEAVE AYAME MA CHERI~ ALONE!" Sanji ran and jumped, his kick was that of a Kung Fu master._

_Zoro barely blocked that kick. But the results were always the same. The two men fought but ended up in a tie because of Nami stopping them._

...

The Swordsman kept his serious look as he walked around. He couldn't believe his resolve broke so easily. It was just simply impossible to think. Maybe he drank too much, but it was unlikely for him to get drunk. Maybe a sort of spell, but Ayame was a Magician, not a witch.

So, what was it?

...

_**Tattoo Parlor... 9:06AM...  
**_

"Nami... I don't think I want to have a tattoo on my hip. That's painful! Can it be on my back instead?" Ayame mumbled, lying on her back with the short sun dress on. It was just around her thighs, and the poor girl couldn't stop stretching the fabric to go down. It was simply too revealing. The Magician was sure that if she bend, everyone would see what's underneath.

The Swedish Navigator sighed. "You like to complain a lot, do you?"

Robin chatted with the Tattooist, who fell for the Archeologist's beauty. "So, you'll give us a discount?"

"YES! Of course!" The old man burst with happiness.

Ayame cringed. She has nothing against old people, it's just perverts. "Nami, I don't want him to tattoo me...!" she whispered.

"He's the best one in town."

"So, where is this crawling bengal tiger going to be placed again?" The old man questioned, eyeing Ayame's body. In a really non-modest way.

The Navigator turned and pointed at Ayame's right hip. "There. And make it perfect!"

"With pleasure~!" The old sang, "Now lift up the skirt, yes, yes!" The Magician did so, reluctantly. "Now, take off your panties-"

"No!" Nami and Ayame shouted.

"That's why I made her wear a bikini! Just undo the strings!" She ordered Ayame. Then the Navigator punched the old man's head. "Do your job right!" she roared.

...

_**Oh, pretty women... walking down the street... 10:10PM  
**_

Nami grinned as Robin smiled, both feeling accomplished. "That old guy really was good! Just within 45 minutes, he made a perfect 4x3 inch tattoo!"

"Yes, I think it looks beautiful." Robin agreed.

"I love how you guys are so secretive around me." Ayame mutter sarcastically with a nearly healed tattoo. But damn, that hurt.

They looked back and Nami hooked her arm around Ayame's. "Oh come on, that wasn't so bad! Your tattoo is beautiful! Anyways, it's not your first~"

It's true. Ayame had another tattoo, on her rib cage. But she hadn't shown anyone the whole thing. Not even Nami or Robin. It was a quote on her left rib cage. The Magician has no wish for anyone to read it. Not even her close friends. Because it was personal.

"But still! Why the hip?!"

"Don't you go there!" The Swedish Navigator irked.

"I _went _there!"

...

_**Plaza... 4:55PM**_

Three pretty girls passed by, having fun with each other. Going to the café, shopping and sight-seeing. Sanji, Chopper and Usopp spotted them.

"Oi, Ayame-" The Sharpshooter called with a grin. But was clearly interrupted by none other, Sanji.

"BEAUTIFUL LADIES~! You're Prince Charming is here~!" he swooned and ran to them. "Ayame~! What a beautiful outfit! It's my first time seeing you with...smooth... legs-"

"Knock it off, pervert!" The Swedish Navigator kicked him on the head.

The French Cook took no effect to that. "Now, now... I know you are jealous, but please, there is enough Sanji to go around~!" he cooed, mistaken Nami's anger of protectiveness with jealousy.

"As if!" She yelled and punched him.

Usopp, Chopper, Ayame and Robin watched with sweat drops on the side of their heads.

The African Sharpshooter looked at the Magician and grinned. "Oi, look what I found!" he showed her a beautiful crystal necklace. "The man said this is magical! It makes you feel at peace!"

Ayame grinned. "Then you should wear it! Maybe it will calm your nerves!" she teased as her African friend scoffed lightly.

"If you say so."

"Robin, Ayame!" Chopper called as the two looked down. "Have you guys seen Zoro?"

The Archeologist smiled, "No. We haven't. He's been missing for quite some time."

...

_**Grabbing Cola... like a boss... 5:03PM...**_

"Hey, bartender, fill me up!" Franky yelled as he enter the small bar, hearing whispers of his bounty.

The bartender grinned. "You've made quite a reputation, Franky." he said, grabbing 3 chill colas.

"Ow! That's because I'm SUUUUPAR!" The Cyborg gratefully took the colas and refilled. "Anything happened while I was gone?"

"Hm..." the man behind the counter pondered, "Well, not good news. Ya still want to hear it?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!"

He sighed, "There was another death..."

"Yeah, so?"

"It isn't one of those typical deaths this month." The bartender went to clean the dirty cups. "This time, there's no sign of evidence of Dr. Stein's death."

Franky sat straight. "What? The SUPAR old man is dead? Who would...?"

"I'm guessing it was the notorious Assassins."

"Yeah? And would you know?" The shipwright scoffed.

"Like I said, there was no evidence. Also, they come after citizens who poses a threat to other businesses..." The bartender whispered, "You better be careful Franky. Dangerous men lurks in the dead of night."

...

**_Pretty woman, when are you going to pass Zoro by ... 6:24PM..._**

The Swordsman grunted at the stupid prices of the swords. _Who the Hell would by that expensive no-name sword?! _He thought and glared at the ground.

"Zoro!"

He glanced and saw Chopper running to him in his Walking Point.

"There you are!"

"Yeah, what?" the gruff man questioned.

Chopper turned back to his smaller form and frowned. "We were looking all over for you! The others are partying outside of Franky's friend's bar!"

"That Franky has a lot of friends..."

"Just hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro muttered and followed him.

...

_What. Is. She. WEARING?! _He gaped at Ayame's new attire. That amazonite, flow-y, _short_, _open back_, _v-neck_ sun dress. That loose hair and fringes, making her eyes pop out just a bit. Those legs with the sun hitting it, giving it a nice illusion of sun-kissed skin. In other words, she looked... different, more alluring. And Goddamn her. How was he supposed to control himself now?

"OI - " He barked, causing the Magician to look at him, shock at his sudden appearance.

...

"Ayame, remember what I told you!" Nami whispered, "Tease and leave! Got that?"

"Okay..." The Magician agreed. But felt suspicious of this thing.

"Good luck," Robin waved.

" - JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Zoro marched over to where Ayame is. But she turned away from him - like she didn't see him - and walked away, hiding herself in the small crowd.

_Ah, what do I do?! I can't 'Tease' and 'leave'! What the Hell is that supposed to mean anyways?! You tease someone then you run away?! Then what's the point of 'teasing'?! God, what is Nami and Robin on? _The secretive 18-year-old thought as Sanji helped make food with the bartender named Jay.

"Oi, Sister!"

Ayame's face suddenly darkened. _Franky... _"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?!"

The Cyborg smirked, "Yeah. I know. It's just that swordsman is looking for you." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Zoro was frantically shoving people out of his way, in a different direction. He couldn't find her... not yet at least.

"Er... Franky?" she questioned, he looked down at her short form. "How do you 'tease and leave'?" The Magician questioned with a blush.

He laughed, all knowingly. "Ah, so you want to get advice from the Great Franky, huh?" Ayame nodded. "Well, here's what to do..."

...

**_Small Party... 7:01PM..._**

_Where is that woman?! _He shouted in his mind. _I got to cover her up! No way in Hell a man is going to try to take a peak underneath her dress! I bet it's Nami who dressed her up in this! Honestly, that Baka-yame can be so naïve! _Zoro looked for that pink haired female, silently cursing her attitude. _She pretend she didn't see me! What nerve.._.

He found her as a couple of men flirted with her as she blushed at the sudden compliments. Without a doubt, Zoro became increasingly furious and protective. Maybe even a little obsessive. To the extent of _wanting _to know where she is at all times. Even where she goes, where she _plans _to go, what she likes, dislikes, and what not.

Ayame just stood there, awkwardly as the two men showered her with pick-up lines.

"Hey, Baby~ I know that I don't have a chance, but I've always wanted to hear an angel talk." A handsome man with gorgeous brown hair and eyes smiled, "But please... speak to me. I'm Garrett, by the way." he winked.

The other man rolled his eyes at Garrett. "Like she wants to talk to you, _boy._" This other man is ruggedly handsome with dark hair and languid eyes. He turned to the Magician and smirked, "I'm Dean, sweetheart."

"I'm Ayame. It's nice to meet you..." The Magician said cautiously. "I guess."

_Walk away, Baka-yame. _Zoro thought as the aura around him turned to that of a demon's. Strong, fierce, and overprotective. _Those two bastards... How dare they hit on her like that. _He held his swords, threatening to pull it out.

Nami, Robin and Franky watched, secretively in the background.

Dean talked with Ayame, maturely. "... Then, from here, you can see where the night sky starts to blend in with the setting sun. Marvelous, isn't it?" His arm was around her shoulder as he hunched to her level and pointed at the evening sky. It was beginning to intersect the setting sun.

Garrett frowned at Dean and stole the Magician away. "So, where have you been all my life?" he grinned.

"E-excuse me?" she questioned oddly. _Franky... why this...? It makes no sense... This isn't 'teasing' and 'leaving'..._

"Pick up lines? Really?" Dean questioned and took Ayame's other arm. "Well, then, boy. I can do way more better than that." he continued, "Ayame, I have big feet."

The poor girl didn't understand that dirty line. "I... don't understand." She looked down at his feet, then looked up at him. "What does this have to do with me?"

The brunette smirked, "It has nothing to do with you, my angel. But not to impress you or anything... But I'm invisible."

Ayame sweat drop. "Really...?" she asked unbelievingly.

"_Can you see me_?" he questioned with a cheese-y smile. A hidden meaning that meant something more than that.

"Yes."

"How about tomorrow night?" Garrett smirked as she fell for his tricks.

"Uh... can I answer your question with a question?" Ayame asked.

"But you already did, babe-"

"You have no right to call this innocent woman that!" Dean shouted, pushing Garrett away as he took the Magician away.

Zoro wasn't just standing there. He was trailing them with a murderous intent. Hence the reason the two men were moving Ayame around. They knew Zoro was following them, like a tiger and its prey... or _preys._

Dean grinned down at the Magician, who was being dragged without her consent. He continued this game of pick up lines. "_Screw me if I'm wrong_, but I think we've met before."

"I'm sure we haven't..." Yet again she fell for another trick.

"Ayame, baby! I'd like to use your thighs as earmuffs!"

That was the last straw. "OI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Zoro marched in, and just in time the two men ran off.

...

"Good job men." Franky grinned at the two panting men.

"Took that man a while..." Garrett panted and swiped a sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah." Dean cringed at his aching back. "We had to get louder and crude to get his attention."

"Here's the money." The Cyborg smirked and gave them a wad of cash. "Now, did you asked that waiter to give the alcohol beverage to Ayame?"

The two men grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Nami smiled, "Franky, I didn't know you wanted to help."

"I didn't." he denied.

"Liar~" the Navigator sang. She turned to Robin, "Let's go. Before Zoro starts to lecture Ayame for something she didn't mean do."

"Of course." the tall woman smiled and walked to where Zoro is questioning Ayame's appearance and if those men hurt her. "My, he's so protective."

"You got that right." Nami agreed.

...

"I still can't believe you wore that!" Zoro frowned and crossed his arms like a child. He made it look like he was ignoring his lady friend. But really, he was just thinking for her safety. 'Trouble' should have been her nickname. They sat on an outdoor table. He glanced at the different Ayame, she was swirling her straw in the glass of apple juice. Her bangs and wavy hair looked pretty on her slightly round face. He sighed inwardly.

_Great... I made her feel bad..._ Zoro thought and he mentally beat himself up for that. _First, her Marine Captain stalker, Jagger or whatever the Hell his name is, was troublesome every time we are at sea. Then mysterious people, like that Panther-onna, tries to steal Ayame. And now she's following influences from Nami and Robin. What a trouble-maker..._

"Look, I didn't mean it's a bad thing..." Zoro tried to be caring. But his tough demeanor made it seem impossible. Words really couldn't express the things he felt. He's a man of actions, not words. "It's just... Isn't that too... weird on you?" he looked away when she turned to look at him.

"I guess..."

Then that _amazing _awkward silent moment came. The only sound was Ayame and her sipping on the straw.

"Ayame!" Nami shouted happily. Her short skirt flowing as Robin casually waved. "There you are~" They sat down as Zoro glared accusingly at the two invading women. Nami and Robin ignored him for the time being. "I love the hair, you should keep it down."

"I agree, it brings out your eyes." Robin added. "Waiter!" she called, and a man came by. "2 apple ciders please."

"Okay, ma'am." He nodded with a smile, that seemed a bit too knowingly to Zoro. "How about the lovely couple?"

"What couple?" Ayame questioned, looking around.

"We are **_not_** a couple." Zoro sneered at the man, intimidating him.

"Huh, us?" the Magician asked, clueless.

"W-well then, excuse my boldness then... But what will you have?" The waiter glanced at him, a bit afraid.

"Hard liquor. I want it chilled." Zoro muttered, his jaws clenched. _You better be damn quick with that too. Stupid weather..._

The waiter turned to Ayame and smiled. "Will you have Apple cider as well? Seeing you finished your previous drink, I thought you could be thirsty. It is hot here."

Zoro snorted, "Ayame can't take alcohol." he answered. "She says weird shit when she does."

The Magician turned to him angrily. "No I don't!"

Nami and Robin shared a similar smile. "_Really...?_" Robin smiled.

Zoro blushed, remembering that certain memory. _They saw?! DAMMIT!_

* * *

_**The memoirs of a Drunken Sailor... Water 7... Big Party... 1:05AM...  
**_

_"Ayyyaaaameeee~!" A seemingly drunk Navigator came by as Ayame went to her side in an instant. The Magician was tired, but lively. She slept only for an hour. "Here, you look thirsty~!" she shoved a drink.  
_

_Ayame stared at it for a moment and thought it was soda, "Thanks!" She drank a little and then she made a disgusted look. She held her head in pain. "What sorcery is this?!" she dropped the glass.  
_

_Zoro came by with a drink in his hands. "Eh?" he stared at the Magician's coiled form. "Oi, Nami! What did you do?!" _

_"Nothing~" she cooed._

_Out of nowhere, Ayame jumped into Zoro's arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Zoro~" she voiced slurred. The Swordsman narrowed his eyes, knowing what had happened. "I missed you~" she laughed as he stumbled, dropping his source of making his life better; rum. _

_"Oi! Get a hold of yourself, Baka-yame!" Zoro shouted over Sogeking's loud singing. He blushed, _Please... Not in front of these people...

_"But... Didn't you miss me?" She pouted and looked about to cry.  
_

_Zoro gaped, looking at her clothes. _SINCE WHEN DID SHE CHANGED!? _He stared at the open buttoned shirt and bra. He hesitantly buttoned it up. **ALL** the way up. "Wear your clothes more properly next time!" he lectured._

_"But you always show your attractive chest... Why can't I?" Ayame frowned._

_The Swordsman didn't know how to handle this. "Because you are a woman and - Wait... you... think I'm attractive?" he questioned oddly yet flattered. A little smirk of pride appeared on his 'attractive' face.  
_

_Ayame leaned her forehead on Zoro's. She was forward in her drunken state. He blushed lightly. "Hm-mm." she nodded with a smile. _

Jeez... This woman will be the death of me if she ruins my resolve...

_"Zoro~" Ayame whispered, smelling like sweet sake as she held his face with her cold pale hands. "You always look so cool... How do you do that~" _

_"Simple. Someone has to take care of you." Zoro whispered back, thankful he carried her to a dark corner with no one to bother them or see them. He leaned a bit more on the wall. Restricting himself from touching her, even though his hands are lifting her thighs. She wasn't about to let go. And he didn't want to drop her in her drunken state.  
_

_"Can I take care of you too?" The Magician questioned as the Swordsman looked at her mildly shock. "Zoro is always so troublesome as well." she smiled, her lips were too close to his. Merely testing and teasing him with desires. He couldn't tell if she was more innocent in this drunken state or her quirky non-drunk self._

_His heart raced when Ayame caressed his face without a conscious mind. He decided to stay silent and still. Half of him hoped for her to stop, but the other half fell for that damn charm of hers. Was it wrong to say it was a bit of a turn on? The woman he was thinking about lately wanted to take care of him, and she is secretly suggesting that she cares for him as well._

_It didn't feel wrong. But strange. In between good and bad.  
_

_"Why is that... Why is my heart like this?" The Magician placed a hand on her chest. Her voice was slightly slurred and breathily. Then she grabbed his hand, that was supporting her under her thigh. He had no choice but to change his hand position and wrapped his arm around her waist. Drawing her more closer than intended. Zoro blushed as she placed his hand on her chest. Her heart was thudding. Fast as well. "I don't understand it." she added.  
_

_"Ayame." Zoro removed his hand from hers._

_She looked at his dark eyes, feeling oddly rejected._

_"I'm sorry... And I hope you don't remember this." He gently grabbed her face, caressing her. "But I must..." He leaned in and kissed her gently, chastely too. He pulled away, seeing her eyes closed. He went to kiss her again, but felt too wrong about it. She was drunk. She doesn't know what she's doing. And she probably won't remember this. That he stole her first kiss.  
_

_"You have broken my resolve Ayame..." Zoro whispered against her ear, caressing her smooth and soft face. "Remember that."_

_He gently put her down and disappeared. _

* * *

"What happened?" Ayame questioned as there was an unspoken secret between the sweating Swordsman, and the grinning Navigator & Archeologist.

"Oh, nothing." Nami waved off and snickered.

"You sure?"

"Oh, we're sure." Robin answered the clueless Magician.

"Okay then..." Ayame looked at them oddly, especially at the blushing Zoro. She turned to the confused waiter. "I'll stick with apple juice then."

"... Of course..." he trailed and walked away.

...

Zoro drank heavily on his liquor and drown out everyone around him.

Robin looked around the table and noticed something odd. "Wasn't Ayame here a while ago?" she looked at the empty seat.

Nami looked at the empty seat and gaped. "Where the Hell did she go?!"

The Swordsman made sure he didn't look too concern. "Why don't you look for her?" He honestly didn't mean to say that. But he _had _to get rid of them first. Then he'll find Ayame himself.

"WHY DON'T YOU?!" Nami questioned angrily and punched him on the head.

Zoro couldn't think any better things to say. But he was glad that he could leave.

...

_**What shall we do with the drunken sailor? **_

He searched for her, despite that he got lost. "Where is that no good troublemaker...?" he muttered and looked everywhere. He turned left, as always, and once he did, he felt someone staring at him. Zoro instinctively put his hand on the handle of one of his katanas.

"GAH!" The Swordsman exclaimed as arms wrapped around his neck.

"ZORO~!" it said with a slight slur.

He quickly turned around only to find that Ayame clinging on his neck. Her weight was nothing to him. "O-oi! Ayame, let go!" _Great, that bastard of a waiter gave her alcohol... He'll never get any tips from me! _

"No!" she giggled so childishly. So unlike her. To the Swordsman at least. But then again, what did he know about her? Ayame's moody - she could pass for having mood swings. Plus, she's a capricious Magician. A trait that all magicians have. Mysterious, easy-going, and... interesting.

Yeah, he found her interesting. Because she wasn't completely an opposite to him. They were both mysterious in a way; that they didn't find interest in knowing their past or anyone's. They could understand each other in their sword play, when their weapons clash, it made some sort of conversation. If possible.

Anyways...

The Magician let go and grinned in a happy-go-lucky way. Then she looked around, "Hey..!" she said, realizing where she is. The troublesome Magician stumbled.

Zoro caught her before she could fall. _Oi... This drunk..._

"What's a _place _like me, doing in a _girl _like this?" she questioned, trying to move the serious first mate aside.

He ignored her and went to pick her up. Zoro froze. He felt his skin against velvet skin. Smooth, pale skin.

"OI! ARE YOU A PERVERT OR SOMETHING?! WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES?!" The Swordsman screamed in a comical way. She was only wearing a white bikini; a very flattering one indeed. She looked exquisite to him. He turned away, blushing furiously._ What's wrong with her when she's drunk?! Even drunk people don't do stuff like this!_

"Why? Do you like?" she questioned, trying to get him to look at her.

Now, how the Hell can he answer that?

"Zoro~"

"Quiet woman!" he whispered harshly as he took off his shirt and put it on her. Forcing her to wear it to cover the womanly parts. "Wear it properly!"

"But then, you won't see the tattoo I got!" she complained as she went to lift up the shirt.

The blushing Swordsman stopped her. "I don't want to see it!" He kind of remembered an inked side on her rib, but it was in another language or something.

"But it's cute~" she went to lift it up again, and succeeded. "See~? Look!" There was, indeed, another tattoo; a crawling tiger, on her hip.

He looked away again, blindly pulling down the shirt. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go and find your damn clothes..." he said irritated. "C'mon."

Ayame pouted. "But Zoro...~"

"What woman - ?!"

She went on her tippy toes, hugging his neck this time, and gave him a chaste kiss. Without a doubt it greatly shocked him.

Hesitantly and shyly, he slowly hugged her small form, returning the kiss. But as soon as he did, the drunk Magician pulled away with a slight grin and skipped away, aimlessly. Leaving the Swordsman to gape. _What the Hell was that? Did she just... teased me? ... THAT WOMAN! SHE WAS CAPABLE OF THAT THIS WHOLE TIME?!_

...

_**Next day... that Hangover and out on the sea... 1PM...**_

The poor Magician stayed in the woman's room, where Nami and Robin insisted on her staying. The two older women praised Ayame. But she had no clue why.

"I can't believe you did that!" The sly Navigator grinned, sitting on the extra bed where Ayame was resting.

"You're so noisy..." mumbled Ayame as she stared at the two grinning women. "And what did I do..?"

Robin giggled, "Oh, nothing. Just sip your herbal tea. You'll feel better."

She did what she had been told.

Nami grinned and looked at some pictures. The Navigator took more than intended, but it was unbelievable that Ayame, even though she was drunk, had teased and left Zoro hanging. "Ayame, I've never been so proud of you~"

"... Really? Well... Okay then..." she replied.

"OI! NAMI! ZORO FOUND A WEIRD BARREL!" Luffy shouted from outside.

Nami and Robin went out.

* * *

**Yeah, I know there's a lot of mistakes... but you can't blame me! I was in a rush! I have 2 projects to finish! UHHHHHHHHH! **

**Reviews~  
**

_Purple Dragon Ranger :_ UHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THOSE ADORABLE EYES! I POSTED THIS CHAPTER RIGHT WHEN I SAW THAT REVIEW! PLEASE SPARE ME, O MIGHTY PURPLE DRAGON RANGER!

_Guest : Well, hello to you too~! I secretly love you. (Me being creepy, please excuse that!) Anyways, I love guest support! And don't be afraid to review again~! _

_..._

_I love how reviewers and Guests are liking this story. It's a bit childish. But it's meant to be like that. Heh heh... *holding a secret for the future* ... heh heh... _;]_  
_

**Please Review or PM or criticize or something!  
**

**Stay Fab.**

**All of you.**

**No seriously.**


	13. Brook

**"Keep smiling. Your smile is my strength."**

**~ Ruo He, Bull Riding ~**

**...**

***Important***

** Ayame will not be a part Blacksmith anymore!**

Nothing much changed in the story. It's just her room. The room is in the first floor, it's just a dark place, like that of a fortune-teller tent. That's it. **But her past as a _previous _blacksmith remains**. I saw someone else did the Blacksmith idea and I decided to forfeit. I don't want to be selfish of having both Magician and Blacksmith. So, I'll let the other person take the Blacksmith idea. I don't want that person to be flamed for having a Blacksmith just like my story. Or visa versa. Besides, we started our story at the same day. Which is freaky, but awesome. Great minds think alike. :]

**Reviews~**

_Purple Dragon Ranger : _You just gave me an idea~ Heh heh heh heh heh heh ... heh~

_KEEler 21 : _That was a Twilight Moment?! WHOA! zxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiop! I didn't know! :) And yes, Zoro ditched because we all know that tough guys are actually shy. At least, that's what I've been told!

**As an apology for my always-changing/developing Chapters, I give you a chapter of my work.**

* * *

_**The signal for Thriller Bark...**_

Once the barrel was opened by Luffy, a surprising flare came out and shot out to the sky. It exploded in the color of blood. "What kind of treasure is that?" The Captain pouted, staring at the flare.

Robin frowned deeply. _This isn't good... _"That isn't treasure. I hope that this is a prank... But I can assure you, that flare indicates that we are now being tracked. We have to get out of here."

"WHAT?!" Usopp screamed, "You mean, we're being tracked!?"

Nami's navigator skills kicked in. She sensed a storm coming, "I agree with Robin. We need to flee from here!" The Swedish Navigator shouts as the men scatter about to their positions. "We're heading to South - South East! There's a big storm coming!"

The Magician came out, rubbing her eyes and leaning on the door post. "Hey, what's going on?" she mumbles, "I thought I heard a flare... or something. Or a screwed up firework..."

Usopp ran by, "That's because it was a flare!" he shouted, panicking as he went to his station; look out. This greatly surprised the Magician.

_Is it... the Assassins' Guild? _She thought in horror, but showed no emotion on the outside. If so, she has to stay calm and passive. _If it is them... I have to get ready. I can possibly help the Straw Hats escape. _"I see." Ayame whispered. But as soon as that whisper came out, the skies darkened as a fog started consuming half of the ship. Rain heavily poured as the ship rocked by furious waves. Then thunder rumbled from the ominous skies. The girl had to cling the wall for support.

The rain continued its raging dance, trying to force the ship backwards. Thousand Sunny tipped to one side to the other. The clumsy Captain and reindeer slide down the lawn, screaming. Ayame, too, had some what lost her grip on the wall and stumbled towards Zoro.

"Oi! Get back inside," he said as Ayame hugs/clings his form from behind, trying to gain balance, still dizzy from that hangover. Both drenched in rain. The Swordsman pulled the sails up, using the ropes with his tremendous strength, he was sure Ayame could feel all his muscles bulk... She better have felt it.

"I'll try t-to..." Her teeth chattered. Once she let go, the Magician tried to walked to the women's room, tipping from side to side.

Zoro saw the incoming wave, and his protective instincts kicked in. _That troublesome Jane! _He snatched her arm and hugged her small frame away from the big wave. It crashed on the deck, hitting them. But Zoro's footing kept them from going overboard. "You're a nuisance." he muttered, slightly irritated.

"I know." She grinned, hugging his form again. "But you always come to the rescue..."

_You really have no idea what you did to me yesterday, do you? _He thought, a bit dishearten but at the same time, relieved.

"Hey! Do you think that's all this ship can do?" Franky questioned the Navigator with a sly smirk, implying her to use what mysteries the ship has. This reminds Nami that there was a lot of things this dream ship can do.

...

Nami's eyes grew wide in realization. "That's right!" she whispered, and grinned. "Everyone-... eh?" _What is Zoro doing to Ayame-_ She watched as he lowered himself, allowing Ayame to climb his back for a piggy back ride. _Oh~! I see what's going on here~! _She thought with a little smirk, the Navigator was supposed to do her job. But couldn't help for a little drama in her life. _Later... later... _She promised herself. "Raise the sails! We'll paddle out of here!"

Luffy agreed, enthusiastically, saying how he liked the paddles. Which are station 0.

...

Zoro submitted. The Magician held his body for support. Normally, he'd shove Ayame in a safe place, but he'd usually come with her, just to watch over her. Why? She's damn mischievous and mysterious; the two dangerous M's. "Oi..." he muttered as Ayame dozed off to sleep as she clings on his neck. A piggyback ride. The swordsman pulled the ropes to get the sails up. "Since when did I became a babysitter?" he mumbled to himself with an irk mark on his head.

"Is everything ready?!" Nami shouted.

"The main is OK, Nami-swan~!" Sanji yelled from somewhere.

"The sails have been raised!" Zoro reported.

"Okay! Franky, go ahead!" The Navigator beckoned.

Franky grinned, standing in front of the helm. "_Soldier Dock System: Channel Zero_!" The paddles went in a tremendous speed, as it's being fueled by barrels of colas.

...

"Hm? Oh, it stopped raining." Ayame yawned, jumping down from Zoro's back. But still leaned for support as she wobbled a bit. She opened her eyes, "Wow, it's foggy!" she looked at the ocean, only that it's covered with fog. The waters seemed to be nearly still as the ship didn't rock as much.

"Took you long enough." says the First Mate. He turned to the ominous skies. "Just what is this place? It's not even night... and yet..." he paused and started over. "It's not night, but the fog is making it look so dark."

"Maybe... we're in _that _part of the ocean...?" Nami guessed, not too thrilled about Fishman Island. "I'm not ready for this!"

"Oh! Are we at Fishman Island already?" Usopp questioned with a slight smile, a bit excited to see the underwater island.

Luffy came by with an evil smile on his face and shadowed eyes. "No, before that is the ghost sea!" he grinned, successfully scaring Usopp and Chopper.

Franky joined in as well. "That's right." he grinned evilly. "Don't let your guard down. This ocean is definitely the famous..." he trails, "Florian Triangle!" Says the Cyborg. It's about an ocean current that sucks in ships, crushing it to pieces. He made it sound very dangerous. Rumor says it's nearly impossible to escape it. He continued: "The outrageous sea where everything disappears mysteriously!"

"E-eh?! G-g-g-ghost?!" Usopp slowly turned around to look at Ayame's indifferent expression. "Why are you so unfazed of this?!"

"A ghost?" she questioned softly. "I wouldn't mind meeting one actually..." She was bluffing. She _doesn't_ want to meet one. But the Magician would rather eat dirt than admit it. In fact, she hates ghosts, and ghost stories. Because of the rumors of them possessing people. Everything else, such as zombies and witches, she's okay with that. Plus, she is a strong believer that ghosts do not exist.

"You've lost it!" The Sniper replied. "You should be banned of drinking alcohol!"

"It's not like I drank it on purpose, dear Pinocchio." she grinned. "Besides, it's the past. Let's focus on this ghost wandering this sea I've heard about when I was a child."

"THERE'S A GHOST STORY HERE AS WELL?!" Usopp yelled in horror as Chopper screamed, hugging Zoro's leg. Because the Reindeer knew that the Japanese Swordsman wasn't afraid of anything.

Luffy snickered. "Yeah, there's ghosts in this ocean." The Captain grinned, knowing that he successfully frightened Usopp and Chopper. He wondered if they knew he was half-joking.

"You're lying!" The Sniper denied.

"Zoro!" Chopper mumbled, scared out of his wits. "Ayame!" the Doctor tugged the Magicians' black jeggings.

She lowered herself and pet him. "There, there, Chopper. If anything happens, Zoro will protect us."

_Damn right I will... Though, I'm not too sure about saving Chopper. He can handle himself. _The First Mate thought, overhearing their conversation.

"R-really?"

"Really." Ayame promised as he went to her open arms. She carried him as he shivered in fear, listening to Luffy's explanation that Kokoro had informed the crew about ghosts and living skeletons.

"That's just your imagination. Stop scaring him with it," says the Cook, lighting up a match. The fire created a scary visual effect on Sanji's appearance. He was about to tell something scary, everyone knew that. Usopp sweat in fear. "Okay Usopp, every year in this ocean, many ships disappear without a trace..." he continued, "They say there are ghost ships filled with the dead that wander..."

This greatly upsets Usopp and Chopper, as they both screamed in horror. Chopper jumped down from Ayame's arms and ran to the Sniper.

"You should have told me that earlier!" The Sniper yelled. "I could have came prepared! I need some exorcism things!"

"Usopp, I need some too!"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to be near exorcism things." Ayame said, "They tend to backfire, so I've heard. You wouldn't want to risk being possessed, right?" That very thought gave her shivers.

"Don't tell us that!"

"I'm just looking out for you." she smiled, but some odd noises made her aware of some things. _What's that creaking noise? _She thought and looked around the ocean as Usopp and Chopper when to prepare for something. But looking around was useless, the fog just made things hard. Then she heard an old, familiar tune and humming. "Do you guys hear something?"

Franky looked at her. "Ah ha! Trying to scare me, huh?" he grinned, "That trick doesn't work on me Sister!" But the others just gave her a vague answer; 'No'.

"I swear I'm hearing things." Ayame held her head. _Must be the alcohol. _"I thought I heard humming." she pondered.

"Or... Maybe you're just turning crazy-"

"_Yo ho ho ho~_"

"Or maybe not." Zoro took back what he said and his hand instantly rested on the hilt. His eyes darting everywhere.

"W-what is that noise?!" Usopp frantically looked around once he came back from grabbing garlic, crosses, silver, etc. The singing got a little louder as everyone looked for the source. They backed up to the middle of the ship.

"_Yo ho ho ho~_"

"There it is!" Usopp yelled and pointed, shaking in fear. There, just wandering by, is an old ship 10 times the size of Thousand sunny.

"THE GHOST SHIP!" Nearly everyone yelled in horror/surprised. Luffy, well, he seemed to be amazed and shock at the same time. While Ayame...

"Look at the size of that ship compared to ours!" she pointed out.

Nami bonk her on the head. "There's no time for comparing ships! There's a... a..." The Navigator stopped. "What's with this song?!" she screamed. The music gave her chills. Bad ones.

"It's the evil spirit's song!" Usopp covered his ears, "Don't listen to it! If you do, you'll be cursed!" Chopper copied and shut his ears, screaming. "If a ghost tries to talk to you, don't let him!" he continued the possibilities. "If you do, he'll drag you out to the sea!"

"Is there something on that ship?" Robin questioned, trying to stay calm.

"If there is, I'll cut him down." Zoro answered.

Sanji took a drag from his cigar, "Look. Up there." he gestured up on the big ship, only seeing the outline of a person. Everyone stared in shock once again once they had a good look at it. There was a skeleton holding a cup. He had run-down posh clothes and a big afro. His grinned looked endless.

_I don't think this song is cursed... but then again... that's a skeleton... Wait. _Ayame paused. _BY THE THINGS THAT ARE UNHOLY! IT'S A SKELETON - THAT SINGS! _She gaped. "How is that possible? It has lungs of some sort?" The Magician questioned, quietly. The information she gathered just ruined her basic logic about life.

"_Yo ho ho ho~_" It sang with a hauntingly beautiful voice, "_Going to deliver... Binks' brew~..._" He drank from his teacup. "_Yo ho ho ho~_" The old ship slowly drifted away.

"Did you just see that?" Luffy questioned, "A skeleton was singing!" he grinned, excited.

"I-Idiot! Skeletons can't sing!" Usopp denied, "It's a spirit! A spirit!" Chopper agreed.

The Captain turned to the blonde French Cook. "But, you heard it, right?" Luffy didn't wait for an answer as a thought ran though his thick skull. "Hey! Let's go! Right now!" He turned to Ayame and Zoro. Then stars formed around him. "There was a living skeleton after all! Yosh!" He went to run to the old ship.

"Wait for a second!" Sanji grabbed the Captain's collar. "Don't rush, Luffy."

Ayame thought for a moment. "Yeah, Okay. I'll go!" she grinned at her Captain.

"Really?!" he questioned, "Yosh! I knew I could always count on you! Let's go!"

"But Ayame ma cheri~! It's dangerous!" Sanji cooed and begged her not to leave, especially her leaving with Luffy. Bad combination; they'll only cause trouble. "That skeleton could be deceitful! A killer as well!"

"But I wanna see it!"

"Oi! You're not going anywhere, woman!" Zoro says from behind, glaring at her.

"Why not?!" She turned around, an irk mark on her forehead. "IT'S A SINGING SKELETON!" she waved her arms around, comically. "Who wouldn't want to meet it?!"

"Because you're just as troublesome as Luffy." The Swordsman took out popsicle sticks and held it for everyone. "Everyone, but Ayame, gather around. We're drawing straws of who gets to go with Luffy. Only two of you goes, the rest stays here. Your duty is to keep him in place."

"I don't want to go!" Complained Nami, Usopp and Chopper. They were fine on the ship, and refused to go on the old, maybe haunted ship.

"That's not fair! I wanted to go!"

"You're not." he muttered as everyone [but Ayame] either hesitantly or confidently draw out a stick. The chosen ones were the Navigator and the Cook.

"EH?!" Nami shouted, surprised that she have to go with Luffy - along with Sanji. "I don't want to go!" she shouted in horror.

"I'll go for you!" The Magician offered.

"No, you won't Baka-yame." Zoro muttered. "Otherwise, I'll have to put you in a leash." _Besides... I need to keep watch of you from now on. You're not going to leave that easily. Not unless I'm going with you._

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Fine! I won't go!" she said and turned away from him, arms crossed like a disappointed child. "And I'm not talking to you!" So childish.

"Fine by me."_  
_

"Good!"

"Pity. I wanted to see this skeleton up close." Robin sighed after Nami screamed at the Skeleton that stared down at her as she climb the nets.

...

"Yo ho ho ho ho! How do you do?" The Skeleton questioned like a true gentleman, the rest of the crew stared at him either indifferently or shock as he tip his top hat. "I'm afraid that, while travelling, my ship ran into quite a bit of trouble. I am 'Just Dead' Brook!" He spoke quickly and lively. "A pleasure to meet you!"

"What the Hell?!" Franky, Usopp and Zoro questioned comically. They expected something different; more terrifying than a gentleman.

Brook only let out his strange laugh. "Oh my! Oh my! How harsh!" he said in a high voice, but he didn't sound so offended. A strange wonder indeed.

Luffy snickered at the quirky Skeleton. Nami and Sanji sighs, that they have failed one mission; from preventing Luffy to do something stupid. Chopper was still horrified at the Skeleton, he held a silver cross in front of his small, furry body. Ayame and Robin just stood at the side, wondering.

Brook turned to his right, spotting the quiet girls. "Oh, more beautiful women!" he emphasized in 'beautiful', extending it a bit. "Would you allow me to see your panties?" He questioned like he was asking about the weather.

"Uh... my panties? Why-" The Magician was cut off.

Zoro instantly turned his head and glared at the Skeleton. Nami instantly threw her shoe at Brook's head, yelling: "Stop it, you pervert!"

The African Sniper stepped up hesitantly in his 'exorcism' garb. The garlic, crosses, silver, beads, and 'sacred' seals. "S-skeleton, y-you hurry and g-get out of here!" he stuttered.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "C'mon Usopp, he's not evil." _I hope._ She tried to coax him.

"He may have controlled your brain! But don't worry, Ayame! I'll save you," Usopp whispered to her as she sweat dropped. "Evil spirits be gone!" the Sniper whispered, causing Brook to back up, afraid.

"Evil spirit?! Where?!" The Skeleton questioned, frantically looking around. "Where is it?!" He maintained a very formal and 'posh' attitude.

"IT'S YOU!" Usopp and Chopper yelled angrily, causing Brook to screech in horror. "Skeletons can't walk, or talk, or have afros!"

"Usopp, you stereotype!" The Magician bonk his head. She turned to the Skeleton, "Er... sorry if he offended you..."

"Don't apologize!"

"Well, if he is an evil spirit, do you want to be cursed because you angered him?" She whispered.

Usopp thought that over. "Touché." he continued. "Then maybe this is a dream. A dream," he nodded to himself.

"Really?" Chopper asked with pure naïvety. He closed his eyes and fell on his back. "It's just a dream, just a dream..."

"Hello, hello?" Brook questioned, "Please wake up." That didn't work. "Good morning!" With that, Chopper opened his eyes, looking directly at the Skeleton's face (er... skull), scaring the life out of Chopper.

"STOP THAT!" yelled an irritated Swordsman. _What's with this thing!? _Zoro turned to Luffy, hands at his waist. "Oi Luffy! What's with this guy!?" He pointed at the tall Skeleton behind him.

Ayame sweat dropped, and thought: _Wow, he's really angry about a Skeleton. But __Brook is cool - he has an afro too! _

"Isn't he funny?" Luffy asked with a bright smile on his face, as if he mistaken Zoro's angry face with a happy one. "He's part of our crew now!"

"Really?!" The Magician questioned, a bit excited. She wanted to ask how he lived like that. "That's awe-"

"I don't care, I won't let him be!" The Swordsman shouted, arguing comically.

"I'll let him be!" Ayame raised her hand up and shouted. "He's a Skeleton - a _singing _Skeleton!" she concluded.

"You're not First Mate!" The Swordsman shouted at her, but she ignored him. She huffed, crossing her arms and looked away. _Oh, right. She's 'not talking to me'... That woman. _He growled, but then turned to Nami and Sanji. "And you two! Why the Hell did you two go?!" He remind them, "Wasn't it to_ stop_ him from doing something like this!?"

"Sorry..." they mumbled.

Brook's strange laughter interrupted them. "It's nothing to get so worked up about. Let's head inside, so we can have dinner!" he says with felicity. Zoro, Sanji and Nami yelled at him that it wasn't for him to decided. Luffy laughed whole heartedly, commanding the Cook to go make some food.

They were having octopus tonight.

...

Ayame and Luffy laughed at the skull joke Brook made. It was about him not having to eat in decades, and he was 'worried' that he'd be skin and bones. Then he countered himself, "But I'm just a skeleton - I have no skin!" he showed his ribs and laughed. His jokes were a bit outdated, but still amusing.

The Magician didn't sit beside Zoro like usual or the 'head end' of the table; right across Brook. But instead she sat between Chopper and Robin across from his side of the table - much to the Swordsman dismay. Sitting on the corner, he mentally grumbles how she ignored him. Now he had to sit with Usopp and Sanji.

She's just lucky that he has 'feelings' for her, or else he'd toss a table at her.

Sanji served the octopus cuisine and every one ate everything in an hour. Luffy told the Magician to show Brook some magic tricks and she happily complied. Ayame walked over to the other end of the room, facing the room.

"Pardon me." she says, covering her mouth and 'sneezed'. A deck of cards appeared on the hand she 'sneezed' on. "As you can see, I'm wearing a t-shirt. No sleeves to hide anything. I'll do 10 magic tricks."

"What about under your shirt?" Franky questioned.

"I assure you there's nothing under my shirt." Ayame rolled her eyes. Zoro, Sanji and Brook blushed (well, I'm not sure about Brook) as Robin giggled. Nami only rolled her eyes at the laughing Cyborg. Luckily, Ayame was passive and wanted to show her tricks.

She showed the deck of cards, positioning it so her fingers can grip the sides properly. "Magic trick 2." the back of the deck was a card moving like a snake. Ayame whip lashed the deck on to the floor and only a specific selected cards stayed in her hands. 5 cards; an Ace, 9, 3, 6, 10. She showed them the cards, the ace in front of the numbered ones. She slides her thumb on the top corners; 9, 3, 6, and 10. Now there was an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10. "#3."

Everyone claps and whispered among themselves.

"Remind me to bring you to a casino next time!" Nami grinned, her eyes turning into Beri signs. The Magician set the cards aside.

"You wish." Muttered Zoro as he watched Ayame pull out a thumb sized figurine and put on her palm.

She wiggled her fingers and the figurine slowly got up, "4." she continued counting. Her free hand made a 'hand' gun and she 'shot' the figurine. "Pew! 5." She picked up the figurine and covered it in both of her hands, stretching it. It turned into a magic stick.

"Yo ho ho ho ho!" Brook clapped with a grin. "I think I'm falling under a spell!" Ayame grinned as a reply as Zoro cast a glare at the Skeleton. _I knew he's trouble... _The Swordsman thought.

She showed everyone the stick, holding it at the ends. The Magician blew it and it disappeared. "7." she grinned childishly at their reaction. Priceless. She waved her hands around and it reappeared, "8." Ayame did it a couple of times and it changed; thinner and green like a stem. "9."

"EH?! Ayame, that's too quick!" Luffy pouted.

The Magician looked at the Cook and smiled. The First Mate groaned inwardly as Sanji boomed with hearts.

...

Nami and Robin secretly promised to do something for the Swordsman.

_Poor guy... But Ayame's doing a good job playing 'hard to get'. Just wait Zoro, just wait._ The Navigator thought. _Robin and I will help you._

Robin smiled, _Don't worry Zoro. I have a plan._

_..._

"Sanji."

"OUI, AYAME MA CHERI?!"

"Can you light this up for me?"

"Why, of course~" he got over and used a match to light up one of the end of the stick. Fire immediately flared.

"And #10." Ayame said, holding the stick with both hands and her hand went up to the fire. It extinguished and a rose took its place. The Magician looked at it, "That's a real flower." she nodded and bowed as clapping filled the room. "Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed and tossed the rose elsewhere.

Then the topic of magic lead to Brook. How did he still live? Why was he a skeleton? Turns out he ate a Devil Fruit named Yomi Yomi no mi. A revival power. He died of starvation, and the his powers activated. Brook couldn't find his body in time and therefore, he was just a skeleton. Also, he was once a pirate.

...

"I'm afraid of ghosts! I cry out in fear if I see one!" Brook exclaimed as the conversation got deeper.

"You're afraid of ghosts? Have you ever looked at yourself?" Nami questioned and brought out a mirror, showing it to the Skeleton.

"EE! Not a mirror - please not that!" He freaked out. Brook used his hands to block himself. It didn't work. Chopper and Usopp gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Ayame asked staring at their faces.

"HE HAS NO REFLECTION!" They yelled. "He's a vampire!"

"VAMPIRE!?" Nearly everyone yelled, jumping out of their seats.

"Zoro!" The Magician ran to him and hid, his swords at the ready. "You were right! I'm sorry!" she hugged his waist.

"He doesn't have a shadow as well!" Usopp pointed below the Skeleton.

"Oi! Don't hold on to me!" The Swordsman told the girl who is clinging on his waist. _Of course I'm right, woman! _"I can't move!"

"REALLY?!" Luffy says, "AWESOME!"

"What are you?" Ayame questioned with big curious eyes. The Skeleton casually sat back down, crossing his leg on top of the other and drank tea.

"Why are you so damn calm?!" shouted Sanji with a comical look.

"I'll tell you this..." Brook trailed with a grave voice. He continued on how he was travelling this certain sea for decades. He couldn't go out to the sunlight, if he did, he'd disintegrate. He went into further details on how he was cursed and that it was his problem, Brook didn't want Luffy to be involved. The Skeleton was glad, however, he had the luck to see other strangers who can speak to him. People was his happiness.

The Magician felt related to his sad story in his lonely life, drifting in the foggy seas with no one to talk to. Because she too, had no one to talk to in the Assassin's Guild. Everyone just leaves and ignores her. She had nobody. Like this Skeleton in front of her. "Luffy, we have to help him!" she said.

"Ayame, not you too." Zoro muttered as she pulled herself away from him and went to Luffy.

"Yosh! Let's do it then!" The Captain agreed. "Where is this guy who did this to you?!"

Brook shood shock and surprised. "You are a very kind person... I'm surprised. However, I will not tell you..." he trailed. "I've just met you, and I don't want you to go and die for me. This is my problem." he says, "I'm glad that I have the chance to talk to someone. And to repay you, let me play you a song." He got up and went to a case and got a violin.

"You're a musician?" The Magician questioned with a little sparkle in her eyes.

...

The Swordsman looked over at Ayame.

_What happened to the Ayame who used me as a human shield? _Zoro thought, irritated. _This woman has some sort of personality.  
_

**_Easy. She's a woman. _**He conscience said in a dull way.

...

"Yes, I am." Brook answered with pride. "Music is my pride." he grins.

Luffy made an amazed noise. "Really!? Then you're definitely joining this crew, stupid!" he yelled with sparkles in his eyes as well.

"Any requests-" The Skeleton stopped as he gazed at something. He let out a piercing screech.

"What's wrong?!" Sanji questioned.

"G-G-G-G-GHOST!" Brook pointed at the wall in behind everyone. The crew turned to see grinning ghost coming through the wall.

Everyone stared at the ghost, shock and horrified. But only Luffy found it awesome. The Magician punched his head. "It's not cool! That thing could possess you!" she yelled, horrified. Then, the ship shook violently like it crashed into another ship or the sea floor.

...

Something in Brook told him the worst, he ran to the front of the ship. "No... it can't be!" he whispers and looks at the wall in front of the ship. Everyone came out to see what's going on. "Everyone, please look. This ship is being blocked!"

"What is it?" Luffy asked, staring at the stoned walls. It nearly looked like teeth, large ones.

The Skeleton thought silently to himself, _But this is the back of the gate... _He ran to the back of the ship, everyone following as well."Did you, perhaps, found a barrel?" Brook questioned.

"Yeah, we did." Luffy answered slowly.

"Of course..." The posh Skeleton trailed. "That was a trap!" he announced, "This ship was being tracked ever since!"

"Tracked? What do you mean?" Luffy asked as the others listen in. "We were staying in the same spot this whole time." It was true, they have not moved. In front of them, there was a castle hiding in the fog. Everything looked so haunted and lifeless. "Where are we?"

"This is the wandering ghost island." Brook said gravely. "Thriller Bark."

Ayame shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It looks haunted." she mumbled, "Especially that creepy castle in the distance. I hate haunted things..."

The Swordsman wanted to test how much she 'hates' haunted things. "Boo!" he suddenly said causing the Magician to yelp and jump into Brook's arms (Yeah, she jumped pretty high and that's how much she was scared). "Huh, it's not hate. You're scared." He informed her.

"You jerk! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!"

"Yeah, shitty Marimo!" Sanji agreed. "Why I oughta-"

"I was just checking something, you stupid love cook." Zoro turned to Ayame. "That means you have to stick with me if you're going anywhere. I'll protect you from your fears."

The girl's heart thumped. No one had ever said that to her. The Magician was usually raised to fear by the Assassin's Guild. "Okay." Then she turned to Brook.

"Hello." he said in a strange way.

She sweat drops at the awkward tension and jumps down. "Well... is this place in the Log Pose?" Ayame asks.

"Let me check." Nami said and looked at her wrist. "What...? It's not responding!"

"That's because this island traveled all the way from the West Blue. It holds no magnetic field." Brook answered. "However, I must leave. I have been lucky to meet wonderful people and eat delicious food." He grabbed his cane as he walked to the front of the ship. "Please do not drop anchor here, instead, try to find an exit and leave. Thank you." He jumped overboard.

"Wait! Isn't he a devil fruit user?!" Sanji questioned as they ran after him. But to be amazed as he ran on water, the Skeleton's leg moved rapidly. He made it seem so easy.

"Cool!" Luffy yelled.

"A-anyways... We should do what he says. Let's get out of here." The Navigator said. "It looks dangerous out here... Luffy, are you listening to me?"

He turned around with a big grin on his face. "Did you say something?" he asks as Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Ayame looked at him incredulously.

"He's going!" they concluded and face palm.

Ayame pinched her nose bridge and shook her head. "Whatever. I'm not going. There's ghosts and things that can possess you out there. I'm. Staying." She sat on where she stood with her arms crossed.

* * *

I love how Sanji gives the girls a certain nickname or respect. "Swan", "Chwan" and since there was nothing else, I used a french word; "Ma cheri". It's cute, that's all I can say.

**I would like to thank~ (There's a whole list of you guys in my profile as well)**

_**Purple Dragon Ranger** , **Aku Tora** , **Kihlala Sisters** , **Jaxx Ren** , **Angelus Animi** , **KEEler 21** , _

_**inali the black fox** (I remember you from Quizilla!) , **Lunacii** , **Lumihiutale 89** , **mschriber 67** , _

_**Light Twilight Darkness** , **Guest** (from Ch. 5) , **CurlyBrowSaka** , **TheKennyquin** , **confusion distress**,_

_ **valeries 26** , **Marie** (Guest from Ch. 6&7) , **jinxbadluck 012** , **georgedeeks** , **kyuppi** , _

_**Pesephone-De-Nae , Saphire Castor** , **Kanzaki Aoba ,** **KatherineSnow** , **cutiekitten 56** ,_

_ **Guest** (From Ch. 9) , **Guest** (from Ch. 10) , **Guest** (from Ch. 11) ,__ **xburner 21** , **DrAnime 203** , _

_**Silvers Ashe** , _**_GirlUnknown 1 _**_... _

_I'm thanking everyone who supports this story by reviewing, favoriting (not a word, but whatever), and following~_

_If I missed you, I apologize in advance! I'll make sure that you're on this list and in my profile!_

_And those who aren't in this list, WHY AREN'T YOU?!_

_..._

_**What? You thought there would be a kiss scene here? :)** _

**Another important note: **

_I am planning to make a 1/2 story (like Lion King 1/2) on this. I just wanted to make the beginning of the story; how Ayame met them, how their relationship flourished, and stuff - You know, just in more detail. But don't refer to going to my Quizilla version. It sucks. I realized a long, long time ago. And I really didn't like the plot before. But when I was starting to make the re-make version_** SOMEONE** _deleted_** TWO**_ of my chapters. I needed those for reference!  
_

**Noooo, I'm not angry... On the contrary, I'm SOOOOO happy! (Sarcasm) I was SOOOO happy that I cried with snot crawling out of my nose, and gnawing my knuckles, and watching Marley & me, and talking to my dog and then she runs away from me when I got too clingy - YEAH, THAT TYPE OF HAPPY! **

** :c**

**Whoever did that... Are you happy now? ARE YOU LUMPING HAPPY?!**

**My small rant is done! That's my reason for the long wait. Thank you!**

**...**

**Anyways, Stay Fabulous. :)  
**

**~ Review ~ PM ~ Criticize ~**


	14. Creatures of the Night

**Owen: "You kill people."**

**Abby: "I do it because I have to."**

**~ Owen & Abby , _Let me in _~**

* * *

**Thriller Bark...**

Everyone looks for the missing nakama; Nami, Chopper and Usopp. Right after Brook left, Franky introduced the Mini Going Merry, which was in Dock 2. They left only to test out Merry and that went too far. Everyone was distracted then, because of the waves and fog. And before they knew it, Nami and the others were missing. Only the Navigator's screech was heard. That was when violent waves passed by for 2 minutes.

...

"Nami!" Sanji shouts, looking for the red-head in the ocean. "Nami-swan~ Where are you!?"

"I can't see with all this fog..." The Swordsman mutters, looking for the missing Nakama.

Robin looks over the railings, "It came from the island. Perhaps they docked by accident because of the wave?"

Luffy irks, "HEY! I WANNA RIDE MINI MERRY! GET BACK HERE!" He screams. His first thought was Mini Merry and the missing Nakama was an afterthought. "I WANNA RIDE MINI MERRY TOO!"

Ayame rolls her eyes and smacks his head, but he remains passive. "Luffy! Think of the others too!"

"Yeah! Bastard, think of Nami's safety as well!" Sanji shouts with a fist out threateningly.

Franky sweat drops. "Don't forget the other two." he mutters.

"Oh, my..." Robin says, "Perhaps she screamed because she was cursed?" she questions, casually.

"What?!" Ayame shrieks, horrified, holding her face with her hands. "T-they curse people as well?!"

"Quit it, it's not funny." The swordsman sighs, irritated, of Robin's cruel joke. He secretly worries for the others as well.

A loud noise of chains made Ayame jump. "What-" she turns to look at the cute paw anchor beside Thousand Sunny's face. "Oh, it's just the anchor dropping down to dock us..." she sighs, relief. _What a minute... What a minute! _

"Did you just say..." Sanji trailed and looks at Ayame, her face gradually turned horrified.

"Franky... Is there a possibility that t-this ship is haunted?" The Magician questioned with a tight voice, her lips quivering.

"DON'T WORRY~ I'LL PROTECT YOU AYAME! FROM ANY HARM-"

"No. This ship is new. And it's impossible for a ghost to possess this Dream Ship." Franky said and interrupted Sanji. _I hope it doesn't. _"Plus, it's not rusty yet... So..." he trailed.

The First Mate did his job. "Hurry and bring it up!" he orders, "The ship with overbalance!" And it did started to do that. Before anyone could do that, the manhole on the lawn opened with force.

Ayame jumped once again, and hugged the nearest thing possible. It was the Archeologist. "Robin..." she frowns, scared. _I should've went with Nami... _But then she remembered what Robin had said. _Nevermind..._

"There, there." She pats her head, "It's nothing." she says, comforting the girl grasping her arm. "Nothing."

"Did someone do that?" Franky asks, staring at the open manhole just 5 feet away from them. Robin swore she heard a growl.

Sanji shook his head, "No." he answers, "Nobody was close enough." The men on the ship got in their defense mode, but for Luffy, who thought it was nothing.

The Captain's face was suddenly pulled, and his arms moved like robots while swinging it. But everyone else was busy looking at the manhole, expecting something else to happen. Luffy made some weird noises, causing them to look at him.

"LUFFY!" Sanji yells, thinking that he was doing those faces for real. "What are you doing?!" he questions, "Stop screwing around in a time like this!"

"N-No, that's not it!" Luffy tries to speak, but it sounds like lisp. "I'm not doing anything!" His mouth retracts and he fell.

"L-Luffy?" Ayame lets go of Robin and inches closer to her Captain, "Are you okay?" Zoro turns to look at his Captain as well. But once he did, one of his swords got away, levitating on air. "Eek!" The Magician yells as the sword aims itself at Luffy. She runs away to a safer distance.

Franky was fast, "Watch out Straw Hat!" He kicks the Rubberman to the other side. The sword lands on the lawn where Luffy was lying down before. The Cyborg turns to Zoro angrily, "Hey! Bastard, what the Hell were you doing!?"

"Sorry. My sword... it just did that." He trails, not really knowing how it did that.

Ayame frowns. Something sniffs her, causing the Magician to slowly turn to whoever was behind her. Franky. "Did you just... _sniff _me?" she questions, horrified.

"What the Hell are you going on about, Girlie?" He questions, confused and a bit taken back.

"Something sniffed me..." she mumbles. She not going crazy, is she?

"That's impossible. He's too tall... considering your height." The Swordsman says and grabs his sword. _Just how the Hell did my sword do that...? _He thought, looking at it and then he sheaths it. "There's something else."

Robin hears a soft growl behind her.

"Not a ghost?" The Magician questions hopefully.

"I told you." He went up to her as the others looks around. "I'll protect you from your fears."

"But why?"

"Because."

"Jerk..." She mumbles.

Franky frowns, "Maybe it was a ghost. Or a devil fruit or something?"

The Captain collects himself up, "Yeah. I definitely felt someone grab me." he dusts himself.

_If it is a devil fruit... I hope it isn't that one fruit... _Sanji thought with jealously and rage. He hops on the railings. "If so, I better go find Nami!" He says, "You guys take care of the ship and Robin and Ayame! They're your first priority!" He jumps.

But he stops in mid-air.

_Did he lose balance?! _Ayame thought, watching the Cook smash himself on the side of Sunny.

Zoro, Franky and Luffy thought Sanji did that on purpose. "SO UNCOOL!" They chorus as Ayame ran to the railings.

"Sanji! Are you okay?!" She questions, only to run away when the Cook floats in mid-air. "AAHHHH!" she screams and hides behind Franky and Zoro.

The Cook swings around in circles (in mid-air) then lands on the lawn with a thud: "Hogeh!" was the noise he made.

The Swordsman found that strange. "You made this noise like 'Hogeh'." he stated with a sweat drop.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" He fumes with a blush. "YOU WOULD DO THE SAME!"

Ayame glares at the two. "There's no time to be arguing!"

Robin gasps. Everyone turns to see what she was doing. Turns out she was pushing something away. Because her devil fruit powers sprout out 4 extra hands. "Something's... grabbing me...!" The Archeologist mutters. Something licks her, causing the Magician to cringe.

"How dare you do something like that!" Sanji shouts at the invisible thing, he runs to aid Robin, only to trip.

The Magician screams. The invisible thing was no longer after Robin, but the Magician. It grabs her around the waist, and it seems she was under his arm. Considering the position she's in. "P-Put me down!" She shouts at it, her heart skyrocketing.

Zoro turns around to see Ayame about to be carried away. "Oh, no you don't you damn ghost!" he growls and takes out his only weapons. "**_Two Sword Style: Tatsu Maki!_**" His Dragon Twister made it to Ayame and the perpetrator. He quickly sheaths his swords and went to catch the Magician. "Oi... You're so troublesome."

"Sorry..." She says sheepishly.

"Oi, Hogeh, raise the anchor!" The Swordsman orders the Cook.

"WHO THE HELL IS 'HOGEH'!?" But he went to do his given order.

Robin raises her eyebrow at Zoro. "You can let go of the Magician now."

"What?" He questions, seeing Ayame looking at him oddly as she was being carried bridal style. But before he gets to drop her, the ship rocks violently.

The Magician spots a gigantic spider web. "Hey, Franky! There's a web - 6 o'clock!"

"Right, I guess we have to use the Paddle system!" he says, running to the front. But the helm wouldn't work. The waves were too strong and the helm is stuck.

So therefore, they headed to their doom; a spider web.

* * *

**_Back in the previous Island... _**

In the bar, Jay the Bartender - also Franky's friend, was just cleaning dishes. His appearance didn't matter until now. His height is that of an average man. Jay has dark brown hair, grey eyes and light skin.

The Den Den Mushi rings beside him, and he dries his hands. "Hello?" he picks up the phone. "Jay speaking."

_"Jacobo," _An unfathomable voice echoes. The Bartender's real name is revealed. _"Been a while hasn't it?"_

"Y-Yessir. It has." he whispers, looking at his empty bar. No one suspicious in sight. "I have news of her."

_"Good, good."_ The man says, he sounds happy. At least Jacobo guesses. _"I want full details. Is she enjoying herself? Or is she bored?"_

"I'm not sure. She seems contempt. But ... Sir."

_"What?"_

"I think... she has broken Personal Rule #6."

_"Are you saying she's in love with a stranger...?" _

Jacob knew he had upset the man. No, he had angered the boss. But he cannot lie that he saw Ayame kissed the Swordsman. Kissed the Pirate Hunter Zoro. _Why would she do that? Even when she's drunk she shouldn't be doing that... Not unless... she has feelings. What a mess..._ "I saw... an intimate scene between the two."

_"'Intimate'?! How intimate?!"_

"N-Not the unforgivable, sir! She kissed him - another sin she has added to her list!"

_"This **is** a problem..." _He mutters. _"I know she is heading to Sabaody Archipelago... I must warn my Brothers. Come back to the Guild. Your job is done." _He says, but before the Boss hangs up. "_Oh, and kill the Marine that's coming into your Bar. Unfortunately, the man who was supposed to kill him and get you, was killed on the way. Don't worry, you are going to be paid from the client. He wants the man killed."_

"Yessir." Jay hangs up.

A customer walks in; a Marine.

"We are closed sir." The Bartender says, pretending to be the innocent he is. He cleans the dishes, eyeing the grunt-looking man.

"I just want to use the restroom."

"Oh?" He smiles, "Then in that case... It's at the back, to the right."

"Thanks man." The Marine Captain walks to the place, but it wasn't the restroom he was going to.

Jay walks over to the entrance and locks it. His sly motives took toll as he grab a custom-made weapon from the lock drawer. He follows his prey as the Marine closes the door behind himself, going to the hallway and turns right.

One thing lead to another.

* * *

_**Thriller Bark...**_

Right after the missing crewmates ran from the screwed up Cerberus and manages to meet another being. It seems to be a bat guy. His name is Hildon, and he made them go on a carriage. A 'warm' welcome for the guests. He wants them to meet Dr. Hogback - an idol of Chopper's. But they were left behind in a graveyard.

Usopp panicked. "There's nobody there! Not even the horses!" he yells. "HEY, HILDON WHERE ARE YOU?!" Only the sounds od horror was heard. Mockeries and such. "Why are we left in a graveyard?"

"Don't say that!" Nami shouts, scared. "This is freaking me out. Just... don't say anymore!"

"What are we going to do now?" Chopper cries with an oversized cross necklace around his neck.

"Chopper..." The Navigator whispers, knowing he wanted to meet Dr. Hogback.

The Sniper looks out the window properly, he saw a movement of some sort. "Huh?" He squints his eyes. A hand sprouts out of the dirt. Then more came out. He screams in horror, causing they others to look.

"What-" Nami pauses.

"ZOMBIE!" They screamed.

* * *

**_Rescue Crew_**

"C'mon Zoro, Ayame!" Luffy yells as the others already got down. "It'll be fun!"

The Magician groans. "Do I have to?"

"YEAH!"

"Let me go get my bag..."

Zoro watches the girl walk to her room as mumbles to himself how it could be a trap. "What's the point in going? The entrance looks deceiving - like it's trying to welcome us. Tch. What a joke!" s he reads the worn out sign : "Welcome to Thriller Bark".

"OI, ZORO! LET'S GO! I'LL SHARE MY LUNCH WITH YOU!" Luffy bribes, but the Swordsman isn't buying it.

The Magician walks out with a shoulder bag. "Come on, Zoro." She tugs his hand. "You're going to protect me, remember?" she drags the serious man.

...

They got down the stairs, it has a lot of skeletons on the ground. "I feel sorry for stepping on them..." The Magician mumbles behind Zoro. Luffy held a net with a grin on his face, saying he'll catch a ghost and keep it as a pet. But in the way, there was a Cerberus. An odd-looking one; it's 2 part blue and 1 part yellow.

"Eh?" The Captain questions. It barks at the crew and Luffy saw this as a new opportunity. Food.

"A Cerberus? What's he doing outside Hell?" Sanji questions casually.

"He's kind of cute." Robin smiles.

"Is he looking for a fight?" Franky asks, seeing that it approached them.

"Does he want a piece of me?" Zoro asks as well, almost daring the animal.

Ayame tilts her head to the side. "Is it really a Cerberus? It looks strange."

"DOES IT TASTE GOOD?!" Luffy licks his lips, causing the creature to look at the Captain horrified. It's tails went between its legs. The boy thought of something funny. He started barking at the Cerberus, provoking it.

It started barking back. Two barks and an odd sound. Ayame stared at the yellow one in interest.

"I think it doesn't want to fight." Sanji says.

"Then I guess I'll-" Zoro grabs his sword. He wanted to get rid of the thing that block the way.

"Wait!" Luffy interrupts. "I wanna tame him!"

The Swordsman frowns. "It's not a normal dog. It's a wild animal."

"No, a dog is a dog." Luffy reasoned. "Okay, okay. Shake!" He stuck out his hand.

"That's not really a good idea-" Ayame says, watching the animal growling softly. It bites him on the leg, arm and head. "I told you."

"And she just warns him." Franky mutters as Robin giggles.

"Alright, good boy..." Luffy's voice was heard in its mouth, petting the creature with his free hand. "That's right... Let go slowly... slowly..." Its grib loosens a bit. "That's a good boy." But the Cerberus was just shock, so it lets go of him completely. "_**YOU BASTARD!**_" Luffy punched it as hard as he can.

The rest just stood there, either with a sweat drop or the look of disappointment.

"Shake!" The Captain tried again. "No not whine!"

* * *

The Cerberus was used as a ride for Luffy and the rest walks. "I can't believe it's still alive... After the wound you gave him." Robin says, petting the 'cute' animal.

"Don't pity the loser." Zoro says, "You'll only hurt his pride." He looks over to Ayame, who ran to grab a stone. "What the Hell are you doing?" He shouts, keeping a close eye at her. She places it in her bag.

"Uh... nothing." She smiles sweetly. "Why do you ask~?"

"Tch. Crazy."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Oh, then what are you?"

"Uh... I'm your lovable... loser...?"

"You wish." He walks away, but she trails him like a puppy.

Robin watches them with amusement. She sighs and turns away, thinking to herself.

"Nami-Swaaaaaan~!" Sanji hollers, "Where are you my sweet?!"

...

_**1 hour later...**_

"NAMI~!"

"Where are those three?" Ayame asks herself. "They couldn't be that far... Could they?"

Franky looks around. "It's hard to tell where we're going as well... The place looks alike. So..."

"Yes, we could be walking in circles." Robin replies, still walking on the odd path. "They other could have gotten lost in this forest."

"NAMI-SWAAAN?!" The Cook shouts, "I knew it... we should've left that Marimo behind." He blames, unfortunately, the Swordsman heard him.

"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW?!"

"Come on, you two." Ayame got in front of Zoro and Sanji, "We have to find the others. We can't fight now." She says with a sweat drop. The forest was giving her bad vibes. Because she knew something was staring at her and the others. But she can't pinpoint the location.

They all heard something; like water. The crew turned to see a tree-man and a unicorn drinking sake. The Crew stares at them with wide eyes. The creatures paused after realizing them. The drink wastes away as it's being poured to an overflowing cup. Then the things starts screaming as Luffy and Franky chases them.

"_HELP ME!_" The tree wails, stomping the ground as it runs away from Luffy and his net.

The Cyborg went after the unicorn. "Hey, wait up!"

**_A few minutes later..._**

"GOT HIM!" They yell.

"What the?" The Cook questions.

"Don't tell me..." Zoro guesses with a sweat drop.

"OI, you guys! Wanna join my crew-"

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" The other two men yells, comically.

"Luffy, let them go. It's obvious they're afraid of us." The Magician when to the Cyborg and Captain, forcing them to release the two.

"BLESS YOU, LADY!" The tree and unicorn runs away. "We'll never forget you!"

"EH?! AYAME, WHY?!" The two men shouted as Sanji kicked them.

"DON'T SHOUT AT A LADY!"

"Let's just go and find the others, shall we?" Robin says, breaking it up.

"Yes~ Robin-Chwan~!" Sanji swoons as they continue to walk to the path. But the Cook continues to lecture Luffy. The Captain just grins, singing some odd song about the next creature he sees. "Plus, we have a reindeer and a robot! Our crew is already weird! Luffy, are you listening-"

"I'M NOT A ROBOT! I'M A CYBORG! You idiot!"

"SO, WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!"

"I'M STILL TECHNICALLY HUMAN!"

"YOU'RE _TECHNICALLY _A PERVERT!"

Franky looks taken back, "Oh~? Well, if you put it that way, then..." he grins, flattered.

"NO! That wasn't a compliment!" Sanji tries to correct his mistake.

"_Negative~ Negative~_" A wandering voice enters the Straw Hat's ears. It was singing.

Ayame shivers, _What the Hell is that creepy voice? Not a ghost I hope... _"AHH!" She shouts, pointing at the abomination floating in the air. She runs to Robin, who was in front of her. "A ghost!" she whimper.

"THERE IT IS! A GHOST!" Luffy shouts, pointing as well, and his eyes shooting out of his sockets. "I'm going to catch it!" He jumps, but the net just passes through it.

"Nothing but a soul, huh?" Franky gave it a try, "**_FRESH FIRE!_**" he tried to burn them, but it didn't work. The ghosts giggles at him. Then it went though him, "Totally useless. This week, I'm _totally_ useless."

"Franky?" Ayame pokes him with a stick, since he was on the Cerberus. "You okay?"

"I have no confidence to live..." he says dully and collapses on the back of the creature. "I wanna die..."

"He's possessed!" The Magician exclaims, horrified. She runs to Zoro, "I hate this place!" she hugs him as he awkwardly stood in his place.

"Alright, you bastard!" Luffy discards his net and jumps to the ghost, intending to catch it with his bare hands. But fails, as he coils on the ground. "If I get reborn... I wanna be a clam..." he says depressingly. "This sucks... I wanna die."

"Luffy too?!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON WITH THE TWO OF YOU?!" Sanji screams at them, comically.

"Hmph, that's because they never pull themselves together. Then they let some ghost or something break your spirit." Zoro says, all too proud.

Ayame let's go of him. "Really?" she asks, "It's because... they're a bit soft-hearted?" He couldn't answer that as a ghost passed through him. "Eep!" she falls on her butt and shrieks away from the ghost that emerges pass his stomach.

"I'm sorry I was born..." Zoro mumbles, depressed.

"Z-Zoro!" Ayame shouts, worried. _Oh, no! He's possessed as well! What do I do?! _She thinks, but she got an idea. The Magician hopes she doesn't do it on him. But she had to. She looks at her bag with a rock in it. "I-I'll help you guys!" She takes off her bag.

"H-Hey... Ayame... What are you doing?" Sanji asks, hoping she isn't thinking what he's thinking.

"I... I have to help them!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KISS THEM ARE YOU?!"

"NO!"

"Oh, what a relief!"

"Why would she do that anyways?" Robin questions with a sweat drop. They ignore Ayame for the time being.

"I thought it would be one of those Prince frog and a princess thing. But if that happens, it should be me!"

...

Ayame runs up to her 'possessed' crewmates. "Don't worry, guys! I'll save you!" she yells in the background, swinging her bag above her head, animatedly. She whacks them as hard as she could.

"The pain... It's worth it..." they mutter with bumps on their heads.

"No! That's wrong! It's not worth it - You have to feel the pain in you!" She whacks them again. "FEEL IT-"

"We don't want to-"

"FEEL IT!" The Magician whacks them again

"No."

"UGH! Stupid ghosts and their possession technique!"

...

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Zoro, Franky and Luffy yells in pain. They barely look recognizable. But the Magician knew that they were strong, and they usually heal faster. "WHAT THE HELL?!" They scream at her. Ayame didn't care, she was glad that they were okay. She wraps her pale arms around the Swordsman, knocking him over. "You're okay!" she mumbles on his chest, as his eyes widens with a faint blush on his tan skin. It was uncalled for. Then she turns to Franky and Luffy, hugging them as well. "I can't believe I saved you guys! Do I get a golden star for good teamwork? Or a trophy? Or a nugget? Or-"

"You wish, Sister."

She turns to him with a deep frown on her face as irk marks appears on her head.

"Ayame...~" Sanji pouts, whining. "What about me~?"

"Shut up. You don't deserve one." Zoro mutters, glaring at him as he got up. "'Hogeh'."

"WHO ASKED YOUR OPINION!?"

The Archeologist sighs. Robin, being Robin. She probably knows what was going on. "Maybe, it you were to get touched by those ghosts, your spirits will turn negative."

...

Nami, Usopp and Chopper had just met Dr. Hogback. A tall, somewhat intimidating man. Along with the female plate hater; Cindry, was it? Grey skin, blonde hair, and lifeless eyes. They ran to the mansion since that was the only way to safety. However, after the warm welcome and dinner. However, Usopp had questioned the Great Doctor about Brooks. But Dr. Hogback replies : "Never met him".

Nami was forced to shower by Cindry, who had prepared a bath beforehand. But in fear, the Navigator drags her other companions along.

"Eh, Nami... Why do _we _have to go?" Usopp scratches his head, confused. He's still in his exorcism garb. Chopper went on about wanting to go see Dr. Hogback's study.

"Why?!" She questions incredulously, "Look at this place! It's creepy! Plus, why should I go alone?"

"Because you're going to take a shower?" Usopp narrows his eyes at her.

"Ugh! Clueless!" Nami shakes her head, "Remember those zombies in the graveyard?"

Chopper looks up to her, walking down the long hall. "Yeah, there was a lot of them!"

"Exactly!" she says, "And remember how Dr. Hogback was 'experimenting' on them?" The two nods. "There's no doubt there's some of them walking in this mansion then."

The boys hugs each other. "Z-zombies are walking in here?!"

"Duh!" She walks and shoves the washroom door open. "No peeping!" she sneers at them.

"Why would we peep?!"

"Because men are men!" she shuts the door in front of their faces and started to undress. First a shower then a bath. The Navigator was disgusted by her crewmates who refused to shower. But they did have a point.

Why take a shower when they're going to get dirty again?

* * *

**_Dr. Hogback, you little Grinch, you..._**

Dr. Hogback hears a woman's scream and a small explosion from the 3rd floor washroom. _EH! He's at it again!_ "That bastard...!" he turns sharply, heading outside. The Doctor looks up at his broken window. Then to the bush, it was flat and he heard growling. "Hey, Absalom! Is that you there? What the Hell are you doing up there?!"

A footprint makes its way to him. "Find a bride," he answers but pauses. "But one of them I'm making my mistress." Absalom thought of the pink head one. She seems weak like the one from the bathroom.

"A mistress too?! WHO?!"

"A girl name Ayame..." he recalled, remembering the Straw Hats saying her name.

"Ayame?" The mad Doctor thinks. _The name sounds familiar... Ah! The girl from the poster! Right. There's something eerily about that girl... _"Ah, that... Magician, I think?"

"I like those girls. I want to make them mine," says the animal-man who appears in front of Dr. Hogback in his true form. He growls softly.

"They have bounties on their heads, so hands off."

"What was that?"

A Negative ghost appears from out of nowhere beside the Doctor. "Currently, there are 7 bounties," It has a girl's voice, nearly like a Lolita doll. But she didn't include 'Sogeking'. "One is over 100 million and the Captain is worth 300 million."

"300 million?!" Absalom gasps. Then he turns to growling, "You say it like it means nothing, Perona. But if the Government is willing to pay that much, then he's no ordinary pirate." His hands on his hips as he glares at the ghost.

"In that case," Dr. Hogback says lowly, knowing what he says is true, they must do their job. "Capture them all. Use all the power you have." He grins devilishly at his two subordinates. He continues.

"Tonight will be a busy night."

* * *

**Took me a long time to write this. But I made it more present than past. But of course there is a bit of past tense in there - and that's because it had to be like that. :) **

**If you want to criticize, please do! **

**Because one of these days, I will come back to my stories and fix things (or re-vamp it). I just want to make my stories well-developed (at least - but not satisfactory). **

**Anyways...**

_**Reviews~**_

_Kilari G : _Ahahahahaha, Hakuna Matata~! And welcome to my progressing story! Please do not be afraid of reviewing!

_Purple Dragon Ranger_ : UHHHH! WHY?! THOSE EYES! Why, WHAYYY?! You even add the purr! I think I have the "Helga Fawntanilla" Syndrome - I like cats. Thank you! XD

_KEEler 21_ : When men are jelly, shit gets real~! I should do more of those jealous scenes, everyone is going to be like "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" when Zoro gets jealous.

**Thank you:**

**Kilari G, for joining in the journey with the Straw Hats and Ayame!**

**Stay Fab~ And I'm going to sleep! You should too!**

**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Follow ~ Favorite ~**


	15. Awaken

**When this story is finished, I might put up my improved version of the old "You Can't Run Away From Yourself". I've always wanted to fix that story, but thought: _meh, who cares? _**

**But now I do. And I'm proud to say that Kevin the Fox will be back. Yay! **

**I don't really like my first attempt. So I'm going to make another version with more description and importance of the story and plot. When I made that story I was, what, 14? And I didn't post it up until I was 16. I have matured a little and I'm glad to re-read my stories back in Quizilla. Thank God I did. And it was time to make a better version.**

**I'm guessing around September, October or something. I'll post up the new version. Or when I finish this first.  
**

**:) **

* * *

**"****Love is like Pi: natural, irrational, and very important.**"

**~ 101 Funny Love Quotes (#62) ~**

* * *

**Thriller Bark**

The rescue crew passed a graveyard. It was quiet, too quiet.

"BLARG!" A skeleton hand grew from the ground, then he showed himself.

Luffy looked at the creature with an odd look and discarded his 'ghost' net. "There, there..." He walked up to the man and pushed him back in the soil. Everyone stared at their Captain with perplexed looks. Ayame giggled like a fool when she saw how dimwitted her captain was. But she still held her respect for him.

The zombie shot back up, "AS IF I WANT TO GO BACK!" it yelled at the pirate.

"What's with this old guy with a big wound?" Luffy questioned.

Zoro, Franky and Sanji yelled, frustrated with the Captain's one-digit IQ. "THAT'S A ZOMBIE!"

"Whoa~! An actual zombie!" Ayame grinned. "At least they don't possess people!"

The Zombie growled as he felt underestimated. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ZOMBIES!" He screamed, jumping out of his hole. More followed his example.

Sanji sweat dropped, "Are zombies supposed to be lively?" He questioned as more zombies popped up, one after another. Those zombies look enthusiastic for a fight.

"We'll show you how dangerous we can be!" One of the zombies yelled, challenging them. They thought these pirates would be as weak as the other three earlier.

"Oh? You wanna go?" Luffy grinned, liking the way they challenged him and his crew. "We can show how dangerous we can be as well!" He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. The crew had their own way of showing 'anticipation'. Some of them saw it as a pain and others encouraged it.

"Maybe I'll have a nickname! 'Ayame the Zombie Slayer'!" She shouted, "And everyone is going to be like: 'Hoorah! Hoorah!' - OR! 'Ayame the Slayer-'"

"Yeah? What next? 'Ayame the Assassin'?" Zoro muttered, but that caused the Magician to look at him sharply and stutter.

"W-What?! I'm not an Assassin! I'M NOT AN ASSASSIN!" She yelled at him in complete denial. "I'M NOT AN-"

"Jeez, sorry I suggested."

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR ENEMY!" The zombies yelled frustrated.

"Gah! Where's my sword?!" Ayame looked at her waist, it wasn't there. Just her shoulder bag. Did she even bring it? Or did she forget? Again?

The Swordsman looked at her and sighed, "It's behind you!" He growled, eyeing the sword. She reached behind and felt the hilt.

"Oh, there it is!"

"Oi." He sweat dropped as she took it out and the zombies advanced towards them. However, they were eliminated quickly. They were decaying, weak and slow. Luffy didn't use much of his devil fruit powers, Franky took out the skin of his metal fist, Robin used her devil fruit powers, Sanji kicked them aside, and Zoro used two of his sword - besides, he needed another sword to have three. As for Ayame, she held the sheath in one hand and the sword in the other.

They attacked, but it wasn't their full power. "**600 million Beli Jackpot!**" They yelled together as Zombies flew from different directions. Though, the actual bounty amount is 681 million Beli. But to make it simple, 600 million is better.

"Well... that was quick!" Ayame smiled and hooked her weapon behind her.

* * *

**Hogback's Mansion**

After Nami changed, the three ran to the large diner room to look for the Doctor. But the Doctor and his assistant, Cindry, wasn't there. Just zombies like she had said. There was zombie portraits that came alive, the polar bear rug was alive and the ugly pig - who seemed like the boss of the zombies in the room.

"ZOMBIES!" They screamed in horror.

"Usopp! Use your fire! Chopper, help me open the door!" Nami yelled and the two boys did what they were told.

"**Kaen Boshi**!" He used his sling shot. The Sniper lit the rug on fire by using the candles on the chandelier. He got up there by accident, but it was a good place to throw things. He turned to his friends, "Hurry it up!"

The two tried their best, but the door won't budge as they desperately pulled. "IT WON'T OPEN!" They panicked and Usopp gaped.

"There's no use running away!" the Zombies murmured angrily and the three ran away from the door, avoiding the zombies. But they were trapped, in the fireplace. They pushed closer to the stoned wall, to which they found a secret passage as it flipped.

"Quick! Don't let them come it!" Nami order as she felt something trying to get in. The Sniper and the Doctor pushed with all their might, fending off the Zombies outside the secret door. Once they felt safe, the only girl there felt someone squishing her. "Usopp! Stop leaning on to me!"

"What are you talking about! I'm right here!" He said in front of her, along with Chopper.

They paled. Nami turned slowly and screamed, "ANOTHER ZOMBIE!" There was plenty of Zombie portraits in the secret passage. It was a nightmare. They screamed and ran down the dark corridor.

They opened the door and shut it. The pirates stared at the room with astonishment. The room was filled with Cindry's portraits and pictures. She was pretty and alive in those pictures. Unlike what she looks like now. Compared to this Cindry portrait and the Cindry assistant, the assistant looked like a decaying zombie. Like she was forced to drown in an icy lake and to submerged as an Ice Queen who despises - not only men - but dishes as well.

"What is this place?" Usopp questioned, looking at the portraits cautiously. As if the portraits would come to life. "It's like a memorial."

"I don't like this place!" Cried Chopper and he pouted childishly.

"I don't either. But we have to figure out what's going on here!" Nami said and looked at the desk, it was piled with outdated newspapers, journals and letters. "Ah, maybe this one..." she picked up an odd-looking journal that could be a man's. She flipped through the pages, eyes skimmed on the information. The Navigator was shock. "No way."

"What is it?" Usopp questioned, but stopped. "No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know-"

"Cindry was supposed to be dead 10 years ago..."

"WHY'D YOU TELL ME?!"

"EEK! HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE THEN?!" Chopper screeched.

Nami shook her head, "I... I don't know! But," she paused and spotted a chest. "Hm?" then her eyes changed; Beli signs. "Treasure~ Usopp open it!"

"WHAT?! NO!" He yelled.

"Just do it!"

He did so, but before he could touch the chest. It was a Zombie Jack-in-the-box. It gave them a huge scare. "THE TREASURE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ISN'T HERE!" it screamed causing the frightened pirates to run off.

"That's the last time I'm opening a treasure chest for you!" Usopp screamed down the corridor.

* * *

**Looking for an entrance**

The crew quickly got rid of the zombies after interrogating them. But as they travelled more in the forest, trying to find the entrance of the mansion, the Swordsman knew they were being followed. Zoro could sense that as Ayame chatted with him.

"Tch. It's just a ghost."

"Yeah, but remember what it did to you?! You were possessed!"

Zoro flushed from that embarrassing moment, and Sanji wasn't helping either. The Cook made sure that the Swordsman was reminded of the words he never thought of saying in his life. "Shut up, Baka-yame!"

"Mehmehmehmehmeh!" She mocked childishly.

"Why you-"

"Meh!" She stuck her tongue out and turned around to see what was touching/poking her. "AHH!" she screamed and jumped at the sight of a dead man in front of her. The Magician accidentally bumped into Zoro, who happened to be behind her. He grunted at her and moved her behind him. The man held a lantern in front of his aging face. He looked like a corpse, or a zombie. But Zoro took his precautions and his protective instincts rose.

"I saw you... I **SAW** you," He wheezed out. "You," He pointed at Luffy. "And you," he pointed at Zoro and repeated as he point his finger at each of the crew members. "You were amazing back there."

"An old guy with a big wound..." Luffy muttered, looking at the wound on his chest. But there was something odd about him.

This caused the other pirate boys to yell at him. "HE'S A ZOMBIE!"

"Actually, I am an old guy with a big wound." The old man said casually. "I'm Spoil, by the way."

"WHO CARES?! YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!"

"Uh... You wanted to tell us something right?" Ayame asked Spoil. There was something odd about him, and he kind of reminds her of Brook. But she didn't know why, there was just something in his appearance.

The old man looks at her. "We... we need your help. All of you!" He begged as he crumbled on the floor. "I beg you to defeat this man...! He-" The lighting didn't give him his distinctive shadow.

The Magician recognized the resemblance now. "Your shadow..." she trailed. "It's like Brook's condition." There was something eerily and familiar with this condition to Ayame. Like she had witness something like this before. But she pushed that aside. Right now, they have to find Nami, Chopper and Usopp.

Spoil frowned, knowing that his secret would be known sooner or later. "Y-yes..." he trailed. "It's because... there's a man. No, a **creature**! He stole our shadows, and we can't escape from this forsaken island!"

"Because the fog kept you safe?" Robin questioned, "We know. We have been informed by someone with your condition." She said, "Who did this to you? And who's 'us'? There's more of you?"

"I-... It's a man named," he paused and swallowed. "**Gekko Moria**."

This name shocked both Robin and Ayame. Thought the Magician hid her expression by looking elsewhere. _What the Hell! A shichibukai! Dammit, this guy is one Hell of a fighter - or so the Assassins say. _She thought and gulped_._

"The Shichibukai?!" Gasped Robin, bringing the pirates to look at her.

"You know him, Robin?" Sanji questioned.

"Not personally," she said. "But that man... He's one of the Shichibukai. His previous bounty succeeds, even yours Luffy." The Archeologist turned to her Captain, who was silent.

Ayame agreed. "I remember seeing him in a wanted poster once. I believe his bounty was," she paused to think, "320,000,000 Beli... Give or take."

"No, that's correct." Robin nodded. "Luffy?" she asked, waiting for his orders.

"Please!" Spoil begged, tears falling from his eyes.

Luffy looked up, and without thinking, he replied: "Yosh, we'll defeat this Moria guy!"

The Magician face palmed, though she couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow."

Sanji and Zoro shook their heads.

"At least think about Nami first!" The Cook yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" The Captain waved him off. "We'll get them, **then **we'll fight this Shichibukai." He grinned like a child. He really wanted to fight the guy, his crew could tell. The pirates sighed, but Robin just giggled.

Franky, out of nowhere, started crying. "I'm not crying you bastards!" he yelled, hiding his face.

"Oi... So compassionate. Don't burden yourself." The Swordsman sighed.

Sanji pursed his lips and pointed accusingly at Spoil. Those tears reminded him about something. "Hey Gramps!" he shouted, "First off, it should be a woman's privilege to persuade others with tears!" Zoro sweat dropped at the Cook. "Don't get carried away, you!" the blonde sneered after seeing Franky tear up.

"They're helping us!" Whispers from the forest echoed.

"Heroes!"

"WE'RE NOT HEROES!" Luffy shouted, "WE'RE PIRATES!"

"Hail the pirates!"

"Much better!"

"Oi..." Zoro grunted and shook his head. "Let's just find the others first." He took off with the Magician following closely behind.

* * *

**Mansion. Caught red-handed.**

The missing crew members were at a disadvantage, once again. "YOU!" Shrieked Doctor Hogback in a high pitch. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?!" The three pirates stuttered, after being forced in by a zombie samurai who acted like Brook. Nami knew that because the zombie asked her for her panties. "Get rid of them Ryuma!" he ordered.

"Yo ho ho ho~ With pleasure!" He took stance as the pirates got up, trying to run pass the zombie. With one swift move, he attacked them. But they didn't feel any impact. The pirates thought he was jesting and decided to run away again. But after 10 feet, the attack took its toll.

"Hmph. Serves them right!" The mad Doctor said. "Cindry-chan," he sugar-coated his words, "Will you kindly get rid of them?"

The assistant had an odd reply: "All dishes should be eliminated!" The Doctor sweat dropped, but nevertheless she called in the zombie squirrels to get rid of the pirates. They were placed in a coffin to be sent to Moria, for the extraction. To take the essence of human life; their shadow.

* * *

**Entrance**

Luffy punched the door open as it did not budge. But once they were in, the pirates weren't greeted like guests, but more like pests. There was another useless fight that didn't make them any stronger. It ended quickly, but something was missing. Or rather, **someone **was missing.

The zombies giggled and snickered, holding a secret. Sanji the Straw Hat's Cook was missing. But the crew didn't mind. They thought he must have went ahead to pursue the missing Navigator. Franky had the idea to take the Pig on the wall and use him as a guide. They went on ahead, walking to the dark corridor.

But the pirates missed the discarded cigar on the floor of the wrecked diner room.

"Oh, I hate dark corridors." Ayame mumbled. "I had a dream once-"

"We don't want to hear it." Zoro muttered, trailing behind her as he shook his head.

The girl pursed her lips, "Jerk."

Franky sighed, "Knock it out you two. We have to find the others - and not only them but Sanji as well."

"Tch. That stupid ero-cook. I bet he's lost."

Robin only smiled as they walked deeper in the corridor. "He'll show up eventually."

The zombie pig only grinned, there was another trap. "Yeah, right." He mumbled sarcastically. "Your friends are long gone..." he whispered.

"Did you say something?!" The Cyborg glared at the zombie that he carried. The pig just ignored him, "I'm talking to you, bastard!"

"Nothing, nothing! Jeez," He shouted.

...

The Swordsman looked back, sensing something looking at him like a prey. _Is someone trying to challenge me? _He thought, glaring at the dark path. "Must be nothing." But he knew there was something eerily about the corridor.

"Hey! Don't get lost, human shield!" Ayame shouted at him as he irked, turning to the Magician.

_Human shield? That childish - ... Tch. _He grumbled and walked to them. But as he did, something pierced his neck.

"What the...?" he mumbled, but soon, his eyes started to shut. The only thing he saw was Ayame's leaving form. _Dammit! It was a trap after all! _

* * *

**Zombie General**

Minutes passed as they walked further, a tall man watched the Magician with interest. He growled in approval and stalked the small group.

Ayame sighed, "So tired. How long does this dark corridor go?!" she said impatiently.

"Patience," Robin smiled.

_Yes, patience... my Mistress, patience. _Absalom grinned. _I will sweep you away... Grr... Now that pest of a Swordsman is gone. _The Zombie General thought about make her 'find' Zoro, but instead, she'll find the great Absalom! _Heh heh heh!_

The Magician paused, she thought she heard laughter. This caused the General to freeze. She looked around and noticed something. "Zoro?" she whispered, her group already vanishing in the corridor as the girl walked back, looking for her missing Human shield. "Z-Zoro..?" She wanted to cry when she noticed her other friends were missing as well. She was alone in a corridor. The Magician looked everywhere for the Swordsman.

She was lost in a one-way, dark corridor. She couldn't tell which leads back or forth anymore. She bit her lip. "I'm alone," she whimpered.

"There, there." Absalom coaxed her from behind. He covered her mouth with a napkin and in a moment of struggling, she passed out.

The animal picked up her petite body and danced. _TWO BEAUTIFUL WOMEN! AND THEY'RE MINE! A-HA!_

...

**Zombie Army**

Absalom carried the Magician to the Graveyard. To his disappoint and irritation, the Zombies was planted on the ground like plants. But their heads were 'Heads down, bottoms up'. He growled, "Being buried when the night attack starts..." he trailed, irritated of his Zombie army. He just wanted to show his followers one of his women.

He walked over to one of the zombies and plucked one out of the soil by the ankle. "Itching, burning, pain! It's all your imagination!" The General roared, throwing the zombie aside. "You guys are already dead!"

"Oh, yeah..." The one that was plucked out muttered.

The invisible General ran up to a memorial stone and stood on top of it. "WAKE UP, SOLDIER ZOMBIES!" He ordered and one by one, they awoke from their slumber. Like true Zombies, their moves were slow and daunting. "No matter how many times you fall, you stand up again and attack! That's what makes Zombies so scary!"

After acting 'scary' like they were supposed to be. The zombies sighed, "Such a pain." They muttered.

He laughed at their faces, "You?!" he questioned. "Knock it off and get a grip!" The General finally showed himself. "Now, tell me who I am."

"You're the leader!" One yelled.

"Our leader, Absalom!" the other screamed with honor.

"Leader!" They chanted as the General felt honored and praised. "Leader...!"

Absalom's long blonde hair majestically waved as he let out a loud roar. Surprisingly, his Mistress was still asleep. But that's alright. Until...

"Who likes to peek!" they added and the Lion sweat dropped. "Perv-o-leader!" They chanted and then there was the "Pervsalom!" and "Perverro!" and "Pervert!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Then why is there a girl on Pervsalom's shoulder!" One rioted.

"SHE WILL BE MY MISTRESS!"

* * *

**In the Mansion**

Ayame woke up from her slumber, her hair was loose and free. She knew that because the tight feeling on her head wasn't there. "Ugh... What the Hell-" She looked down on her body, noticing she was in her small-clothes. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked and looked everywhere to find something to cover herself. There was nothing. She was in a room about to be changed into a white slim dress. There was a zombie portrait measuring her size. "W-what are you doing!" She gasped loudly, "RAPE! RAPE!"

"I am not raping you my dear!" He yelled, trying to get her attention and he did. "I'd be killed if I do that!"

"Then... why?" She questioned fearfully, nearly brought to tears. If she was raped, she'd definitely be murdered by her brother, Requiem. He's the only one she sees as her family, unlike her other family members. Jerks never showed any family love.

"Dear, you are getting married!" He shouted with joy.

_Ahaha... Yeah, Requiem is definitely going to hang me. I'm dead. _She thought as she imagined her raven haired and eyes of fire brother in his murderous mode. She could imagine him yelling 'Who's the Jackass?! I'll jack up his already jacked up face!' _Hmm. He'll probably jack up his face THEN kill me. _

"Oh..." she mumbled, "It must be one of those creepy dreams I have." Ayame was forced to wear the dress. But she didn't argue. At least she had something to cover herself and it wasn't those puffy dresses.

"It's not a dream!" He smiled and continued as she was forced to wear one-inched heels. "You're marrying our Zombie General-"

_Zombie? General? Marry? _She thought. A vision of what he looked like taunted her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and ran. "SCREW YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY ANYONE! ESPECIALLY SOME ZOMBIE!" The Magician swung the door open, running anywhere with open access.

...

**Lola**

"Absalom, marry me!" the boar zombie begged sweetly.

The General cringed. "L-Lola... What are you doing here in the General's room!" He questioned, backing away. She had a form in her hoof. "W-what's that?!"

"Our marriage form!" She said wickedly, "All I need is your finger print!" Lola roared, grabbing his hand and inked it.

"NEVER!"

"I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! SO LET ME LOVE YOU!"

"I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! ACTUALLY, TWO **HUMAN **GIRLS! THEIR NAMES ARE NAMI AND AYAME!"

At first, Lola looked broken. Absalom nearly coaxed her until she charged out the door. "THEN I'LL MURDER THEM BOTH!" she screamed, "THEN WE CAN BE TOGETHER! FOREVER!"

"NO, LOLA! NO!" He regretted saying their names as he chased after the obsessed boar.

...

**Ryuma**

"Yo ho ho ho!" He laughed hauntingly down the corridor. The zombie samurai heard someone coming down the corridor. Ryuma turned to see a beautiful lady running down and passed by him. His jaws dropped, watching her leave in slow motion.

She had magnificent, wavy pale pink hair that was around her shoulder and fringes that brought out her eye colour. It was a cross between blue and green. Her dress looked flattering on her petite body. Or perhaps it was her body that made the dress flattering. Anyhow, she's gorgeous. Her make-up was done flawlessly as well. He guessed it was the portrait zombie's, in that dressing room, doing. Now, he saw a picture of her with a little bit of make up on her bounty. What was it? Mascara? Must be. She looked decent. But this, this was a face of a goddess.

He guessed it was the work of make up and dressing nicely.

Despite the fact she was screaming like a mad scientist, she was beautiful in his eyes - ah, but he had no eyes. ZOMBIE JOKE!

Ryuma remembered a face like that in his previous life when he wasn't a zombie. He recalled looking like the Pirate Hunter in the Straw Hat crew. Only that the zombie samurai had long, black hair that was always tied up. It was strange. He wasn't supposed to know that much about his odd life. But that 'Goddess' awoken his memories.

...

**_The Flashback._**

_"Hungry..." A young and handsome Samurai from Wano Country in the New World mumbled. He had the exact face of Roronoa Zoro. But he had long, black hair. His clothes were a simple khaki samurai gi. He also wore the zoori sandals. This was simply a long, long time ago. "So hungry..." he mumbled, walking like a corpse in his village. He was always penniless and near death. This time was worst, he had gone without food for nearly a week._

_That's when he collapsed in a forest, searching for an animal. But found nothing._

_"So this is how I die..." He grunted and his eyes shuts._

_"Oi! Don't you dare die on my backyard you Samurai!" yelled a woman who came out of her small cottage. She held a bucket of water. "Go die somewhere else - and not on my lawn!"_

_"Wha..?" he looked up to see a red-haired lady about to dump water on him.  
_

_"Mother! Stop!" A pink-haired lady came out, after hearing the racket. "He's the samurai that slayed the dragon!" She ran to aid the fallen man, who fainted.  
_

_"What?! Oh, dear!" The mother shouted. "Quickly Aya, get him to the shade! I'll get the stew! Oh, my!" Her stout mother ran inside._

_Aya looked at the Samurai known as 'King' or Ryuma. She marveled his muscles as she quickly dragged him to the shade. She sets his head on her lap. "You poor man..." She caressed his tan face. _

_..._

_"Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed, after eating and recovering. "Is there anything I could repay you?"_

_The mother of Aya grinned, "Of course! You can stay as long as you want! I wouldn't mind having you come back! Especially my daughter!"_

_"Mother!"_

_"Oh, hush!"_

_Ryuma sweat dropped. "So... is there anything I can repay you with?"_

_"Silly man! I just said!" The mother yelled viciously._

_The Samurai felt threatened and nodded. "I... I have to get going. I have work to do."_

_Aya stood up quickly. "You... You're leaving already?" She questioned, her eyes held a foreign emotion to the 'King'. _

_"Yes. Good day." He said curtly and left._

_..._

_After months of not seeing the King. Aya waited for the Samurai to come by. He was her only friend around her age, and she wanted to see him again. Even if it was just from a distance. She wanted to know if he was okay and not starving._

_Unknowingly to Aya, Ryuma didn't have the guts to go up to her. He watched her from a good distance. Since he left, he had begun to think of her. He never left the area in the first place. The samurai feared that something might hurt her and her mother. _

_One day, he lost it. _

_At first he was curious why she leaves every day in the morning, and found out. Ryuma found her bathing in the springs and waterfall. It was his first time seeing a woman's anatomy. And the first time he had to save her from bandits who were apparently watching her with lecherous eyes. _

_She shrieked when a bandit grabbed her. That was when Ryuma came out of hiding and attacked brutally, something he didn't know he had within. The foolish men were no match with his Godly skills and they fled for their lives. The Samurai grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Aya's body. _

_"You... You came back." She whispered, hugging him as her legs gave in. He carried her bridal style with a serious look. "Is there anything I can repay you?" She caressed his face as he looked down at her.  
_

_"Marry me." He said, looking in front of himself. "So I can protect you at all times."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

...

"_My fiancée._" He muttered automatically and trailed her.

* * *

**Perona's Garden (area)  
**

After being order to be sent to the extraction room, the squirrels failed to bring them there. Once that happened, the pirates woke up causing the zombies to call back. However, that didn't work when a penguin-dog zombie refused to let a woman get hurt.

"**WHERE IS SHE**?!" Boomed a monstrous voice along with a familiar screech. It was Lola.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Now, this wasn't Nami. But...

"Ayame - Wait... is that Ayame?! What the Hell happened to her?!" The Sniper asked Chopper and Nami. "She's pretty with make up on!"

"YOU CALLING ME UGLY?!" The Magician yelled, apparently, she heard him from a far distance. Her fist out threateningly.

"LOLA, **STOP**!" Absalom yelled, trailing the boar. But she quickly threw him away, getting rid of him. And the pesky penguin-dog.

"What are you doing here?!" Usopp yelled, "Eek! It's that Samurai guy! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he accused and pointed his finger at her.

"ME?!" The Magician screamed, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING - I SWEAR!"

"Fiancée -" Ryuma was cut off by the Zombie Lola.

"YOU!" She halted in front of Ayame, causing the girl to stumble to a stop. "You're **his** mistress!"

"WHAT?! WHOSE?!"

"I'll murder you for stealing my Absalom!" She screamed, "And you're next!" Lola glared at the Navigator, causing the girl to screech in horror.

But before Ayame could be smashed, the tall Samurai saved her in an instant. He carried her bridal style. "Lola."

"Ryuma... Why did you -"

"She is my fiancée."

"_**EH?!**_" Everyone screeched, including Absalom in the background.

* * *

**I think Ryuma's past was cute. Hehehehehehehehe! Maybe Zoro might be like that. **

**-winks- **

**Sorry for the delay. Lately, my heat stroke wasn't working with me. Meh. I'm overheating and having stupid headaches. But at least I got this done! Yosh! PLEASE MR. SUN, LOWER DOWN YOUR UV RAYS!  
**

_Review~_

_Purple Dragon Ranger: _-does the "I'm watching u" meme-

You better spare me ... Oh, forget it. You're going to do it again after this chapter, aren't you? ... I'm going to go wear a helmet and tinfoil armor now. BRING IT ON! asdfghjkl; MY EYES ARE READY!

-war cry-

...

**Welcome and thank you (You're Fabulous) :**

**Aido , SailorHeart 233 , and abovethecloudsbetweenthestars !  
**

_**Stay Fabulous and wait patiently for the upcoming Chapters!**_

_**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Favorite ~ Follow ~**_


	16. What is love?

**"****We're all damaged in our own way. Nobody's perfect. **

**I think we're all somewhat screwy. **

**Every single one of us."**

**~ Johnny Depp ~**

***Ryuma is actually a Mummy. (God, I thought he was a Zombie...)**

* * *

**Perona's Garden**

"EH?!" They screeched at the information, including the 'fiancée' herself.

Absalom marched in front of the tall Samurai with a furious expression. "Oi! What the Hell are you on?!" He questioned, "She's mine!" He went to snatch her away. But Ryuma refused to give Ayame away and stayed a mile away from the General.

"Yo ho ho ho," He laughed with menace. "'Yours?' I think not! Unless, you want to fight me for her."

"Don't I have a say in this?!"

"NO!" The General shouted at the Magician.

"Yes, of course." The mummified Samurai said gently. If he had eyes, he'd look down at her admiringly. If he had lips, he'd smile at her. But life hadn't been fair. So far.

Flabbergasted, Ayame said softly. "Er..." She looked at the Mummy with a perplexed look, then gasped. One of her hand pointed at the female Warthog behind Ryuma. She swung her finger like a wand, "B-Behind you!"

"LOLA! STOP!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL STILL KILL HER!" Absalom grabbed hold of Lola.

"Forgive me, but I must rob her from you." Ryuma told the General, who growled. "She was not yours to begin with. Besides, you have a lovely wife over there. Try to save her from Lola." He turned to Lola. "You mustn't worry about this one," he gestured to Ayame in his arms. "She is mine."

"Hmph! Then keep her away from my Absalom!" The pink boar huffed, and she turned to hunt down Nami as the Magician was taken away.

"H-hey! I'm not going with you! Put me down!" Ayame shouted, "I refuse to be manhandled!"

The Samurai ignored her and took her to a dislocated place. "It is _15 minutes pass midnight_. I must take you to a safe location, away from danger. Away from the Night Attack... I refuse to lose you again."

_Lose me again?_

* * *

**Moriah. Gekko Moriah. (_2 minutes before mightnight_)  
**

He was rudely awakened by three of his zombie servants. They didn't look like animals, but more like monster plush. One was yellow, another was blue and the last one was red. But their names weren't revealed. "I was having a bad dream!" He exclaimed loudly, considering his size and opened one of his devilish eyes.

"But isn't that the best?" The Blue one yelled, easing the Devil's rage. "Master, we have pirates once again! This time, they're tough!"

"Yeah!" The Yellow agreed, "They're the group that brought down Enies Lobby a few days ago!"

"The Straw Hat Pirates!" The Red one emphasized, causing the 22 foot Shichibukai to grin maliciously as the clock struck midnight. The sounds of the bell rocked the island with an eery touch. The Night Attack will begin, and the Straw Hat's will fall.

_Perfect! My precious Zombie will be the strongest nemesis in the entire world! Including that pesky Assassin Guild! _Moriah thought, loathing the guild. _Their stone warriors or golems -or whatever- got nothing against my zombies! Stupid Assassins...  
_

"Kishishishishi! This... is wonderful news." The mastermind grinned. _My revenge for my previous nakama... Damn you Kaido. Damn you_

* * *

**Remaining Rescue crew.**

Robin felt a bit uncomfortable. Not because she was with Franky and Luffy, but it was awfully silent. "Ayame, you are quite mute back there-" she turned and looked carefully at the darkness. "Where is the Swordsman and Magician?"

Franky and Luffy just shrugged, walking pass her. "Lost probably," the Cyborg answered but held a knowing grin; a suggestive grin actually. "Or... found a nice place to-"

"She's not **that** smart. I doubt she knows how babies are made," The Archeologist sighed and followed closely behind. Something wasn't right.

The Zombie pig they brought along, snickered knowingly. Not about Ayame and the Swordsman, but the place they were heading. A bunch of armor came into view.

"Luffy-"

"I know Robin. Maybe they're just lost?" the Captain suggested.

"Yeah, they probably are. Don't worry so much Robin." Franky agreed as the woman sighed once again.

_That pig is hiding something. It's most likely a plan of some sort. But we didn't hear anything. Maybe they were strangled? Oh, my.  
_

Suddenly, it got darker, and Luffy disappeared as well.

"Dammit, where did everyone go?!" Franky questioned to the Archeologist in anger.

"Maybe it had something to do with the ghost. Paranormal Activity I guess-"

"Instead of thinking like that! Why don't you think of how we could save them!" the Cyborg yelled, this woman just loves to get under his skin and metals. Then a loud noise was heard from behind, causing the two to look back immediately. A dark figure shined in rusted orange metal, it walked towards the remaining crew.

It tripped, then it got up like nothing happened.

"Where'd they go?!" A familiar voice echoed from behind the helmet; Luffy. "Zoro, Sanji and Ayame! Geez!" He looked side to side. The helmet prevented him to move swiftly. Franky slapped the boy's head.

"What are you doing in a time like this!"

"Hey!" The Captain yelled, defensively. "If some armor is lying around, isn't it a **man's romance** to wear it?!" He fumed with his lengthy arms flailing everywhere.

The Cyborg looked taken back and dropped the Zombie Pig, who sweat dropped. "Damn! Man's romance?!" he questioned, he had forgotten all about that. "No wonder!" he eyed the armor. Robin just continued to walk forward, not interested.

Luffy continued, "When you got that iron body, did you lose that heart too?!" He made it sound more dramatic than intended.

"Forgive me!" Franky cried, "I never intended to go as far as my heart changing to iron!" All of a sudden, he had his infamous pink guitar and strummed down a melodic sound.

The Captain encouraged this. "Yeah! Play a song!" he clapped his hands together, trying to dance in the heavy armor.

But it wasn't a song, it was a poem. "To lose such an important thing... A draft is blowing in my heart," the Cyborg went to continue, but the pig decided to cut in.

"Do you understand the situation here?" Franky and Luffy just ignored him.

"Hey." Robin called, staring up ahead and successfully caught the remaining crew's attention. "We're in a hall now." It looked like an arena.

And they headed in a trap. Armored and skilled zombies lurked.

They were the General Zombies. They were once heroes, knights, pirates and legendary people from the past. Now they have become immortal.

* * *

**Coffin.**

Zoro woke up in a dark place and standing up. It was strangely comfortable, but soon, he realized he was in a coffin and tied up in something gooey. Similar to spider webs. To Hell with sleeping again. He didn't want to die!

"Hey! Let me out of here! Is anyone out there?!" he shouted and rocked the coffin back and forth, there must be someone out. "Answer me, dammit!" _Just where the Hell am I?!_

Suddenly a burst of bright lights appeared, and he saw the most largest creature in his life.

"What the Hell do you want?!" He questioned angrily. He felt like a chihuahua to this giant. Him, being small and angry. And the monster about to puck him from the coffin was the pet owner. "HEY!" It held him, "Let go of me! What the Hell are you doing?!" He saw the monster's face up close. He had a malicious and chilling grin. "You bastard - who are you?! Answer me!" Zoro was hug by the web-string and the gigantic man turned a bright light on.

Zoro's shadow was delicately shown on the floor.

"What's with this damn light?" He asked the quiet, grinning giant. The Swordsman was pissed off that the unknown man in front of him wasn't answering any of his questions. "Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Then something happened, and he was knocked out cold.

His shadow was removed.

* * *

**Mummy Samurai.**

"Come here."

"NO!"

"Please-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ayame shouted as she inched closer to the ledge of a strange hall near the broken balcony. Behind her, it had an opening to a drop off. If she looked down some more, she would see a fight that was igniting. Her supposed wedding dress was a bit dirty and turning grey at the bottom.

Somehow, she got out of Ryuma's grip.

The Mummy took her answer in quietly. But pursued some more. "Aya, please step away from there. You will fall," he whispered, walking to what was his. "I don't want to lose you."

"YOU SIR!" She pointed with a convulsed attitude. "ARE DELUSIONAL!" She hugged the pillar for melodramatic reasons.

He let out a dark chuckle that send chills to the Magician. "Indeed, I must be. Now come here," he seemed to be losing his patience when that slipped out of his mouth. "Before I force you to come here."

The girl was left debating her options:

1) Agree. Go to him, follow him, act normal, have tea and let him do whatever he wants her to do.

2) Disagree. Jump off the building, hope that Zoro catches her, have tea and let **him** (Zoro) do whatever he wants her to do.

3) Agree to disagree... Ask him to have a tea party and hope that Zoro finds her as she improvised.

4) None of the above.

_Freaking no! I'm going with option 4! _"N-no! You're scary!" By the time she had said that, she regretted it. The aura that surrounds the Mummy felt depressing. The Magician wounded him. Verbally. That was the most hurtful way to wound someone, not even physically hurting someone can compare it. She knew that because she was in the victim's shoes as well. It wasn't her intention.

The Mummy froze. "'Scary'..." he pondered, and Ryuma knew that he was scary. It was because he was a **rotting **mummy, bound to be unloved. Lonely. Undesirable.

"I-... I didn't m-mean it that way..." She walked away from the pillar that she was hugging. She inches closer, but he looked away from her, shunning her.

Ryuma went to walk away, but found another being in front of him. Brook.

"Yo ho ho ho!" The Skeleton laughed. His and the Mummy's were different; Brook was more light and angelic as Ryuma was more devilish and coarse. He almost resembled Zoro than Brook. "I came to challenge you once again!" He said in vengeance. But his high pitch tone kind of made it a bit... funny. He spotted the Magician behind his opponent. "Yo ho ho ho! What a girl! Just **beautiful**!"

The Mummy immediately held his weapon in anticipation and hints of anger. "You are foolish, Humming Brook." he said as he draws his sword out. "Aya, leave. You'll only be in the way." His tone changed to a harsher and scarier one.

Ayame flinched. "But-" _My name isn't Aya! _

"Leave!" he barked, he didn't want her hurt.

"O-okay..." she whispered, pulling the Godforsaken dress and passed by the two, heading out the door.

"Stay right there!" Ryuma ordered, but he didn't want to lose sight of her either. The Magician complied fearfully. She knew he was strong, but she didn't want to figure out **how** strong he was.

The fight was deadly, and Brook was losing badly. Whoever this Ryuma guy was, he wasn't the type to be a sparring partner. It was also odd to watch the two had the same technique. Maybe this was the Shadow-Shadow power, to steal and make a clone of someone by that shadow.

Ryuma planted a deadly slash towards the Skeleton.

"Brook!" Ayame yelled, running to the broken balcony as he was sent over the drop off with a yell. "You- You- You tossed him over the balcony!" She accused the Mummy as he sheaths his weapon.

"Yes, I did."

The Magician gave the decaying man an incredulous look. "What is wrong with you?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Ryuma questioned, towering her. He was still hurt by her comment before.

"Well... yeah," she answered, simply.

"Come," he lead on and walked towards the exit. Ayame expected him to drag her or carry her, but he didn't. He didn't look like he wanted to pursue her any longer. She followed him, silently. She hoped he doesn't leave her. The Magician felt better with him than alone. _Maybe if I follow him, I might find Zoro and the others. _

...

They continued walking down the dark corridors. Ayame was aware that there was something watching her, but she didn't know where. It scared her. _If that's another ghost... _She shivered and held anything that reassured her. It was Ryuma's decaying hand.

* * *

**Ryuma.**

The instant touch jolted the Mummy's nervous system. He looked down to see the girl's scared look. He looked at her with an incredulous look. _She's... holding my hand. _He thought as he froze in his spot, _Is... Is she asking for forgiveness?_ "It's nothing." Ryuma said softly.

"_Negative! Negative!_"

"Eek! It's back!" She screeched, her arms wrapped around the Mummy's abdomen. To which he froze again. _Now... she's asking me to love her... _He had definitely lost it. Was this love he felt in his decaying body? The powerful feeling bubbling in his stomach? Was this love that he aches for?

"It's just Perona." He answered softly, petting her soft hair. _I wonder what's she doing here in Absalom's territory?_

Just in time, a girl with long, solid pink hair and ghoul-like eyes popped out from the wall. "It's a ghost!" Ayame shouted and clings to the Mummy.

"Ryuma!" barked the ghost. "What is **she** doing in **your** possession?!"

"Yo ho ho ho!" he laughed cruelly, "Have you not heard the news?"

Perona irked, inching closer to them. "What news?!"

"We are to be wed," Ryuma caught Ayame as she fainted. Apparently Perona had scared her too much with her ghosts flying around too close in the Magician's comfort zone. "Aya and I," he carried her in his arms. "I will not lose her again." With that, he walked away and headed towards his lair. "I will never lose her."

"What's gotten into him?" Perona held her cute gothic pink umbrella. "Wait," she froze, "He **remembers** his past?"

* * *

**Namizou?**

The Navigator electrocuted the perverted human-lion. "That's what you get for peeping on me!" She shouted and deserted the man. But little did she know that Absalom thought is was the 'Shock of Love'.

"C'mon Nami! That warthog is still out there!" Usopp dragged her and they started running.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yelled the she-devil herself.

"Eek!" Chopper screamed, "It's back!" But before he and Usopp knew it, they tripped on the root.

"This is the end." They whimpered as they fell, but Lola just ran passed them.

"Eh?" Usopp questioned. "We're still alive?" the two boys grinned. "We're alive-... Wait a second," they paused.

In sync, they yelled: "OH, NO! NAMI!"

...

Nami, without watching where she was going, she tripped on a root as well. "Oh, shit!"

The Boar ran towards the Navigator with two swords in her hooves. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CAT-BURGLAR!"

_Quick! Think of something! _"I'M ACTUALLY A BOY!"

That saved her. "Eh...?" Lola had a shock look. "EH?!" she didn't understand how this happened.

"This is actually my hobby!" Nami frantically said, trying to think of something.

"H-hobby?!" the zombie dropped her weapons and fell to her knees.

"EH?! NAMI IS A BOY?!" Chopper screamed from the background, but Usopp already knew that it was a lie.

"Oi, Chopper..." He sighed, knowing that he was too naïve.

"YES! It's my hobby to dress around and act like a girl!" The Swedish girl shouted as she got up. "I don't even like that Absalom guy! By the way, my name is Namizou~" The Navigator said in a sugar-coated tone. "But you can call me Nami."

"N-Nami...?"

"From what I can tell, you like Absalom right?" Lola nodded. "Then I fully support you! Lola, right? You two would make a lovely couple!" Nami made her voice a bit more boy-like.

The Zombie Warthog cried in happiness. "Lovely? Support?" her bottom lip quiver, "Nobody had ever supported me! Why?"

"Because Lola, this is what friendship is~"

"Oi, _Namizou_, can we run away now?" Usopp questioned with an attitude. But Chopper looked at Nami with sparkles in his eyes.

"No wonder Nami is so masculine~!"

Nami got an idea. _Maybe I'll help her, then she can help me find my treasure! _"Tell you what, I'll help you with your problem..."

After they helped the poor Zombie, they went to Perona's Mansion. Only to hide in Bearsy, Perona's servant. And they were taken to Moriah who had Luffy in possession. They witnessed the ritual and saw the #900 Zombie being resurrected.

Oz.

* * *

**Missing Captain.**

Robin and Franky saw their Captain being taken to the other side of the building. He was in a coffin, coated in cob web. Then there was a spider monkey named Tararan. But he was easily defeated by the Skeleton who fell from the sky; Brook.

"Salt?" Franky questioned.

"Yes, that will purify them."

"What is this? A demonic curse or something?!" the Cyborg questioned as Brook laughed.

Robin looked up to see where he fell from, only to see one figure up there. A Samurai by the looks of it. "And the shadow? Will it go back to its original owner?"

"Yes, it will!" He answered joyfully, "Even without a shadow, you can still live-" That didn't sound right when it came out. Brook gasped loudly, "I DIED!" he held his skull with boney hands.

Franky got out his mechanical gun, thinking that Brook was playing around with them but Robin stopped him. "He's already dead," she reasoned.

...

Brook told them about his past, regrets, and what had happened 5 years ago. Then he told them that they should return to the ship. That there was a high possibility that the three missing Monster Trio would be there.

"What about Ayame, Nami, Usopp and Chopper?"

The Skeleton nodded. "I only know where Ayame is... But she's with a Zombie General. She's untouchable at this moment. As the other 3, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Dammit," Franky mumbled. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Then, please, head back to your ship." He headed inside the lair where it led to Ryuma.

"Wait!" The Cyborg called, "I have one more question before you leave. You said you regretted leaving someone behind..."

* * *

**Ryuma's room. Hogback's Mansion.  
**

"_Yo ho ho ho~_" Ryuma sang in a deep, creepy way. He walked over to a closet and looked through some things as Ayame took her time to look for an escape. "Escaping won't do you any good, Aya."

"I wasn't thinking about that!" She denied, "I was... looking for those... ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" He repeated and got out a head wreath. It was a wedding wreath with beautiful white flowers. But she was no expert in flowers, so she couldn't tell their names. However, she knew there was roses. But they were fake. "Afraid?" he questioned.

Ayame nodded when he placed the wreath on her pale pink hair. "What... are you doing?"

"Continuing our ritual-"

"RITUAL?!" She shouted, wary. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

He laughed, hunching down to her petite level and caressed her face. "Our marriage, foolish girl." He stood up straight.

"'Foolish girl'? Who're you calling foolish?" she mumbled to herself and frowned as she swirled her tea with a spoon.

"Aya, I trust you can take care of yourself. I must get more sugar for our tea-"

"MY NAME'S AYAME!" The Magician burst, "AND NO, I **CAN'T** TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" She got up and followed him. _Especially when my stupid Human Shield abandoned me! I'll kill him for this!_

"Then what can I do to make you change your name to Aya?"

_You're kidding, right? HM! Okay, think. Maybe I could hear the story of him and Aya? And how he lost her. Yeah, okay! _"Then... tell me about my ancestor, Aya." She was trying to be cunning, but Ryuma shook his head. _Ancestor, my butt. Recarnation sounds more appealing. Why didn't I think of that earlier?!_

"I don't remember."

"Oh, come on! You remember Aya but not the past?!"

The Mummy grunted. "I remember how we met and how she..." he grunts again and walked faster to the dark corridor.

Ayame grabbed his hand, knowing she would get lost if she didn't. She was just that straightforward. "Will you please tell me?" She mustered up a very persuasive tone.

He sighed, "It was our wedding day-"

"No!" she genuinely gasped. "That's-" He looks a her, "Oh... continue... Sorry."

Ryuma continued, walking in a slower pace. "I was of a high status, and she, low. It was nearly impossibly to marry her. But I pursued, because she was the only one for me. My superiors did not allow me and I didn't have the money, so our marriage was secret. It must be the wrong place and the wrong time. A dragon appeared, seeking vengeance I suppose." His voice lowers, "That dragon was the mate of the one I slaughtered. Before that, I remembered Aya's beautiful face, glowing in the sun. I thought, if I married her, I could keep her safe from all harms."

"Didn't you?"

"I did. All the time. Even if the harm was a little bee. I love her too much to see her in pain. But that dragon was too powerful. Too clever. That beast clearly knew what he was doing. But somehow I knew something, not only did I protect her from danger, I also..." Pain struck in him.

Ayame looked up at his shadowed face. She was afraid that his next words are what she thought.

The Mummy walked stiffly. "I also brought harm to her as well. I reek of blood and impurity. I was bound to bring trouble in her small, innocent world. And I did, sometimes I regret meeting her - saving her from those bandits. But if I didn't, she wouldn't have taught me love in the first place. I didn't have a family growing up, I was left to fend myself. I have learned to live life, just only half alive. When I met her, she filled the emptiness in my empty world."

The Magician felt a tears and snot coming through. She could relate to him as well. _Oh, God. This bastard is making me cry. This... I don't even know anymore!_

"He took her away as I went to grab my katana on my hip. In front of everyone and myself, he devoured her whole." She felt his change of attitude as they stopped. "Without thinking, I ran towards the dragon with every ounce of my power. I hated that demonspawn. But in the end, I ended up losing everything. Once again, my life was empty."

"So... you walked a lonely road?"

"Yes and no. I had died slowly right after that fight. The villagers cried and mourned for the village, the people and their families. I... I never got to say _I love you_ to Aya. And she died not knowing I do. I couldn't take the pain, so I thought, if I died, I could see her once again. But I didn't. I ended up being placed in a darker realm; the underworld."

"Why?!" she shouted, her voice echoed down the corridors. "I don't understand!" Tears ran down her cheeks, as well as the eye make up. _He... He doesn't deserve that! _

Her conscience came back: **He did. After all, he was a samurai. And the girl he was about to marry is of a lower status. There was no consent from a superior as well. They simply do not allow it because Ryuma had become a famous man - matching his status to a lord. But the girl could have been a mistress. Just not a wife. Plus, he didn't have the money to buy her. No pay, no marriage. **

_That's unfair as well as cruel!_

**How would you know about love and rules? You were never taught love, and you don't listen to rules. You have no say in this!  
**

"The world works in different ways, my dear. It's unfair, but at least... I got to have a second chance." He looked down at her, wiping away the tears and make-up. "I don't want to lose you, Aya. I refuse to lose you and my world turns empty once again. I cannot bear it," Ryuma pulled her to him as he wraps his arms around her. "I'm... happy. In so many years, I finally found happiness once more."

Ayame, hesitantly hugged back, shocking the Mummy. She sniffed her snot back in, "Ryuma is such a sad and lonely creature..." She said, "I feel the same way too."

"How so?"

"I was not allowed to see anyone where I was raised from. Not my mother, not my father, not even my brother." She whispered, "I thought nobody loved me. They... didn't teach me love anyways. They're cruel, aren't they? I could reach them at arm's length, but when they see me reaching out for them... they quickly showed their coldness. It's because..." Ryuma held her tighter. "I was simply... not allowed."

"You are allowed." He said, "You're allowed to love me... and I will teach you love."

...

"I must leave, and you must stay here." The Zombie General Ryuma ordered, "There is someone who will be looking for me. If I am not here in 30 minutes, go to the roof. I will be just a level above here."

"But-" The Magician started. She was overwhelmed by the knowledge of knowing love. How it can easily whiplash someone but become nurturing in the end. Surely, that can't be possible. Love was complicated. Love too much, and someone gets hurt. Love less, and someone gets hurt. Love equally, and someone still gets hurt because there is no such thing as equal love. It was like an ocean in the Grand Line; unpredictable!

"Please. This is just to keep you safe, and I don't want him to take you away from me." With that he left Ayame in his room. She didn't mind it that much. Just as long as she's safe in this nicely lit room with no portraits. It was a simple room with a cold touch.

_I guess I'll just sit and look out the window with a bored expression... But seriously. Love? No wonder the Assassins didn't like to get attached to anyone. It's complicated.  
_

* * *

**The rescue.**

At last, Chopper and Usopp had been saved. But Nami was stolen, by that Absalom guy. It was when Oz was resurrected and they made a run for it after being caught. But the Zombie General was quick.

Robin and Franky purified most of the zombies. "Let go of my little bros." Franky said with a menacing grin.

"Y-YES!" the zombies that held the two had let go immediately like they were fire. Chopper and Usopp crawled towards them.

"Aniki!" the Reindeer yelled to Franky with teary eyes.

"Robin!" the Sniper shouted, happy to see someone familiar.

Franky took a look at them, there was only two. "Now that I get a look, we're one short..."

"Usopp, Chopper, are you hurt?" Robin smiled, glad to see them. Their response was a cry of happiness.

...

They found the monster trio in the Dining room. They look ridiculous, and all three were sitting on a chair. Sanji had a pony tail with a pink bow and a chopstick up his nose and a forced smile on his face with the work of hanger chips and strings. Zoro had a boot as a hat and a straw in his nostrils as well, and hanger clips that spread his cheeks wide. As for Luffy, he had four pony tails and two straws up his nose and at the other end, it made his mouth forced open. How did they know Luffy's infamous chopstick joke?

"They were perfectly decorated by the zombies..." Usopp muttered, staring at them as well as the others.

"For free." Robin finished, she disapproves of it. _Are these zombies trying to be funny?_

They tried to shake them awake, physically hurt them. But it won't work. Franky also intended to shoot them, but Usopp knew what to do with hopeless men like them. So, he'll deal with them.

"A _**BEAUTIFUL LADY**_ AND A _**SWORDSMAN**_ JUST BOUGHT SOME MAGICAL_** MEAT**_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Those powerful words gave shivers to the hopeless men. They got up, slowly.

"Lady?"

"Swordsman?"

"Meat?" Luffy questioned and he immediately remembered something, "BASTARD!" He thought Franky was Moriah.

Franky caught his fist, "I'm not him. We're on Sunny Go."

...

The Swordsman looked down and frowned, "So it wasn't a dream. My shadow... it's gone!"

Luffy panicked, "Hey! This is bad - An emergency!" he shouted with a mouthful of cheese. "There's nothing to eat! Damn...!" The Captain growled viciously. Nobody takes his meat. NOBODY!

"Not all the food were taken away, the preserved food are still here." Sanji informed with a cigarette already in his hands.

"THERE'S NO CRACKERS FOR MY CHEESE EITHER!" Luffy screamed, "MEAT!" That caused Franky to sigh.

Zoro rubbed his face, "This is dishonorable!" he mumbled. "I let down my guard!"

The Captain mourned, "We lost out Pirate Bentou too!" he cried, "It's not right... Just cheese - Just cheese left!"

"Where's Ayame?" Zoro questioned looking around, noticing that the certain Magician is missing.

"Yeah, and where's my Nami-swan~?!" Sanji yelled frantically.

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other. The Sniper decided to speak up, "You might not like to hear this but..."

The Swordsman and the Cook turned to the boy sharply, "Well?! What is it?!" They yelled in sync.

"They've been kidnapped!" He squeaked.

"WHAT?! WHOSE THE BASTARD?!" The two screamed comically and the French Cook grabbed the Sniper's shirt.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHASE THEM TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH?!" Sanji screamed. He looked scary.

Usopp tried to speak, but he was scared. "Sorry! But things just doesn't work out that way!"

"Who is he and where?!" Sanji pulled Usopp in front of his face. "I'll find them right now!"

"Wait!" The Sniper shouted, "At least listen to the whole story first!" The Cook let go of him. "Okay, let's see... There are 3 things that we need to get back!"

"Nami, Ayame, meat and our shadows!" Luffy interrupted, "That's four things!"

Usopp looked at him, "Er... One of those things don't belong there. Let's focus on Nami, Ayame and the shadows for now!"

...

"M-M-M-MARRIAGE?!" Sanji burned in rage. One would think he was doing the kamehameha or Saiyan mode or probably both. "ARE YOU JOKING?! UNFORGIVABLE!"

Luffy looked shock, "He must be quite brave to want to marry Nami..."

Zoro also got up from where he sat. "Ayame too?!"

"Y-yeah..." Chopper piped in and nodded. "But the one that's pursuing Ayame is scarier! He's a Mummy! A Legendary Samurai!"

"A mummy?! Goddammit." He face palmed, the Swordsman knew that girl was a troublemaker. _But... why would a mummy want to marry Ayame? She's a handful... and a quirk._

...

Franky filled in the rest of the details to the everyone, including Brook's past and promise. About Lagoon. Usopp, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy knew who Laboon was and told the others about the other half of the story. This gave Luffy another reason to bring Brook into the crew. And to save what was missing.

"Oi, Zoro where are you going?!" Luffy yelled as the man marched on.

"I'm going to steal back what's ours." He said coolly, making Chopper and Usopp envy him.

"YOSH!" The Captain yelled, "LET'S TEAR DOWN THRILLER BARK!"

...

Luffy gave out his orders. He wanted to save everyone on the island. "I'm going to find this Moria and kick his ass." He said, then looked over to the Cook. "Sanji, I'm leaving Nami to you!"

The Cook screamed in anticipation. "DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" He burst into flames once again. "INVISIBLE MAN, DIVISIBLE MAN - I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA KICK HIM STRAIGHT OUTTA THIS MIST! AS IF I'D ALLOW THIS MARRIAGE!"

The Sniper wanted to test how angry Sanji would be if he told him one little info. With a poker face, he said innocently : "Oh. I forgot to tell you but that invisible guy saw Nami bathing."

"Yeah, he did." Chopper agreed just as innocently.

"**WHAAAAT?!**" He roared as his face turned red as well as it morphs into the Devil. "WHY THAT LITTLE-" He exploded. Literally. It was like a gallon of oil was tossed in the fire and it almost resembled Hell.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't add more fuel to the fire... He's kind of eccentric." Zoro muttered to Usopp. But a thought came across his mind. _Did Ayame got peeped at as well?! Usopp said she changed into a dress... KUSO! However changed her..._ His hand gripped hard on his katana.

"YOU INVISIBLE PERVERT... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT!" The Blonde screamed as he made another explosion.

Chopper, who hid, watched in amazement. "WOW! He exploded!"

"I'll go with Sanji! I don't want to see that Shichibukai again!" Usopp yelled, holding his head.

Franky stepped up. "I'm worried about that skeleton, I'll go find him." He said and put on his shades.

"I'll help you with that, Franky." Zoro told him, "There's a chance that Ayame would be with that damn Samurai. But I'm also interested to see how much of a challenge this Legendary Samurai is." He had a devilish smirk across his tan face.

Usopp gave everyone new stocks of salt that he made as Franky told the story. Luckly, the Sniper always comes prepared. "Everyone, we are at a time limit! The mist will eventually leave and the forest won't provide that much dark places! So our time will be until sunrise!" he continued, "We can't forget that! No matter what!"

"I'll make that Moriah bring back twice the amount of food before dawn!" Luffy screamed, all pumped up.

"Wait, no! It's the shadows we need-" Usopp tried to get their attention.

"Let's go!" Zoro shouted over him and started running ahead.

"Yosh!" Luffy agreed and followed.

"NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji screamed, flames still surrounding his body as the rest followed.

"OH, WHATEVER!" Usopp yelled and ran behind them.

* * *

**_Eep! I'm terribly sorry for making this late! I didn't have time to use my computer because of school! GRR! But work needs to be done! UH! LIFE! There's probably a lot of mistakes! But I finished this within 30 hours! I had to watch the anime for back up! _**

**_Aaaa~_**

_Reviews~_

_~ Purple Dragon Ranger: How...?! HOW COULD YOU PULL TWO IN ONE?! UGGHHHH! You killed me with cuteness! How can I have Cat therapy when cats are being used against me?! I guess I need to go back to dog therapy! I need to write more before you do more of this ... -I'm watching u meme- I'm watching you Ranger, I'm watching you.  
_

_~ KEEler 21: YESH! Kevin will be back! And Kevin is a **girl**! I used to use Word Document and made Kevin into a boy - but I changed it after thinking a bit. Though, the stupid Word Doc kept crashing on me and always kept it as a boy and not a girl. GRR! Word Doc how could you?! Anyways~ EEEEE, KEVIN IS GOING TO COME BACK! I MISS HER! -Dances and whips sweater in the air like a lasso-  
_

_~ Mika: AWWWWWWWWWW! Oh, youuuuuuuuuuuu~! -dances to 'Staying Alive'-_

**~ Thanking everyone who reviewed, Followed, and Favorited (Again) ~**

Kihlala Sisters, Purple Dragon Ranger, inali the black fox, KEEler 21, TheKennyquin, Pesephone-De-Nae, mschriber 67, Kilari G, Aku Tora, Jaxx Ren, Angelus Animi, CurlyBrowSaka, confusion distress, valeries 26, jinxbadluck 012, georgedeeks, kyuppi, Saphire Castor, cutiekittens 56, GirlUnknown 1, Aido, SailorHeart 233, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, Ari-chan 21, PirateKlair, Angelheat, becky 157689, Tough chick, Little Ai, Kanzaki Aoba, DrAnime 203, xburner 21, Silvers Ashe, Light Twilight Darkness, Lumihiutale 89, Lunacii, Mika, Marie, and Guests from Ch. 5, 9, 10, 11.

**~ Thank you so much! ~**

**STAY FABULOUS! I KNOW YOU WILL!**

_**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Favorite ~ Follow ~**_


	17. I'm in love?

**"Nothing is permanent in this wicked world, not even our troubles."**

**~ Charlie Chaplin ~**

* * *

**The Spy.**

After the Straw Hats went to find the missing nakama and shadows, Hildon spied on them with a displeased expression. "Ah, not good. Not good at all. I must report this right now!" he flew and almost instantly he got in front of Dr. Hogback. He shared the problems with a heavy heart.

"WHAT?!" The insane Doctor screeched.

Hildon waved his arms around, "They also seem connected to the Hummer - to the extent of knowing our weakness!"

"WHAT?!" He repeated, causing Moriah to look at them and laughed. That Shichibukai truly is a devil with a permanent wicked smile.

"And the zombies are all afraid of the pirates - they are currently running from place to place!"

"The Wild Zombies, the Surprise Zombies and the Soldier Zombies all said they weren't carrying any salt! They'll go for the General Zombies next!" Dr. Hogback shouted in rage. "If they manage to purify them then the pirates might win!" He continued, "Anyways, what is Absalom doing?!" It was **his** job to get rid of them.

Hildon sweat dropped. "Uh... Just now, his wedding ceremony started, and..." he trailed hesitantly, knowing that a wedding wasn't a good time in this situation. "The Zombie generals are all attending."

The Doctor screeched angrily, "What are those idiots doing?!" He held his head, furiously scratching it.

"Oh right! For the reception an hour from now, he wanted to know if he could use your dance hall?"

"Well that's right," Dr. Hogback played along, "a wedding is a once-in-a-lifetime event. Just one thing, is this a time to be DANCING?!" He screeched in a high voice, terrifying the assistant of Absalom. "Stop that ceremony at once!"

"I'm one of his zombies, so it's impossible for me to oppose him..." Hildon whimpered.

Perona laughed. "You can't rely on that animal at all," she said with obvious dislike towards Absalom.

"What?" The Doctor questioned.

"If they're weakened by my ghosts, the Soldier Zombies will be more than enough to capture them." She continued, "Though it's unsettling that they know of the zombies' weakness." The zombies behind her agreed with that idea, it eased them. "I'm going to bring the entire crew here, so prepare Mario's for the pirates whose shadows we have not taken." Her Negative ghost floated around her, "I'm going to my room." She smiled evilly. "Let's go Bearsy." She coldly ordered her prized servant and he followed obediently.

Dr. Hogback grinned. "She's very reliable indeed. As expected from the Ghost Princess."

Cindry, his assistant, had a dark ominous aura. "It'd be great if you ate the same dirt as Bearsy."

He screamed in horror, but he quickly recovered. "Anyway, things seem to be in order, Master Moriah!"

"Is that so?" The Shadow user said flatly. "Boring!"

"Like always, you don't feel like doing anything." The Doctor stated. "I have a request."

"Go on."

"I want to be second in command of Absalom's Zombies - if you'll let me."

"Do whatever you want. I just wanna play with Oz for a bit."

"Thank you very much!" Hogback grinned.

* * *

**Pirates.**

The pirates separated into two groups; one goes up the stairs and the other below. Those who went up were Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Chopper and Usopp. Those who stayed below were Franky and Zoro.

The Captain and the Cook raged through the hordes of Zombies who were running away from the pirates in fear. Angry for many obvious reasons. They made way for their group.

"Run away! They're bad news!" A zombie yelled to his companions and ran like Hell.

"WHERE'S MORIAH?!" Luffy screamed with ambition and wrath. "Get outta the way!" he and Sanji knocked away the pestering Zombies. "Give back our food too!" He punched and kicked.

The Cook's head was still on fire, "Who of you is the one that spied on Nami bathing, huh?!" He kicked anything that was in his way. He yelled out a little war cry as well.

...

**Still Group 1.**

The other three right behind Sanji and Luffy ran to catch up. "We don't need the salt for now at least!" Usopp shouted over the loud explosions from two anger pirates in front of them. "They're just exploding with anger!"

"They don't care about the shadows at all." Chopper whispered, he was in his walking point. Robin just gave out a small giggle and smile. She was glad that they were blowing out steam.

They are heading towards Moriah's Dance Hall, which was upstairs. Group 2 were heading towards Perona's Room, which was below where Group 1 is heading.

...

**Below.**

Franky brought out his bazooka and begun shooting the zombies. "That's right you zombies!" He shouted as Zoro ran through, the flying zombies blocked his way. With only two swords in his hands, he immediately got rid of them. His muscles flexing to keep his strength from shattering his swords. He hasn't broken a sweat just yet.

The Swordsman glowered in anger, "When I think that these useless bastards captured me, I just get more pissed off."

"If you adore me for saving you, you can call me _Aniki_!" Franky offered, only to be turned down.

"Like Hell!"

...

**Back to Group 1.**

"This is bad!" Robin's sharp eyes spotted the Negative ghosts from upstairs. She halted to a stop.

Usopp and Chopper didn't know what's wrong with the ghosts and questioned. "What? What is it?" They spotted the abominations that could turn your life upside down. "EH?! GHOSTS?!"

Luffy and Sanji didn't see them since the ghosts already flew into their bodies. They collapsed on to their hands and knees with a dark, depress expression on their faces.

"It's all over..." The Captain mumbled, "If I'm reborn... I want to become a mosquito."

Next was Sanji's turn, "I'm such an idiot for over-curling my eyebrows..." Well, at least they know his secret.

"What happened to them?!" Chopper shouted as the Negative ghosts flew around and the zombies went to kidnap the two fallen men.

Robin answered: "It's the ghost's doing. If they touch you, your spirits will break and therefore, you'll feel negative."

With the Sniper's quick thinking, he got out his small slingshot. "**Namariboshi**!" Which meant _Lead Star_, and he successfully shot the zombies who held the boys captive. Both him and Chopper quickly grabbed them away from the zombies. They all continued to head forward with the zombies and ghosts chasing after them.

But something fell from above, splitting the bridge apart. It was unfortunate as well as fortunate. It did got rid of the zombies and ghosts, but it also got rid of Sanji and Usopp.

"I'm falling!" The Sniper screamed, catching Robin and Chopper's attention.

"Usopp!" The Reindeer screamed. "Sanji!"

* * *

**Ryuma's Room.**

Ayame walked around, looking for anything interesting and constantly nagging herself if it was 30 minutes yet. She passed by a mirror and nearly screamed and jumped out the window. But she realized it was herself. "Is that me?!" She marched up the mirror and cringed, "My make up is smeared. And to think I looked like a cute fairy. But I actually look like a screwed up... er..."

_What has dark eyes and look weird? ... I don't even know anymore!_

"I guess I'll clean this mess up." The Magician referred to her make up. "Can't believe make up can do this... It's amazing! I look so cute! Despite the fact I look like a gorilla..."

It seemed quiet, that it reminded her that she was left alone in an eerily room. She hated feeling alone for whatever reason. _Reminds me about that one song.._. She trailed, and decided to sing it in her mind.

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do!_

* * *

**Zoro.**

The Swordsman and the Cyborg dodged the falling rubble effortlessly, and it landed on the annoying zombies. Zoro spotted two of his crew mates and groaned in irritation. It was Usopp and Sanji, they were face planted on the cement with their leg twitching comically.

"Oi." He huffed towards Franky's curious look. "Don't mind them. That fall wouldn't kill them anyways." The Shipwright sweat dropped at the Swordsman _productive _reasoning. Nonchalantly, Marimo looked at the red _wall _for some time, trying to figure out where it came from. "What is this thing?" He questioned the Cyborg.

Both tried to either cut or shoot it, but it wouldn't work. With Usopp's acute hearing when danger came along, he woke up. He gaped at the two crewmates with wide eyes and an open mouth, "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the Sniper screamed as they turned to him. "THAT'S LUFFY'S ZOMBIE!"

Sanji quickly got up after hearing the commotion and Usopp hid.

The two men backed off with troubling expressions. The Zombie was as big as a castle - perhaps more. It's skin was a flaming red colour. His hair was long and blonde as well as wild. He had only one eye.

"What's with its size?!" Franky shouted, mortified as he took in its appearance. "Is it a Devil?! I've never seen a giant like this!"

"Is this..." Zoro trailed as Sanji finished the question.

"Luffy?"

The gargantuan turned to them and slowly grabbed a large triangular piece of rubble. The Sniper ran in circles, screaming. But a small piece of rubble fell on his head comically as he collapsed. "Wh-what is he doing?!"

The three men took this as a precaution, gathering what they have whether it was swords, guns or leg power. They prepare for the worst. But soon realized that the Zombie used it as a hat. The pirates looked taken back.

"This is great!" The red devil bellowed like a lion. He thought if he had a hat, he'd look more like a pirate than a zombie. Too bad his opinion was wrong. "Alright! I'm in a good mood now! I'm going to become the Rotten Pirate King!" It walked away, not noticing the pirates.

...

With a long process of looking at the broken bridge. The pirates pondered whether they should go back down, but Franky shocked them all. He made a well-designed bridge behind their back. Astounded, they gaped at his work. It was perfect and reliable. So they crossed the bridge towards a place lower than where Luffy went and they were in for a surprise.

"What is this?" Sanji questioned looking at the pink and princess-like room. Everyone took in the scenery.

"This room must belong to someone quite pompous..." The Swordsman muttered and froze. He turned to the girl on the purple sack chair, staring at them as a doll would. Unwavering.

The negatives floated up on the ceiling as the girl laughed. She shared her plans with them, saying how she will get them all to become zombies. The pirates came to one conclusion: run. But unfortunately, Zoro wasn't the type to run away from an enemy. So the others tried to escape without knowing the Swordsman's honor code. Perona's ghost attacked them in an instant, running away couldn't get them anywhere.

The Cook hunched down, "My existence is lower than a dead fish..." he mumbled pathetically.

Franky went on his hands and knees, "I want to be a stray dog if I'm reborn..." he cried, gritting his teeth.

Zoro, on his hands and knees as well, mumbled: "I'm sorry for walking on the same earth as everyone else."

The manipulator casted her zombies to capture the pirates. But something strange happened. Usopp shot salt randomly at the hordes of zombies. All bullseye: the mouth. That caught Perona's attention as fear and sadness struck her. She lost most of her zombies and there was a strong being. "Who-"

"I won't let you touch my friends!" The Sniper yelled, getting Perona mad. She thought she missed. She forced another ghost in his soul, but he kept on standing - even though he stumbled here and there. Shocking the Ghost Princess.

"What trick is this?!" She yelled, "It hit you! Why aren't you falling?!"

"This isn't a trick." Usopp mumbled, "I'm just already negative!" he screamed, shocking everyone in the room but for his crew members who was still grumbling how pathetic they were. Only if Ayame was there with her bag.

Perona fell to her knees dramatically, thinking deeply to herself as she cried for the Sniper, tyring to make him feel a bit positive. It was all an act. The rest had begun to wake up from misery as Usopp told them to beat the zombies and that he'll take care of the Ghost Princess. The pirates stared at the long nose in shock.

"It didn't affect him?" Zoro gaped.

"I might need some help with the zombies. You guys-"

"We'll leave things here to you!" Sanji interrupted, he wanted to find Nami and Ayame. But he came to an agreement with Zoro. He will find Ayame and the Cook will stop Nami's wedding. As much as the blonde hates it, he complied.

They already started running to the other exit. "No! Wa - no! Hold it! Waaaait!" Usopp shouted.

* * *

**The Wedding.  
**

"Does the groom, Absalom, swear to love this bride, Nami, in times of sickness and healthiness, till death do you part?" The Zombie Priest questioned. The wedding rings were already inserted.

"I do!" He answered with want, causing the Zombie Generals to shout in approval as another zombie held an unconscious Navigator up.

"Then, does the bride, Nami, swear to love this groom, Absalom, in times of sickness and healthiness, till death do you part?"

The zombie that held her opened her mouth and spoke for her, "Yes~ I do~" he said in the most awkward way. "I love Master Absalom~!" Another roar of approval happened.

The Priest closed his bible and smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

Absalom blushed, excited as his clammy and sweaty palms nervously gripped her shoulders. His mouth hesitantly inched closer to the Navigator's lips.

* * *

**Brook.**

"I see. That afro of yours is still a weakness." Ryuma plunges his sword to the Skeleton, but he managed to dodged. Brook was damaged unfortunately, his skull was cracked. Though, he managed all by himself. Until the Mummy pulled out a powerful blow.

The Skeleton fell on his back and yelped in pain. He gasped and panted.

"So this is the end..." Ryuma said. "How about you admit your defeat honorably?" He laughed maliciously, but Brook sat up. "It's like you're a phoenix... Or perhaps a zombie?" He joked cruelly. "You shouldn't be able to stand much longer." With a deadly threat, he muttered: "I'll paralyze you completely! Should I use Yahazugiri to cut you?" He pondered.

"You," the Skeleton rasped out, "You don't know anything! Don't use that name!" He told the Mummy and began telling him about the Yahazugiri. A fast cutting technique from Brook's Kingdom Assault Squad, and that he made his own technique: Requiem la Bandoul. It's nickname was Hanauta Sanchou Yahazugiri, meaning Flower song; Three petal arrow notch strike. "I don't want someone who was forgotten my memories and feelings to use that name! Not even my shadow!"

Ryuma laughed, "If you insist that you're the real thing, why don't you tear away my fakes?" He dared his previous owner. "This is your last chance."

Brook got up and slowly walked towards his enemy and passed by him. Don't be mistaken, because this was the attack they were talking about. They were in sync like twins, walking the same time but sheathing their swords at the same time was not to be. Because Ryuma have successfully won the battle.

Brook has fallen. He was left to remember the times he really felt alive. Laboon, the Rumbar pirates and Krocus by the entrance of the Grand Line.

_Laboon. _He thought, reminiscing. _More than anything else, I want to apologize to you... For the unfortunate me to apologize... On this dark ocean for 50 long years. It's been so long... And to think there was no reason to live._

_It's so lonely._

_My life... is so lonely.  
_

Ryuma woken the Skeleton's reverie. "Well then, where should I cut first?" He grabbed a fistful of Brook's afro. "First of all, it will be this afro." He let out a cruel laugh.

* * *

**Luffy.**

They decided to leave Usopp and Sanji as they head to Moriah.

"Are you sure we should leave them behind?" Chopper questioned, worried about his friends.

The Captain nodded, "Yeah! They're fine, they're with Zoro and Franky at least!" They ran to through the long corridor as the Reindeer led the way.

"I just hope Ayame and Nami are okay. Otherwise they'd be stuck with a zombie husband for the rest of their lives." Robin said as Chopper gaped at her.

"Don't say that Robin!" He shouted as they turned to see Dr. Hogback, Cindry and a couple of zombies.

The mad doctor turned around when he had heard noises. "EH?! You're h-here?!"

"So this is Dr. Hogback..." The Archeologist pondered, eyeing him up and down. She expected him to be much more different.

Luffy stared at him. "Should I kick his ass too?" He questioned his group.

Chopper intruded. "Let me handle him," he said and turned to his Captain, "Luffy, do you see that large door? That's where you'll find **him**." The Captain grinned, remembering why he was there for.

"Right!"

"Nu-uh-uh!" Dr. Hogback grinned maliciously, he always came prepared. "Cindry-chan~ Get rid of that boy!"

"Plates should be eliminated." She said automatically, "Plate 1!" She shouted and threw it to Luffy, thankfully he dodged her attacks until Robin used her Hana Hana no Mi to stop the Zombie assistant.

"Go, Luffy!" The Archeologist shouted with a simple smile. "We can handle this."

"What?!" The mad doctor screeched and used his other zombies. The Penguin-Dog, which was Sanji's zombie and a strange man with a _Your Song _t-shirt, was Zoro's zombie.

This just got a little tougher.

* * *

**Ryuma.**

He was about to cut the Skeleton's hair until the mansion shook violently. He had to let go of Brook. But the Mummy held a steady posture. "Aya!" His mind went to the girl a level beneath him. Ryuma went to the window and shouted her name. "Aya, my heart! Are you hurt?!" He was worried about the reincarnation of his Aya from his time. He cannot afford to lose her.

The bride-to-be showed her herself, peering left and right. "R-Ryuma?" She questioned, looking for him.

He sighed, relieved. "My heart, are you hurt?"

Ayame looked up, she fixed her make-up he noted. "I-I'm fine..." she had a small tint of pink on her cheeks. It must of been the nickname he gave her. "Are you...?"

"You musn't worry about me." He said, "I think Oz is rampaging."

"Oz?" she squeaked. "Rampaging?"

Ryuma laughed, "Do not worry. He will not harm you. Now go back inside and wait in there." She did what she was told and shut the window. _Good girl._

"Is this the laboratory?!"

Too bad Ayame shut the window too early...

_Intruders?! _The Mummy thought as he turned to the entrance, seeing a blue haired man with bare feet.

"Found him!" That man looked down at Brook's fallen form, "Hey Skeleton! Are you alright? You're alive, right?!"

"Why... are you here?" Brook questioned softly and astounded.

Ryuma made himself noticeable as he draw out his sword and laughed. "This will not do, interacting with the defeated is -" He sprout out into action and intended to slaughter Franky.

"Not so fast." Zoro blocked his way with his priced sword. The Mummy looked shock for a moment, because someone other than Brook block his attack. "Are you that ancient legendary Samurai who slayed a dragon?"

"Hm?"

Zoro looked at him with a fearsome look as well as a growing smirk. "I wanted to meet you." But Ryuma sensed something else from this man. Anger was one of them and another was regret. The General thought carefully to himself. But he couldn't understand why.

_At least my Aya is safe... away from this bloodthirsty demon._

* * *

**Luffy.**

The Captain ran inside the long large tunnel and searched for a large devil. But All he saw was a broken wall and the railings. It felt a bit chilly as well. "Where the Hell is that-" He quickly turned to his right and saw Moriah once again. He was just lying there, against the wall looking a bit lazy.

"Eh?" The Devil turned and opened one of his eye, peering everywhere until it spotted Luffy.

"It's you!" He pointed at the gargantuan. But the monster remained passive and lazy.

"And it's you," he said in an eerily tone, "Straw Hat Luffy." After that there was another large amount of movement. It felt like an earthquake.

The Captain of the Straw Hat carefully got a good look at the creature in front of him. "What's going on?!"

"The ship's probably been caught in some strange ocean current..." Moriah trailed, both of them were just having a chat. "And it's most likely your fault. Kishishishishi!" He laughed in a haunted way. He had said that because Oz was playing around with the rudder. It definitely acted like Luffy. "So what's the deal? Why are you here?" He didn't seem to care that a threat is right beside him.

"Oh, yeah..." Luffy glared at the monster, "How dare you - taking my shadow with that lamp earlier!" He continued, "I'm taking it back, with Zoro's, Sanji's, Brook's and the old guy with the big wound's too! All of them!" The Captain said straightforwardly.

"You're a greedy one." Moriah grinned devilishly, "How are you going to do that?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh?" He started laughing again as the island rumbled.

* * *

**Absalom.**

The island-ship shook. But the groom still tried to give his bride a kiss. It couldn't happen. All the shaking made the unconscious girl lean to one side to the other, missing his kisses. The other General Zombies that were there to witness the marriage, shouted as they were being tipped from side to side. Absalom got angry. "Come on! What's with this shaking?! I can't give her a kiss!" He yelled frustrated.

The wedding doors opened, "Lord Absalom! Thriller Bark has been caught in a strange current and is being washed away!" One of his Generals shouted. "The whole land is shaking!

"Why is that?!"

"The Special Zombie is moving the rudder without permission!"

"What?!" The groom yelled as Thriller Bark was given another harsh shake. Being the head General, he ordered: "General Zombies, move out! Stop Oz!" And almost immediately, they all ran out.

...

**Elimination of the Generals.**

"Stop Oz!" The Generals yelled at the gigantic zombie. "Start by attacking his feet!"

The moment the Special Zombie saw them with weapons, he disappeared.

"What?! Where is he?!"

"He just disappeared! How could someone disappear with that size?!"

A large shadow loomed over them.

"E-eh?" They slowly looked up.

"Gomu Gomu no..." But is wasn't actually the real power of the Gum-Gum fruit. "Gatling!" He punched them all rapidly. It was the same but his arms don't extend like Luffy's. The Zombie Generals were eliminated be his astounding power.

"DON'T INTERRUPT MY ADVENTURE!" Luffy's Zombie bellowed.

...

**Sanji.**

_Earlier..._

_"You guys go on ahead! I'm going to go my way to find Nami-swan~!" The Cook yelled as his shrugged._

_Franky nodded, "Go ahead. But we'll be by that tower and - Oi! I'm still talking here!" He yelled as the blonde ran off and jumped over the balcony._

_Flames surrounded Sanji's body as he screamed: "NAAAMIII-SWAAAAN~!" _

_"That idiot." Zoro grumbled._

_Memory ended._

He found the church and marched in. There was only about 5 people in there. A messenger zombie, the priest, a lion thing, the thing that held Nami and - _Oh! Nami~_

Sanji grinned, "Nami-swaaaaaan~" he shouted, "I've come to bring you back~!" He sang in joy. The Cook had snot and tears running down, at least he found Nami and saved her from her wedding, right? RIGHT?! He let out a scream and he became a tornado. Within doing that, he skipped wonderfully and sang nicely, "Skipping~ Skipping~ Skipping~ Nami-san~" He grinned happily, but then it turned ugly.

"LET GO OF HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He kicked the thing that held the bride in an instant. He caught the girl and smirked dangerously at the others. No longer was he Mister Nice Guy, but the Cook of the Straw Hats. "I've kept you waiting Nami-swan. It's your Knight in shining armor."

The people inside were astounded by his raw strength.

"Nami-swan, are you al-" He looked down and gasped, taking in her beauty as a bride. "This is - A Goddess?!" He smiled like the inner pervert he is. But he quickly snapped out of it, "It's Nami-swan! Most definitely Nami-swan, there's no mistaking it!" He looked at her again, he was in his own little world. "Man, was I surprised. Such insane beauty - I almost thought I saved a Goddess by mistake! Whew!" He shut his eyes.

_It's Nami-swan. When I open my eyes again, it's still Nami-swan!_

The priest and the messenger looked at each other before looking at the intruder again.

Almost instantly, Sanji looked down again and gasped. "A... a fairy?" And the same thing happened again.

Absalom approached him, growling softly. "You! You're a crew member of the Straw Hats, aren't you?!" But then his eyes landed on Nami as well, he gasped. "A-An angel?!" The General quickly snapped out of it, it was the portrait zombie's doing, putting flawless make-up on women. "No, that's a human. Man, that nearly got me."

"That's so understandable!" Sanji conversed, waving his hand. "I really feel you. Only Nami-san would look so beautiful in pure white besides rice!"

"That's so right!"

"Am I right?"

"It must be a crime to look that beautiful in white!" Then Absalom snapped out of it, the blonde was holding his fiancée. "Damn you, you pirate! I don't want to chat with you!" He brought his hand and shot out an invisible blow. But Sanji dodged it.

* * *

**Last man standing.  
**

Zoro pushed back Ryuma as the Samurai took a few feet back.

"Amazing..." Brook whispered, "Just who is this man?" He admired the Swordsman. "He just pushed him back."

Franky smirked, "He's a martial Santouryuu-pirate-swordsman." He answered, but he also feared Zoro's demonic strength. "He's quite strong." He added, "If your pride allows it, would you let him get your shadow back for you?"

"My shadow? Really?" He questioned, taken back. "Somehow... I beg you, get my shadow back." He said nicely only to be shouted at by Zoro.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shouted with an irk mark on his head.

"EH?!" The Skeleton screamed in horror, the Swordsman had successfully intimidated Brook. Because soon after screaming, he fainted into Franky's arms.

"Hey - Skeleton!"

Zoro's eyes landed on the sword that Ryuma held. He felt its power by itself, and he recognized such sword. "Your katana looks to be quite a feat."

_He noticed? _The Mummy questioned with amusement as he let out a creepy laugh. "You've got good eyes." He complimented, "This is indeed one of the 21 great swords. It's T-shaped and black, the Meito, Shuusui!" It means _The Named sword, Clear Autumn Water_. Right after, Brook woke up. "It's not a sword seen by many."

"So, it's a great sword..." Zoro smirked, "I've come across a good thing. I did expect you to have a good blade, since you're called the Samurai." He continued, "All right... I'm going to use that katana."

"You're too cool!" The Skeleton screeched in amazement. The Swordsman was always saying cool things in the perfect place and time.

...

In just 5 minutes, they were on top of the building, Ryuma cut the pointed roof and made a leveled floor. Everything was being destroyed by the two fighters. The Mummy was surrounded by blue flames - a source of demonic power. Just now, he knock back Zoro. The First Mate landed on the other roof, the window's roof to be exact.

Franky and Brook was there to watch the horrific battle between sword welders. They were watching from the attic - which was a bit destroyed. But it gave them a small view of what's going on, on the large roof. "What did he just say? That Samurai?" The Cyborg questioned as the Skeleton gasped. "In short, what's going on?"

"In short..." Brook trailed, "The fight is over... A fight like this - I've never seen anything like this," He continued, "That Samurai... he wasn't fighting me seriously!" He shouted angrily.

Ryuma ended up being the last one standing as Zoro laid motionless. But only those two knew who had won victoriously.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier.**

"You want to take my Shuusui, you say?"

Zoro replied: "To be exact... I'm going to take the katana that'll be lying beside your dead body."

Ryuma looked irritated for a moment. "I see."

Brook was disturbed by the Swordsman's words. "You shouldn't provoke him too much..." He whispered to Zoro but he ignored the Skeleton.

"You already have 3 katanas." The Mummy pointed out, he was quite curious why though.

"Yeah, but one of them is broken. I'd get uncomfortable, so I'm just carrying it around." The First Mate said it like it was no big deal. "Since I use Santouryuu."

"Santouryuu?" Ryuma repeated like it was a joke. "Never heard of it. Is it a circus performance?" He laughed, but felt a bit of power from the boy.

Even though he was a bit angry, Zoro continued to smirk dangerously at the Mummy. "Too bad I can't show it to you right now, when I'll be breaking that non-existing nose of yours."

"I feel you... You seem very skilled." Ryuma felt more nostalgic memories crawl in his mind, "Strangely, a long forgotten sensation is coming once again. A sensation like I'm facing a gigantic creature..." he trailed, "A strange, exciting sensation. My body is about to dance out of joy."

Zoro, out of nowhere, took that the Mummy was ready to fight and so he attacked him straightforwardly. A blast of air rushed pass Franky and Brook. The floor crumbled beneath them.

...

**Ayame.**

"EH?!" The ceiling started collapsing as the Magician tried to look for some clothing to change in, but there wasn't anything. It seemed like the Mummy didn't need to change his clothes. _Well, why would he Stupid? _She thought and went out the balcony. She looked up to see a flash of bright lights and a destroyed building. "What in the world...?" She mumbled.

The balcony beneath her started to tremble.

"Holy -" She grabbed on the vines that was connected to the wall. Behind it was a ladder. _Well... That's convenient. I wonder why_ _he wanted me to go up? Meh, I'll just go. It seems safer there... Maybe Zoro's there. I'm going to beat his butt for leaving me behind! That TARZAN-IDIOT! ARGH!_

...

**Zoro.**

The Swordsman dodged Ryuma's sword thrust. If he hadn't, the wound would be alike to a pistol being aimed to shoot him. But that only made Zoro want to fight him more - to defeat such a strong Samurai. He smirked with blood lust.

"Yo ho ho ho! I guess it's a tie." The Mummy had said.

"Seems so." He agreed and his strike cut the wall, making a little view outside.

"You almost sliced me up."

"What the - How did Stomach-Band-Dude counter attack?" Franky referred to Zoro.

Brook knew, "Almost the same time... So that guys' attack can fly too." He stared at the First Mate. The fight continued into a deadly dance of weapons. Somehow, they ended up nearly breaking the entire wall in the laboratory room.

* * *

**Back to the present.**

The building shook below Ryuma, Zoro and Brook. His mind instantly thought of his soon-to-be bride two levels below him. _Aya. _He went to leave, forgetting the fight he had started. But Zoro had wounded him. Badly. He also gave up his Shuusui to Zoro.

"Dammit. What's with everything crumbling? _Go up the roof_ my-"

"Aya...?" Ryuma questioned quietly, looking over the ledge to see Ayame trying to climb up if it weren't for the dress. _That's right... If I die. I will leave her behind._

"Ryuma?" _That sweet voice that called my named... I know she can never be my Aya. Because she is..._

"Ayame." Ryuma said. She was still alive after all the debris falling apart. _It looks like I lost._

"Ryuma... are you-" She climbed up and walked towards him, but he signaled her to stay away. _I was lucky. I get to see her face again - even though the real Aya is somewhere up there in Heaven. Where I'll be... won't be next to my real Aya._

She watched as he incinerated, she didn't know what had happened.

"Goodbye, my heart." He said, causing the girl to gasp. He was defeated. But by who?

_Ryuma..._ She teared up and thought to herself. _Even though you are cruel... you taught me what love meant. I didn't know... I didn't know... I didn't know I was in love this whole time. _

_..._

"Yo ho ho ho! Look! Look! My shadow!" Brook yelled at the Shipwright as he danced. No one had noticed Ayame just yet.

"Brook?" she popped her head and looked down.

"Ayame!" He burst, "Look at me! My shadow - I feel so complete!" He hugged himself.

"BROOK!" She shouted, slowly going down on the roof. "You're alive!" Then she spotted the Cyborg. Oh, God. She was happy to see them both.

"Franky?"

"About time you recognize me-"

"Franky!"

"-Sister!"

"HEY!" She shouted, angrily with veins all over her head. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that-"

The Cyborg gave her a small smirk. "Hey, it's not just the two of us! You should go check on Zo-"

"Zoro's here?!" The Magician shouted and looked for him. "Zoro!" She called, looking for that damn swordsman. "I'm going to kick you so hard - I swear! Hey, TARZAN!"

_Where is he?! _She thought and clumsy walked to the other side. She spotted the man who sat cross-legged, his back faced her. Even though she was intending to beat him up, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her face flushed, right now, she really wanted to hug him. To feel safe and protected is what she yearned. But could she do it? Should she do it?

"Z-Zoro."

The Swordsman turned, "Ayame...?"_  
_

_To Hell with it! _"Zoro!" She shouted, running towards him.

"A-Ayame?!" He looked at her incredulously. _Is that her?! What the Hell did she do to herself?!_

She attacked him with a big hug, causing both of them to fall on the roof.

"Gah!"

* * *

**Guys! GUYS! *Important note* *IMPORTANT NOTE***

**I posted up a new story called Rainy Days and Mondays. It's the beginning part to this story! Like asdfghjkl;~  
**

**It's just, I feel sorry for those who read my story in quizilla. I bet it gave you a demon spawn when you bravely read through it. And for those who HAVEN'T read the story - I just made a new one! Yeah! I think it's much more better. But Ayame does start out acting differently, why? Well, it called being a _Dynamic Character.  
_**

**:)**

_Reviews~_

_~ KEEler 21 : Yes it is, yes it is! -Snatches one popcorn from you and pops in it thy mouth- __LET THERE BE SOME ACTION! C: Till next time~  
_

_~ Purple Dragon Ranger : GURL! You know what you did! -puts on derp face- I'm trying over here! But PUSS in Boots! He's soooooo cute - I'm gunna dieeeee! AHHHH! -Faints- ... -Nose bleed- _

_NEW FOLLOWER!_

_THANK YOU Anime-Kunoichi YOU ARE A FABULOUS GODDESS! _

**STAY FABULOUS~ Cause you're all Gods and Goddesses!  
**

_**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Favorite ~ Follow ~**_


	18. Dangerous smirks

**"Memento Mori. _Remember you will die._"**

**~ Latin phrases ~**

*** I skipped the minor battles, I hope you don't mind.**

*** Warning! It's starting to get into the really rated M places -coughs- just for you perverts out there -coughs-. I know you guys are probably going to be swarming around and singing Milkshake or whatever. Oh God, please don't. That song and Peter Griffin and video game.**

***I'm skipping a bit ahead. I bet you don't want to read too much about the fighting scene. And I feel you, I'm not good at writing battle scenes pretty well. That's why we have TV/Computer to do the action for us!**

*** '...' in the middle of the page is new POV**

*** '_' border is a new area and in some cases there is new POV.**

* * *

**Zoro.**

It happened instantly, he stared at the girl who ran towards him with open arms. "A-Ayame?!" he shouted and stared at her, eyes in the shape of plates. The girl was in a very, very light tint of pink dress and head wreath collided into him on the ground. "Gah!" The Swordsman yelped and gasped out for air. His body ached a bit because of his previous fight. He heard the damsel whimper. "O-oi!" _Is she crying?! Dammit! There's no time for that!_

"I'm... I'm so glad you're here!" she cried, gripping his shirt. Her legs and dress was tangling to his own legs.

Zoro flushed at her comment and closeness. "Oi..!" he managed to mutter out as his finger scratched the side of his cheek. "Don't..." _Kuso. Am I really going to say this?_ "cry-"

The Magician immediately punched him, earning a grunt from him. He cringed, but it didn't really hurt him. She was physically weaker than him. "I'm not crying you jerk! I was trembling in anger!" It was true. She wasn't crying, but she looked like it. _This stupid Jane... _"You- You! You left me and it's all your fault for getting me into this mess."

"Nani?" He said confused, but then she hugged him again. She mumbled to his chest that she was sorry for punching him. The Swordsman shook his head and picked her up single-handed as he got up. "Let's go and ignore this whimpering idiot on my shoulder." He said to his audience that were trying to hide and watch them. _As if something was going to happen. You damn gossipers._

The other two nodded at the First Mate as they came out from hiding. But they were interrupted by the island shaking on them. Zoro turned to the scene behind him and instantly lifted his guard up. Luffy's monstrous zombie was thrashing the place. He looked down to see the familiar rival of his. "That idiot, what the Hell is he doing?"

"What? What's going on?!" The Magician tried to wiggle out of the Swordsman's grasp, but failed to do so.

Franky squinted at the large zombie's arm and gasped. "That thing has our damn bounties!" he exclaimed and Ayame shifted a bit, trying to turn.

"What are you talking abo-" she successfully turned and looked at the gigantic monster with wide eyes. "HOLY WHIPPER SNAPPERS! What is that thing?!" she screamed, giving the First Mate a hard time to hold onto her as she wiggled in his grasp. Brook also screamed the same time and thing as Ayame - just the question though.

"COME OUT," the red devil bellowed with all his might. "STRAW HAT CREW!"

Zoro unintentionally gripped the Magician's thigh, he meant to do that to his sword. But she occupied that place. The girl gasped at the sudden grip and glared daggers at him. He was surprised that she withstood his abnormal strength. _For someone as thin as her. _He still held his suspicions of her but that slowly turned into dust as he began to develop unnecessary feelings. _I don't regret it. _Zoro released the tension on her thigh.

_She's my type of woman. _He smirked dangerously at her, knowing he probably gave her a hand mark on her thigh. If she can withstand his strength, then that's all he needs to know.

He looked at her and took in her adorable beauty. He admitted that she was no Goddess to another man's eyes. But to him, she was wonderful. It takes a real man to look past features and indulge inside a woman's personality, weaknesses and strengths. It was the** honorable** man's way. The wreath on her lovely head and the nicely thin, built body of hers. He remembered the washroom incident in Water 7. He admitted that he saw something he shouldn't have seen. He also had lied that he had forgotten about that incident. Her bosoms haunted him. But they were lovely; small yet plump. It suited her.

Zoro ever wondered if she had **strange **dreams like he did. That would be interesting to find out.

...

**Ayame.**

She stared oddly at the man who was carrying her. She felt really uncomfortable with that smirk on his face. _Why is he looking at me like that? And what's with that dangerous-looking smirk? He isn't thinking about tossing me over the building right? _The Magician thought and sweat dropped. The feeling on his hand on her was enough to make her hot and sweaty. Especially with her newly developed feelings. She blushed ever so lightly - or at least she thought. But her pale skin made it more red than it seems.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she shouted and turned away, covering her blush.

"Fine."

Ayame took her chance to admire him as he turned away. She looked and to her shock, he kept staring at her. "WHAT?!" she yelled furiously. "You know what? I want down! Now!"

"Down?"

"Yes!"

"Where's the please?"

"At this time?!"

"I have all the time in the world."

She glared at him, _Why this little egotistic man... _"**Please** put me down." She gritted her teeth and flushed. But he did as Franky grabbed the frozen-in-fear skeleton and climbed up to the top to see from a higher ground.

"Can't do that." Zoro climbed up the roof as the other two got up, plopping down and watched from their view. As he and Ayame finally got up, he placed her near him as he looked down. He found Usopp, Robin and Chopper in Perona's Garden, spying. They look like they came out from a battle.

...

**Sanji.**

He went in front of the gigantic Zombie. "Hey, Luffy's monster what the Hell are you doing?!" He shouted at the Zombie, he glowered at him.

"Luffy?" He bellowed, "He's my enemy. My name is Oz. Please to meet ya." Oz said casually, he didn't recognize Sanji from his bounty. The similarities are his blonde hair and swirly eyebrow. But his nose was like a gorilla's in the drawing.

"What the Hell are you on? What's with this 'please to meet me' for?" the Cook irked and frowned. He was given the impression that their zombies would act like them. Like his dog-penguin he heard from Usopp, and Zoro's ballerina samurai. They acted like them. But the Captain's Zombie wasn't acting like him as the Cook thought. It was a bit fishy. "You're saying some strange stuff you shitty idiot."

Sanji was unaware that his crew mates were watching from a distance. He took a new cigarette and lit it up.

...

**Zoro.**

Franky frowned, "He's... picking a fight with that monster." They stared at the Cook and the red zombie, the two were face to face. Brook continued to gape in horror as Ayame looked ill.

"That idiot cook bastard." The Swordsman muttered, "He's supposed to save Nami, right? Where the Hell is she?" _Dishonorable cook. _All they could do is watch the blonde helplessly.

"Don't you think there's more important things than her?" The Cyborg questioned.

The Magician turned to him and frowned, "Smooth." She said sarcastically, she was against that. Nami was important as well. They watched Oz look at his arm, where the bounties were glued on. Patiently, they hoped that Sanji would get out without having to fight the monster.

"Looks exactly alike!" Oz bellowed, making the crew in the background cringed. The Cook didn't like that. He was touchy with his bounty picture.

With growing fury, he screamed comically:

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE SIMILARITIES?!"

"'Where'?" Oz repeated the Cook's word, "Everything!" he concluded loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, IDIOT?" He screamed, again, it was loud enough for the crew to hear them.

"Anyways, you're one of those pirates." The Monstrosity said calmly, staring down at the puny blonde creature.

"SO WHAT?!" the furious Cook yelled. He was definitely not amused.

The Magician looked confused. "I don't understand..." she turned to the others. "What's going on?" The Swordsman remembered that she knew nothing about the shadows, zombies, and the modified bodies called Marios. He filled in the details for her. "Oh, I see. So, if our shadows is given to this modified body, it acts like us?"

"Apparently." Franky answered.

That gave her chills. "At first I would have thought it was paranormal activity..." The Magician trailed, "I hate paranormal activities."

"I'll kick your ass." The zombie proclaimed, causing the Cook to glare at him.

"What the Hell did you just said?"

Zoro cringed, "That stupid-"

"We have to help him!" Ayame shouted, trying to go down. But Franky didn't let her go.

"Oi, sister! You asking for a death wish?!"

"But - he'll die!" she exclaimed when the brawl below them started. Luffy's Zombie started punching, yelling Gum Gum this and that. But they were glad that the red monster didn't have the same powers - though his agility was outstanding with his size. It was horrifying.

The gigantic zombie took Sanji by surprise and punched him. He flew and crashed into the building. The zombie ran and caught the unconscious pirate, "Caught you pipsqueak pirate!" he yelled, he was intending to smash him on the ground. But he was interrupted by Usopp's Phoenix Star. The flames did little, but at least it distracted the monster as he drop the Cook on the floor. There wasn't any force. Although, it was a downside for Usopp, Chopper and Robin in the place where they are now. Perona's Garden. The monster only recognized the Doctor and the Archaeologist. The flames quickly extinguished as he marched over to the attacker.

"Oh shit!" Zoro cursed and turned to Franky, "Draw him this way!" Then he turned to the Magician, "You better not get in the way! Go somewhere safe for now!" he ordered, seeing she was without her weapon once again. The Swordsman draw out two of his swords, but not his prized one; the Meito, Wado Ichimonji. "Oi, Skeleton. Make sure she doesn't die - or else I'll kill you both."

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Brook shouted as the Cyborg got out his machine gun and begun shooting the monster. Oz saw this coming and kicked the castle. Everything started falling apart.

"I'm gonna die!" shrieked the Magician as she fell, but both the Cyborg and Skeleton caught her. But it wasn't a big difference since they were all falling down.

Zoro, however, was able to keep his footing. He jumped from broken stones to stones and landed on Oz's arm. He ran up to the giant's arm, "Two Gorilla..." All his swords are out, but not for display as his muscle bulked. "_Santoryuu: Nigorizake!_" Its name is Twin Gorilla Slash. He sliced the left fang on his bottom jaw. But seeing that it was Luffy's shadow, it didn't end well.

"Gomu Gomu no Volcano!" He uppercut the Swordsman, knocking him out of his breath for the time being. The strength was extraordinary. _Kuso, it really is a monster! _He opened one of his eye to see the safety of a certain person. She was in a safe place. For now.

...

**Oz.**

"He got Zoro!" She yelled, watching the Swordsman, worried.

Franky landed on a leveled place, but it wasn't a safe place. He placed both the Magician and Skeleton down as he watched in horror. Zoro was shot up to the sky, and the monster was about to give him the final blow. "Take this you bastard!" He used his Weapons Left again, but Oz dodged with amazing agility.

The monster grabbed a large pillar.

"What's he doing?!" Brook whimpered as he held onto the Magician's dress.

"S-stop that!" she tried to pull the dress up, "And what do you mean-" she turned to see the monster, she gasped. "He... He's going to smash us!" she yelled, but before they have time to dodge. It was a bit too late.

They screamed. Franky was the first, then Brook and the dramatic Magician. All three were crying comically as they are in mid-air, falling to the ground. But Ayame was a bit lucky to be wearing a dress. Because it helped her to slow down. Just a bit. But she, like the other two that fell with her, was knocked out. From the crash and the falling stones.

Zoro was also lucky, for Robin was around to catch him with her devil fruit powers. But that luck shifted quickly as Oz was determined to finish him off with a giant piece of the castle.

Usopp shot a few salt into the monster's mouth. Oz froze. Soon, a thought planted itself in the Sniper's mind. "Shit, it wasn't enough!" he cried. Again, luck twisted as Oz smashed the place the Sniper and the other two were occupying. Robin was knocked out as a she slammed herself on the ground. Her devil fruit power released. Zoro fell on the ground.

Most of the crew was eliminated.

Oz went to do a check of who he eliminated. He looked at the bounties that was attached onto his arm. There was exactly 9 pirates of the Straw Hats. He had Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Robin, and Ayame. But he did saw Luffy from earlier with Moriah and Nami in the church where Absalom stole her away once again. But there was one of them that was missing and he did not know about; Sogeking. "I don't know where this stylish hero is..." he scratched his head. "And those two," he looked at the Sniper and Skeleton. "have no relation."

He continued, "That's three missing." He walked away, off to find the missing pirates. At least he hopes to find them.

* * *

**In the rundown church. Nami.**

The Navigator slowly woke up to her senses. But her sight wasn't as lovely as she thought. That damn Absalom was trying to kiss her. "No!" she wailed, dodging every kiss he tried to plant on her lips. But a zombie behind her held her in place. "Stop it you pervert!"

"Shut up and be happy!" he responded viciously as he tried to kiss her. "You will become my Queen of the Undead! Stay still!"

"NOT FOR YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed, but he continued his assault. By then, the ceiling collapse with an enraged boar falling in. Both of the two gasped at the new arrival.

"_Namizou._" She growled furiously and deadly.

"Lo-" Nami was cut of by her 'fiancée'.

"LOLA?!" he screeched in fear and shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BITCH?!" She didn't answer as she glowered at the bride, weapons in her hands.

"_You traitor! I trusted you!_" The Zombie Boar bellowed as she begun swinging her blades at Nami.

"L-Lola! You don't understand! I was unconscious!"

"Ab-sama! She isn't who you think!"

"What the Hell are you on?!" He yelled.

"SHE'S A MAN!"

_Man? _The Navigator questioned, _Oh! That's right... I lied to her just to save my life._

"WHAT?! THAT CAN'T BE!" The General screamed in horror, "But it went _boing, boing _- and that hourglass figure - My bride is a woman, dammit!" he shouted as he remember those womanly mounds that he once saw go "boing" in the washroom.

Nami fell on her back as Lola continued to attack her. Just then, the Navigator realized she was wearing a wedding dress. She liked the design. "Oh? It's... lovely!" she mind went a bit side tracked.

"LOVELY?!" The female zombie screamed, making the Navigator to scramble up and back away. Lola continued to slash away. But there was something wrong with this. She wasn't exactly attacking her. Nami knew her dodging was horrible and yet she managed this far. The boar winked slyly, "Namizou."

The Navigator gave a small gasp.

"I'm here to save you," she whispered while she attacked. "I will distract Ab-sama as you run for safety."

"W-why?" Nami whispered, dodging.

"Because," she smiled, "we're** friends**." Lola quickly turned and went to attack the groom as Nami took her chance to leave.

"Shit!" He cursed, he was intending to use his air blast. It was a machine that was attached to his arm and it wasn't his actually power. Sanji verified that when they battled for Nami earlier. "This bitch is making my bride run away! I can't believe I'm using this just for this zombie!" Absalom growled and he shot the compressed air at the boar, knocking her out instantly.

Nami stopped immediately. _Lola! _her eyes widened as she looked over to the fallen. Then she turned angrily at the groom. "You asshole." She marched over to him as she brought out her weapon from her bra.

"That's it," Absalom beckoned, "Come to me my bride!" He was either blind or an idiot or both, because she brought out her Lightning Tempo. She charged at him as he open his arms. "Yes! Come to my arms!" he yelled.

"TO HELL!" the Navigator screamed as she electrocuted him. _This may not work! But I hope this will do it! _She thought, remembering the last time she did this. To her shock, it did work as he collapsed looking like a burnt human and cat. "I... did it? A-ha! I did it! I win!" She gasped, "Oh no! Lola!" she turned and ran to the boar's side. "Are you all right?"

The Boar coughed, "Yes, I am."

Nami looked away in shame, remembering the lie she had told the boar. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I lied to you Lola. I'm not a man." She continued, "I really am a woman - but I lied just to save my life!"

"You idiot." Lola chuckled, "I already knew that." But then she quickly sat up. "If Ab-sama is knocked out - nobody is protecting him! I WILL GIVE HIM THE CLOSING KISS!" She got up and slammed herself onto him as Nami smiled as she witnessed the kiss. They were now husband and wife.

* * *

**Luffy.**

He chased down Moriah after seeing his gigantic zombie. Because he had been told that if he defeated Moriah, the shadows will return to their owners. That's what he intends to do. Defeat the mastermind. The Shichibukai was like Dracula. To get rid of the vampires, Dracula must be destroyed. "HEY SHALLOT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!" The Captain screamed in the forest. He chased him from the castle to the forest.

He admits he was lost. But that didn't stop him from defeating that shadow man.

The shadow of Moriah was quite persistent as well. _Dammit! I don't have time for this!_

* * *

**Zoro.**

"Shit, that thing's a monster." The Cook got up as he helped the matured woman from the rubble. Everyone was slowly getting up, but their expression wasn't so attractive. A dark aura of anger was floating in the air.

"He's got both power and speed, huh?" the Swordsman got up and looked for that troublesome girl who was already up and angry. He watched her tear the dress she wore, so she can move properly. Thankfully she was wearing shorts - but that was his first time seeing her with bare legs. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to be admiring.

Sanji lit up another cigarette. "What was his name again?" he pondered.

The Swordsman grunted, all of them marched towards the monster. "Let's see, I'm sure it was Ross."

"That's wrong." Usopp said and thought, "There was a z at the end."

"Hughes?" the human-formed Chopper suggested, but is was way off.

"That's not even close." He muttered lowly, thinking of the name.

"Oss?" Zoro guessed again as he put his bandanna on. Oh, he was serious now.

"No," the Sniper uttered, "there's still something not right there."

"It's Oz." Robin informed them as she turned to Ayame. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded and ripped the front side of the skirt, she wasn't able to successfully rip the back skirt.

"That's right!" The boys shouted in recognition.

"I'm sorry..." Brook whimpered in one place, still on the ground. "My body..."

"Yeah, you can't help that." Franky said, "Can you move a bit?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Then just stay outta the way, ya hear?"

"Okay..."

"Hey, Oz!" yelled an angered cook, he caught the monster attention as it stopped his search for the missing crew. "If that really is Luffy's shadow in you. Then you shouldn't be underestimating the strength of your own nakama." He uttered dangerously as everyone was convulsed with rage.

Ayame knew that she was weaponless. So she told them to take care of things so she can find a couple of weapons lying around. She left to find something, leaving the rest of them.

_I hope she doesn't get lost... That idiot sometimes. _The Swordsman thought and turned back at the demon.

...

**Ayame.**

"Alright... Robin said there was something for me and I have to go right." She looked at the three-way. "Which way's right?" Ayame said with a fixed smile on her face. She looked both ways and sighed. "Guess I'm going to this right." But she turned left, it had the dark forest instead of the safer road. She didn't care, it was 'right' to her. She ended up walking in circles and somehow ended up lost.

_Oh, God why? I should have went the other way. _She thought and shuffled behind tree to tree, cautiously hiding. Who knows? There might be a ghost. Ayame made sure she was in stealth mode or what she prefers 'Ninja/spy mode'.

Something in the dark glittered and shined. Curiosity won and dominated her fragile mind at this state (in the dark). The Magician inched closer and closer - there was a large banner. It had a childish drawing of her and an odd-looking face. Whoever drew that, had no idea how to draw a nose.

"They obviously had fun with this banner..." she uttered and sweat dropped at the 'creativity' in it. It was all right. "To whom it may concern, if you do not look like this girl... Get the Hell out..." she read slowly, "If you are this girl. Hello." _Okay. Odd and creepy... and this writing. It's familiar. Clean and beautiful. _"Ayame, my servant found this for you. Please stop forgetting things."

_Wait... servant?_

The Magician's eyes grew wide, ignoring the thrashing behind her. No doubt the crew was having a brawl with Oz. "Is this... my brother's doing?" she smiled as she looked at the items that were attached to the tree and banner. It was her sword, shoulder bag and a gun? _Wow! He went this far to help me - Hold on! if his servant his here - then he's here! I have to find him! _She was about to turn and leave.

"WAIT!" Something wailed at her like a ghost - but it had a deep voice. A bass voice type perhaps.

Ayame turned immediately with her hands up in mock karate. She was face to face with that tree zombie from earlier. When she and the others set foot on this creepy land. She screamed, horrified that their faces was too close for comfort. But that only made the tree-man to holler and flinch away. Both hid from each other.

"I-I'm sorry to f-frighten you!" He uttered from a good distance, but she heard him. It was a bit quiet. The Magician thought that the brawl was ending soon.

"I'm sorry too!" she whimpered as she got out of hiding. "Why did you tell me to wait?" He got out of hiding.

This tree-man must be a Mario of some kind, judging that he seemed human. "Er... the servant guy told me that his master had not step foot on Thriller Bark."

"I don't understand. This is his writing - I know it!"

"It's actually the servant's..."

Ayame frowned, "Oh. I see." She sighed, "I thought I could find him."

The talking tree perked up, "The servant man said you will! Sooner than you know!" he said, "He also gave you a new pair of clothes - but his Master was worried that it may not fit."

"Clothes? Here?" she took the bag and pointed, the tree-man nodded. Ayame peered in and smiled. _Ah, jeggings how I missed you! _She thought. "Thank you," she whispered as she grabbed the katana; Fushigi no Tsubasa. And the new weapon, a rifle. It was simple - grey and black with stainless steel. It was a bit heavy but bearable.

"The servant guy said you might need that."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ayame smiled, "But I have a request."

"Anything, lady!"

"Could you watch out for me - I need to change." She whispered and flushed a bit. The guy gaped but nodded anyways. After she was done, the Magician fixed her ivory t-shirt that strangely resembled Zoro's. An unbuttoned v-neck. She blushed, remembering that she still had his shirt from her hangover in Water 7's Big Party. In was in her closet, hanging. Luckily that he had a lot of spares.

_Psh, like I want to return it!_

**You foolish girl. Think of what your brother would say! Dishonor! Dishonor on you - dishonor on your family - dishonor on your cat! **Her conscience yelled like a bully she was.

_Kevin?! Are you talking about Kevin?! He is not a cat - but a fox! _

**Yeah? Then why'd you leave him behind in Skypeia?**

_Don't you go there!_

**I went there.**

_I hate you! And I'm still gonna keep the shirt!_

The tree-man watched the girl's expression. It shifted to anger to embarrassment to anger again. "Are you... okay?"

"Yes I am!" she shouted, hooking the holster belt and her hand weapons. "Now point to the direction to my swordsma-" she stopped herself from going on. This made the tree-man look at her oddly.

"What was that-"

"JUST POINT ME TO MY CREW!" she yelled furiously, hiding her embarrassment.

He shrieked, "O-O-O-O-O-OVER THERE!" he pointed and she rushed to that direction, blushing like a mad woman. _AH! That was not my words! No! I can't - I just - NO! _

**Do you really have it that bad? Lord Almighty...**

Ayame ignored herself and frantically marched in, seeing everyone in one piece. Heh. One piece, how ironic. But Brook was missing. Then she saw her moss-head Hercules that was wearing his bandanna. He glanced at her and looked at her appearance. There was something in his eyes the burns furiously. Should she find out what it was? Take another step to these feelings and have the guts to say something her heart was feeling?

Or should she let things slide to abyss?

* * *

Author's note: Hi!

I have another on-going story. It's the beginning part of this story. It is called Rainy days and Mondays. Though the title may change to something more original.

If you haven't noticed a long delay in this - then you should. Because lately I've been crying. When I looked at this story, I noticed how many people out there have favorite or follow this story. I thought I was only going to get as much people as much as my fingers on my hands. Yeah, just 10. But 20 favorites and 25 followers. Good job Fabulous Gods/Goddesses, you have made me turn into a crying turd. So, thank you for everything.

Good God, my emotional tears are coming out again.

Also. My dog is having her 'month'. So I have to watch over her. She's not eating her food. :(

My poor little Meggy-poo.

**Sorry I was away for too long and the spelling errors. I never wanted to - it's just I was debating if it should got a bit steamy or not. And it is getting a bit steamy so prepare your cold water! For both summer and steamy parts... :) **

_Reviews~_

_~ Guest #1 : Hee hee! You noticed? And Hallelujah! Ayame realized she's in love! Thank the Lord!_

_~ Purple Dragon Ranger : You trolled me didn't you?__ (It took me a long time to realize what you've done.) __MEEHHHHH! I'm so naive! Lol! More cuteness! -stares at Puss in Boots and tries to resist- Outcome: I... I can't... I don't even know what breathing is! I don't even know who I am anymore! What's air?! What dis?! What - I don't even know anymore. -bangs head on the keyboard- zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba_

_~ KEEler 21 : EASE & COMPLETION! We're all complete! Yay~! asdfghjkl; I wonder what's going to happen after Thriller Bark~ Hee hee!_

_~ mint aeros : Yes, the song is from the Carpenters! I like that song~_

_~ Guest #2 : Everyone hates cliffhangers~ But I didn't know what I did was a cliffhanger~!_

_..._

**_Welcome_****_ Anime-Kunoichi,_****_ FireheartOnePiece, vampireprincessofempire, xXkankuroloverXx and DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls!_**

**STAY FABULOUS AND I KNOW YOU ALL WILL (It's in your blood)~  
**

_**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Favorite ~ Follow ~**_


	19. Requiem

**"God has given you one face, and you make yourself another."**

**~ William Shakespeare ~**

* * *

**Shichibukai.**

The small denden mushi rang. The large man answered.

"Have you arrived in Thriller Bark?" the man muttered coldly, he was none other than the great Requiem. An assassin whose loyalties came from the infamous Assassin's Guild.

Tyrant Kuma remained emotionless and blunt. "Yes," he answered with the voice of a dead being. It was cold, unwavering and lifeless.

"And what of my sister?"

"She is nowhere to be found. Perhaps she knows about me being here?"

Requiem scoffed, "Unlikely." He continued, "I... want to know if she is safe. But hearing about this "Special Zombie"... worries me." Coming from the assassin, it sounded like they were close.

"What do want me to do, Assassin?"

There was a long pause, "I want her safe."

"How so?" Bartholomew Kuma muttered, "It sounds as if there are other problems arising with your only sister."

The assassin huffed, "There is a lot." There wasn't a doubt that the assassins were watching the Straw Hats closely. At night they watch as morning they stalk. The rumored romance with a swordsman - an outsider, the "scandal" of Ayame leaving Marienplatz Island and her resign of her duty as an assassin just to become a pirate.

"A _fascination_ you do not share."

"Indeed," Requiem replied, ignoring the slight sarcasm. "Anyways... To answer your question, I just want her safe. Stall her away from danger."

Kuma thought to himself for a moment. "You want me to protect a pirate?" It was ironic. He was once a pirate who became a pirate hunter for his superiors. Protecting a pirate was a bit odd.

"She is **not** a pirate. I refused to believe that," the assassin denied rather quickly. "She is an assassin - and she knows better than joining other outsiders. She is probably just using them to get home."

The Tyrant understood his plans in the first place, but it could never hurt to get a little info. Although, getting information from an assassin wasn't a good idea. It could end badly. "Protecting your sister will be on my priority. But if she gets in the way of my reason going to Thriller bark..."

"She will not." Requiem uttered, "But she will be cautious. So, just mention my name. Ayame will stop and listen. She will even do what you are asked - as long as I am involved in your conversation."

"Understood, Assassin."

"There is another thing I want you to do."

"Speak."

The assassin paused, "I want to know more of Ayame's memories. I've heard about the false memories..." This caught the shichibukai's attention. "This old witch of the Marienplatz's Dark Forest somehow got in contact of little Ayame."

"A witch?" It sounded stupid, but eery. "You speak of... the Witch of the Dark Forest?"

"So you've heard about her?" Requiem seemed genuinely impressed through the denden mushi. "I didn't know she was real. Incredible, this world is just incredible."

The shichibukai thought carefully, heading back to the topic. "How odd is Ayame's memories?" He boldly questioned.

There was a slight pause and soft breathing was heard. "She used to send me letters a couple of years back, it stopped a year ago when I never replied. It is like she was expecting me to write back to her," he said gravely. "She is... odd."

"Odd? How so?"

"It seemed like she didn't remember anything. As if she was given a false memory of some sort or that she... simply forgotten." Requiem muttered. "It would be alright if she had forgotten, but she knew me too well. I should be ashamed of myself."

"I don't understand what you are heading to." Kuma said truthfully. There was something with assassins not telling the entire truth and leaving others in the dark as they speak.

"I cannot write," he answered, a bit irritated. Perhaps he didn't want to admit his weakness. But in this case, the assassin had no choice in the matter.

"Interesting. I will see to it," Kuma hung up.

* * *

**Marienplatz island. Requiem.**

The assassin sighed, heading back inside his large manor, located in Marienplatz Island. It took him some time to go up the long flight of stairs towards the private gardens. This place held so much memorable memories. It made him feel ill and sick. He was lost without his sister. For 5 years he had not seen her, and he was not allowed to do so. Order and rules kept him away from Ayame. It is she who must come back to her birthplace.

_My poor sister. _He thought, slowly marching up the traditional home that was slowly being caressed by plants. All these longing memories was sickening him, 5 years was simply too long.

He got in front of the large door, the border on top said 'Missa defunctorum' in messy writing. There was also a broken part on the middle of the arched stone, it was glued back on. He found that ironic and strange. The meaning of his name in written by his beloved sister. It meant 'Mass of the Dead'.

He remember her sitting on a ladder with the help of servants holding it in place. She had difficulty trying to carve the writing on the stone with a chisel and stone. Suddenly when he opened the door to go out, a piece of stone fell on his head. He remembered the aching pain and being angry. Ayame was only 8 while he was 11. It was natural. Oh, he remembered that priceless and horrified look on her chubby baby face. He should've laughed, but instead he tried to kill her.

_I remember calling her a barbarian as well. Good times, good times. _He let out a rare smile, "Prehaps I'll kill her when she comes back."

Requiem went inside before his emotions could be seen. It used to be lively in this manor, now it felt like an empty home. His heart grieves and aches, it was tearing him apart. He dreamt for happier days, but it never happened until this year. He was sure that his beloved sister will return to the arms of a familiar.

His steps echoed the grand room, he worked extra hard to claim the manor - so hard that he barely had the time to spend with his dear sister. 5 years he worked hard, training and defeating the noble that used to live in this household. It was normal to take things away from others. But it was different from the Assassin's way of life. Even though they were infamous, they are also honorable. They were not barbarians - those are the amateurs who claims to be assassins.

Challenge a lord or anyone and claim their place or glory. It was like a tournament of whose honorable, stronger, worthy or just wants their glory. In this case, Requiem challenged their landlord - who happens to be their uncle - for status. The uncle sent his son and even though the battle was long and challenging, it was worth it. Because in the end, he won and he had the manor and status, but it was also pitiful to the uncle for he had lost his son.

Requiem did all this for his beloved sister. To live freely in his home - _their _home. Unlike that daunted-looking castle built on a mountain with the damn clouds surrounding it.

The assassin walked to the bar room and grabbed his preferred ale. He rather be drunk than feel sad. All he can do is worry. Men shouldn't be acting like that. Men are tough and hard, not racked in guilt and feeling sorry.

_When is my goddamn servant coming back? _he questioned as he gulped a glass of ale. _Patience. _He told himself, but suddenly, he heard a crash from the upper level. Requiem gave out a low chuckle, his teeth gleaming in a devilish way. _At least, I am not completely alone in this household. _

The sounds of small pitter patters run down the stairs. _Was it lunch time already? _he thought, amused. The black-haired creature with embedded gold markings on it mewed and pawed his black pants. Luckily it wasn't his good pants as it started climbing his leg just to get up to the counter. He suppressed a groan, that reminded him that this fox needed a trim. He refused to move just yet, only to suffer hearing its loud mewing.

"Fine. You win, creature."

"Mew!"

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" he growled at the creature, but it kept that look. He guffawed and sighed.

"My lord!"

"What?" he questioned his servant irritably who popped out of nowhere. "The news better be good, servant."

The man in a butler suit smiled, but never looked at his master's eyes. "It is, my lord, you're sister is safe and sound. The shichibukai kept his word."

Requiem had a lope-side smirk, "Good."

"There is more good news," he smiled, "I got you a mission in the previous island for a week."

"Thank you Jeeves. Take a break, but I expect you to protect this household."

"Of course," Jeeves bowed.

* * *

**Thriller Bark. Bartholomew Kuma.**

The man who is nicknamed Tyrant arrived on the ship of the Straw Hats, that was currently being bombarded with treasure and food. He knew that the pirates weren't on board. He eliminated a few zombies that was in his way. Then he found the leader of these zombies.

The woman was talking to the Cat Burglar Nami - who seemed had just got there the same time as him. Both were arguing about their silly treasure. He acknowledged that this female leader was going to take the ship and treasure without consent. This woman is stealing.

"Perona-sama! Look out, there's an intruder behind you!" one of her zombies cried. "He got rid of the other zombies - they just vanished!"

"What?!" she yelled, "Who dares-" Perona stopped as her eyes laid on the tall being who glowered down at her. She knew him, Kuma could tell. The leader collapsed on her rear and gaped, "Not... not another one. Not another shichibukai...!" she cried quietly. But they heard her and panicked as they go. Even the Cat Burglar was shock.

But Kuma came here for two reasons, Moria and Ayame. He spoke with a calming tone as he held his bible closely to his heart, "Are you one of Moria's henchmen?"

Perona seemed hostile. "No! Gekko Moria has nothing to do with me anymore!"

_Anymore? _He pondered, _She _was_ his Henchmen then._

"I'm just trying to escape!"

Bartholomew Kuma spoke in a leveled tone, "If you were to travel somewhere..." he trailed, "Where would you like to go?"

The zombies gaped, "Small talk?! Really?!"

"What are you getting at-" Perona shouted but paused soon after she visualized something of her taste. A creepy and dark place. "But if I were to go on a vacation... the dark... the damp... somewhere near a castle. That way I could sing an accursed song~" she daydreamed, but Kuma took it seriously. "No! Wait!" she came to her senses, but it wasn't the right type of sense. She challenged him, thinking her abilities were stronger than his. Perona brought out her ghosts.

But Kuma was fast, he got rid of his glove and quickly swiped his hand over her head. She vanished. Her followers ran off like cowards. Without having to look at the only one left, he questioned. "Cat Burglar, is it? Of the Straw Hats?" She gasped, her eyes wide. "Is it true that Straw Hat Luffy has a brother?"

Before Nami could answer, he vanished and re-appeared beside her. She inched back. "He does...! It's Ace," she replied and got out her weapon just in case. "What of it?!"

_Ah, it makes sense then. The Assassins didn't lie - they are very thorough with people when it comes with valuable information. Portgas D. Ace... I know his secret isn't just a rumor. It's the truth. _"I see." He uttered.

"Why are you here? Are you going to capture Luffy and Ace?!"

"My business and reason are my own. For my being here, is my freedom to do so." Kuma walked away leaving the Cat Burglar. He was off to find Ayame before he could deal with Moria. But luck came by as he spotted Ayame running in circles, for he was tall enough to see her. She looked frustrated and disheveled.

Ayame heard his thudding feet on the ground. She quickly draw out her weapon, a gun in one hand. "Who comes?!" Once she looked at the intruder as froze. _Requiem was right. She has grown and changed - I remembered seeing a chubby girl with chocolate-brown hair running around in the dark woods. Now she is different. No wonder she is barely recognized by the Assassins and Government. _He thought and glowered down at her, pondering what to do. _Smart of her to change her appearance. _The brother didn't want her to be around danger. Should he just warp her back to where she belonged? No, that wouldn't be good at a time like this. Her brother is miserable as is, he wouldn't want her to see him that way.

"You must be Ayame." Bartholomew started after the long silence, she looked at him in fear. "Are you lost?"

"Enough small talk Bartholomew Kuma. We've met once - don't act like you don't know me at all." The Magician stated, a bit hostile and cautious.

"So you do remember me. I expected you to forget. You were only 5."

She huffed, staying a good distance away from him. "How could I not? You haunted my dreams. I thought my father was huge but you're a freaking dinosaur!"

_Ah, she has that witch of the forest's attitude. _"May I ask how you met the Witch of the Marienplatz Forest?"

"And you still go on with the small talk..." She muttered with a sweat drop. "Why should I answer? You probably knew her."

"No, I have not."

"Then I have no reason to stay here. I'm leaving - Goodbye sir!" Ayame privet. "Nice seeing you again! Take care! Go away! Shoo!"

Kuma didn't want to resort to threats, but seeing there isn't much of a choice to make her stay. "You forget my abilities, Assassin." He uttered, eyeing the tiny human.

The Magician froze and sighed. He knew her blood was cold, and she knew he was strong. "Then what do you want?" she whispered, "I don't want any trouble - if you are here for the Straw Hats, please just leave them alone!"

"Trouble?" He questioned ironically. "You were the one who brought more trouble to them. You are a hindrance, Ayame." She looked away, it was a touchy subject. But it was true, "You are probably no better than the long nose. You don't join in when they fight. You must be rendered useless-"

"I know! Just... quit it!" she whispered, "You don't know what's it like to be an assassin! To be born in an island full of killers! Rules and order... I must obey them. I can't show my real fighting abilities. I've already committed a lot of sins. I... I know I must pay for what I've done. Especially to my family."

Kuma stared at her, but his eyes held no pity. Because he, too, lived a life in servitude. "Then I mustn't say anymore. You know your place." He continued, "Let me ask again. How did you meet the Witch?"

The Magician was left no choice. Be warped to a place unknown to her or just answer questions. "She came to me, seeking for an apprentice. I don't really know her too well. But I knew she lied when she said she was a magician." She continued, "I only that her name is Yubaba and she's an ancient-looking witch. Why do you want to know-"

"How did you leave the island?"

She irked, "I don't know. It just happened. Maybe that witch warp me - who knows?!"

"Your family?"

"I don't remember much about them - but they left me and my brother with my uncle's manor. I hate that man so much - I hope that a sea king will eat him-"

_Requiem was correct. Yubaba has brainwashed this girl and may have messed around with her memories. Because I am the one who warped her to Syrup Village. That witch is daunting._

"I see." Kuma trailed, "Speaking of your brother. I have spoken to him."

"Oh, I see. Okay..." she huffed, "WHAT?!" Her eyes wide as plates.

"He told me to keep you away from danger-"

"I-I don't understand! Tell me why he's being so secretive! He misses me doesn't he?! That idiot - I knew he was a shy guy in the inside-"

"Therefore, I must knock you out-"

"He probably doesn't know how to greet me. I'm going to - Wait, what? What did you just-"

He knocked her out with just a wave of his gloved hand. He carried her underneath his arm. All he had to do is find Moria. Kuma marched ahead, towards the large castle.

* * *

**Moria's Mansion. Bartholomew Kuma.**

"What's this?" Moria grinned, looking at the bundle he was carrying. "A present for me? I didn't know you were the type to give presents! Ki shi shi shi!"

"No. She's not a present."

"Eh? What's she to you?"

"Nothing." Kuma said, then after a while he questioned: "If you were to travel, where would you want to go?"

"Oi, oi! Give it a break!" Moria frowned, "I'm fully aware of your ability." Not wanting to talk anymore, he skipped to the point. "You wanna fight me or what? State your business."

"I have a report to deliver." He said solidly.

The shadow master paced around, "Report?" he repeated.

"Since Crocodile has been demoted from the Royal Shichibukai, his successor have been decided." The tyrant said in an orderly manner.

The other Shichibukai gave out a shrill laugh, "You should've have said that earlier! Who on this sea have they chosen?"

"His successor is Marshall D. Teach," he answered formally. "The man is commonly referred as Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard? Never heard of him." Moria stayed uninterested of this new shichibukai. It seemed all to natural to him.

"He used to be part of the First Division of Whitebeard's fleet." The tyrant informed, delivering the news he was giving. "He has caused a great deal of commotion all over the world. Such as his capture of Fire-fist Ace, the First Commander of the fleet."

Moria seemed like he heard that incident about Ace. Since he asked another question: "And his former bounty?"

"Zero."

"An unknown quantity..." he pondered, "Impressive for him to get the Government's attention. Is that all?" he questioned, bored.

"No." Kuma answered gravely, "The Government is rather concerned now. Since the incident in Enies Lobby, they've kept a close eye on the movements of the Straw Hat crew. They even hired the infamous assassins from the Assassin's Guild-"

The shadow master laughed, "Assassin's Guild?!" he mocked, "I remembered looking up to them - they made their own government, refusing to join the World Government! What made them stoop so low?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Blackmail," the visiting shichibukai answered as he continued, "If they were following the log from Water 7, there is a high possibility of them landing here. In short, can you understand what it is the Government is worrying about?" he questioned, "The Government fears another of the shichibukai will fall at their hands. That is why they are hiring the assassins-"

"Don't screw with me!" Moria grabbed his collar as he screeched. He hated being looked down upon - especially World Government. Since when did they care for ex-pirates? "They're worried about me?! You're saying you came all this way to protect me against a bunch of weak pirates?!"

"If it were necessary, I would not mind lending you my aid."

"Who the Hell do you think you're talking to, bastard?!" Infuriated, he gripped harder to Kuma's collar as he screamed. "Are you saying you think I'll lose to such a small, inexperienced pirate crew?!"

"No battle is 100% guaranteed." The tyrant said calmly. "Back at Enies Lobby, who would have thought that Rob Lucci would be defeated?"

"So they're sending two Shichibukai to get this crew?!"

"I am here to deliver a report." Bartholomew Kuma said, "I have no specific orders to lend my aid."

"Then take this opportunity to watch closely - then report every bit of it to those damn idiots! 'The Straw Hats that managed to outwit every one of you is now part of Moria's zombie army!' Ki shi shi shi!" He laughed menacingly.

The visiting shichibukai turned his back towards the shadow master, "If you should fall... just know that there will be assassins to finish the job in the next island." Moria just huffed and frowned, knowing the next island is a troublesome place - including the one after it.

"Wanna-be Island and Marienplatz Island..." he uttered with distaste.

* * *

**Boss Battle Arena. Roronoa Zoro.**

"Hold it Zoro!" Usopp shouted at him as he brought out his swords. "We have to stall for Luffy!"

Quite frankly, the swordsman and cook gave up in waiting and stalling. The two and Luffy have a time limit because of their shadows being taken away. Zoro pressed on, charging at Oz himself. Earlier, they have successfully made him fall with team work - though, the crew was missing Ayame, Luffy and Nami. Just a couple of minutes, they made in fall to his knees just by using Luffy's only weakness. Meat. They also have successfully broke his knees in process.

With Oz on his knees, Zoro saw this as an opportunity to try and defeat him. He looked over to his new asset. _Even if this was stepped on a dinosaur, this blade will not bend. Not even a millimeter. _He thought, shifting his eyes to the monster zombie. _They said hardness is the greatest characteristic of this Black Blade... I finally got my hands on a first rate sword, Shuusui._

"Oi Zoro!"

"Give it up Usopp," Sanji huffed as he took a drag from another newly lit cigarette. "I've had it with waiting as well."

"Oz!" the swordsman shouted as the monster zombie looked down to where he stood. "I'm your opponent." He said daringly, waiting to use his Shuusui.

"Fine by me." Oz cast a heavy punch, but Zoro dodged, cutting a couple of boulders heading his way.

_This sword is a bit heavier than Yubashiri... _He noted as the zombie went to punch him again. _With this weight... _The swordsman deflected his massive punch to the right with the swords in his hands.

The crew was impressed by the skills of the swordsman as they looked at him with awe.

"Santoryuu: 108 pound cannon!" His sword flying technique is much more bigger than ever. The swirls must have been twice as big. However, Oz dodged it, recklessly. _Hmph, this Black Blade sword Shuusui is disobedient. He's releasing a random amount of power. That proves I still need to master it. Strangely reminds me of that idiot loser, Ayame. _He thought, _Come to think of it... Where the Hell is that troublesome and disobedient girl? _He came to a conclusion that she was lost and he mentally face palmed.

"You ain't bad. That could have done some serious damage..." Oz commented, knowing the danger that he come have been in if he was hit. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" he bellowed in trembling rage and brought up his foot - even though his knees were damaged, he stomped on the ground. He was still a zombie, ignoring pain was easy for the undead.

Zoro dodged quickly as Oz rampaged, stomping on the ground viciously with his tremendous speed. The swordsman was surprised to be able to dodge all his attacks. Just when the zombie was about to stomp on the ground that Zoro was in before, the first mate took this opportunity to knock him down again with his man power.

"Santoryuu-"

"You'll be squashed before long!" Oz bellowed as he fell.

The Swordsman's eyes widen as he quickly re-evaluate and dodged. Just barely. "He's strong." He commented and hid in the smoke.

"He should be a pancake by now..." the zombie got up and looked for anything, "Eh? Not there? Where'd he go?"

"Santoryuu: 108 pound canon!" Zoro tried again with a sturdy hold. But Oz dodged it just in time. _Dodged again, monster? _He backed away for a moment.

"Oi, Zoro! Don't push it!" Usopp shouted, "Even if you manage to defeat him, you'll only be giving Luffy's shadow back as a result! We don't know where your's or Sanji's are! But if Luffy manages to defeat Moria - everyone will get their shadows back at once!" he continued, "No one has to die or try and defeat a giant zombie! We just need to stall him for Luffy! I believe in him - he can do this!" the sniper finished.

"There are things even Luffy has trouble with." The swordsman started, "Trickery... An invisible man, a spirit woman, and a master of shadows. This island is full of many things that try to trick you." He pointed out, "The issue is whether or not Luffy's up against enemies fighting fairly."

"That's certainly true." Robin agreed, following his intelligence. All of those enemies played dirty. Franky nodded, understanding the issue as well.

"If they stall Luffy until dawn..." Zoro continued, "He, along with the cook and me, won't be able to fight anymore. But if we're able to last long enough to return Luffy's shadow, he'll be able to stop this." He said, believing Luffy could do more.

The cyborg looked up, "I'd say we have 30 minutes 'til dawn arrives. Give or take." He continued, "But deep within this island hidden by the fog, the sun won't shine everywhere."

"Almost morning, huh?" The cook muttered, "So that fog is our savior for now." But soon the smoke cleared up, Oz soon found them. To add to that bad news, the entire island or large ship shook. The fog in the sky was clearing up, this was all due to Oz messing around with the helm earlier.

"The fog!" Usopp gaped, "Just our luck!"

Zoro grunted, _Least than 30 minutes, huh? That would be enough. _He thought daringly, but just then, the sniper fell on his rear, staring at something - or rather someone. "Oi, what is it?"

"It's..." he trailed as beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face. "It's Moria!" Everyone went on guard the moment his name was heard.

"_Kishi shi shi! _So, these are the pirates that are causing a racket." They heard a haunting voice in the air, but the rest of the crew couldn't find him.

"Wha? I hear my master." Oz looked around, looking for the shichibukai.

"Where?!" Chopper questioned, looking frantically.

"Over there!" the sniper pointed, "Inside the stomach - inside Oz's stomach!" The curtains fully opened.

Soon, Oz found him and started poking his finger inside the cockpit. "Wow, it's well-made!"

"Oi, you idiot!" Moria repeatedly stepped on the zombies' red finger. "Don't go sticking your finger inside cockpits!" he ordered as Oz stopped, obeying his master's order. "Now, for the pirates! Kishi shi shi!" he continued, "Now that I am here, I will give this chance to fight me! If you win, I will release all the shadows!" he gave them a mocking grin.

"At least, this makes things simpler." The cook muttered, glaring at the shichibukai.

"But if he's here, where's Luffy?" the archeologist questioned. After all, it was Luffy's job to fight with Moria.

"Maybe he's..." Franky thought deeply, thinking the worst case scenario.

Chopper turned to him angrily, "He's not like that! He couldn't have given up! Or have been taken away!"

"Doesn't matter now! " the first mate shouted, getting his voice heard. "Usopp, go get a mountain load of salt - we've got no choice but to purify Oz!"

"Alright, understood!" he turned and ran off to the building. "I'm sure I passed by a kitchen somewhere!"

"As for the rest of us, we need to weaken this zombie - no matter what!" he ordered as the rest agreed.

Moria, being able to hear the plan, he decided to counter them with his intelligence. "I knew they were up to something. Salt, huh?" he smirked devilishly, "Oi, Oz! Take out that long-nose before he reaches the kitchen - Oh, and the path to the mansion too!" he ordered, laughing like a shameless hyena.

The crew heard the conversation. "Usopp!" shouted the swordsman as Oz went to crush both the sniper and wall.

"Shit! With Moria added, Oz has brains as well as brawn!" Sanji shouted, gritting his teeth with his cigarette in one hand.

"Usopp! Where are you?!" Chopper yelled, "Answer me-"

"He's alright!" A new, but familiar voice appeared. It was Brook. "I had a feeling we may need a large amount of salt!" he smiled with Usopp on his shoulder. "So I brought some when I went looking for milk in the kitchen!"

"Brook?!" they shouted in a unison.

"I'm saved...!" Usopp whispered out.

"Yours truly, Brook." The skeleton ended it with a cheese-y line as he gleamed with calcium. He literally shined.

...

**Nami.**

She ran towards the loud battle. She knew she was late, but a lady has to change! The Navigator arrived to the seen, seeing everyone fighting. But for Franky. She witnessed how he was eliminated by a single kick and now the zombie is about to step on the cyborg.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said and brought her weapon, she sent a cloud full of lightning towards Oz. She successfully stopped him from killing her nakama.

"THERE SHE IS!" Nami cringed, hearing that familiar voice. She moaned and shook her head, _Sanji. _She concluded with a frown and then she froze. "NAMI-SWAN!" _Shut up Sanji! You're gonna get me killed! _Then he started chanting her name as she tried to hide. "**NAMI-SWAAAAN!**" the cook sang as he poured a bunch of hearts in the air.

"Don't yell at me! Or they're going to notice!" she shouted at him. The poor cook noticed what he nearly had done, tears began to form as he bit his bottom lip. But nevertheless, he was happy to see her.

She shook her head and sighed as she watched him cry shouting that he wishes to be forgiven.

...

**Roronoa Zoro.**

He turned to the cook and frowned.

"Please forgive me for my ineptitude!" he flailed his arms around.

The swordsman guffawed, "Freaking annoying bastard." Then he turned to the sniper, "Get Franky out of there!"

"Yessir!"

"You!" Oz bellowed, scaring Nami as he spotted her and she screeched.

Moria just continued grinning, "They just keep popping out of nowhere." He continued, "Oz, do something about her!"

"Gomu Gomu-"

"What?!" Nami shouted, "H-he's gonna stretch?!"

_No, he can't stretch that far! He just couldn't! _Zoro thought, watching as well as the others. But Oz did stretch as he yelled out "pistol". The swordsman grunted, "Dammit!"

"NAMI-SWAN!" screamed Sanji, but thankfully Robin save her just in time. "Oh, thank goodness!" He saw the girl dangling from the broken bridge. The archaeologist's powers extended to the ground.

"That was a surprise," the older woman said apathetically, "You all right Nami?"

"Yes, thank you."

Zoro glared at Moria, knowing it must be him. The shichibukai laughed manically, knowing that Zoro had probably figured something out.

* * *

**Forest. Monkey D. Luffy.**

"Shit! Where'd that Moria-guy go?!" the captain screamed as he ran aimlessly to find the shichibukai in the dark forest. "I can't find him!" Luffy jumped and grabbed onto the branch, he swung himself to the chains that was one of the many that connects to the fore mast. Once he was up, he looked down to find the shallot. He saw Moria looking around cautiously. The captain took this opportunity to ambush him. He used his legs to push on the chain to give him an extra boost.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as Moria fell on his front. Luffy turned him over and went to punch him - only to stop abruptly. "What the-" he stared at the imposter. It was the shichibukai's damn shadow. "DAMMIT! I CHASED THE WRONG GUY! YOU TRICKED ME!" he screamed as the shadow gave him a scary smirk with many sharp teeth - like a shark's jaw. It turned into a small shadow and left.

The captain was beyond angry - he hated being deceived in an unfair battle.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU!" he screamed at it, trying to catch it - only to be given the slip. Literally, since it was a shadow. "Where the Hell is this place!?" But it ignored him with a grinning face. "Crap, this isn't good. I said I was going to give everyone's shadow back too." He went to his thinking pose and began to imagine what it would be like without his shadow. He imagined that he was out in the sun rays and burned, turning to dust.

Luffy was beyond horrified. That death wasn't what he wanted. "I gotta hurry before dawn comes!" He ran to find the shadow, hopefully it would be where Moria is. As he continued running, he tripped on something.

"I did it! I tripped him!" one yelled to his friend, he looked like everyone else in the island; the undead.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" the captain screamed viciously at the two morons. "I'm in a hurry, whaddya want?!" he irked as a bunch of them came to gather around him.

"We know, we know!" the other scratched his head. His name will be Number 2 for this sake, "Just give us a moment!"

"Yeah, we've been searching for you!" the guy that tripped him, Number 1, shouted.

"What the? What do you mean?" Luffy questioned as he stared at each and every one of them.

"Well, you see. We are part of the "Rolling Pirates"... the Risky brothers, subordinates of our captain "Proposal Lola"." Number 2 informed the pirates captain.

"You want to defeat Moria right? We'll we've got a surprise for you!" Number 1 shouted, putting his hand on Luffy's shoulder, "A secret power~ oooh~! aaah~!" He tried to bargain him with 'pretty' words.

"Secret power?" He paused, "Wait! Just who the Hell are you guys?!"

"Allow us to introduce you to the "Rolling Pirate's" captain "Proposal Lola"!" The two brothers yelled as they saw their captain walked by. She was large with hair like Perona and Ayame's, but her's was somewhat between the two. She was missing a front tooth as well. "Current proposal count: 4443!"

Once this human Lola spotted Luffy, she fell in love. "Oh, my! I love you - please marry me!" she said with a Valentine's day attitude.

"Nope." Luffy answered.

The two brothers gaped, "Rejection! The 4444th rejection!"

* * *

**A/N: I tried, and I hope it isn't so bad. My computer went in some many blackouts that I had to rewrite my work about - let's see, 7 times. **

**GG computer, GG - NOT! -puts on grumpy face-**

**I hope you fabulous people aren't mad with me!** **If you are, then you can slap me in the face. There was even a couple bold people out there and sent "PMs" to me - way too go, you offically scare me. And yes, I will try to write more chapters! Just... don't hurt me - I bruise easily! **

**No promises! I have 2 exams coming up!**

_Reviews~_

_littleai: Aha...ha ha...ha. -scurries off to fix the mistake- Thank you for pointing that out for me! You are so fabulous! _

_KEEler 21: Are you psychic? It's like you know exactly what I'm gonna do next. -lets out an ultimate gasp- Inception!_

_vampireprincessofempire: Yeees, quite lovely indeed! _

_Purple Dragon Ranger: YOU! NO! PLEASE! DO NOT WANT! I'll - I'll try to update! Please... don't do it - not the eyes. Not those beautiful eyes. Ugh... -Rolls up in a ball, falls to my side, bites knees and whimpers- _

_..._

**_Welcome_****_ Polyamory, SmileRen, Tevon Wae, Cosmos Angel, I got mugged by a penguin (_**_I love that name!_**_), Random Punk, Dark-Forest-Clouds, and Hamster 1st_****_!_**

**STAY FABULOUS~**

_**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Favorite ~ Follow ~**_


	20. Stay

**"Sometimes it's okay if the only thing you did today was breathe."**

**~ Unknown ~**

*** Sorry for the length and the errors!**

* * *

**Monkey D. Luffy.**

"I have to go!"

Proposal Lola tripped the boy, before he could run off. "We know there isn't much time!" she shouted, "We might as well just show you our idea! Men!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the Risky Brothers, have gathered a load of shadows. The Straw Hat captain looked uneasy with what they were thinking.

"Hey-" he was cut off by Lola.

She took a deep breath, "I know it looks a lot. But I found a solution - a way for us to win!" The female captain started, "I've found that it's possible for a shadowless person to take in shadows!" Lola said quickly as the Risky Brothers held a squirming shadow with hesitance. "But my men could only endure two shadows for a few minutes - but you my friend! I have witnessed your will - and it's astounding!" she said and gave the boys the signal, "This is the only way for us to win!"

The Risky Brothers shoved the shadow in Luffy without warning and consent. He gave out a small scream in agony. He felt in control of himself but something had changed within him, it was hard to explain. He felt strange and upgraded. Lola and the Risky Brothers looked at him, "How do you feel?" she questioned.

In the most uncharacteristic way, he said, "I'm good." He looked different, his skin had begun to look blue.

"Good," she repeated, "Do you know how to use a sword?"

"No."

The Risky Brothers honored the boy with a sword, and in an instant, Luffy had it. He was quick and light - his attack on the tree was flawless. He had the skill to chop a tree effortlessly. The young captain quickly composed himself, he had realized what he had done. Lola smiled, "That shadow belonged to a great swordsman from the Marines. At least now I know why a Marine is useful for!" she continued, "Bring him more! More!"

Everyone practically shoved a shadow in Luffy's body one at a time as his screams filled the air. His appearance grew from a boy to a nightmare. Lola nearly collapsed from shock, he was taking in a lot of shadows - more than she had anticipated. By the time they hit to the last shadow, Luffy was as big as a giant. But not as big as Oz. He also looked terrifying as he panted deeply.

"Incredible..." Lola uttered as she finally collapsed, her legs could no longer hold her up. "You... still yourself?"

"Yeah," Monster Luffy bellowed, knocking over her men by accident with his breath. They were looking at him, doe-eyed.

Proposal Lola nodded slowly, "Give him the sword." The Risky Brother went to get the sword for Luffy and his size. Once they have arrived with the giant sword, Luffy grabbed it and started to stomp his way towards the battle ground.

"Luffy!" Lola shouted, "You only have 10 minutes! Once 10 minutes is over all the shadows will return to its owner, ya hear?!" He did hear but did not reply, all he could think about is his nakama. Their safety is his priority.

As the big captain entered the battle scene, nearly all his nakama was wiped out. Only two yet remains on the battle ground; Nami and Usopp. He was just in time to witness Oz kicking Zoro to a nearby building. The sniper used a large hand-made sling shot - probably made from Franky - and shot a large sack labeled 'Salt' in Oz's mouth. It seemed like it worked, but failed due to Moria's shadow pulling it out. It aimed the sack back towards Usopp, knocking him over.

"Now stomp him Oz! Make him into paste - No! _Liquid_!" Moria chortled manically, he was beyond insanity as Oz went to tend his Master's wishes.

Luckily, Luffy was there to save both Nami and Usopp in a flash. "Hey big guy. Just what the Hell are you stomping on?" he asked in a zombie-like tone. His voice had gone deeper as his muscles bulked in anger.

Oz turned, "Who are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Nami scoffed, "You're kidding, right?" But she was a bit uneasy by his appearance. True, there was a little bit of resemblance.

Usopp shrieked, eying him. "Just how the Hell?! What happened?!" He paused, "No, wait... Words can't describe things... but HOW?!"

Luffy placed them down, "What happened to the others?" he questioned them.

"Everyone was defeated!" the sniper shouted, devastated. "But for Ayame - She's missing!"

"'Missing'?!" Nami questioned, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Where did she went off to?!"

Usopp thought deeply, "At first she went to grab her weapons - Robin, Chopper and I saw it laying around in Perona's garden and we decided to place it by the tree - away from here. Robin told her about it -" he gasped, "What if she's lost?! Holy crap, I nearly forgot how bad her sense of direction is!"

"At least she isn't as bad as Zoro and Luffy." The navigator sighed, "It can't be helped then... we just have to believe that's she's all right on her own." She didn't sound too assured about it herself, of course there was plenty of mysterious beings out there. Including that creep, Absalom.

In an instant, Luffy attacked Oz and Moria. He had heard what he wanted and therefore, had no use just standing there wasting time. He was at a time limit.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Moria's castle. Ayame.**

A sound of a whooshing noise made contact to skin along with an unfamiliar voice.

"Get... up you... knave!" he shouted towards the magician's form. She groggily woke up, aching and in pain. A burning sting on her head and body. She looked up and squinted. It was a man and a woman - both were assassins just by the look of their malicious, bright eyes. Bartholomew Kuma was nowhere to be seen. A man around the height of Zoro with a dark appearance glowered down at her. Apparently he had beaten her while she was unconscious. Maybe even tortured in her slumber.

The magician looked at the other assassin. A woman, whose face was covered with a black veil, held Ayame in place. She was on her knees, panting an off-beat tune. Her eyes held disappointment and disgust through her veil.

They knew about her sins, she thought only the higher status would know. But the air that surrounded them grew heavier and heavier - it was getting harder to breathe. That's when one knows that their lies and deceit is known to one group of people. She was caught red-handed by the people she's trying to run away from. What would it feel like if the Straw Hats knew?

She needed to get away. Run away. Hide.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" the man's hawk-like eyes grew wide as his brows lowered to a v-shape. He grabbed her face, "You have brought the organization down because of your actions! Ever since those rumors of you being a pirate - That had given World Government the upper hand to over throw us!" he spat ridiculously at her face as she shut her eyes in disgust.

_Oh, I remember him now. _Ayame thought and remembered that nickname she gave him, _Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly from my Honor's Stealth Class in Two-headed Vulture Academy. _She slapped his hand away and wiped her face with her shirt. "I never intended to join... don't worry I'll think of something," She said coolly. No, _charmingly_.

"Bullshit!" Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly bellowed as he kicked her side. She fell over, wincing. But the woman pull her back up and onto her knees again. It hurt worse than that kick on her side - she'd rather be on the ground than on her knees. "Have you forgotten how _hard_ the First Assassin - Saint Gunther of Marienplatz - fought to get our own organization instead of working for that fucked up Government?! Do you realize whose family he once belonged to?!" He sounded crazy about the history of Gunther - their "Deity".

"He fought hard," Ayame sounded like a bored cow, "and he was once a Royal Bastard that was once born from the Celestial Dragons household," she scoffed lightly, only to be given harsh looks at the "bastard" part. "But as a baby, he was thrown in the garbage site in the city because his mother was a poor servant. Not minutes later, a witch swooped down and nurtured him to become an assassin. That man assassinated his older brother - who was king that time, he revolted the great Kingdom and gain freedom of slaves - us." She said it like a dead man; unfeeling and of course, lifeless.

"Correct." He nodded with a strict appearance. Ayame rolled her eyes. "And I will relinquish you of the story of Saint Gunther-"

"Oh, no..." Ayame whispered, only to get her shoulders squeezed by the woman. She had a strong grip as the magician winced.

Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly continued with a brooding fascination. "Back thousands of years ago, Saint Gunther was raised to adulthood, he marched his way into the Kingdom - at that time the Celestial Dragons had lost their only heir. Do you know what happened next?"

"Gunther became king for the time being as his father tried to oppose him. Then he used his sliver-tongue mouth to persuade the slaves into his side - oh, and used science to fool them. In the end, Gunther was a bad-ass God and died like one. The end-"

"Shut your mouth, you shithead!" he shouted as he punched her.

"But it's true," she spat out blood. "He became a "god"... of fraud. You might as well call him the God of Mischief."

"Even if he used science and the witch's magic, he still deserves to be treated like a God!"

She scoffed, "Right. Foretelling an eclipse is going to happen in 3 days just to sway a person's judgement is Godly. 'Oh! A solar eclipse is going to happen! Come join my side so I can protect you from harm! Because I'm a macho man with magical powers!'" Ayame tried to sound like a man as she portrayed herself as Gunther. "'Oh, my! Saint Gunther! You... - _so_ handsome and bulky!'" she played as the damsel then return to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Psh. People back then didn't know science, they practically knew nothing - and some jerk comes along and toys with their mind. What kind of God is that?!"

"He had told the truth long ago, bitch - he made everyone equal. He gave them intelligence, shelter, honor, wealth, and he taught them protection. Stealth. Loyalty. Assassination."

_Equal my ass. There's still servants and higher-leveled employees. _She thought bitterly, but for some reason she countered herself; it was their choice. They had the ability to choose. But anything outside the organization, choice doesn't exist - it must be inside the organization.

"Do you understand where I am getting at, bitch?" he questioned, his eyes showing disgust.

"Yeah," she muttered, "Treat me like an _equal_ Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly."

His face turned red as he sucked in air through his nose like a woman in labor. He was about to attack her, but the mysterious woman held her hand up. She shook her head.

"But she -" The woman got in front of Ayame as Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly spoke, "Fine! But this bitch needs to learn! She needs to grow up! Her head is far up in the clouds and she needs to place her feet on the ground!" he continued, "Families in Marienplatz are suffering! Children are being taken by force - children who doesn't know self-defense yet! Celestial Dragons saw your choice as a trump card - they want their slaves back from long ago."

Flabbergasted, this caught the magician's mind, "I thought it was just World Government!"

Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly's jaw dropped and looked at his partner, pointing at Ayame. "You see this bitch?! Can't I punch her?!" The woman shook her head as he sighed in defeat. "World Government and Celestial Dragons are together as one. Why the Hell are they doing this to us now?!"

"I still don't understand how this involves me."

"Gunther's strength!" he cursed aloud, "While we were focused on you - we were attacked by the Seagulls in our blind spot!" he said the old term for Marines. While they were the Seagulls, the Assassins were the Vultures. Strange yet fitting. "Also, when you left, two-thirds of the assassins left as well - wanting to explore the world! They followed _your_ example! And those who are left behind - and trust me when I say this, there is only a hundred of us - was left to defend the whole damn island."

For once, Ayame was left speechless. _This is... my fault?_ The it clicked, _So..._ "If I assassinate the Straw Hats, the other missing assassins will turn themselves in..."

The two assassins nodded, "And?"

"They'll think I went away for a _mission_. Is that why I'm being pressured to kill them myself? To make it _look _like it's job?" Her heart clenched at the idea of murdering her friends - they were friends, right? Well, despite the lies and deceit she led them. She shook her head, _Of course we are friends! We've been through tough times and happy ones! _

"You have to do it!" Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly shouted, "You started this mess and it is you who has to end it!"

"I-"

"Say that you do it!"

"I... can't. They're my... my friends," she nearly teared up, only to blink it away. Feelings can't get in the way, there are a weakness.

They shook their head, "What had happened to the girl who walked alone and didn't care if she was called a cold-hearted nuisance?" He questioned with a tight frown. "What happened to that bitch that I always call bitch?"

"My frozen heart started beating," she whispered, looking at the floor. "But I'm still a nuisance - I assure you. It's just - they were always having fun. A word that I thought never existed in our Island. It was always reputation, power, money and killing."

"Killing _is_ fun! Power _is_ fun! And reputation!" he persuaded, "Just assassinate them! Soon you'll find out that friends can be replaced! You'll find lots of them who will act like them!"

"That's wrong, you sick... bad... man!"

The woman stopped her fellow assassin from killing her. It would have been better if they assassinate her and set her off as an example. But it wasn't like that in the organization - she'd have to go through trials first. The older woman shook her head and signaled that the talk was over. She walked towards the exit and immediately Kuma appeared behind the doors. They spoke to each other leaving Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly with Ayame.

"And here I thought that I could still persuade you, Bitch." He spoke roughly, watching the magician trying to stand. She succeeded as she wobbled towards the window for support. He followed.

Ayame let out a short, bitter chuckle. "We aren't 12 anymore, you moron. I'm not the same girl in Stealth Class."

"Is it bad that I still see you as we were 12?"

She turned to him, "Hey! I may be short but you have no right to call me a-"

"This guy... Roronoa Zoro."

The magician paused. "What... about him?" she turned away, hiding a light blush.

...

**Mr. Tall, Dark and Ugly.**

Ayame turned away from him, but he saw that blush. Something within him grew nasty, it felt like a selfish dragon. What did Zoro had what he didn't? He knew Ayame longer than that swordsman.

"Did you run away because of my family's offer?"

"You didn't answer my question," she pouted as she turned to him again. The blush gone, but her pouting was unusual and uncharacteristic. He found it even more enticing.

"Bitch, you are avoiding mine."

"I don't have time for this - I need to help my friends."

He decided to be upfront to her secretive nature. "We were supposed to be betrothed."

The magician took in a deep breath, "I told you, I don't have time. We can talk when I decide the fate of the Straw Hats."

"Look, I just want some answers." He uttered, careful to be too loud. He looked at the side of her lip, she was bleeding. Then he took in her appearance, she was thin and petite with blood covered on her. He noticed how her hand was on her left shoulder where his partner gripped her. It may be broken or dislocated. He was too hard on her. Correction, _they _were too hard on her.

"You'll have it later." Her eyes looked past him, "Stop calling me a 'Bitch'. I know I can be at some point - you don't have to remind me."

He irked and couldn't hold himself. He knocked her out with a punch, "She's yours now Shichibukai. We have no more business with her."

The stoic man nodded, "I can see."

* * *

**Battle ground. Roronoa Zoro.  
**

It was over. Finally, it was over. Everyone's shadow was back.

The swordsman laughed, he gambled with his life, just standing there in the sun without a shadow. "I seem to be alive." He smirked, flexing his arm, checking if he's truly back to normal in the sun.

"I thought I was going to heaven for a moment," Robin smiled with tired eyes.

Sanji swirled by, "That's fine by me~!" he shouted with his infamous hearts around him. "If I'm with Robin-chwan, I'll gladly go to heaven~!" he sang.

"Don't just laugh you're asses off, idiots!" the sniper shouted, "We thought you were dead for sure! Do you hear me?!" he kept shouting at them, only to be ignored.

"That was scary!" both Nami and Chopper whimpered.

Brook placed his boney hand to where his heart once was. "My goodness, you nearly scared me to death-" he quickly corrected himself. "Ah, I'm already dead."

It had been a long day, those who have lost their shadows suddenly felt relieved to see and bathe in the light. Franky went to pick up the unconscious captain and placed him on a flat surface. Looking again at the island-ship. The area looked destroyed by Luffy and Moria.

Proposal Lola and her crew came around to say their thanks, also, sharing the wealth of Moria's treasure. But that didn't happen as quickly as they thought.

Suddenly everyone felt chills crawl on their back. _"I see."_ A new voice rang in the pirates' ears, they turned around and looked up. _"So my greatest fears have become reality..?"_ Someone from a den den mushi said towards a big man.

"So it would seem." The giant man uttered, there was a bible and another lump on his lap.

"Who's that?" the sniper questioned to the others.

"He's here!" Nami told them ominously as she panted in fear. "Guys, calm down... and listen to me." She took several deep breaths and gulped, "During the fight with Moria and the others... I forgot to tell you, but... on this island," she took her time to speak, "There's _another _one. Another Shichibukai!"

Everyone stood up properly with wide eyes. "Another Shichibukai?!"

"Why is there two Shichibukai in one island?!" Chopper questioned, but that was a question that cannot be answered.

_"Just when we chose a successor for Crocodile... It's not good to lose another one." _The voice paused from the transponder, _"Is he still breathing? Even in the faintest?"_

"Who knows," the man replied.

_"As long as he is still alive, we will wait for his recovery and hope for him to remain in his position as Shichibukai." He continued, "No one must hear the Moria is defeated."_

"That man is "The Tyrant"! Bartholomew Kuma!" Lola informed everyone.

_"Do you understand? This is a strict order from World Government. Including the Straw Hats... Obliterate everyone on the island!"_

"Too easy." Bartholomew Kuma said as he slowly put away the den den mushi as he went to grab both bible and the other item in one hand. He got up.

Zoro eyed him and his eyes landed on a familiar cotton head. _Ayame! _His mind raced on options, seeing her in that thing's possession. It was enough to make him feel desperate.

The others didn't have sharp eyes as the swordsman, but as the sun rise, the magician's hair sparkled. Usopp was the first to make the first move. He took out his glasses device and looked closely at the Shichibukai's items. He gasped for air like a fish, his eyes wide and he started pointing. "He- He's got-"

"Usopp-" Nami tried to calm him.

"HE'S GOT AYAME!" he screamed in terror, looking at the lifeless form. She was covered in blood. "What do we do?!" Chopper and Brook screamed in sync as they huddled.

"Stand back, I'll deal with him." Panted the swordsman, he was clearly not in shape for another battle. But he had to. To protect what is precious to him and the crew.

"C-careful!" Nami shouted after him, "He has a strange ability! I saw him make a person disappear with just one touch of his hand and he can teleport too!" They watch Kuma slowly take his gloves off and once they were off. He disappeared. He was surrounded in Proposal Lola's pirate crew, behind the Straw Hats. She yelled for them to retreat, but they were stubborn, and that led them to be attacked by the Tyrant.

Kuma teleported behind the swordsman. "Pirate hunter Zoro. Shall I start with you?"

"As long as you put her down." He gestured to Ayame, he didn't want to hit her by accident. The swordsman was going to get reckless.

"Indeed." Bartholomew Kuma placed her down as Zoro signaled Usopp to carry her away. The sniper scrambled and picked her up, then scrambling to the others. Off in the safety area, the first mate could hear: "Oi, Ayame! Wake up - Dammit! She's bleeding too much!"

Zoro looked angrily at the Shichibukai. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." He answered, "I simply found her like that." _That didn't sound like a lie... _But that troubled Zoro, _If it wasn't him, then who?_

"Oi!" one of Lola's crew mates yelled, "That's unfair! Did you know how much trouble the Straw Hats went through to defeat Moria?!"

Another one added, "Yeah! We're the ones with no injuries, so _we're _gonna fight you!"

"Just get the Hell back." Zoro muttered dangerously, "I'm the one he wants. Didn't you hear?" His eyes looked demonic, unbound and wild. He was going to give it his all, reckless or not. "If it's a fight he wants, then I won't back down." He heard multiples of gasps from the crowd behind him.

"You lot are pretty famous." The swordsman's eyebrow raised, looking at the Shichibukai. "It would seem that on Straw Hat Luffy's ship, there are quite a few skilled subordinates-"

"No, no, no, no~ You idiot~!" Nami, Chopper, Franky, Usopp and Sanji waved their hand with a light blush on their faces.

"He didn't mean ALL of you!" Lola cut in with a face of wrath.

"You have caused quite a bit of trouble," the Shichibukai continued, ignoring the crew. "It appears that your captain isn't the only one responsible for your renown." Zoro refused to hear more talking as he took in a stance.

"**Two sword style: Iai Rashomon**!" he quickly sliced his blade, but he ended up cutting a boulder in half as Kuma first he was behind the swordsman, but countered that, and ending up in front of him. Zoro saw that his opponent was about to smash his hand towards him - he barely dodged. _What the Hell? _He looked and froze. Bartholomew Kuma made a deep hole on the ground he used to be, it had a distinctive outline of a paw.

_His attacks are the flying type. Dammit. _He thought as he barely dodged another attack, he was out of breath. It felt like his head was burning. Zoro looked closely at Kuma's hands, he found it odd to see a paw pad. But at least he knew why his attacks leave markings. The swordsman used his flying attack ability as well, but the Shichibukai deflected it with his palm. "So that's your ability?" he questioned.

"I ate the Nikyu-Nikyu fruit. I'm a paw-man."

"Paw-man?" Franky questioned, "I don't know if you really are a Shichibukai or just a weeniebukai. But-" before he could finish, Kuma had attacked him with a flying attack. The crew watched in horror as Chopper ran to the Cyborg's aid.

"Cyborg Franky, is that all you have?" he questioned.

Robin turned to the Shichibukai, "Normally, Franky wouldn't be easily thrown back by a simple canon." She demanded an explanation.

"I call that technique Pad canon. By repelling air at the speed of light, I make a shock wave that can pierce through anything."

Without warning Zoro charged in as Kuma was prepared. But the swordsman's hard work was futile. The damages from Oz took its effect. Sanji cut in, but he only ended up damaging his leg. Usopp tried his fire phoenix, but that backfired as well. The Straw Hats were in trouble.

"As I figured, getting rid of you all in your injured states isn't fair at all." Bartholomew Kuma uttered, "The Government ordered me to obliterate all of you, but..." he paused as he suddenly made a giant air balloon. It soon shrank, compressing the air into a small tight air balloon. It was soon recognized as a bomb by Nico Robin's intellect. "I will spare your lives." That gave some relief. But there was a catch, "If, in exchange, you give me the head of the Straw Hat Luffy." That catch made the blood of the conscious crew to run cold. "If I return with his head, the Government will not complain. Bring him to me."

"_NO WAY_!" They screamed at him.

"That's a shame." Kuma set free his air compressed bomb. "**Ursus Shock**," he mumbled and the bomb grew large and exploded with a hard shock wave.

...

**Bartholomew Kuma.**

One yet breathes air in his presence and had stopped him from taking Luffy. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. They had a quick bawl, and he figured that Kuma was a cyborg after his attack. The Tyrant corrected the term, he was a Pacifista. After that, the swordsman asked for an exchange. _Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro... wanting to be the world's greatest swordsman and he would risk his life for his captain. Interesting._

"Despite your ambitions. You wish to switch with Straw Hat and approach death?"

"Aside from that, I see no other way to save the crew." He responded as his body seemed like it could crumble any moment. "If you can't save your captain - then your ambition is worthless!" he uttered such wise words. "Luffy is the man who will be the Pirate King!"

"Now just hold on, you shitty bastard!" Another one of the pirates appeared, his drunken entrance into the scene became visible. "How are you s'pposed to get ahead if your dead, huh?!" He huffed as he stopped in front of Bartholomew. "Hey, shitty big guy! Rather than this moss-head swordsman, take my life instead!" he wobbled as he stood. "I may not pose a threat as of yet, but I will be! I'm Black Leg Sanji!"

_Hm, two nakamas. Both wanting to sacrifice for Straw Hat. _He thought, staring at them. But Zoro immediately eliminated his friend, knocking him out. He threw his swords in front of him, "This is my request."

Kuma sighed, "If I were to lay my hand on Straw Hat after this, my honor would be at stake."

"I'm in your debt."

"You can trust me," he placed his hand over Luffy's body, picking him up. "I will keep my promise. But before I can claim your sacrifice, I will make you experience _Hell._" He put his palm on Luffy's body and extracted a pinkish-red bubble. He placed him down. "This is his suffering. His stress. This is all the damage he took when he fought with Moria and Oz. If you wish to take his place then naturally you have to take in all his pain. However," he continued, "since you're close to death, if you were to take in all of this, it would be nearly impossible to survive."

Kuma took a bit of it and passed it on to Zoro. "Try it."

As it hit him, the Tyrant watch as he crumbled to the floor as his screams of agony faded to nonrhythmic breaths. But he still managed to move.

"How is it?"

"Just let me choose a location." He muttered, not wanting any of the others to witness.

* * *

**Minutes later at a non-specific area. Sanji.**

After waking up to Luffy's laughter, Sanji immediately and quietly set out to find Zoro. All there was left was his swords. _Even if everything looks fine - that stupid marimo had to be missing. He... can't be dead - can he?! Shitty bastard! _He kept running until he reached the end. "There he is!" he whispered, shock to see him there and standing with his arms crossed. But something seemed wrong.

"Hey!" He called to the swordsman as he closed in. "Where'd that shithead - Shichibukai - go?!" He paused, taking in his appearance and the floor. He was bloody and his clothes were ripped and torn. "What the Hell is with all this blood?! H-hey... are you still alive?" he questioned. "What happened?!"

"N-nothing... happened." Zoro responded in the most pained tone the cook ever heard.

_That shithead! _"I'm going to get Chopper!" he ran off.

...

**Roronoa Zoro.**

"Zoro..." Another voice echoed in his head. It seemed unfamiliar at first, but soon a small figure came up to him with tears rolling down. He looked directly at it and his breath caught. Never did he intended to let anyone else see him like this. Soon his knees gave in. "Zoro!" the magician ran up to him, embracing the man. "I-It's going to be okay, all right? Keep your eyes open for me!" she cried softly.

"Ayame...?" he questioned as she tried her best to place him carefully on the ground. He winced in pain, but somehow, she managed to let him lie on his back. _She's... alive. _That made him feel grateful that she survived the shock wave bomb. But her appearance was what concerned him. "What happened to you?" he whispered, eying the blood trails on her forehead and the side of her lip.

"Just plain zombies." She answered quickly as she placed her hand on his cheek, caressing him. Her eyes was full of worry. "Don't lose your focus on me, okay? You're going to be okay."

He scoffed, "I'm... not going to die... not yet."

"You say that now! But how can you - what if you -" she started crying, "I couldn't help you. I don't know what I should so! I didn't even help any of you when you fought Moria and Oz! How can I forgive myself-"

"Shut up." Zoro grumbled lowly as he winced. He placed his hand on the top of her head. "It's... okay. If the only thing you did was breathe." He continued and gasped for air in his crushed body, "As long as you survived... I'm grateful."

She took his hand from her head and held him. "I'm going to get Sanji and Chopper-" the magician got up.

"Stay." He tugged her hand back towards him, it hurt moving. But he felt that life could easily leave if she left, he'd rather have her with him until the very end. If he were to die today. "Only you can keep me conscious."

Ayame stared at him and nodded slowly, trying to understand why. But she cast that aside as she closed their distance, she kneel, placing his head on her lap. She held his hand.

"Okay. I'll stay."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh, and Zoro laughing in his POV is true. I was shock, but in anime episode 375 around 5:15, he starts laughing.**

**Okay, so I'm going to make the series a bit shorter. (This is the last long piece of work. The next one - HOPEFULLY will be around 3,000-4,500!) I hate making it too long and have no romance in it. But it will get there, and you will all be melting on the floor by then. It will be - like I said, rated M. I would just like to remind everyone that. Just in case there are some underage people out there. VIEWERS DISCRETION ADVISED!**

**Ok, on to the reviews!**

_little ai : Oh, you aren't being mean! Don't be silly! But regarding about Blackbeard, yeah, I know what you mean. I watched episode 369 and it said First Division. I was confused by that. But I like how you pointed that out, I'll change it to second division because you are Fabulous! _

_vampireprincessofempire : Yes, very very interesting. But I hope this chapter is more interesting! Stay Fab!  
_

_Nova Rhe : I forgot to post it! (Stupid me! Stupid! Stupid! -whacks myself- Stupid me!) But don't worry it'll be up! I swear! Today... or tomorrow... or, um, the day after that... It'll be up! Don't worry! (I know I sent you a PM long ago but I still consider this as a comment that needs a reply!) -happy face-  
_

_Purple Dragon Ranger : You don't know how relieve I am to read your comment without Puss in Boots cute face! -Trust mode activate- I know you won't do again~! After all~ Ayame and Zoro are getting closer~! (I'm spared! Yay!)  
_

_KEEler 21 : UMBREON! I LOVE UMBREON! FAVORITE EEVEE FINAL FORM EVAH! POKEMON LOVERS UNITE! -hardcore fist pump-  
_

_..._

**Welcome~**

**oh... for a second there I thought I missed someone... Err. This is awkward. I should just do the list thing on my profile... A-heh. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! HOLD ON! There IS someone! Welcome Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way~!**

**STAY FABULOUS~ **

**(I stayed up all night just to finish this! 3 nights actually!)  
**

_**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Favorite ~ Follow ~**_


	21. Bink's Sake

**"Am I getting to you? Am I? Good."**

**~ Joker ~**

***So, I did a background check on the Risky Brother real names. AND I FOUND NOTHING! So, I'm reintroducing them and giving them fabulous (well, not really) names!**

* * *

**Courtyard. Nico Robin.**

The archeologist sat near her crew mates, Zoro, Chopper and Ayame. She giggled lightly, witnessing a beautiful sight; the swordsman and the magician, holding hands as they were both passed out. But it was also disheartening. The two looked like they were beaten to a pulp. Zoro had his severe blood loss and damage to his body. Ayame had cuts and bruises; a cut on her lip, a bruise on the side of her head and a dislocated shoulder. Franky and her was willing to donate their blood to Zoro. Franky and Zoro shared the same blood type; AB and Ayame had AB-. But they were both refused by Chopper, his reason was "you need rest" and Lola's crew decided to donate. It was the least they could do.

Robin shook her head and sighed, _They're both reckless. Fitting yet troubling. _A slight smile creeping its way back on her tan face. _But they are all right. That's important._

"Ah~ Were is that piano seat?" Brook questioned loudly as he came by. "Oh! There it is!" he looked at Ayame's chair and paused for a moment, seeing that she was sitting on it, unconscious. "Oh, my! What am supposed to do?" he thought out loud as he got his thinking pose on.

"Why don't you put her _right next_ to Zoro?" Robin suggested with an all-knowing smile. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Wonderful idea~!" he sang joyously as he gently plucked the young girl as Robin separated their hands for the time being. He placed her beside the swordsman on the man-made bed as Chopper kept chanting "gently" to the skeleton. Brook silently took the chair and went to the piano.

Nami and Proposal Lola - also a disheveled Luffy and Usopp - came in. Robin gestured the navigator to come quickly, she did. "What is it -" Nami spotted the lovebirds, "Oh ho~!" the Swedish girl had a Cheshire grin, that creep the innocence of Chopper. "And look~ She's even cuddling him! How cute!" she grabbed her camera and started taking pictures from all angles, with the help of Robin as well.

"Nami! What are you doing?!" Chopper shouted as a small verbal mumble pass through Ayame's lips and she cling closer to the object she was hugging; Zoro. "They are unconscious - you shouldn't be taking pictures of them like that!"

"Oh, come on Chopper." The navigator mumbled, pushing him slightly away, "This is once in a life time opportunity~!"

The doctor refused to listen as he gently placed Ayame's arm back to her side in his human form. Her shoulder was dislocated and it needed time to heal. Hopefully the doctor's medicine would help reduce the pain when she wakes up. He sighed, returning back to his small form.

* * *

**On Thousand Sunny. Sanji.**

"SANJI!" yelled the captain of the Straw Hats. "I'm hungry!" he whimpered, rubbing his empty stomach.

"EAT SOME CHEESE THEN!" the cook yelled viciously, it was always the same; Sanji, I'm hungry. Sanji there's only cheese and no crackers to go with it. Sanji, make food. Sanji do this. Sanji do that. Where's his 'thank you for the damn food' huh?! Did he not teach Luffy manners?! _Shitty everything. _He thought, but he was glad that everyone was all right. Of course there was some of them that needed medical attention, but it wasn't severe as Chopper had announced. Just a couple blood donors and that's it.

In an instant, Luffy had the cheese in his grabby hands. "Sanji!" _And here we go again, shitty bastard._ "I can't live off this! It doesn't give me enough energy!"

"Quit complaining!" Sanji barked, "I'll cook something up if you help bring the cooking gear to the courtyard!" he irked and carried a vast amount of plates on him. The cook stopped when he saw his darling Nami-swan get on board with a contempt smirk on her face. "Oh~ Nami! I'm so glad you're okay~!" he said, watching her ignore him and she ran to her immense amount of treasure on deck. _I love how she plays hard to get! _

"That is a large amount of treasure, even if it were to be Christmas, that'll be still too much." Proposal Lola said, looking at it, "Right, Namizou?"

Nami looked up, with a perplexed look. "What did you say just now?" Her face relaxed as she stared at the larger woman. A smile creeping her way up.

"Namizou?" Lola was slightly confused herself, "Why did I call you that?" she pondered to herself as Sanji watched with an adoring look at the navigator.

Nami gasped, "Are you... Lola!?" she questioned and got up.

"Yes, did we met before-" the older woman was interrupted by a sisterly hug.

"Oh Lola! I never thought I'd see you again!" she shouted, walking to her treasure and grabbed a handful of it. "Here," she gave Proposal Lola her treasure, shocking _almost_ everyone on board.

"Eh?! Mine?!" Lola questioned, she was generous for Nami's kindness. In the background, an astounded Luffy and Usopp screamed: "NAMI GAVE AWAY HER TREASURE!" to the entire island.

Franky turned to the cook, carrying a large bag above his head. "Is this all?"

"A STORM IS COMING!" the two yelled again in the background.

"Huh? A storm?" Franky directed his eyes to the two, "Really?"

"Don't listen to those idiots," sighed Sanji as he walked to the courtyard, "They're just trying to recover from their shock."

* * *

**Courtyard. Sanji.**

As the men and women arrived from the ship, Luffy and Franky carried the baggage with ease. "Oi, Chopper, I brought the things you needed!" the captain shouted.

"Oh, thank you." Chopper nodded, staring at Zoro.

"How are they?" Luffy questioned about the swordsman and the magician.

"Ayame's just fine, she only needs sleeps." Chopper answered, "Zoro... this is my first time seeing him take so much damage. I'm sure something happened while we were unconscious."

"Yeah, I can't believed he'd just leave like that!" Usopp added, "And it's weird how Luffy is so energetic."

"I don't get it myself!" Luffy told them as he placed the food and medicine down.

"What just happened a day ago?" someone questioned, which made Sanji turn around with interest as well as the crew. It was the Risky Brothers; Joe was skinny as a cinnamon stick and the other one was named Moe, he had the appearance of a [rotten] orange. Noted by the cook, Sanji. "We know! Cause we saw the whole thing!" they burst with an excited grin. "Want us to tell ya?!" Joe questioned teasingly.

Unfortunately for the Straw Hats, Sanji intervened as he dragged Joe and Moe outside. Once they were out, the two brothers argued why he was dragging them away. "Shut it! Just hurry up and tell me what happened when I passed out." He ordered taking a new cigarette and lit it up.

Joe and Moe looked at each other and shrugged with a grin on their faces. They talked about the whole ordeal with passion, it was obvious that they thought the cook and Zoro were cool. But something else caught his attention as they spoke, "Then there was this girl with a cotton candy-like hair!" said Joe, the skinny one out of the two brothers. _A-Ayame?! They're talking about her pompadour hair! How ador- NO! No time for that! _

"Ayame?" Sanji questioned, "What did she do - No, uh, what's a better question?" he pondered to himself, then it snapped in his mind. "Did she see it happen?" Sanji would be beyond mortified if she witnessed something like that. Zoro wouldn't like it if anyone knew.

Moe scratched his head and asked his brother if she had seen the whole situation. "Well, we only saw her walk in slowly after you left to get the doctor-"

"Yeah! And boy, she looked so... er what's the word... trama-" he tried to say the word but his brother helped him out.

"She looked **_trauma_tized**! She was all like, 'Zoro'..." Moe did a high pitched tone as he started doing kiss-y faces to the air. "It was like a little love story - except that Zoro was willing to die for the crew and he took Luffy's pain for an exchange." He shook his head, "Poor gal, I think she witnessed the whole thing. It kinda moved me to tears, she was crying a river with her nose getting all pink! She kinda reminds me of a little girl crying over her red balloon!" he wiped an escaped tear.

"Yeah! No women should witness something like that!" Joe nodded, "But it's good to know that his pride is known to her! Lucky swordsman..." he trailed as he pouted, "I want a cute girl too."

"Good luck..." his brother muttered, "with a face like yours." Moe eyed the dark eye bags and wrinkles on Joe's face.

Sanji had long dropped his cigarette when he heard that Ayame might have seen the incident.

"Are you certain?!" he shouted at the two brothers. "My poor ma cheri!" he cried, such horrible things shouldn't be seen by a woman - well, at least not to an innocent girl! _Don't worry ma cheri! I'll sooth your pain - Oh, wait, she's asleep. Tomorrow then! I will pet her cherry blossom hair and gather all my ladies!_ He thought with a righteous pose; his fist up and foot on a stone as he looked at the heavens with tears trailing down his pale cheeks. _For women!_

"The Hell's he doing?" the two brothers questioned in sync, looking at the cook's pose and attitude. "Well, see ya! We're gonna spread the whole word to everyone! That guy is gonna be so cool-"

"Hold up." Sanji returned back to normal, "Don't say a single thing. He didn't put his life on the line just for a simple thanks. Besides," he continued, "If they found out about his suffering was down to another comrade, how do you thing Luffy and the others will react?" He turned to the brothers who looked like they could explode with the truth. "JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!" he shouted venomously as the brothers nodded slowly.

"So... we can't tell them?" Joe whimpered, thinking that it would be cool if they knew.

But his brother thought otherwise, "He's right! As long as everyone's alright, it's fine!" He agreed with the French cook.

Sanji nodded, "Now... let's eat." He walked to the courtyard as he heard them whisper, "This guy is freakin' cool..!"

_Damn right._

* * *

**Courtyard. Nico Robin.  
**

The archeologist released her devil fruit powers after hearing about the situation. _Ah, so now I understand the cook's intentions. And what happened while we were unconscious, how interesting to survive such a feat. _Robin thought as she glanced at Zoro then Ayame, _Did you witness him? Is that why you were holding his hand? _She sighed, letting it slide.

"Excuse me..." whispered a man that seemed to be the same height as Zoro. Unlike the swordsman, this man had natural hair color of coal - the same as his eyes. His clothes were ripped and torn. "Sorry to intrude, but my sister and I have been stuck in this island 3 years ago. And we would like to thank you and your crew for saving us," he bowed with such suave. "Thank you."

The archeologist merely grinned, "It's not me you should thank, it's that boy over there." She pointed at Luffy, "Is that all you needed?"

That man looked over at Zoro and Ayame. "Are they okay?" he questioned softly.

Robin only smiled kindly, "Of course, those two can be a bit reckless. But they always live," she turned to them once more, "They are like birds. If one should die, the other would die as well."

...

**Courtyard. Karan.**

_Birds? _He mentally scoffed, _If one bird dies, the other would look for another partner. And Ayame will not do such a thing. She is not a bird__. _"I see," the man with a dark appearance, "My name is Karan," he slightly bowed, then he turned to the girl next to him. "This is my sister, Isidora." The woman had a chocolate-like appearance. Her skin is taupe and her eyes are blue.

Robin looked at them, "You don't look like pirates." She stated, eyeing Isidora's old-fashioned clothes.

"We aren't," Isidora bowed, her voice was cute and adoring. "A man of this island claimed to be a doctor and he helped fixed us up. But soon, he started taking us to a large man - he took away our shadows!" she teared up. "It's just, I can't believe people like you came. We're so grateful!"

"Oi, Robin!" Luffy called, "Who are they?" he grinned as he came over. _So that's Straw Hat, _Karan eyed the boy's attire; a red vet, shorts, sandals and his well-known straw hat. _A powerful opponent indeed. I wonder how he got Ayame on his ship. _

"We are travelers who went looking for help 3 years ago," Karan said, bowing his head. "We ask if we can come aboard on your ship just until we head to an island filled with _humans_."

"Yes, and without dangerous creatures!" begged Isidora, "Please sir!"

Luffy had a lope-side smirk, "Of course you can come aboard! The more the merrier right?!" he laughed and then he turned to the door. "Oi! Sanji, what was that about? What happened when we were unconscious?!"

The cook only shrugged, "Nothing happened. Don't worry-" he spotted Isidora._ There was something about that Sanji I don't like- _Karan gaped as the man appeared out of nowhere and in front of Isidora. _The Hell is wrong with that bastard?!_

"Aa~ A beautiful lady! I'm afraid we have not meet, mademoiselle!" he said adoringly, "I'm Sanji, your knight in shining armor-"

"Sanji, knock it out!" Karan knew the woman from the wanted posters, Nami the Cat Burglar. She punched his head, "Sorry. It's his way of greeting to women." She smiled, "I'm Nami. Just enjoy yourself here," the navigator dragged the cook.

_Hm, if I stay along board with them, I could still persuade Ayame to do the right thing. Or we have to do the job ourselves. _Karan and Isidora shared looks together and nodded. _We just need to wait._

...

**Brook.**

The skeleton started playing a nostalgic song that only pirates of the olden days would sing, in sadness or in joy. "_Yo ho ho ho! Yo ho ho ho!_" he repeated the bridge for some time and went on to the first verse with an enchanting voice of a tenor.

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_  
_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_  
_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta _

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_  
_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_  
_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_  
_Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri _

Then he went into the instrumental part and continued to play with his heart's contempt.

"Oi, Brook!" Luffy called, lying on the grand piano. "I know this song! Shanks and his crew used to sing it to me!"

"All olden pirates know this song. In both times of sorrow and joy," the skeleton continued playing with a light spirit as he laughed.

The pirate captain looked at him, "So, ya wanna join us?" the boy wasn't finished speaking as he continued, "You got your shadow back and you can sail the open seas now."

Brook knew he would ask that, "Well, you see... There's something I have not told you yet."

"What's that?"

"I made a promise with my nakama." He said with a hint of regret lingering, "If I don't fulfill that first, then I am not qualified to live as a man who does not keep his promises."

Luffy grinned, all-knowingly, "You're talking about Laboon, right?" he questioned, "I know. I heard about him from Franky and Robin." This caught the man of bones surprised.

He stammered a bit, "I-Is that so..? Laboon," he whispered with high hopes, "The name of a certain whale." He trailed, "At the cape..."

"It's what I'm trying to say!" the boy smiled, "We already met Laboon at the cape!" Surprised, Brook smashed his fingers on the keyboards. It startled the man of bones. But slowly returned to playing, only in a slow tempo. "I know Laboon has been waiting for 50 years for his nakama," he said as he continued on about the story. "We were so surprised! I can't believe _you_ were one of the pirates he waited 50 years for!"

Brook played Bink's sake in a faster tempo as his imaginary heart pumped just as fast. He couldn't control what he was feeling anymore - he wanted to burst!

"And, he still remembers the promise you made with him clearly." Luffy couldn't help but burst his excitement either, "If he learns this, Laboon's gonna be thrilled!"

"P-Please wait a moment," Brook laughed in joy as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact Laboon was still waiting. "What... What a surprise! Are you saying, you really met Laboon?! And it's already been 50 years?! And he's still waiting?!" he questioned and questioned, one after another as the Straw Hat captain agreed with an reliable face and grin. The lonely "Just Bones" Brook is finally, _finally_ happy.

"We're proof of that." Sanji and Usopp came along as the skeleton stared at them with hollow eyes. "We really met him." The cook said as the sniper agreed, both sharing a grin.

"How is he?"

"He's doing great!" Usopp answered the ex-Rumbar pirate.

"He's as big as a mountain, if I can recall about 10 months ago." Sanji added.

"I want to see him!" Brook announced excitedly. "When I first saw him he was only the size of a small ship. He was adorable! Even though he wasn't well tamed, he loved music!" he continued with nostalgic memory, "He's such a good boy! And he's still waiting at that cape..!" he teared up, having to wait 50 years was heartbreaking but reassuring that someone from the other side was willing to wait that long. It was a promise and a bond mashed up all together to make Laboon wait - it was his trust on the pirates that he knows that they'll come back. "I still think of him," Brook interrupted the music as he covered his face. The skeleton cried with all his heart pouring out only in tear form. It was heart-wrenching but, it was something looking forward for.

_I remember the day we needed to leave that cape. I remember how his eyes began to water as we said our final farewells. He looked so heartbroken that his newly found family was going to leave once more after he lost his first family. H-How can he wait for us after we've abandoned him? _Brook sniffed, but he was glad that the stubborn whale was still alive. _Laboon...! Thank you.. for remembering this Brook. This Brook who have abandoned you and yet you still have the heart to wait for me! Thank you for waiting!_

"I see now." Brook whispered, choking on his words as he go, "He's doing just fine...! I've never been this happy...!"

* * *

**2 days later. Roronoa Zoro.**

"How long have I been out?" he questioned to no one in particular, but someone answered.

"For three days now," he looked up and frowned. It was Nami who looked at him with the most disapproving look he'd ever seen. "Just what the Hell have you been up to? No one has ever seen you like..." she eyed his bandaged body. "_That,_" she emphasized as she shook her head. "You should be lucky that Chopper is here. Geez, what is wrong with you men?"

"Relax Nami," Robin placed her hand on the navigator's shoulder then turned her attention to the swordsman. "At least you woke up in time," she sighed.

Zoro abruptly sat up, his body ached as his head had begone to get heavy. It was a lot like a hangover. "What about Ayame?" he questioned, remembering her from their last encounter. She was bleeding with bruises on her face. Anger aroused on the bastard who ever did that to her.

The two women shared a look, a look that he didn't like.

"Well?"

Nami sighed, "Well, she woke up yesterday..." She scratched her forearm, looking at the older woman for help.

"And yet you sound unhappy." Zoro examined the looks on their faces, he didn't like what their expression was. "What's going on?"

Robin continued, "On that day, Ayame only woke up for a few minutes only to pass out during her conscious." The archeologist continued, staring directly at Zoro, knowing that he would be upset to hear her information. He looked like he could destroy an entire ship if he didn't get any more information. "She was later examined to have... an unidentified poison-"

"What?!" he shouted as he got out of the damn blankets. "Where is she?!"

"Zoro-" Nami tried, "You need to calm down, Chopper is dealing with it right now. In fact he may have found out about the origin of the poison!"

He went up to then, "Where. Is she?" he whispered deadly, but it didn't swayed the two girls.

Robin shook her head, "Where else? The ship no doubt." He marched his way over there, trying his hardest to walk straight. "You sure you won't get lost on your way?" she called, almost teasingly.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed, causing the older woman to giggle. _That woman just loves getting under people's skin... What is wrong with the women in this generation?!_

* * *

**Thousand Sunny. Zoro. **

"Get the Hell out of my way!" he shouted at a few pirates as he found his way to the ship. _If she's with Chopper then they're obviously in the infirmary! Dammit, who the Hell poisoned her? I don't recall seeing or hearing that zombies have poison. _He thought as he march up the stairs and onto the deck, heading to the doctor's room.

"Oi, Zoro!" he heard Luffy yelled as well as Usopp. "You're okay! Ahaha!" he grinned ear to ear, "Hey, are you listening to me?!"

"Oh, forget it." Usopp sweat dropped, "He just wants to see Ayame or whatever." He said waving his hand.

"What did Ayame have what I don't have?" Luffy pondered loudly.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Usopp questioned the captain with a sweat drop as Zoro scoffed, entering in the infirmary room. Chopper was working on something - perhaps an antidote. But once the reindeer heard the door, he turned.

"Zoro!" he exclaimed, "W-What are you doing here?! I need space not more people!" he ordered that was when the swordsman noticed the sweating and panting magician on the white bed. She was bare from the waist up, only having bandage covering her heaving chest. He looked at her shoulder and noticed a dark red-purple blotch.

"What happened to her?"

Chopper sighed, "Her shoulder is dislocated and there was small markings over it." He whispered as he changed the towel on her forehead, "I bet someone forced their hand to dig into her skin."

"But how did the poison enter?" Zoro questioned, skeptically.

The doctor sighed, "It's most likely the nail. It's common in the Grand Line, assassins or bards has their nail polish mixed with poison." He continued, "But... I thought these things were in stories! I guess Doctorine was right. Anything can happen."

_So there was another woman. But why are they pinpointing at Ayame? Was she at the wrong place? _"Will she be okay?"

A man from the other door burst open, "I heard that someone was poisoned. Maybe I could help," he said with suave. Almost instantly Zoro hated that man, there was something about him didn't seemed right - especially...  
_Oi... where the Hell is he staring at- _Zoro took a double take at where the man was staring.

"Don't look!" he covered Ayame's chest with his hands. He growled at the man who looked at him casually, "Just who the Hell are you?" he demanded viciously as he pulled the blankets up to Ayame's nose.

"Eh?! Zoro, I'm still treating her! Don't cover the area!" Chopped shouted in the background as he pulled it down, only to have the swordsman pull it back up. "Oi, Zoro!" he shouted angrily.

The man stayed quiet as he went up to him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I have no need to do so. You are rude," he stated standing the same height as Zoro.

"Says the man who was looking at a girl's chest."

"I was looking at her shoulder." He defended as he went over to Chopper.

_Looking at her shoulder, my foot. I know what I saw. _Zoro glared at the mysterious man who told Chopper about the poison. The swordsman looked over at Ayame and let out a deep sigh. _Don't you die from some mere poison. _He looked at her chest and couldn't help but think, _Have they gone a little bit bigger these passing months?_

"Hey, avert your eyes elsewhere." The man stared at Zoro with distaste. "Have you no manners?"

"What did you say?" the first mate reached for his swords.

Chopper irked as he transform to his human form, "If you two are going to argue - then get out! I have a patient that needs medical care!" he shouted, making the two scoff and quiet down. "Now let me help her!" he begged.

"Dr. Chopper I know the poison. In fact I have an antidote on me right now," the man reached into his pocket and took a small vile and gave it to the doctor. "I have it just in case of an emergency. The venom is from a plant that is very common here in this part of the Grand Line; it's Deathroot. And the name just says it all," he continued, "If she were to grab it, it can take it's time to consume her body, it takes a day to activate. So, she may have touched one by accident and grabbed her shoulder."

"Ayame isn't stupid," growled the swordsman as Chopper injected the antidote. "She knows what's dangerous and what isn't."

"How would you know?" the man questioned with doubt, "The whole island is consumed by plants and it's always been dark! How can one see properly?" he dared the swordsman, glaring at him.

"Why you-"

"Zoro...?" whispered Ayame, she was mumbling in her sleep as her breathing became erratic. "Please... be okay," she whimpered as the swordsman shoved the other man out of his way. He came up to her and kneel.

"Ayame," he whispered to her as he felt her trying to find his hand. He held her hand and lightly gave it a squeeze as he watched over her. "I'm alright, calm down." He looked at her fringes, they were drenched in sweat. Her breathing calmed slightly as a tears trailed down her face.

"Y-you say that now-"

"Oi, woman, I'm really alright." Zoro whispered, grinning slightly as he noticed how much she cared for him.

Ayame whimpered, slowly falling back to sleep as she muttered many incoherent things.

_She's alright._ He sighed, thankful that she was slowly recovering, he push her fringes away from her forehead. In the back of his mind, he could remember the words she told him when they entered the woods: _"I'm **your** lovable... loser?" Hmph, ya know I think I can accept that._

Chopper took another look at Zoro, noticing something odd. "AH! You took off your bandages again!" he shouted, angrily.

"Yeah, and they're hard to move with, ya know." He walked out of the infirmary staring directly at the strange man who glared at him. This only made Chopper angry as he grabbed a vast amount of bandages and attacked Zoro, trying to wrap him up.

* * *

**Elsewhere. Karan.**

"Isidora!" he whispered harshly as she looked down in shame. "Are you insane, woman?! We want her alive, not dead!"

"I'm sorry sir." She whispered, "I have forgotten to take it off from my last mission..."

"That is no excuse!" he growled, "I had to make up a lie about it being just a Deathroot! I have not told them the _real_ poison!" Karan grabbed her shoulders, "Consider yourself lucky." He sneered and let go of her.

Isidora bowed, "Forgive me. I was not in my right mind."

"Oh, so you're telling me it was on your left?" he growled, "Just stick to the plan!"

"Sir."

* * *

**1 day later, evening. Ayame.  
**

The magician winced in pain as she got up from the infirmary bed, she held her head. _What happened? _she thought as her version was blurred. Ayame remembered having the most terrible dream in her life, someone she never thought had begun to become very important to her life; Roronoa Zoro. _I thought I saw him covered in blood and... dying. Oh, my God, I never dreamt of something so scary-_ She paused as memories flooded in. _No... no, it can't be true. My brain is playing an awful game with me. He can't die._

The magician got out of bed and panicked, she needed to find him. She tried to walk faster but she could only lean on the walls. Ayame felt nausea. She didn't know what time it is, but she didn't care, she needed to find any trace of Zoro. Just then a door opened right in front of her, Ayame bumped into the culprit. However, the magician froze as her eyes widen. _Z-Zoro? _Her face heated up as Zoro caught her from falling backwards. She couldn't think straight nor could she move. Ayame gulped as her face was pressed to the swordsman's chest. _This isn't a dream, is it?_

"Ayame? What are you doing up?" he questioned, looking down at her. "Oi, you're heating up." He said casually, trying to look at her face. "I guess that's not good, huh?"

_He's... _She looked up, seeing his tan face. His charcoal eyes burning in her blues orbs.

"Why is Zoro so nice to Ayame?!" Luffy questioned in the background, "What did she have what I don't have-"

"Don't even start." Usopp interrupted, only to have his jaws dropped along with everyone else once they turned to the two. Ayame hugged the swordsman tightly, despite her dislocated arm. "A-A-Ayame is hugging..." he pointed with wide eyes.

"Zoro," Luffy finished as he stared at them with wide eyes.

"You're alright!" she buried her head to his frozen form, tears just fell freely just like a meteor shower. "I thought... you were gone." She cried softly, "I had a nightmare that you-"

The swordsman sighed, wrapping his arms around the teenager. He rubbed her back, ignoring the staring eyes as he casually shut the dining room door. "It was just a nightmare, Ayame..." he looked down at her again, his finger made a shape of a hook. The swordsman tilted her chin up, eyeing the girl's face. "I'm still here."

He took off his gray t-shirt and put it around her, that was when the magician realized she was only wearing leggings and a bandage around her upper body. She blushed as she frantically buttoned the shirt up.

While she was doing that, Zoro leaned closer to her and brought her close again. He kissed her forehead, causing her to freeze. "Thank you, for staying with me." The swordsman whispered gently. He pulled away seeing her mouth open and close like a fish as her face had begun to get redder and redder. "Come on, you must be hungry."

She stuttered as she leaned on the wall, "I-I-I-I-I'll j-j-just s-s-stay h-h-here f-f-for a m-m-m-moment." He smirked and headed inside.

_Holy shit balls._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was in a very good mood today! So, to show that, I obviously made Zoro kiss Ayame! **

**Reason why I'm happy:**

**CAMPING TRIP WITH MY FRIENDS NEXT WEEK FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY BORING LIFE! **

**AND I FINALLY GOT A COMPUTER - ASDFGHJKL; (I - words can't explain how I feel right now. My feels.. I'm so complete.)**

**I don't have to use my notebook anymore! Whooo!**

**Reviews~**

**KEEler 21 : Whenever I see 'Feels' it reminds me of the Captain America's GIF "RIGHT IN THE FEELS!" Lol! But he's still beautiful. Though I want his shield. People can have him, I just want his shield. Fu fu fu fu fu fu!**

**vampireprincessofempire : Then I guess I have to change my motto. I'm going to have to add 'Crazy'. :)**

**Purple Dragon Ranger : I have been blessed. Being spared is what I aim for. *fist pump* Victory is mine! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**...**

**Welcome scribblely-faces!  
**

**...**

**Stay Fabulous~ and Crazy~!**

_**~ Review ~ Rage ~ PM ~ Favorite ~ Follow ~**_


End file.
